No Ordinary Life
by Jupiter's Magic
Summary: After Doom has disbanded, our favorite bikers want an ordinary life. But with a crazy neighbor, explosives, pranks, made-up diseases and trouble in the dating area, can they have a normal life? RaphaelxOc, AlisterxOC and ValonxSerenity.
1. Aftermath

**Jupiter's_Magic: Okay, this is my first YGO story featuring the three DOOM bikers. There are two people whom I would like to acknowledge for interesting me in this series again, and they are Alister's Girlfriend and KoK (Kohakuhime of Konoha). Their stories are excellent and really entertaining to read. I really hope that they, as well as yourself, enjoy this story. And I want to mention that this story has been edited and my beta is Kok.**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh  
**

* * *

"So now what?"

"Dunno, mates," an Australian voice replied honestly. "I'm not the master planner, y'know."

"It's all over," a gruff voice said. "We need to move on."

Skye looked up at her three companions—two men and a teenager—as they stared out at the open road. Her hazel eyes went back and forth between the three of them, watching the expressions on their faces carefully.

Valon, the youngest of them, had the most emotion visible on his face; compared to his older companions, the Australian had always been the most vocal and open of them. His blue eyes, normally glowing with a cheerful light, were considerably dulled. As a fairly strong wind blew past them his fluffy brown hair was tossed about.

Raphael looked straight ahead, his face giving almost nothing away of his thoughts; there was a subtle tightness about his jaw and his facial expression was grim. His blond hair was too short to be blown around by the wind.

The final member of their group was a quiet young man who had barely said anything in the past ten minutes, his features stoic as stoic as a statue. There might have been something in his gray eyes, but whatever it was Skye could not interpret it. His red hair was being tossed gently in the dying breeze.

As for her, she was content enough to just watch the three men as snatches of memory went through her mind; since the day that all four of them had been brought together she had been she had spent most of her time with them. The idea that they would soon be going their separate ways actually frightened her.

"Where are you all going to go?" Raphael asked at last, breaking the silence as he looked at the three of them.

"'m not goin' back t' Australia, tha's f'r certain," Valon said with a forced laugh, looking absolutely miserable in spite of his efforts.

"I don't know, either," Alister said, not looking at them. "I'll probably just wander around for a while. It's not like I have a place to go back to, anyways. What about you, Raphael?" he continued, fixing the oldest of them with emotionless gray eyes.

"I'm not sure yet either," said the burly man after a brief pause. "I might go back home to France, though I won't be going to my relatives any time soon. Skye, do you know what you're going to do?"

Skye did not immediately hear his question, still caught up in her thoughts. Raphael repeated his question a little more firmly and she snapped out of it. "Sorry Raphael, I wasn't paying attention," she apologized.

"Obviously," snorted Alister, rolling his eyes and showing the faintest hint of exasperated amusement.

"Oy, Alistar!" Valon snapped indignantly. "There's no need t' be so nasty!"

"It's Alister. Ter, not tar. Get it right, dweeb," retorted the redhead boredly.

Skye shook her head, a small smile appearing on her face in spite of herself. Remembering Raphael's question (and realizing he was still waiting patiently for an answer), the smile slipped off her face and she turned to the eldest of them. "I'm going back to live with my parents," she said quietly.

At Skye's comment both of the other bikers paused, forgetting the argument. The emotionless mask on Alister's face returned and Valon looked visibly dejected.

"So this is really it, then?" asked Valon unhappily. "We're jus' gonna…go?"

"Looks like it," said Alister curtly.

Skye bit her lip and looked away from them, struggling not to cry.

"What's wrong?" Raphael asked Skye almost immediately, the grim expression on his face sliding off and being replaced with a concerned one. That was the quality she liked best about him, she decided absently. Despite his tough appearance he genuinely cared about the people around him—and he always seemed to know when something was wrong with Skye.

"It's…I…I don't want to be separated from you three!" she burst out, startling them. "I've spent too much time with you guys to just simply walk away! You can't tell me that you aren't feeling the same way! You guys don't even know what you're going to do from here!"

"She's right, y'know," said Valon quietly, looking up at the other bikers. "I mean, I don' 'ave anyone but you blokes as a fam'ly 'n' I don' 'ave a place t' go back to. Isn' there some way we c'n stick t'gether?"

"We could find a way," Raphael said slowly, though he seemed to be relieved; Skye wondered if all three of them had wanted to stay together to begin with but had said nothing about it, likely uncertain of their other comrade's intentions.

"We don't exactly have enough money to buy a house, though, and after spending a good portion of the past few years in an apartment I'm not crazy about sharing quarters with three people," said Alister. "Even if we combined our money I don't think we'd have enough."

Skye frowned, thinking over their options. Seconds later she remembered something and her eyes lit up, a smile beginning to grow on her face. "I think I have the solution to our problem, guys!"

"What would that be?"

"My stepdad has two vacation homes in Domino. He only uses one of them; the other one he rents out occasionally. He told me once that, if necessary, I could use it as long as I moved in with a couple people. It's a four bedroom place and really spacious. We can go there if you three want to."

"I'm in!" announced Valon almost immediately. "Wha' about you blokes?"

The two other men glanced at each other. Alister merely shrugged, though his shoulders seemed to lose some of their rigidity, and Raphael gave Skye a small but genuine smile. They did not say anything, but the looks on their faces clearly spoke their answers.

"Sweet!" she said, pumping her fists in the air. "Lemme call him to book a flight and to let him know what I'm doing. Be right back," she continued, taking out her cell phone and walking a good distance away from them.

She dialed her dad's number and a few seconds later there was a click on the other end of the line. _"Hello?"_

"Hi Daddy!" she said, smiling at the sound of his voice.

_"Oh sweetie! Thank God you're alright...we haven't heard from you for so long and we were about to call the police! Where are you?"_

"I'm in Florida and I'm all right," she said, hesitating for a moment before adding, "I would have told you sooner, but I had a job opportunity come up and I had to leave right away; it's over now, though. I'm sorry I never called you, but the job was intense."

She wondered if he would accept that explanation (it was rather flimsy), but it seemed that he would. "_I'm glad you're all right. You're coming home now?"_

"Kinda. Hey Dad, listen. You know that extra vacation home in Domino that we never use?_"_

_"Yes…Why do you ask?"_

"Can a couple of friends and I stay there? They don't have anyone and they have no place to really go. Please?"

There was silence on the other end before her father replied, "_Of course, sweetheart."_

"Also, can you book us a flight?" she asked hopefully.

_"I was just doing that," _he said with a small laugh. "_There. The flight is booked and it leaves in two hours. Do you have any luggage?"_

"Yeah…we also have motorcycles, is there any way to transport them?"

_"Motorcycles?"_ her dad repeated in shock. _"What type of people are these friends of yours?"_

"Relax Dad. They're some of the nicest guys around. If they did hurt me, though, you have every right to maim them."

_"…I'll hold you to that, sweetie. Anyways, the airline can transport the motorcycles as well, though it'll be on a separate flight and it may take a while until you get them again; you'll have to take a taxi for a while. I have to go, honey, but I'll see you soon."_

"Bye Daddy. Love you!" she said brightly, hanging up the phone before practically skipping back to the bikers.

"What did your father say?" asked Raphael, raising an eyebrow as she continued to skip.

"He said that it's alright and that our flight leaves in two hours," she announced. "The motorcycles are going to have to go on a different flight, but other than that we should have no problem."

Skye skipped over to her motorcycle and began humming as she pulled her helmet over her face. "You guys coming?" she asked, her voice muffled by the thick padding of the helmet.

The three men exchanged brief looks with each other and got onto their bikes, the vehicles engines revving up as they followed after their female partner.

* * *

"Home sweet home!" Skye said cheerfully, extending her arms outward as they exited the terminal. "Our bikes won't be in for a couple more hours, though, so I guess we'll have to wait around."

Alister sighed. "It would figure. Maybe we should have sent Valon with the motorcycles. At least then my side wouldn't be so bruised."

"I 'ate long flights," grumbled Valon. "We were all packed in there like sardines."

"I'll be glad to be able to sit down without hunching over," said Raphael, stretching his arms with visible relief.

When they collected their bags and exited the airport, however, they received a surprise: their motorcycles were sitting all in a row nearby one of the doors. Next to them was a man in the airport uniform with short brown hair.

"I thought they weren't supposed to be here for a couple hours?" said Alister, looking at Skye for an explanation.

"Daddy must have found a way to make sure they got here when we did," she said, surprised.

After handing the man their cargo ticket stubs, the man let them pass and they mounted on their motorcycles, their engines roaring to life. "Last one there is a rotten egg!" Valon yelled, popping a wheelie before taking off.

"Give it a rest, Valon. We don't even know where we're going yet!" Alister called after him, nonetheless going in the same direction.

Skye glanced at Raphael, who honestly looked as if he wanted throttle the both of them. "How long do you think it's going to take before they realize that we aren't behind them?"

"I'd give it twenty minutes," he said in amusement.

"Oh joy. We're gonna be here for a while, aren't we?" she asked sarcastically, leaning against her bike.

After waiting for a good fifteen minutes the two other bikers finally came back, arguing as usual.

" 'ow come you didn' know where the 'ell we were goin'?" Valon demanded of Alister as he came into earshot.

"You're the one that took off. I merely went after you to get you back here," Alister retorted, crossing his arms as he looked at the other two. "Thanks for not leaving us," he said, addressing them with this comment.

They both nodded to acknowledge it. "Come on. We need to get going before it gets too late. I'm getting tired," Skye said, getting on the motorcycle and starting up the engine.

* * *

After spending the next few hours settling into their new home and getting the necessary groceries, Skye settled herself down onto the sofa with a book. Valon was on the floor playing video games, Alister was in the shower and Raphael was looking for a job on the nearby computer.

"You sure you don' wanna play?" asked Valon, waving the video game enticingly at her.

"I'm sure, Valon," she replied, not looking up from her book. "Besides, you're only rotting your brain."

He merely shrugged and went back to playing. The door bell rang a few minutes later and Skye went to answer it. She got a pleasant surprise.

"Daddy!" she squealed as she hugged him.

"Hi Skye," he replied, eyes softening in relief. "I wanted to come check up on you and make sure you were okay."

His gaze then shifted over to Valon, who had come into the hallway to see who was at the door. "Is that your boyfriend, Skye?" he asked, looking to her for an explanation.

Her mouth dropped open. "No, Dad. He's one of the ones I told you about over the phone."

He just stared at her, waiting for a further explanation.

"Come on in!" she said, dragging him inside. "So Dad, this is Valon. He's from Australia."

" 'Ello. 'ow ya doin' t'day?" he said, offering a hand hesitantly. Her dad, being the gentleman that he was, shook it firmly.

"Pleasure to meet you," he said, looking at Skye and then to Valon with a contemplative gaze.

"Who was at the door, Skye?" Raphael said, coming out of the kitchen.

"Dad, this is Raphael, He's another one of my friends staying here," she continued, noting the equally startled (and in her father's case open shock) that appeared on their faces. "Raphael, this is my dad."

"How do you do, sir?" said Raphael politely when he recovered.

"Quite alright, thank you," her father replied with a hint of disbelief, a little bit intimidated by Raphael's size. "You said there were three of you. Where's your third . . . friend?"

"In the shower at the moment, but—"

"VALON, YOU'RE SO DEAD!" Alister roared from upstairs. They all looked at Valon, who could not quite hide the amused grin on his face.

"What did you do, Valon?" Raphael and Skye asked in unison, briefly forgetting about Skye's father.

"Payback," he merely said, fleeing from the room and into the kitchen to hide.

Alister stormed down the stairs, a hat jammed over his wet hair and water still soaking through his sweatpants and t-shirt. He did not immediately noticed Skye's dad—at least, he didn't realize who was there until the older man said, "Thank God, Skye. You have at least one girl living with you."

Alister, who had almost passed them, almost immediately halted and whirled on them. His gray eyes were narrowed indignantly, turning his glare on Raphael when the man let out a laugh. From somewhere out of sight Valon also was laughing.

Skye spoke up quickly, remembering all too well what happened to people who confused Alister's gender. "Dad, that's Alister. He's not a she,_"_ she said.

"My bad," he replied, visibly embarrassed.

"Alister, this is my dad," explained Skye, sending the redhead a silent _don't kill him_ with her eyes.

"Nice to meet you," said Alister curtly, though he was still bristling. "Where is that Aussie? He's dead when I find him."

"What did he do to you now?" Raphael asked in resignation.

Alister then took the hat he was wearing off to reveal that his hair was no longer red; instead, it was a murky brown. Valon was laughing even harder from the kitchen and Alister headed in that direction almost immediately. Raphael apologized to her dad quickly before hurrying after him, and Skye was about to go after them as well until her dad stopped her.

"Skye Maria—"

"I know, Dad. They're not what you expected but they're my best friends."

"Why are you living with three men? One I can understand and two I can tolerate, but _three?_"

"Because they have nowhere else to—"

"Are you pregnant?"

"What kind of ridiculous question is that? I am NOT pregnant!" she snapped loudly, indignant and embarrassed all at once. She heard Valon's laughter from somewhere else in the house and she sighed.

"Please don't jump to conclusions. You raised me better than that," she said, lowering her voice so that Valon (wherever he was) wouldn't hear them.

"Then why are you living with them?" he demanded, crossing his arms.

"I told you, Daddy. They were all orphaned at an early age and they don't have anywhere else to go. I met them at my job and we all had to work together; they didn't want to split up and I didn't want to leave them either."

Her dad was silent for a while, contemplating over what she had said while a tense silence hung between them. "Fine," he said at last. "I'll trust your judgment, Skye. You better not be sharing a room with one of them though, because that's where I'm putting my foot down."

"Thanks Dad!" she said, hugging her father ecstatically.

"Do any of them work?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her but ruffling her hair.

"Raphael is currently looking for one. Valon should be going to a community college sometime soon, and Alister might get a job," she responded, stretching the truth a bit with Valon. She couldn't quite picture him going to any kind of school.

"Are they educated?"

"Raphael and Alister both have diplomas and bachelor's degrees."

As she answered the three bikers reappeared, Valon holding a steak up to his eye and Alister keeping an ice pack in place on his head. "I don't even wanna know," she sighed as she put a hand on her hip and looked at them.

"Now," her father started. "I have something to say to you three boys," he continued, and all three of the men immediately straightened in place.

"Daaaad," she whined, turning pink. "Don't do this."

"I's alright. Let your father talk," said Valon cheerfully, though he was watching the grown man tensely.

"Skye's told me about your situation, and while she's assured me that I have nothing to worry about I still will be stopping by every now and then to check up on you. I also will be making sure that you aren't trying anything…well, I believe you understand what I'm saying—" (Skye smacked her forehead and groaned). "—and I expect that all three of you will treat her with respect."

"We understand," Raphael said reassuringly. "Let me assure you that she is in good hands."

"Like I told you, Daddy, they're good people. They wouldn't do anything to deliberately hurt me. The only thing you have to worry about is if Alister and Valon burn the house to the ground with all of their revenge pranks. I was just kidding!" she added hastily when her father immediately looked concerned.

Skye's dad remained for a few minutes longer and asked a few questions about what Skye had been doing since she had left, but then he left and the four were left alone in the house.

"I can' believe tha' 'e thought you were pregnant!" Valon said, laughing.

She felt her face turn red with embarrassment when Raphael and Alister both looked at her in surprise. Smacking him upside the head, she ground out an indignant, "Shut up, Aussie," before heading for the stairs. "Jet lag's getting me, guys. I'm going to bed."

"I think it's time that we all went to bed. Valon, that meant you," Raphael said over his shoulder as he went up after Skye.

* * *

A few days passed by, during which everyone further settled into their new home; there were minor retaliation pranks between Alister and Valon (some of which involved a thrown toaster and a blow dryer), but beyond that nothing overly exciting happened.

It was not until the weekend hit when the three men in the house decided it was about time to get some different clothes—most of theirs were designed for their "during Doma" days and they needed some casual wear.

"Are you sure you don't want to join us, Skye?" Raphael asked as he passed by the sofa.

"I'm sure. I have to go to my other house and bring over a few of my things."

"Where is your other 'ouse, anyway?"

"Not too far from here. I'll walk over and have my brother bring me back with my things. You three go on without me."

"You sure?"

"I insist, Raphael. Go have fun. I'll be fine; if you want you guys can borrow my car. It'll be easier carrying your clothes back. Just don't scratch it."

"If you're sure... Valon, Alister, I'm walking out the door; whether you're in the car or not I'm leaving," he called over his shoulder, disappearing out the front door.

* * *

"So you're living with roommates now?" Declan asked, hefting a box onto his shoulder. Her brother was only a few inches taller than she was, putting him at about six feet; his chestnut hair was always shaggy and his emerald eyes were filled with a constant light.

"Yeah. Three of them," she replied as they shuttled boxes from the car to the house. She went and grabbed the last box just as her car pull into the drive way. The boys were back.

"Hey Skye!" Valon said, jumping out of the car and bounding over to her. "Whatcha got 'here?"

"A box," she said simply. "I'm taking it inside."

"Are those all of the boxes? Is that your boyfriend, Skye?" Declan asked, coming outside again.

"Why does everyone think he's my boyfriend? No, he isn't. Valon, this is my brother. Declan, this is one of my roommates, Valon."

"Wait. Roommate?" he asked, looking confused. "You're rooming with a guy. Dad allowed that?"

"Yes."

"Valon! Come help us with your crap!" Alister said, coming around the car.

"Dude, Skye, that chick is hot!" Declan stated, grinning at his sister.

"I'm a guy!" Alister said angrily, gray eyes instantly snapping onto Declan with a murderous light in them.

"Oh. My bad. Sorry, dude," replied Declan, shrugging. Alister glowered at him before pointedly turning his back and ignoring Declan.

"That was Alister, my second roommate. My third roommate is Raphael," she said just as the man in question came past them. Declan looked up at the blond and she knew her brother was intimidated.

Raphael seemed to sense Declan's unease. "I'm friendly, I promise," he said as he passed them. "Valon, go get your things."

"A'right," replied the brunette, grabbing his bags from the car and running inside the house.

"Well, all your crap is in your room sis. I'm off," Declan announced, getting into his car and backing out of the driveway. He waved at her before driving out of sight.

"Sorry about what my brother said, Alister. It seems the men in my family are blind," Skye apologized.

"Next time I'm curb stomping someone," he replied irritably, walking into the house. Sighing, she followed the now pissed off red-head and placed the box she was carrying by the stairs where Declan apparently left the last two.

"That's my brother. Never does all the work," she said, shaking her head. She lifted one of the boxes, only to drop it again due to Valon screaming and running downstairs.

"There's a dingo in my room!" he wailed, hiding behind Raphael and shoving the man toward the stairs.

"A what?" Alister said, having overheard the boy's shout. "There are no dingoes here, Valon."

"Dangit," Skye said softly, suddenly realizing what it was that had scared Valon.

"What do you know?" Raphael asked sternly, looking down at her.

"Well...we might have another roommate with us."

"Another roommate?" Alister repeated, arching an eyebrow.

"Hang on, guys," Skye said as a loud crash that came from upstairs. "Let me go get him—and Valon, stop muttering about a dingo."

Skye disappeared up the stairs and went into Valon's room, where the culprit was lying innocently on the bed. "You're a stinker," she said affectionately as it leapt off the bed. "Come on. People want to meet you."

Skye returned to the top of the stairs and looked down at them. "How do you guys feel about a—?"

"Dingo!" yelled Valon, pointing at the creature that had appeared next to her.

"That's a dog, Valon," Alister snorted.

"Guys, this is Jasper," she said while she went down the stairs, Jasper going ahead of her to investigate the other three bikers. "He's a miniature Australian shepherd."

"So 'e's from Australia?"

"No Valon, it's just a name," she looked at Raphael, who looked at Jasper with an uncertain expression on his face.

"Why are we keeping a mutt here?" Alister asked.

She sighed. "My mother said that since Jasper is _my_ dog whenever I move out he goes with me."

"As long as he doesn't chew any of my things, I'm alright with him," Alister said with a shrug, getting up and grabbing his bags before going upstairs. She looked at Valon and saw him petting Jasper.

"'e's cool with me," Valon announced, scratching Jasper's stomach when the dog rolled over.

"Raphael?" Skye tapped the older biker's shoulder when he continued to say nothing about Jasper's presence.

He sighed. "I'm more of a cat person, but I'll make an exception since he's your dog," he responded with a small smile.

"Thanks, Raphael!" Skye cheered, jumping up and hugging the older biker (and completely catching him off guard).

"You're welcome," he replied after a quick pause, hugging her back hesitantly while a faint blush crept upon his face. Valon noted this and filed it away for future blackmail as he continued petting Jasper.

Skye let go and smiled at Raphael, quickly turning her attention to the dog. "Jasper, who wants to go for a walk?" she said, adopting a high, baby-tone like voice.

Valon almost immediately howled in laughter, nearly falling onto the floor. "What?" she asked him after she clipped the leash to the dog's collar.

"Tha' voice was 'ilarious!" the Australian gasped in between breaths. "Do it again!"

She rolled her eyes and opened the front door. "I'll be back later, guys. Try not to blow anything up," she said, closing the door and leaving the others in the living room.


	2. Enter Misha

**Jupiters_Magic: Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

"Come on Valon. Let's put our stuff away," said Raphael once Skye had vanished from view.

"Alrigh'," he replied to the blond once he was done laughing. "Wasn' Skye's voice 'ilarious? I've never 'eard 'er sound like tha' before."

"I'll take your word for it," stated the blond as he began up the stairs.

Once they reached the top of the stairs, they each took direction into their respective rooms. Unfortunately, Valon didn't see the box of dog stuff that was left in the middle of his room and ended up tripping on it. The loud noise caused not only Raphael to see what the problem was, but also woke up the red-head (who had apparently decided to try and catch a nap).

"What the hell, Valon?" Alister growled. "Is it impossible for you to not get into trouble?"

"Sorry. The sheila left a random box in the middle of my room. 'ow was I supposed t' know she did tha'?"

"Don't you have eyes?"

"Valon, don't go blaming Skye for this. Declan probably made a mistake and carried it to your room," Raphael said with a sigh, shaking his head.

"How do you know?"

"When we pulled into the drive way, I saw Declan carrying in a box that had the words 'Dog stuff' clearly written on the side."

"Sure ya did. 'ow do we know that you're just trying t' cover Skye?"

"Why would I?"

"'Cause you like 'er," Valon declared bluntly, getting up and moving the box into the hallway.

"Don't we all?" replied Alister, folding his arms. "She's likable enough."

"Raph _like_ likes 'er, though," said Valon matter-of-factly, and Raphael turned a very slight shade of pink.

"That's ridiculous," stated the blond, folding his arms over his chest.

"What's ridiculous?" Skye shouted up from downstairs, having returned from her walk with Jasper.

"Nothing," the three bikers said quickly in unison.

"'m goin' to the kitchen—" Valon started as Raphael disappeared back into his room, but got cut off by Alister's horrified cry.

"No you're not!" said the redhead, yanking Valon back into his room and blocking the door.

"Wha' the 'ell, Alister! I jus' wanted a soda!"

"You know the rules about the kitchen. Raphael banned you, remember?"

"That was back at Doma, Alister. As long as he is just getting a soda and maybe something non-cookable to eat, like chips or something, then he's allowed," Raphael called from his room.

"Thanks, Raph," Valon chirped, going downstairs.

Seconds later another loud crash emanated from downstairs, this time coming from the kitchen. Skye hurried into the room to find out what happened.

"What did you do, Valon?" Skye asked once she saw Valon sprawled on the floor, pots and pans scattered all over the floor. A once full cardboard box gave her all the answers that she needed.

"Declan," she muttered, helping the teen up.

* * *

It was a typical rainy day in November for the four bikers; Raphael was at his new job in downtown Domino, Alister was reading a book in the living room and Skye was watching one of her programs on television. No one knew where Valon was, but the two of them ignored that (frankly, they did not _want_ to know).

"I don't see what the big deal is about this show," Alister said. "It's just like every other high school soap opera."

"That may be, but I find that _Degrassi _is not like other TV shows."

"Why is that?"

"'Cause it's the only show that includes drug issues, teen pregnancy, and transgendered teenagers. It mixes everything that can go wrong with teens into one great episode."

"…Now it just sounds like a soap opera to me. It's stupid," he replied bluntly, looking back down to his book.

"Well, I didn't ask you for your opinion," Skye retorted, returning her gaze to the television.

"I'm back!" Raphael called as he entered the house, coming into the living room to see who was there. "What are you two doing?"

"I'm reading and Skye is watching a dumb teenage soap opera."

"It's not stupid, Alister! Adults also watch it!" she snapped defensively.

"Where's Valon at?" Raphael asked, shaking his head at the two in the living room.

"We don't know," Alister replied with a careless shrug. "It's been pretty quiet all afternoon."

"…And this didn't bother you at all?"

Alister shrugged again. "As long as he isn't bothering me, I'm happy," he said dismissively, once again reading his book.

It was then that the Australian came in through the back doors. "Hey fellas! Raph, you're back!" he announced, taking his shoes off. "Wha' 'ave you guys been up to?"

"Nothing much. You've been awfully quiet today," Skye said, turning off the TV and sitting back on the couch with Alister. Jasper came down the stairs and padded over to Valon, tail wagging.

"I've been out 'n' about t'day. Wanted t' explore, y'know," he replied, petting Jasper, who sat down at his feet.

"Uh-huh." Alister put his book down with a slightly disbelieving gaze. "Probably pulling pranks on the neighbors."

"No I wasn'! The neighbors are nice!

Skye blinked when she noticed something starting to move on top of Valon's mess of brown hair. "Then what's that on your head if you haven't been doing anything?" she inquired, as Raphael came down the stairs in jeans and a t-shirt.

Valon sighed and took the thing off of his head. He cradled it in his hands and started to pet it. When a small _mew_ sounded through the room, Skye paused and Jasper cocked his head, looking up at Valon curiously.

"Please tell me that's not what I think it is," Skye said, getting up and heading over to the teen. Looking at his hands, she realized he was holding a small kitten that appeared to be around two months old.

"What?" the other two bikers asked, walking over to investigate as well.

"They were 'andin' out kittens on a street corner f'r free," Valon muttered sheepishly. "If the kids didn' get rid o' the kittens their parents were gonna take them t' the pound," he added defensively, cradling the cat to his chest. "The pound's no better than a prison f'r animals 'n' this tyke's too small f'r tha'!"

The little bundle of fur began to move around impatiently in Valon's hands and mewed again. Raphael held his hand out for the small cat and Valon reluctantly relinquished it to him; the small cat was white, with small black spots decorating its fur. Its eyes were a very pure shade of blue.

"It's an Egyptian Mau," Raphael announced after a few minutes were spent investigating the cat, causing the three other bikers to at him with some surprise.

"How do you know this?"

"I mentioned it earlier that I like cats," he said, shrugging. "I've been more of a cat person my whole life. Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Dunno. I was hopin' one of you three would know," responded Valon.

"It's a girl," Alister said, looking over Raphael's shoulder at the kitten. "Don't ask if you don't want to know."

"Sooo…can we keep 'er?" asked Valon hopefully.

"I don't know," Skye began, taking the small cat from Raphael and petting it absently. "I don't mind, and I don't think Jasper will have a problem with it—"

"I thought dog always hated cats," Valon pointed out with some confusion.

"True. There are some dogs however that tolerate cats and Jasper has been around cats his whole life so he doesn't really care; my mom loves cats, so she has a couple around the house. Look for yourself," Skye finished as she set the kitten on the ground.

Jasper almost immediately headed over to the kitten and began sniffing at it curiously. Unafraid, the small kitten began rubbing against the dog and purred contentedly. When it was apparent neither party was going to attack each other, Skye looked at them proudly. "Told you so."

"I've always liked cats," Alister offered after a slight pause, looking at the three of them. "Having a cat during the war wasn't possible. I don't mind having one around, though."

"I's up t' you, Raph," Valon said, looking at the eldest.

There was no need to plead with the blond on the matter. "She can stay. However, she's going to need cat supplies, like a litter box and food bowls."

"Way ahead of ya Raph," Valon stated brightly. "The kids who gave 'er t' me told me wha' I would need 'n' I went to the store already."

"Can you go get them? I have a feeling this kitten's going to need a few things really quick."

Just as Valon was about to leave the room, though, the lyrics to an unidentified song started playing and startled them. Skye pulled out her phone and glanced at the caller ID, and that was when the others realized that it was her cell phone going off.

"Sorry. It's my brother. Hold up," Skye said, answering the phone. "What do you want, Declan? I also want to thank you for the stellar job you did in putting the boxes away last time you were here."

_"You're welcome and actually, it's not what I want. It's what Mom and Dad want."_

"Which is…?"

_"They want you to host Thanksgiving this year."_

"What?" she nearly screamed, alarming the three male bikers, Jasper, and the kitten. "You're kidding me, right? Please tell me you are!"

_"Nope!"_ he replied brightly.

"Come on! Why me? Why don't we do it like we did last year—?"

_"Skye, last year's Thanksgiving was a horrible disaster! How can you _not_ remember that?"_

"No. I do remember that. Who can forget you getting thrown out the window by a flying turkey?" she teased, giggling.

_"Not the point. Mom wants to meet your roommates and she wants to see how the house is holding up."_

"Fine. We'll do it. On one condition though."

_"What?"_

"You guys bring the turkey. There's no way I'm cooking it."

_"Why?"_

"Remember Valon? Things tend to blow up in a kitchen when he's around."

_"Cool. I'll let you know. See you in three days, Skye."_

"See ya," she said, hanging up. Noticing the silent question on all three male biker's faces, she announced, "We're hosting Thanksgiving this year."

"Yippee," Alister said sardonically, sitting on the sofa.

"Does this mean we get to meet your family?" Raphael inquired.

"Yep," Skye said, smiling. She noticed the odd expression that briefly appeared on the blond's face and she arched an eyebrow. "What's that look for?"

"You mentioned something about Declan and a flying turkey. What was that about?"

"I'll tell that story later. Now, changing the topic. What are we going to name this little lady?"

"Misha's a reasonable name," Raphael said thoughtfully, petting the cat behind her ears.

"That works," Alister said, not entirely focusing on the conversation. Valon and Skye nodded in agreement.

"Why do you guys always expect me to make the final decision on things?" asked Raphael wearily.

"Because you're the oldest," Valon said promptly.

"And the sanest," added Skye brightly.


	3. Turkey Day

**Jupiters_Magic: Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Oh Thanksgiving, the one day every year when people can reunite as one big family to celebrate each other's presence. It's a time to reflect peacefully and to remember all the things that you're grateful for; it's also a time to enjoy Turkey Day football or to experience the fine cuisine prepared by your family as they gather around.

…Unless, of course, you're in the home of the four ex-Doma bikers. Then Normal gets bodily chucked out the door.

To be fair, though, it did start out like any other Thanksgiving.

* * *

"Did you set the table, Valon?" Alister asked over his shoulder as he finished preparing the sweet potatoes.

"Wha'? I was s'pposed t' do tha'? I thought Raph was s'pposed to."

"No Valon, we specifically told you that you had to do it," Skye countered, coming back in with Jasper after finishing his walk.

"You have to help out a little, Valon," Raphael said, coming down the stairs. He had changed into some nicer looking jeans and a dark red polo. "If we're all living together that means you have to pull your weight around here from time to time."

"Fine. I'll get it," Valon grumbled, heading toward the kitchen before stopping in mid-step. "But 'ow am I s'pposed t' get the plates if 'm not allowed in the kitchen?"

Skye and Raphael looked at each other and Alister groaned. "The ban's only in affect when you're in the kitchen unsupervised. Go get what you need to set the table," Raphael said at last, going into the kitchen himself to help Alister with the food. Skye also went into the kitchen to grab a soda and Valon followed after her.

"There is one thing I want to say, though," Skye started, starting to walk out of the kitchen. "Your shirts have to cover your stomach entirely, Alister."

"I know, I know," he said, sticking his head out of the kitchen briefly before disappearing inside it.

"Good!" she said over shoulder, heading up the stairs. "Valon, you need to dress better too."

"Wha'? Why? I dress fine!" he said indignantly. "Right?"

Raphael looked at what he was wearing; plaid board shorts and a tank top. "Valon. I don't think that a tank top is suitable for a family dinner with Skye's family. At least put on a t-shirt."

"When is the family coming, Raphael?" asked Alister as he finally emerged from the kitchen, turning to get an answer from his older friend.

"Around three. Valon, that means you better change now."

* * *

It was two fifty and Raphael was waiting with Jasper for the other three to finish up. Alister was the first to emerge downstairs, wearing male skinny jeans and a plaid button down shirt.

"The other two aren't done yet? They're going to be here in ten minutes," commented Alister as he sat down

"I know, but not much I can do about it," Raphael shrugged, scooping up Misha and setting her on his lap. She immediately curled up into a ball on his lap, purring sleepily.

"I'll be right down guys!" Skye shouted from upstairs. "Just getting shoes on. Damn boots won't go on!"

"So that just leaves Valon."

"Figures."

"They aren't here yet, right?" Skye asked, coming down the stairs. She was wearing a sleeveless, purple dress, made of a sheer looking fabric with flowers, and brown leather cowboy boots. She had applied a touch of makeup and her light brown hair hung down.

Raphael raised an eyebrow in surprise, noting her appearance before managing to reply (and ignoring that odd stutter in his chest when he had first seen her). "No they aren't. They will be soon, though. You look nice."

"Thanks,'' she replied with a smile."Where's Valon?"

"Still changing," Alister said, rolling his eyes. "I thought you would take longer, but clearly I was mistaken."

"Valon! Quit being such a girl and get down here already!" Skye shouted at the top of her lungs, causing a scream and a loud thump come from the teenager's room upstairs.

"I'm comin', I'm comin'! Sheesh!" he called back, opening his door and storming downstairs. He was wearing khaki shorts and a dark green polo.

Skye then noticed that the older two bikers were looking at her. "What?"

"Now to go over a few rules. Valon, no belching and you're banned from the kitchen for the rest of the day. You are to also be on your best behavior as well, _please._"

"'ow come you're givin' me all of the rules 'n' none t' Raph and Alister?"

"Because they aren't the ones who get into trouble in the blink of an eye."

Skye shifted her gaze to Alister and said, "You, no bickering with Valon. I just want this to be a normal dinner, so please please _please_ try not to fight."

"No offense, but the four of us aren't exactly normal."

"Gee, I didn't know _that _at all, Alister. I was under the impression everyone else is crazy."

Just as she was about to continue, though, she was cut off by the doorbell. "Crap! They're here. Please don't screw this up," she concluded hastily, directing that last statement towards Valon.

"Alright," Valon replied.

Skye gave them a thumbs up, took a breath, and went to the front door to answer it."Hey bro," she said, hugging Declan as he came into the house.

"Hey sis. How's it—you do realize that Miley Cyrus wore that exact same outfit, right?"

Skye blinked and then face-palmed. "I wondered why this looked so familiar. Crap. Too late to change now."

Alister and Valon started laughing and Raphael looked as if he was trying not to laugh.

The next person through the door to was a woman who was in her early fifties. Her black hair was curly and her blue eyes were staring straight at Skye, a warm smile immediately lighting her features.

"Hi, Mom," Skye greeted, hugging her mother.

"Skye sweetie! It's been a long time. You had me worried sick when you vanished liked that!" she scolded, looking her daughter in the eye.

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Where are your roommates that I've heard so much about?" she said, scanning the room intently.

Skye sighed and motioned her mother to where the three male bikers were seated (all three instantly shifting uncomfortably under her gaze). "Okay. Mom, this is Raphael, Alister and Valon. Guys, this is my mother."

Raphael was the first to get up and held his hand out for a handshake. "Nice to meet you."

"It's a pleasure as well," she said, unfazed by his appearance as she accepted his handshake.

Alister got up next, offering his hand quietly to shake her hand. "Glad you could come over," he said with a shrug.

"Thank you for having us over, dear," replied Skye's mother with a gaily laugh. "You're a fine young lady."

If this bothered Alister at all, there was no indication of it on his face (although there was certainly _something _that flickered in his eyes when both Declan and Valon began roaring in laughter). "Ma'am, it's a common mistake. I'm a man, not a woman."

"Oh, I do apologize," said the woman, looking embarrassed.

"It's alright," he reassured her. "As I've said before, it's a very common misunderstanding."

"Hey Mom. Did you bring the turkey?" Skye asked, looking at her mother (who had started chatting with Valon when he had come up to introduce himself).

"Oh yes I did. Declan, dear, go get it would you?"

"Aye, captain," responded Declan with a salute before vanishing from view.

"Valon, don't you even think about it," Alister and Raphael said in unison when the boy tried to follow after Declan.

"I just wanna see it, is all!"

"Nice try. You stay put."

"So, do you three young men work?" Skye's mother asked curiously.

"I work, ma'am. Valon is in college—" (again, he found it best to stretch the truth)"—and Alister is looking for a job at the moment," Raphael answered.

"Theres no need to be so formal with me. You three seem like charming young men. Call me Theresa."

"Excuse me, but I'm going to get a drink," Alister said, making his way into the kitchen.

"Bring me back somethin' would ya?"

"In your dreams, Aussie!" Alister called over his shoulder, not turning back.

* * *

"Hey, Alister," Skye said, looking into the oven. "What brings you in here?"

"Human needs dictate that I need something to drink," he said, opening the fridge. "How come you're in here?"

"Checking on a couple things and getting the oven set up for the turkey. Mom undercooks the turkey every year."

Alister raised an eyebrow but left shortly afterwards with a soda in hand, and some time later Declan arrived with the turkey in his hands. "Surprise surprise. Mom actually cooked it right this year," he said, setting it down on the counter. "Need help?"

"Sure. Can you take the bread out onto the table? I"ll bring the yams and veggies, and then you can come back for the turkey."

A few minutes later, everyone was sitting down at the table with the food in front of them; the bikers were on one side, while Skye's family was on the other side of the table. Misha and Jasper watched the proceedings with hawk-like precision, waiting for someone to drop their turkey.

"Don't even think about feeding the animals, Valon," Raphael said sternly as he handed Valon's food-filled plate to him.

"I wasn' going to, Raph," he replied, instantly chowing down.

"Have you three been following the rules that I gave you?" Skye's father asked, looking at the male bikers.

"Yes, Dad," Skye replied, rolling her eyes.

"And no problems right?" Theresa asked.

"No, Mom. Nothing's come up at all. We're fine."

The doorbell rang and Skye looked at her mother questioningly. "I'll get it…did you invite anyone else?"

"Oh yes, your cousin. I forgot to mention he might be coming."

"Which one?" she asked over her shoulder, going into the front hall and opening the front door.

"Oh...it's you," she said, staring in surprise. _Oh no._

"Why yes, it's me. How kind of you to notice," the man retorted, walking into the house.

"You are more than welcome to come inside. Thank you for allowing me to invite you in," Skye replied sarcastically, closing the door and returning to the kitchen, her cousin behind her.

"Who was it?" Alister asked when Skye came back into the room. She shot him an apologetic glance and moved aside to let her cousin enter.

"Hello Seto," her mom said cheerfully, welcoming the stranger.

Alister visibly bristled, his eyes narrowing almost immediately.

"Oh great. It's you three again," Kaiba sighed, looking at Raphael, Valon and Alister. "I thought you were still on your 'take over the world' campaign."

"All right, you got us. We're starting with the turkey population first," Alister said sarcastically, an edge to his voice.

"Seto, there's no need to bring that up now. That's over and done with; please let it go for just a little bit," Skye said in an undertone. In a louder voice she said, "Now sit your moneybag ass down, please."

"Skyler Maria Kaiba! You don't speak to your cousin like that!"

"Sorry, Mom," she apologized half-heartedly, sitting back down beside Raphael.

"So you're related to Kaiba," Alister started distastefully. "How…interesting."

"Skyler, you mean to tell me that your friends didn't know you were a Kaiba?" her father asked in visible surprise.

"That particular topic never came up," growled the redhead, and Raphael shot him a warning look.

"Seeing as how he hates me, I'm not surprised," Seto said, gesturing to Alister as he took a seat and helped himself to the turkey.

"Shut up!" Skye snapped, chucking a piece of bread at him and managing to catch him on the side of his face with it.

"It couldn't be because your company was responsible for what happened to my brother," muttered Alister loud enough for Kaiba to hear.

"Save me the sob story and get over it, Alister," Kaiba replied boredly.

Alister's eyes flashed in visible hatred and not one of the three bikers liked the look on his face. Rather than lash out at Kaiba, though, he rose from his seat and said curtly, "I'm going to get some fresh air. Excuse me."

The remainder of the table (save for Kaiba, who looked extremely unconcerned) watched as the redhead stalked from the room, and a few seconds went by before they all heard his bedroom door slam.

"Way to go, moneybags," Skye grumbled, giving him her signature death glare. Kaiba merely raised an eyebrow before continuing on with his meal.

"Should someone go get him?" Theresa asked, looking concerned.

"It's best if he blows off some steam," said Raphael with a sigh. "He'll be back later."

"Eh, no worries, Raph! 'm finished anyway, so I'll go get 'im!" Valon chirped, rising from his seat and disappearing from view.

"Idiot. His funeral," Skye muttered in resignation. She felt a pair of eyes on her and looked up at her father, who had a look of sudden realization on his face. Inwardly she groaned. _Great. Here come the questions._

"Skye, this job of yours that you disappeared for...was your boss trying to take over the world?" he asked, looking at Raphael and his daughter for an explanation.

Raphael seemed to realize how awkward this conversation was going to be, but any discomfort he had was very well hidden. "Yes sir. For better or worse, that was what we were trying to do," he responded, keeping eye contact.

Declan grinned. "I envy you. I always wanted to have a job like that," he said with a hint of jealousy in his tone, easing up some of the tension.

"Yeah, well, this was not your conventional 'take over the world' gig," said Skye heavily, though she couldn't help but be amused. "The four of us were helping a man named Dartz resurrect an ancient monster from Atlantis known as the Leviathan."

Kaiba rolled his eyes but said nothing, continuing to eat his dinner. Her mother looked surprised and her father looked skeptical, while Declan seemed to be visibly impressed. "How did you do that?"

"They supposedly took people's souls as sacrifices," explained Kaiba flatly, finally entering the conversation.

Her father and Theresa looked at the two of them in shock. "But no one was killed, right?" asked her mother.

Raphael seemed to hesitate for a moment before answering honestly, "The people whose souls the four of us took didn't die, no. I can't say the same for those who were taken by Dartz before we joined. I'm not sure what happened to those people."

"And anyways, once Yugi Mutou and his friends, including Seto, defeated both Dartz and the creature everything was over," Skye concluded.

"Why would you try such a thing?" asked Theresa, looking at Raphael (she decided somewhere along the line that Raphael was more knowledgeable than her daughter on this particular subject).

"The material we were working with turned out to be brainwashing us; Dartz tricked us all. By the time we realized what was happening we were caught in Dartz's scheme ourselves," Raphael said grimly, now looking visibly unhappy at the mention of Dartz's betrayal.

A long pause followed Raphael's explanation before Skye's father cleared his throat. "Well, I can't say I'm proud of you almost bringing about the Apocalypse. Since it seems that all four of you were being tricked, though, I can't say that your new roommates are bad people. "

Skye was about to say something when there was a scream and a loud thud came from the backyard.

"What was that?" Theresa asked, alarmed.

"That was Valon being pushed off the roof by Alister. He must have done something to piss him off again."

The others nodded their heads slowly, wisely deciding not to ask.

"Skye, what is the story about Declan and the turkey?" Raphael asked then, changing the topic onto something other than Doma.

"Well—"

"Hell no, Skye!" snapped Declan.

His sister ignored him. "Well, Declan was bringing the turkey out, and he didn't notice the dog sleeping on the floor in front of the dining room. The window is very close to the entrance and we'd opened the window earlier. So Declan didn't see the dog and tripped over her, and he went flying out the window turkey in tow," she said, starting to giggle when Declan sank in his seat. "But strangely enough, the turkey landed safely in its pot on the ground, while Declan landed in the thorn bush."

"…I hate you, Skye," Declan muttered when everyone else (except Kaiba) started laughing.

* * *

"Your family seems like a nice group of fellas," Valon commented as he placed a bag of ice on his head.

"They are," Skye said amicably.

"I'm surprised that they took the Doma news so well," Raphael said, bringing more dirty plates into the kitchen. "I was wondering when they were going to blow up at us or call the police on us."

"They're used to abnormal things. The one thing about my family is that they believe in all that magic crap that Doma was so full of; if I told them I was a witch they'd use me to scare away the pranksters on Halloween. How was Alister doing, Valon?"

"I don' know. 'e pushed me off before I could ask 'im," the teen grumped, leaving the kitchen with a Mountain Dew in his hand.

"Of course he would," Skye said, shaking her head. Realizing just what Valon had in his hand, though, she panicked. "Put down the Dew!"

"Never!" he cackled, running out of the room. "The caffeine is mine! All mine! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"He found the soda again?" Raphael asked with something of amusement, bringing in the final two plates into the kitchen.

"Yep." Skye sighed, looking at the older biker. "I need to hide it better."

"Where was it this time?" Raphael inquired, beginning to clean off the plates in the sink.

"My mini fridge," she shrugged, putting the leftovers of the pie in the fridge.

"…Not exactly a good spot to hide it."

"WHOOOOOO! I CAN FLY!" Valon screamed from somewhere outside, completely cutting off Skye's reply.

"Valon, you idiot!" Alister shouted at the teen from wherever he was. "You're not supposed to jump off the roof!"

"Those two, I swear, were brothers in their past lives. That's the only reason I can think of that they would bicker so much," grumbled Skye under her breath. She set the last of the plates in the dishwasher and redirected her attention to Raphael. "Thanks for the help. You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to," he responded, placing the left overs in the fridge. "I live here too, you know. Besides, unlike the other two I don't take advantage of having a lady in the house."

She gave the older biker a smile as she started walking to the kitchen entrance, having finished cleaning the kitchen.

Unfortunately, Skye didn't notice the slightly damp dishcloth on the floor and she stepped on it. The towel skidded and took her foot with it, causing her to fall backwards and let out an alarmed squeal. Raphael, who had been behind her, instantly moved forward to catch her and she fell back against his chest.

"Th-thanks," said Skye shakily.

"Not a problem. You all right?" asked Raphael, looking her over briefly to see if she was hurt.

"No, I'm fine."

At that point they realized just how close they were to each other; when Raphael had caught her he had been forced to use his body as a cushion, but as a result their faces had ended up dangerously close to one another. They could actually feel each other's breath on their faces.

Something flickered for a moment in Raphael's eyes when he looked down at her, and Skye could almost swear that it was—

"Oy fellas!" Valon said loudly from somewhere close by, causing the two of them to jump and separate just as the boy rounded the corner.

"What is it, Valon?" asked Skye, flustered.

Valon grinned widely, his eyes slightly crazed from the sugar. "Does we gots any ice cream?" he asked in a sing song voice.

"In the garage," Skye said, jerking her thumb toward the door.

"Thank you!" he called over his shoulder cheerfully, humming something nonsensical.

"No proble—wait a minute, you don't need any more sugar!" Skye called after him, prepared to drag him away from the garage if necessary.

Raphael cleared his throat, redirecting her attention to him (and subsequently, back to what had happened before Valon had interrupted them). "I'll go check on Alister. We haven't seen him in a while," he said, shifting uncomfortably.

"And I might as well get Valon," she replied, equally uncomfortable.

The two of them practically fled the room in separate directions, both hoping that the other had not seen the flush in their faces.


	4. the Birds, the bees   and the cats?

**Here's the next chapter. I do not own!**

* * *

"Is Alister still on the roof?" Skye asked when Raphael came back down sometime later, sitting on the sofa with Jasper by her side.

"Yeah. As long as he doesn't fall or jump, though, I'm content to just let him be."

"I swear he's a monkey at times. Either that or a cat—though I hope not. If he is, we'll need the fire department to get him down."

Raphael chuckled and went over to his recliner, reaching for his book and beginning to read it. Skye wondered if he was going to say anything about what had happened in the kitchen earlier; when ten minutes passed and he still said nothing she decided that unless he brought it up she would not either.

After all, she'd just been shaken by the fall and must have been reading things too deeply. That look in Raphael's eyes when he'd gazed down on her had not been _that_ look.

A knock on the door startled her out of her thoughts, but before she could get up Valon slid down the banister on the stairs. "I got it!''

He opened the door and then blinked in surprise at the girl standing on their front porch. She had short orange hair with blonde streaks through it and she was wearing a red hoodie and black cropped jeans with a pair of Converse sneakers (which, incidentally, were being held together with safety pins and patches); she seemed to be about five foot three, but either way she was shorter than Valon.

Deciding to be polite to their guest, he greeted her with, "Wha's up?"

"You stole my cat!" she announced, narrowing her brown eyes and pointing at Valon.

He stared. "Huh? No I didn'."

"Why does my kitty tracker say he is in this very house?" she said, pointing to the little watch around her wrist.

Valon backed away from the (he now labeled crazy) girl. "We've got a girl kitty, not a guy kitty," he said, very much confused. "You sure that thing's workin' proper?"

Raphael and Skye came up behind Valon to see who was at the door and eyed their guest curiously. "Who are you?" asked Skye.

"I'm Ember, the crazy kid next door," she proclaimed proudly, beaming up at them. "And _he_ is a cat thief!" she continued, directing a hostile glare at Valon.

Valon held his hands up defensively, looking at Raphael desperately. "I didn' take 'er cat! 'onest!"

From above them Alister's voice entered the conversation. "Is the cat in question orange?"

Ember peered up, shading her eyes to look at where Alister was still perched on the roof. "Yeah!"

"Our kitten's white with tiny black dots. Your cat just left our house through an open window and went into the house across the street not even five minutes ago; Valon, you left your window open and the cat must have stopped by earlier. Get your facts straight, you little weirdo."

"Look who's talking, she man," she shot back. "Your head looks like a mushroom!"

"Those are the best insults you can come up with? Ha. You look like a bleached version of Raggedy Ann."

Ember eyed him sourly. "At least I don't look like a she-male vampire. I think you're actually glittering up there."

Valon started roaring in laughter and Skye began giggling; Raphael looked as if he was trying to keep a straight face, but it didn't stop the smile from creeping onto his features.

Ember grinned in satisfaction when there was no reply. "Got him!" she announced cheerfully. "I better go get my cat before he gets into something else."

"Do you want to come in for a bit?" asked Skye. "We've got some left over pie if you want some."

Ember shrugged. "Sure. It's not like my cat's going anywhere any time soon; if he is, I'll just use my kitty tracker to find him again."

"Does tha' thing even work?" asked Valon skeptically as she entered the house.

"It lead me here, didn't it?" she countered.

Several minutes later Alister came downstairs and into the kitchen, apparently hungry; he had not eaten very much of his dinner when Kaiba had arrived and Skye had saved his meal for later. He stopped when he saw Ember and he scowled.

"Why is this carrot head in our house?" he asked.

Ember ignored him. "Why'd you guys move here?"

"We almost brought about the Apocalypse by resurrecting an ancient monster by stealing people's souls. Then our boss got defeated, taking everything down with it and we're here now to start over," Alister summarized as he got his dinner out from the fridge.

Ember was not phased at all by this explanation. "World conquerors, huh? Yeah, I just finished a gig a while ago with my friends. We were going to blow up the population of Europe, take over the continent and use its resources to battle other continents and then eventually rule the world. We didn't have the resources though."

There was an awkward silence until Valon started laughing. "'Tha's pure genius righ' there, fellas! Why didn' we ever think of tha'? Stealin' people's souls? Pegasus already did tha' earlier. Why wasn' Dartz more original?"

The older bikers stared at the Australian with wide eyes, realization sinking in shortly after he finished speaking.

"I can't believe it. You actually made sense. Are you really Valon?" asked Alister in feigned suspicion.

Ember chose to smack Alister over the head when he sat down and the red-haired man whirled on her. "Who the hell gave you the right to smack me?" he almost snarled.

"I gave myself the right, because I can," replied Ember cheerfully, taking another bite of her pie.

"'m 'eadin' up, fellas!" Valon declared, walking upstairs with his pie slice. If one looked closely they could see the evil look coming onto his face. "Call me if you need me!"

Ember caught on to Valon's "evil eye" and grinned. "Where can I find the bathroom?" she asked in deceptive innocence.

"Downstairs to your left," Raphael replied.

"Thank you," she replied, already disappearing upstairs.

Ember, however, followed Valon upstairs and walked into the bathroom up there in time to watch Valon putting hair dye in someone's shampoo. "You can do better than that, you know," she said conversationally, startling Valon.

Realizing she was a fellow prankster as well, Valon raised an eyebrow at her. "'ow?"

"By blowing it up," she said, reaching into the front pouch of her hoodie.

A loud explosion came from the upstairs bathroom, causing the three remaining bikers in the kitchen to jump in surprise. After exchanging alarmed glances, they dashed upstairs to find out what was going on.

Ember and Valon were sitting on the floor laughing, soot streaking their faces and the remains of several firecrackers on the floor; what was left of Alister's shampoo bottle was in a melted puddle at their feet and shampoo had been sprayed all around the little room.

"Who the hell gave Valon explosives?" Alister snapped.

"It's Fourth of July all over again," Raphael and Skye said in unison.

* * *

**There you have it. Kok is the Best! =3 **


	5. Shopping Ideas

**MMH: Thanks for the reviews guys! :D Heres the next Chapter! I only own my OC's**

* * *

December came and flew by so fast that fairly soon there was only seven days until Christmas. Until that point, though, the four bikers had been getting their house decorated for the holidays: buying a tree, gift shopping, and dealing with the occasional explosive that Ember slipped to Valon and the odd prank here and there certainly made the time fly by.

(No one was entirely sure why she was carrying around explosives, nor could they understand how she never got in trouble with the police over them).

That morning found Valon already up and running, having decided to instigate a snowball fight with Ember. Alister was the second one to wake up, seeing how as Valon had opened his friend's window and then had thrown a snowball through the window; it had landed on Alister's face, scaring him enough to actually let out what could be termed as a scream.

This, of course, woke up Skye and caused her to roll out of bed in a pile of blankets. The domino effect was complete when Raphael, hearing the curses coming from both Skye's and Alister's room, got out of bed to investigate.

"I'll kill him this time!" roared Alister as he came out of his room, shaking his head frantically to dislodge the snow in his hair.

"Is that what happened?" asked Skye irritably. "Because I thought that, you know, _someone was dying. _You screamed over that?"

"I didn't scream. It was a manly yell."

"…It was a scream."

There was a slightly muffled _bam _that caused the two of them to look at Raphael's room in concern. Realizing what happened, they padded down the hall and opened his bedroom door. They found him on the floor next to them, holding his head and grimacing in pain.

"You walked into the wall again, didn't you?" Alister asked, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Shut up," came the muttered reply.

"I'll go get the coffee ready," Skye sighed, walking out of the room and downstairs into the kitchen; Raphael was a notorious non-morning person and did this at least once a week.

"Hey Raphael," the redhead started, helping the older biker off the floor. "Now's as good a time as any. Is there something going on between you and Skye?"

Raphael stared up at him owlishly, frowning as the question registered. "Not that I know of," he answered slowly.

Alister sighed. "I don't mean 'have you guys fought in the past couple days' going on. I mean 'are you harboring a crush on Skye' going on."

The blond paused. "…I want coffee before I answer that," he said firmly, though his face flushed.

Alister smirked. Raphael only dodged questions like that when he was hiding something. "You do like her, don't you? And don't give me the 'she's like my sister' act, either, because I know that's not it."

A long pause followed this statement before Raphael sighed. "What gave me away?"

"The signs were all there: you and Skye hung out all the time, even back in Doma, and lately you two seem to be stuck together. Eventually one of you would start harboring feelings for the other."

"It's only been recent," he replied uncomfortably. "And anyway, I'm not going to do anything if it's one-sided. Look what happened with Valon and Mai."

"I wouldn't be so sure it's one sided," Alister said, arching an eyebrow. "Skye's not as clever as she thinks she is. I've seen her watching you since Thanksgiving, and she randomly blushes when you two pass each other in the hall or when you ."

"So what do you suggest, O Romance Guru?"

"Get her something special for Christmas. Something that screams, 'I like you. Would you like to go out with me?'"

"Who's going out with who?" Skye asked as she came back into view.

"No one," Alister and Raphael answered promptly and simultaneously.

"I didn't mean to interrupt your meaningful discussion. I was just bring Raphael up his coffee. By the way, Ember and Valon made a fort right outside your window, Alister. I have a hunch that they're planning an attack."

"Crap," Alister growled, scrambling out of the room and leaving Skye and Raphael behind. The two of them heard Alister yelling at Ember and Valon, but whatever he said was obviously muffled by another snowball that hit him in the face—when Alister yelled next it was because the snowball happened to be made from "yellow snow".

"Oh Valon," Skye said, shaking her head in exasperation. "Sleep well?" she asked, directing the next comment at Raphael as she sat down on the bed; he lumbered over and took the coffee from her before sitting down as well.

"No better than usual. You?"

"Aside from Jasper taking up most of my bed and nearly shoving me off the bed I slept very well."

Raphael chuckled. "Jasper took up most of the bed? How?"

"He sprawls himself out as far as he can and takes up the mattress. It was fine when he was a puppy, but now he's not so little."

Raphael laughed as he drank his coffee. "That's amusing, though," he said.

Skye shrugged. "Well, I'm going to go on down and get me some cereal," she announced, walking out of his room. The blond watched her go and then let out a heavy sigh; Alister returned several minutes later, having scrubbed the snow off his face (and giving his nose a pink tint in the process).

"Think of a gift yet?" the redhead asked.

"I only am just starting to wake up all the way, Alister. I haven't even had enough time to even think about what she'd like," Raphael replied dryly, getting up.

"There are numerous ways you can go about this," Alister started. "You can Google your problem or go and ask her brother; you should probably go with her brother, since Google doesn't know Skye as well as he does."

"It's a start. Don't worry, I'll think of something."

Alister nodded and headed out of the room, with Raphael following behind him minutes later. As they reached the kitchen table, where Skye was already munching on some cereal, a snow-covered Valon and Ember entered the house.

"Mornin' fellas," the Australian chirped.

Skye stood up immediately, her chair scraping against the tiles as she slapped her hands on the table. "No! Both of you march right back outside and take your clothes off in the garage. I don't want to mop up water in here!"

"Sheesh. How old are they again?" asked Alister irritably as the two stepped back outside.

"Seventeen and nineteen."

"I thought they would know better now," Skye muttered, shaking her head.

"Keep in mind that we're talking about Valon," Raphael started. "And Ember has an incredibly unique personality. Onto other matters though: have you two gotten Christmas shopping done?"

Alister nodded. "Yeah. I did it a few days ago. What about you, Skye?''

She gave them a thumbs up but glared at Alister. "You're a hard one to shop for, y'know," she complained, poking the redhead in the chest. "How about you, Raphael?"

"I'm almost done," he said, getting up and setting his empty coffee mug on the counter. "Theres just one person that I have to shop for."

"That's cool," she replied, putting her bowl in the sink (and missing the knowing look Alister had shot Raphael when her back was turned). When she turned back it was to find that the red-haired biker had left the room. "He's sneaky."

"Who? Alister?"

"Yeah. He could make a ninja proud. So, who're you shopping for?"

Raphael froze, realizing that he could not very well tell her who he was thinking of. "Well, I was thinking of getting my aunt something," he lied quickly, hoping Skye would not notice the split-second hesitation. "I have no idea what to get her, though."

"Oh," Skye replied, looking thoughtful. "Well, how about some sort of jewelry? Like a necklace or something. Or if you have no idea what she'd like get her something that relates to her personality."

Raphael sighed. "I guess that'll work."

"Well, I'm taking Jasper for a walk. See ya later," she said as she left the kitchen, leaving Raphael behind to mull over his thoughts silently.

* * *

**Review? Kok is still the best!**


	6. Alister, a sparkly vampire?

**MMH: Thanks for the reviews guys! :D Heres the next Chapter! I only own my OC's. Sorry it took so long to update. Writers block. Christmas scene will be posted as soon as I get ideas for the gifts. Please submit ideas in your review. Thankies!**

* * *

"Valon, what the hell are you watching?" Alister asked, coming from upstairs and into the living room.

"A movie 'bout vampires," he said, reaching into the bowl of popcorn that was currently on Ember's lap. "We've watched the prequel already."

"And why is she still here?"

"Free country, girly man," she replied, eating a handful of popcorn. Alister merely scowled and stormed off into the kitchen; just as he vanished Skye walked through the front door, having returned from another walk with Jasper.

When her eyes landed on the television her eyes widened in horror."My eyes! They _bleeeeeed!_" she screamed, shielding her eyes as Jasper ran into the kitchen with his leash following behind.

"What's going on?" Raphael asked, coming down the stairs in sweat pants and a tank top. "Why is Skye screaming?"

"They're watching _New Moon._ The only movie that's worse than that one was the one that came before it!" she groaned, not removing her hands from her face in an attempt to block the movie from her sight. This, unfortunately, resulted in her walking straight into a wall when she tried to leave the room.

"Would you relax, Skye? It's almost over with," Ember retorted, throwing a pillow at the fallen girl.

"Thank God. What would possess you to do this?" she asked, shaking her head and opening her eyes.

"We watch it to make fun of it," came the distracted reply.

Skye shook her head, deciding it was best that she did not know what sort of logic went through Ember's and Valon's minds. A shadow fell over her and she looked up to find that Raphael was offering her his hand to help her up. "Thanks," she said gratefully, accepting his offer.

He smiled in response and gently tugged her to her feet. "You're welcome."

"It's a crappy series, but you have to admit that Taylor Lautner is smoking hot!" Ember squealed. "He's so yummy!"

Valon looked at the girl, back to the screen where a shirtless guy was currently standing, and then mumbled something about needing to hit the gym more.

"Hows that gift hunting going, Raphael?" Alister asked, coming out of the kitchen.

"It's going well, Alister," Raphael replied grudgingly, not wanting to talk about the subject in front of Skye (who was sitting on the sofa beside him rubbing her head). When Alister made eye contact with him, he shot him an irritated look.

The redhead pointedly ignored it as he looked at the television, a curious expression flickering on his face. "Isn't this the series that has the sparkling fairies?"

"No. That's would be that stupid _Tinkerbell_ show," Ember retorted.

"I know that, idget. Is this the series with the emo Twinkle-Twinkle vampire rejects in it?"

"Oh. Yeah, tha's it. Why're ya callin' 'em that, though? They're vampires t' me."

"You'd be wrong," said Skye bluntly. "Vampires sleep during the day, one. Two, even if they did go out into the sunlight you'd need to go get an ash tray; they turn to dust if exposed to even the tiniest bit of sunlight. Finally, they most definitely don't drink animal blood."

Valon tilted his head curiously. "Wha' makes you so sure?"

"Because I'm one," Skye announced, smiling and revealing her suddenly-sharp canines.

Valon did a double take and then screamed, bolting out of the room and stumbling up the stairs in a panicked run. Skye giggled, reaching up to her mouth and pulling a weird contraption from behind her teeth. "I knew these spring-loaded fangs would come in handy one day," she laughed, setting them down on the table.

Raphael shook his head, looking over at where Valon was peering uncertainly from behind the doorframe. "She was just kidding, Valon. She's not really a vampire."

"I knew that," Valon muttered under his breath, coming back down the stairs and sitting next to Ember once again. He glanced over at Alister and frowned. "Y'know wha' I just realized?"

"What?"

"Ember's right. Alister could pass off as one o' those vampires."

Alister bristled when everyone around him nodded in agreement, his eyes narrowing when a few laughs started going around. "I do not look like one of them."

"Keep telling yourself that, girly man," said Ember with a shrug, looking unconvinced.

* * *

**Short? Yes. Is Kok the best...HECK YES! 3  
**


	7. Presents, Presents and Kitty Trackers?

**Jupiter's Magic: Thanks for the reviews guys! :D Here's the next Chapter! I got inspired by reading Kohakuhime of Konoha's _"Come Together"._ I only own my OC's. Sorry it took so long to update. School is a pain and I just got back from a retreat. Please comment and press the review button at the bottom. Thanks! **

* * *

"MERRY CHRISTMAS, SKYLER!"

Skye let out a startled scream, accidentally kicking Jasper off the bed in her alarm. Growling as she recognized the voice, she looked up at a familiar teenager with murder in her eyes. "I will kill you if it is before seven."

"Six fifty nine's close enough. Now get up!" sang the Australian cheerfully, already bouncing out of the room; likelihood was high that he was going to wake up his older friends, although he could be going downstairs for all she knew. "C'mon, mate! 'urry up!"

Mumbling to herself, she stretched and slipped out of bed and patted a disgruntled Jasper on his head. "Sorry, boy. I can't always keep the crazies out of here," she sighed, standing straight up again.

She caught a glimpse of her wild mane of hair in her dresser mirror and grimaced; picked up the nearest brush, she set about taming her bedhair with a few practiced strokes of the brush and pulled it back up into a ponytail.

A startled yelp made her look to her bedroom door sharply in surprise, but then she sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. She recognized the irritated voice that had started yelling; it was coming from Alister's room and it didn't take too much to figure out who he was yelling at.

"When will that boy learn?" she said, leaving her room and wandering out into the hallway to investigate.

Valon was sprawled at the foot of the stairs, groaning and holding his head in pain. Alister was standing at the top of the stairs and glaring venomously at the boy, holding what appeared to be a dictionary. "What have I told you about waking me up?" he growled.

"I's Christmas, chum. Lighten up!" said Valon, sitting up and grinning cheekily up at them. "C'mon you two! Quit bein' such Scrooges!"

"I'll Scrooge you if you wake me up this early ever again," Alister retorted as he began going down the stairs, passing Valon without a backward glance. The teenager followed behind him, rubbing his head and muttering under his breath; Skye padded down to follow after Alister as well.

When the three of them got down there, they found Raphael watching the news with Misha curled up in his lap. "Do I even want to know what happened? I heard two bangs coming from upstairs and a lot of screaming."

"You don't," said Alister and Skye together.

Valon came into the room and stopped, his eyes widening in surprise. "Whoa, wha' 'appened in 'ere?" he asked, startled.

The others looked around as well and received a surprise: someone had decorated the room with a Christmas theme in mind. There was a tree standing right next to the fire place, its multi-colored lights twinkling merrily; four stockings hung from a makeshift mantle, various decorations also adorning the shelf.

"I didn't even notice," Raphael said in equal surprise, looking around him as well.

The three other bikers looked at him mutely.

Raphael raised his coffee mug at them with an exasperated expression. "What part of 'not a morning person' don't you guys understand? I just got this coffee a few minutes ago."

"Do you guys like what I did with the place?" Skye asked, clasping her hands behind her back with a wide smile. "I wasn't sure what I was doing at first, but then I got the hang of it."

"Looks nice, good job, all tha' girly stuff you wanna 'ear. Present time!" Valon announced, diving towards the small pile of presents at the base of the tree.

Shaking her head, Skye moved over to the sofa and sat herself down; Alister joined her moments later. Raphael stayed where he was comfortably situated in the recliner, watching the proceedings with a faintly amused expression; when he noticed the Australian sifting through the presents, though, he set his coffee mug down.

"Comin' atcha!" yelled Valon, tossing a wrapped package at the blond biker.

Raphael caught the present in mid air, having already expected the tossed package; he'd learned the hard way back in DOOM that it was in best interest if one paid attention to Valon at Christmas. He eyed the poorly wrapped present with fond exasperation before unwrapping it. When he finished he found two books lying in his lap.

"So this is why you asked me that one question. _Twenty Thousands Leagues Under the Sea _and _To Kill a Mocking Bird," _he mused. "Thanks, Valon."

"You're welcome," replied Valon absently as he tossed Alister a package.

Unfortunately, the red-haired man had not been paying attention to his surroundings and the present hit him in the side of his head. "Damn you, Valon! Would it hurt you to watch where you're throwing things?"

"You gotta watch me better, chum. I'm not lookin' out after ya all the time!"

Alister rolled his eyes as he began unwrapping his own haphazardly wrapped present. He raised an eyebrow in interest when he noticed the first three seasons of _Criminal Minds _sitting on his lap, looking to Valon for an explanation.

"You seem t' fancy all tha' crime stuff 'n' I figured that you would this. Now you don' 'ave t' watch re-runs when you miss an episode," explained Valon, picking up a different present and tossing it to Skye.

The girl looked up from playing with Misha in time to dodge the flying package that was hurtling towards her. She picked up the package, shaking it experimentally before continuing to eye it warily. "It's not going to explode, is it?" she asked.

"I'm not tha' bad! Wha' do you take me for?"

"A moron," Alister answered promptly

Ignoring the beginning of Alister's and Valon's latest argument, she began to unwrap the present. It took her a few seconds to digest what was now sitting on her lap, but when she did her eyes rounded to the size of saucers. "Oh my God. Valon, how did you find these?" she asked faintly, her eyes lighting up.

"I 'ave my ways," replied the teenager, smirking as he gathered the next set of presents.

"What did you get her?" Raphael asked as Alister leaned over and peered onto her lap.

"Oh no...Valon, why did you do that?" Alister asked in horror. "All three seasons of _Invader Zim_? Really?"

"Wha's the problem? She likes tha' series."

"Yeah, but haven't you listened to that little robot thing when it talks? It's freaking annoying."

"So?"

"It's too much like you on a sugar high, Valon," grumbled Alister irritably, earning a laugh from Skye.

Valon muttered incoherently as he looked under the tree and pulled out a small grouping of presents. "Looks like these are all from Skye…'ere Alister! This one's t' you!" he called, tossing the redhead another present.

This time, Alister caught the thrown package without trouble and began slowly opening it; Valon, meanwhile, went back to unwrapping his own gift. His eyes lit up when he peered into the now exposed box; inside it were all sorts of items that pranksters would delight in.

"Really, Skye?" Alister and Raphael asked in unison when they realized just what Skye had given Valon.

"What? I figured we need someone to entertain us," she shrugged, giving the boys her signature Cheshire Cat grin.

Rolling his eyes, Alister opened his gift. He was staring face to face with an autograph picture signed by the actor who plays Agent Booth in _Bones, _as well as the first two complete seasons of _Bones._ "Thanks, Skye," he said, looking fairly pleased.

…At least until he saw what was under the DVD's.

"I'm not a vampire, damn you!" he snarled, throwing the _Twilight_ book at her.

She narrowly dodged it and then stuck her tongue out at him. "Gag gifts make the world go round, Alister. Lighten up!" she replied brightly, picking up the book.

Raphael finished unwrapping his own present from Skye and eyed the iTouch and ten dollar iTunes gift card appreciatively. "I can use this when I'm driving to work. Thank you, Skyler."

"You're welcome," she replied, turning a faint shade of pink.

"'ey! Alister actually got us gifts!" Valon yelled, tossing the presents to Raphael and Skye before tearing into his own present.

(When Alister shopped for gifts and how he decided on what to buy were complete mysteries, but any gift he gave generally was exactly what was either wanted or needed most).

Raphael thanked Alister gratefully when he saw what Alister had gotten him; whenever he got stressed out he tended to listen to classical music, and Alister had given him several CD's that he could transfer the songs onto his new iTouch.

Valon, meanwhile, opened up his gift from Alister and held up a thick in between his fingers; he looked at Alister with confused cerulean eyes. "You got me a book? 'ave you ever seen me read, chum? _Ever?_"

"You didn't bother reading the cover, did you?" the redhead asked wryly. "If you did you wouldn't be saying that."

The boy considered this before flipping the book over and reading the cover. His eyes widened incredulously. "A_ prank_ book?"

"Yes, and thankfully there are no explosions involved in any of them," he replied as a frown came onto his face. "Pull any of them on me and I swear that I will throw you out of the second story window. You can use the book to pull pranks on the neighbors, including Ember."

"I wouldn' try t' do tha' t' Ember, though. She's crazier than I am."

Alister scoffed.

"Wha', you think 'm kiddin'?" asked Valon in disbelief.

"I'll have to see it to believe it first. Skye, aren't you going to open up your present?"

"I'm going, I'm going," she grumbled, crumpling the wrapping paper into a small ball and tossing it carelessly on the floor; Misha instantly leapt for it, beginning to pat at it with her paws.

She watched Misha for a little longer until Alister cleared his throat impatiently, and she let out a small huff as she looked down at what lay on her lap. There was a notebook filled with music manuscript paper, a pack of new guitar strings, a guitar strap with neon green and pink stars on it, and a small Gir plushie. "Thank you so much Alister! I needed more paper and strings."

"You're welcome," he replied, looking at Misha, who had swatted the wrapping paper ball to his feet.

"But how did you know I played guitar?"

"I have my ways, little girl," he said mysteriously.

"Little? I'm older than you by a year and a half!" she said, sticking her tongue out at him.

Alister shrugged dismissively. "If we're talking in terms of height, you are."

"It's time for Raphael's gifts!" Valon exclaimed, cutting over the beginnings of Skye's retort and tossing a present to the red-haired biker. "I don' see one for you, Skye," he said apologetically.

"It's coming in later on today," Raphael explained, glancing at Skye with a sheepish smile.

Valon and Alister unwrapped their own gifts from their oldest friend, missing the look he'd given Skye; Alister found several crime-scene related computer games for his computer in his present, and Valon got a brand new pair of motorcycle goggles.

Valon was about to thank the blond when Ember came rolling out of the fireplace, wearing a slightly baggy Santa suit and floppy hat; a leather sack hung off her shoulder. "Ho ho ho!" she said loudly, brushing off the soot on her clothes. "Merry Christmas!"

Alister stared. "All right, Valon. You may be right."

Ember plopped down next to Valon, dropping the sack onto the floor. "I brought gifts!" she announced, passing out four suspiciously lumpy presents.

Alister, Raphael, and Skye opened their gifts with some reservation—and they found that their trepidation was relatively justified.

"_Explosives?"_ asked three voices in unified horror.

"Yep! Open yours Valon!" said Ember with a whine, poking Valon's shoulder insistently.

Valon looked at the gift cautiously but opened it anyway. He looked up at the girl with confusion in his face as he held up a small watch. "A kitty tracker?'' he guessed.

"It's so you can find your cat!" beamed Ember, her grin stretched from ear to ear.

Ember reached into her bag and offered a Red Bull to Valon, but Raphael quickly took it away. "It's bad enough when you drink Mountain Dew. No way are you getting a Red Bull," he said sternly.

The four of them and Ember sat in the room for a bit until Valon announced he was hungry. Before he went to grab something out of the kitchen, he reached under the tree to make sure that there was no gift left unopened, and his hand encountered a wrapped package and he pulled it out, confused.

"Skye, did you get a gift for the three of us?" he asked, putting two and two together and lifting the gift so that both Alister and Raphael could see it.

"I did, actually. It's technically to all of us, but it's mostly for you three," she replied with a warm smile.

The bikers exchanged confused glances before Raphael nodded to Valon, who took a corner of the paper and carefully tore it off. The three of them gathered around to see what the girl had given them

Valon was holding a wood and gold-leaf picture frame in his hand, confusing them until they saw what the picture was—and it was nothing they were expecting.

The photograph had been taken back when the four of them had been in DOOM; it had been for some evening party or another, since there had been many of them Dartz had required them to attend. They were all sitting in the lobby of some hotel. Raphael was on the right of the couch, wearing a simple dark blue short-sleeve turtleneck sweater; Alister was on the left, wearing a maroon colored long-sleeved shirt and a barely discernible smile on his face; Valon was sitting on the floor, wearing a green long-sleeve shirt, grinning widely; and Skye was sitting on the right arm rest next to Raphael, wearing a short, black spagetti strap dress with red polka-dots.

"How did you get this?" asked Alister, looking to Skye with an unreadable expression on his face.

"I saved it; Gurimo had the proofs to the pictures that were taken at that party and I managed to get it out of the stack before he tossed them out. I found it the other day figured that it would be nice to have a group picture in the living room."

All three of the men looked at Skye mutely for a moment, and then at some hidden signal they converged on Skye and enveloped her in a group hug; even Alister hugged her, though he held on for only a couple of seconds and then backed away

The doorbell rang and interrupted the moment. Raphael disentangled from the hug to answer it; a few minutes later he returned to the room, a brown package in his hand. "Delivery man. Skye, can I talk to you?" he asked, looking over Skye's head at Alister pointedly.

The slender man caught on. "Let's go test out this 'kitty tracker', and see if Raggedy Ann actually made something that works," he said, dragging them both upstairs and leaving the other two alone in the room.

"What's up?" she asked, curiosity dancing in her eyes.

"Your gift came in the mail," he said, handing her the box and then suddenly looking away when she took it from him. She opened it and reached inside, removing a small velvet box. Looking at Raphael with confusion, she carefully opened it; when she saw the freshly polished gold locket sitting inside she gasped in surprise and looked at Raphael for an explanation.

"This was my mother's locket," he started, still not quite meeting her eyes. "My dad gave it to my mom right before they got married; it's one of the few things I have left of her."

Skye's eyes widened in surprise."Oh wow…" she breathed. She looked up at Raphael with a small concerned frown. "You should keep it. It's your mother's and—"

"I want you to have it," he insisted.

"But why?" she asked.

"Well for one, I certainly can't wear it," said Raphael dryly, gesturing to himself. This earned a giggle from Skye as she agreed, and he took it as a sign to continue. The blond seemed to hesitate for just a second before he cleared his throat.

"My dad once told me that I should do something similar for someone I like," he said, finally making eye contact with her.

Skye blinked, something of comprehension lighting her eyes. "I like you too Raphael. But I still don't see what this has to do with anything," she said slowly, although there was something in her voice that told him she knew exactly what he was talking about.

Raphael said nothing, allowing Skye to digest what he was asking her when realization dawned on her face; she twisted her shirt anxiously for a moment before looking up at him with worried hazel eyes.

"Raphael…I…see, I really like you and…I…Is there some way we can just wait and see?" she asked, a slightly desperate expression on her face. "Can we just stay friends for a little longer? I…I…

The blond gave no indication of his current emotions. "Of course, Skye. I can give you time. Either way, though, you can have my mother's necklace; as I said before, I can't wear it."

Skye nodded slowly. "I'll take good care of it," she promised as she clutched the locket close to her chest, feeling awkward as she shifted uncomfortably in place.

There was a thick and tense silence before Skye cleared her throat and muttered an excuse to leave, disappearing from the room and leaving Raphael behind her; she was incredibly grateful that she had to turn her back on the blond as she left, because otherwise he would have seen the tears beginning to gather in her eyes.

* * *

**Reviews are nice!  
**


	8. Clubs and Lola

**Jupiter's Magic: Here's the next chapter! I hope you guys like this one. I forgot to mention how old everyone is. **

**Raphael: 23**

**Skye: 21**

**Alister: 21**

**Lola: 21**

**Valon: 17**

**Ember: 16**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh...I only own the people who you don't recognize.**

* * *

It didn't take very long for Alister to appear in the kitchen, where Raphael was doing the dishes in the kitchen with a deceptively calm expression on his face. "Skye walked past me looking like she was about to cry and you're in here sulking. Talk."

Raphael did not turn around. "She was about to cry?" he asked, setting a dish into the dishwasher.

"You asked her?" Alister countered.

"I did," said the blond flatly, still not turning all the way around. "She needed time to think, according to her."

Alister looked at him with concern marring his features. "You do know that's not an outright rejection, right? There's still a chance, you know."

"I know," he replied heavily, sitting at the table with a weary expression on his face. "It does nothing to reassure me, though."

Alister was silent, unsure of what to tell the eldest biker.

The sound of the front door being kicked open jarred them out of their thoughts and they hurried out to the front hall to investigate the source of the commotion.

As they got out of the kitchen they came face to face with an unfamiliar girl around the same height as Skye; she seemed to be about the same age as well. Her hair fell in long, luscious waves, framing her face nicely and her blue eyes were almost crackling with wrath. What really got their attention was the metal baseball bat that she had clenched in her hand.

"Where is my best friend?" the girl snarled, causing even Alister to flinch from the iciness in her voice.

"Your best friend?" asked Raphael cautiously, wondering if he needed to arm himself. The girl's eyes held a murderous light in them at the moment.

She narrowed her eyes and marched up to Alister, poking him in the chest with several vicious jabs. "I sense that my best friend is distraught. I demand that you tell me where she is—_now._"

Alister frowned, a realizing expression appearing on his face. "Skye's upstairs," he said, pointing in the direction of the stairs.

The unidentified girl immediately shoved past him and took the stairs two at a time to get up. Alister exchanged confused glances with Raphael, both coming to the decision to not get involved.

Meanwhile, the girl had stormed down the hallway to a closed bedroom door and kicked it a few times for good measure.

"Go away, Valon," called Skye's voice thickly through the door.

"Not Valon, _chica_. Get out here now!" she replied fiercely, folding her hands over her chest and tapping her foot impatiently.

There was a small noise from inside the room and then the door opened; Skye peeked around it miserably, her eyes red and puffy. "Lola, what are you…how did you…?"

"Best friend telepathy," said the other girl softly, some of her anger dissipating when her eyes landed on Skye. She held her arms out and Skye came in for a hug. "I sensed that something hurt you, so I packed up my stuff and came here. "

Skye gave her a watery smile. "Thanks, Lola," she said as Lola came into the room, closing her door behind her.

Lola had been her best friend for ten years, she reflected as the other girl came further into her room. The Hispanic girl, while sometimes pushy, knew exactly what to say and how to say it; it was no wonder she had known Skye was feeling distressed. It was also because of Lola that she knew how to speak almost perfect Spanish.

"Who were the other two guys downstairs?" asked Lola. "I passed them earlier and I'm pretty sure I owe the red-haired guy an apology; I may have bruised his chest."

"That was Alister. I'm surprised he didn't kill you for that," said Skye with a little laugh. "My other roommate is testing out one of his Christmas presents; his name's Valon and he's from Australia. He's a little crazy, but he's a good person."

"And the big blond guy? Who was that?"

Skye flinched. "That was Raphael," she said quietly, her hazel eyes going to a velvet box sitting on her cabinet.

Lola studied her friend intently. "Is he the guy I need to beat the crap out of?" she asked, bringing the baseball bat to her hand, tapping it against the palm of her other hand.

Skye shook her head quickly, chuckling. "No, no. I don't think you'd even bruise him, Lola," she replied softly.

"What did he do, Skye? If he hurt you…"

"No, no. Nothing like that, Lola. I'll tell you later—"

"_Dimelo ahora, chica!_"

"_Bueno. Bueno_," Skye replied, holding her hands up reassuringly as she lapsed into Spanish. "_El rubio me preguntó si quería ser su novia y le dije que no porque usted sabe quién_."

Lola looked at the girl, to the velvet box on the table, and then back to Skye. "_Veo. Pobre chica_," she said, her eyes softening in sympathy.

There was a brief pause and then Lola clapped her hands together. "Well, onto something more cheerful. I have clothes here, yes?"

"Yep! Although I'm pretty sure you outgrew them," Skye replied with a more cheerful laugh.

Lola pouted for a moment before her eyes lit up. "I have both the cure to your ails and the solution to my problem!" she declared, grabbing Skye and dragging her from the room. Before she could properly protest Lola dragged her down the stairs and into the family room, where Alister and Raphael were sitting in the family room

"I have a cure!" she announced, earning startled expressions of alarm from Alister and Raphael.

The two men looked at each other in confusion before their eyes traveled back to Lola."Cure to what?" they asked at the same time.

Skye perked up, her hazel eyes locking onto her friend hopefully. "Is it what I think it is?"

"If you guessed 'shopping spree' then you would be correct!" Lola said with a giggle, a wide grin splitting her face.

"Oh joy," Alister groaned, flopping onto his side on the sofa. "And they're going to drag us along, most likely. I'll pass."

"I don't mean to be a damper, but the stores are closed today because it's Christmas; I got lucky with my…delivery…because the mailman was kind enough to help me out," Raphael said quietly.

Lola shrugged. "Eh. We'll go tomorrow, Skye. In the meantime, let's toss out your Miley Cyrus clothes and the uglies in the closet; we need to get some space in that closet if we're going shopping!"

"What about your bags?" Alister called up to Lola when he noticed the duffel bags by the doorway.

"That is what you're for," she replied from somewhere upstairs.

"I am no one's lackey!" he protested, grabbing her bags nonetheless and carting them upstairs.

* * *

**The Next Evening**

The front door to the house opened and Skye and Lola came strolling in, holding a multitude of shopping bags on each arm and each of them giggling madly at some private joke.

"How was the trip?" Alister asked, looking up at the two of them. "You two were out for eight hours, so I have to wonder what you got."

"This isn't even half of it," said Skye with a laugh, beckoning someone behind her into the house.

Declan came into the hall, carrying a fairly high stack of boxes and bags in his arms. "Where do you want these?" he asked in gasps, struggling to hold up the pile of purchases in his arms.

"Upstairs is Skye's room would be perfect," said Lola imperiously.

"Where's Raphael?" asked Skye, suddenly realizing that the blond had not come to the door to investigate (and feeling oddly let down).

"He just now left to take Jasper out for a walk. Don't know when he'll be back," Alister said brusquely over his shoulder, helping Declan up the stairs; he had taken pity on Skye's brother and had decided to lend a hand.

Skye nodded, looking uncertain. "So where's Valon?" she asked, half wondering if he was going to avoid her too.

"Pulling pranks on the neighbors with Ember," Alister replied from where he was upstairs, yelping soon afterwards. "Damn it, Declan! Watch where you're putting the boxes!"

"Who's Ember?"

"This crazy girl that lives next door to us and plays pranks on people with Valon. She's loads of fun," said Skye, still glum about Raphael's disappearing act.

Lola dropped her bags on the floor and studied Skye, a hand on her hip. "You know what you need to do?"

"What?"

"Come in closer, because it's a secret," said Lola conspiratorially, her blue eyes glinting in mischief.

Skye sighed but complied, and Lola leaned in all the way next to her ear. "The thing you need to do is…" she began in a whisper.

"Is?" prompted Skye.

"GO CLUBBING!" screamed Lola into her ear, causing Skye to let out a startled scream and back away from her best friend.

"Who's clubbing?" Raphael asked as he came in through the front door with Jasper behind him.

"We are," said Skye brightly, having gotten over the shock and looking much happier; she had temporarily forgotten about Raphael and the awkwardness that had existed between them since the day before.

"You betcha we are," Lola declared, grabbing Skye's arm and zooming out of the hall with her. "Now let's go get ready!"

"Chiz, not again! You're going to yank my arm off!" Skye screamed as they disappeared from view. On the upper landing, however, they bumped into Alister and nearly knocked him over.

"What's the rush?" asked Alister grumpily,

"Lola's dragging me to a club—" began Skye, but Lola cut her off with a tutting noise.

"Hey. It's not just you who's going. Raphael and Alister are coming as well, maybe Valon if I can wrangle him into this."

"I never agreed to that!" Alister and Skye protested at the same time.

"Tough luck. We leave at nine. Be ready by eight forty-five, both of you. Let Raphael know, too, Red."

"It's only five thirty, though."

"Girls take more time to get ready to club, Alister," said Lola matter-of-factly. "Let's go, Skye."

"Sorry, Alister" Skye said, a sympathetic look in her eyes. "You guys don't have to—"

"We are," said Alister firmly. He'd resolved that, one way or another, Raphael and Skye would talk; he was getting annoyed with the way both of them seemed to be avoiding each other and if clubbing meant a chance to work everything out then he'd do it.

"I'll let Raphael know," he continued, going back down the stairs to inform Raphael. "Don't worry—we'll be ready."

"You better be, Red!" called Lola after him. "Or you'll regret it!"

"You don't scare me, little girl," Alister replied dryly.

"You wanna bet, Red?" challenged Lola, eyeing him threateningly.

* * *

"Typical girls. They said be ready by eight forty-five, and we're ready to go. But are they ready? No," Alister muttered, pacing the room. Alister was wearing a pair of skinny jeans and an AC/DC t-shirt.

"It's not a big deal. Maybe they decided they didn't want to go after all," Raphael said. He was wearing jeans and a dark blue t-shirt and looked as if he desperately wanted to stay home.

Alister gave his friend a severe glare. "You're going, so don't weasel out of it."

"I don't think this is a good idea, Alister," said Raphael uncomfortably.

"Is that because Skye is going?"

Raphael winced. "Maybe it is."

"Right, and avoiding her is being _so_ productive, isn't it?" he challenged.

"Okay, we're ready!" Lola called, walking down the stairs and cutting off the beginnings of Raphael's reply. She was wearing a short green cocktail dress with black pumps. Her hair had been straightened and fell to her waist in dark waves.

"We? It looks like it's just you," Alister said, smirking.

Lola blinked, turning around and confirming that she was alone."Skye! Get your butt down here!" she hollered up the stairs.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," came the grumbled reply, and Skye came into view; her figure was obscured by Alister's black trench coat.

"Oh no you don't! You're not going in that! No coat!" Lola snapped, stomping over to her and in one swift motion yanking the trench coat off of Skye.

The other girl had elected to wear a knee length, one strapped sparkling silver dress; when she shifted in the light, her dress nearly went black. Her outfit was completed by a pair of strappy high heeled sandals.

"So? What do you two think?" Lola asked, doing a twirl in place while the other two men stared; Skye shifted uncomfortably, but Raphael was pointedly not looking at her.

"Oy!" Valon said, entering the house. "Me n' Ember are going off t'—"

He trailed off when his eyes landed on Skye and Lola. "Dang. You ladies look hot," Valon said bluntly. "Anyways, fellas, 'm off. Don' worry 'bout me!"

"We tend not to waste effort on that," muttered Alister, earning a parting scowl from Valon as he left the room.

* * *

**Heres the Spanish Translation into English (direct translation) -** _"Well. Well," Skye replied, holding her hands up. "I do not mean the man's name bothers me, because he can understand his Spanish name. The blonde asked me to be his girlfriend and told her not to because you know who."_

_"I see. And you're still hurt? Poor thing."_

**What I was trying to say is this. **_"Fine. Fine."Skye replied, holding her hands up. "I don't want to mention the guy's name, for its easy to understand in spanish. Basically, the blonde dude asked me to be his girlfriend and I told him no because of you know who"_

**_Please read and review. The next chapter, there will be conflict...and a possible fight. _**


	9. Club Drama

**Jupiter's Magic: Thanks yous for the reviews! :D To answer one of my reviewers questions, yes, Lola is an Alister love interest (but he doesn't know)**

**Alister: I'm a what?"**

**Jupiter's Magic: (sweatdrop) Nothing. You're an amazing guy. An amazing guy who will do the disclaimer?**

**Alister: Fine. Magical_Musician_Halefox does not own any songs used in this story, me, Raphael or Valon. . . although I wish she owned Valon-**

**Valon: Oye!**

**Alister: -but she owns Skye, Lola, Ember and the animals**

**Raphael: Don't forget the plot**

**Alister: That too**

**Valon: Review fer 'er mates. I will remove mi shirt if ya do-"**

**Alister: Valon! This isn't a porno-**

**Valon: W'at? 'Ts only mi shirt. I wanna show off my abs**

**Raphael: Review before this gets out of hand.**

* * *

"You having fun, girl?" Lola said, screaming over the loud music while dancing with Skye. Raphael and Alister both had declined to dance, and somewhere in the shadows they were keeping an eye on both of the girls.

Skye merely laughed in reply; the dancing was helping her clear her head and she had almost forgotten about what had happened on Christmas day.

The two girls said nothing after that, instead continuing to dance to the music. When the song ended and the next one began, Skye reached over and tapped Lola on the shoulder. "I'm going to get a drink!" she shouted over the music. Lola nodded absently, already lost in the song.

Skye maneuvered her way through the crowd, waving when she caught a brief glimpse of Alister and Raphael. She turned and kept going for the drink counter; she was about halfway there when a hand on her shoulder halted her progress.

The owner of the hand (and, incidentally, the club they were at) stood at a height of six-three, had russet colored hair, and pale blue eyes. "Hey Skye," he said over the music. "Just passed my sister," he continued, gesturing to where Lola was still dancing."What brings you two to my club? I haven't seen you both in ages."

Lola came up behind them, leaning against her brother. "Hi, Mitch! Skye's having some guy probs. I'm here to straighten things out!"

"Lola! Who gave you permission to tell everyone what my problem is?"

Mitchell just laughed. "That's cool. Sorry that whatever it is didn't work out. I better go and check the bars; Clay isn't doing his job," he sighed, pointing at the shaggy blond leaning against the counter.

"I'm going to get a drink before I get interrupted again," Skye said as she headed towards the bar, allowing Lola to start dancing again. She didn't get very far, though—the moment she reached the dimly lit bar area a rough hand grabbed her upper arm and wheeled her around to face its owner.

"Well, look who's here?" an unfriendly voice asked, identifying the speaker as a man.

Her breath caught in her throat and her eyes widened in horror when her eyes landed on the man who had her in his grasp. His brown hair was slicked back with gel and he was wearing jeans and a ripped up muscle shirt.

"My my, it's my little Skye," he almost purred, a sick smile sliding onto his face. "Been a while since I seen you. What have you been up to?"

"Last I checked I don't belong to you or to anyone else," she growled, trying to yank her arm out of his grip. "Let go of me."

"Aw, don't be like that. Is that any way to treat an old friend?" he cooed, and this time Skye managed to yank her arm free. "Why don't we catch up?"

"The only thing I want you to catch is the plague, you bastard," she snarled, backing away furiously.

An ugly look crossed his face then. "Don't you walk away from me, Skyler," he said sharply, grabbing her arm again and yanking her toward him.

Without thinking she reached for the nearest drink on the table and splashed it in his face, twisting out of his grip. "Touch me again and I'll break your hand off," she spat venomously.

He stared at her mutely for one second and then he punched her in the face. Skye didn't have enough time to make a sound, but the force of the punch knocked her backward and she lost her balance. She toppled into a nearby glass table, alerting the surrounding people that something was not right; as she fell the back of her head contacted the corner of the table and she let out a pained cry as she crumpled to the floor.

Skye's entire face throbbed painfully and blood trickled down her cheek as she rose shakily to her feet; her vision spun and dipped crazily, and she had no idea how badly she had been hurt. She glanced at her arm and noticed that a large shard of glass was embedded it.

She found this oddly funny. Definitely a sign that she wasn't doing so hot.

The man advanced on her again threateningly, but then something moved in between them and blocked her view of him; a pair of arms steadied her and held her gently, and she looked up and caught a pair of familiar blue eyes looking down at her worriedly.

"Hey Raphael. Did you know you have four eyes?" she mumbled.

Alister, meanwhile, stood his ground between the offender and Skye, his gray eyes narrowed menacingly. "Mind explaining what could possibly make you want to hit a lady?" he asked coldly.

Lola shoved her way through the crowd and without preamble went straight for the man who had punched Skye. "_Hijo de puta!_" she snarled, lunging towards the man with murderous intent in her eyes. Alister reached for her and yanked her back behind him.

"Hey, she started it!" said the unnamed man. "She dumped her drink on me!"

"That's never an excuse to hit a woman," retorted Alister stiffly, looking distinctly displeased.

"Besides, she didn't start anything, Caden," Lola spat. "What do you want with her? In all the years you dated her you didn't do anything but break her heart. She wants nothing to do with you and you can't get anything more out of her."

While the dispute was going on, Raphael directed his attention to the semi-conscious girl he was holding up; Skye's eyes were going in and out of focus as she stared up at him and blood was trickling down her arms and face in slow rivers. "My head hurts," she said in a tiny voice.

Raphael felt something akin to anger beginning to burn in his blood.

"Don't be silly, Lolly," said Caden nastily. "She still has one thing to offer me, you know. After all, she's still pure—if you catch my drift."

The white-hot emotion that seared through Raphael's veins then could be best described as a roar of rage.

Alister, who had turned when a strangled snarl escaped the blond's throat, took a couple steps over to Raphael and draped one of Skye's limp arms over his shoulder. "I've got her," he said softly.

The moment the words left Alister's throat Raphael strode to Caden and towered over him. The slick-haired man took a cautionary step backward when he saw the stormy and furious expression on Raphael's face.

"I don't care who you are or how you are associated with her. You so much as _breathe _in Skye's general direction and I. Will. _End you,"_ Raphael vowed in a tone that could melt steel.

Caden blinked, staring up at the menacing and imposing figure of the oldest biker before letting out a snort. "Who do you think you are?" he growled, lunging forward to try and punch Raphael.

The burly man eyed Caden with a look of utter contempt and then sidestepped the punch, grabbing the other man's arm and twisting it violently behind his opponent's back. Caden howled in pain, struggling to get loose.

Right about that time was when the club's bouncer stormed out of the backroom, Mitch right behind him. "Who the hell is the asshole that is making all this noise?" boomed the bouncer.

Lola and Alister simultaneously pointed to Caden.

The man squinted in the darkness and then growled. "You again, punk? Thought I told you not to come in this place again. Yo, Blondie. Let 'im go," he said irritably. "I got it from here."

Raphael gave him a rough shove in the direction of the bouncer, turning his back on the man and returning to Skye's side. The anger slid off his face and was replaced by open concern; Skye had slipped into unconsciousness while he had been dealing with Caden.

Mitch glanced in the direction of Skye and his sister and turned to Caden with a darkened expression. "Right, heads up. You are officially banned from this club, and I'm going to be dropping a call to every club in Domino to let them know all 'bout you. Now get the hell out."

He waited until the bouncer began bodily dragging him out of the building before looking over at the small group. His eyes softened and a genuinely concerned expression appeared on his face. "Is Skye all right?" he asked, directing his question to Lola.

"I don't know," said his sister shakily, watching as Raphael gently scooped the now unconscious girl into his arms.

Mitch sighed. "There's a clinic nearby here. You should take her there and let a doctor examine her. I'll drop them a call and let them know you're on the way."

"Okay…I can get them there," said Lola, biting her lip as she hurried away. A few minutes the three of them were heading out the door, carrying the unconscious Skye with them.

* * *

**So sad. KOK YOU'RE THE BEST!**


	10. Realization

**I do not own YuGiOh. Please Review**

* * *

**Skye's POV**

My vision was blurred when I opened my eyes and my face still hurt. How hard had Caden hit me, anyways?

I glanced over to my left when I heard a few voices murmuring softly, but they were just out of my sight; I managed to catch a glimpse of the bandages that were wrapped around my arm and I remembered seeing a shard of glass that stuck out of it from somewhere in my mind. _Huh. Not so funny now._

I tried to lift myself up but a searing pain shot through my head and I groaned, putting a hand to it and whimpering.

Almost immediately a pair of eyes entered my vision. "Skye, you wakin' up?" asked Ember as she flopped onto my bed.

"Obviously," I muttered. "How long have I been out?"

"A day and a half," said Lola, entering the room and examining me with worried blue eyes. "You had to get some stitches in your arm and on your forehead, not to mention that you had a concussion. As long as you take it easy, though, Doc said you could stay here."

"Doctor?"

"My mom," said Ember matter-of-factly. "She works at the clinic that you were taken to after you got all beat up. I looked up that guy's address by the way—his brand new car has now been blown to smithereens," she finished with a wicked smile.

"A doctor gave birth to that crazy psychopath? Who knew?" Alister commented, entering my bedroom next.

"I feel popular," I said flatly. "Who's going to walk through the door ne—OH GOD VALON OW GET OFF!" I yelled when Valon leapt at me and enveloped me in a hug.

"Sorry, Skye, but you're awake now 'n' tha' makes everythin' better!" he said in a rush, grinning at me madly.

"I know you're happy, but could you be less enthused?" I grumbled as I began stretching my arms and legs.

"That guy was an ass," Alister said, leaning against the doorframe. "And you actually _dated_ him? Talk about psycho exes."

I shrugged, though a flash of discomfort went through me when Caden's face resurfaced in my mind. "It was a mistake. He tricked me and I was younger than I was now."

Lola watched me for a little longer and then sighed in relief. "Well, anyways chica. I stayed here long enough to make sure you were okay and I would stay longer. I got a call from my mom and dad, though, and they insist that I come home for my grandparents visit."

"Okay, Lola. Thanks for the shopping trip and the clubbing."

"No prob. Only wish I hadn't gotten beaten up," I joked, watching Lola leave as I swung out from under the covers.

Alister raised an eyebrow. "Why are you getting out of bed?" he asked.

"Lola said I could take it easy. It doesn't mean I have to stay in bed," I replied as I padded past him and went downstairs; I remembered that my book was down by the sofa and I wanted to at least grab it before I went back to my room.

As it turned out Raphael was downstairs as well, cleaning up the family room. When he saw me come in I saw relief enter his eyes and he straightened up. "You're awake," he said, setting down a pile of miscellaneous magazines on the coffee table. He kept his distance, though he looked like he wanted to get closer to me.

"Yeah. I'm feeling better too. Came down for my book—Alister's about to drag me back into bed, but I need to get my book first."

"I see. I'm cleaning up; I've got a co-worker coming over for lunch and the place looks like a mess," replied Raphael with a small laugh.

"Fun, fun," I said, pushing past him with my book in hand. "I'll keep out of your way while your worker friend is here. I'll also lock Valon in the closet for you so that he doesn't blow something up."

As I headed up the stairs I heard Raphael let out a soft chuckle and I felt a smile come onto my face. I had not felt any sort of awkwardness at all when I had been in the room with him, even though we'd still kept our distance. It was a good omen.

* * *

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Declan."

_"Hey Skye! What's up?"_

"The ceiling" I said.

_"Obviously. What's up?"_

I sighed. "I want some advice."

_"It's about a guy, isn't it?" _Declan said, in a questioning voice.

"…Maybe."

A brief pause. "_Raphael, huh?_" he said knowingly at last.

"How did you—?"

"_DUH. It's obvious that he likes you, Skye."_

"He does? How do you know that?"

_"Well, let's start with his body language. Does he lean in closer whenever you're talking? Does he sit or stand so close that his arm or leg is brushing you?"_

I mulled this over. "He does, actually, now that you mention it," I said slowly.

_"Okay. Now, what about his eyes? The eyes are the windows to your soul, and it should be no different for Raphael. Whenever you're having a conversation with him, does he make eye contact with you? Have you caught him staring at you randomly?"_

"Yeah. Several times, actually."

_"Onto his behavior. Does he open the door for you, does he hold out your chair for dinner or such?"_

"Yeah. He was just being polite, though—he was raised to always treat ladies appropriately."

A dry scoff. "_Not likely, Skye. He likes you. I watched him last time I was over there; he went out of his way to make you laugh, smile, or cheer you up if you were down. He was comfortable with you, he hasn't showered you with false praises as far as I could tell, and he's genuinely happy being around you."_

I sat back against my pillow, stunned. I could name at least one instance where Raphael had done all the things Declan had described, and now I knew for certain why he had trusted me with his mother's locket.

"_So what do you need advice on?_"

I took a shaky breath. "Well…I don't want this to turn into another Caden incident. And I really, really, _really_ value him as a friend. I don't want to start dating him and then have this awful breakup and then make it so that one of us has to go and—"

"—_And you're babbling. Look, you've known him for a long time. It's up to you, but personally I don't think he's the type to turn into a bitter ex if things don't work out. I do know this: you can't leave things the way they are, Skye. Either you're dating him or you're just friends, but keep in mind it's not just you who's feeling conflicted right now. I'm pretty sure Raphael wants to know for certain what your feelings are; he may be patient, but he's not going to wait around for you forever."_

* * *

**2 Hours Later**

After the phone call I didn't feel like reading very much, instead pondering over the conversation that I'd had with Declan. It was not until my stomach growled that I realized that I was actually kind of hungry; I decided to go to the kitchen and grab myself something to eat.

When I walked into the kitchen, though, I was not expecting the tall brunette woman sitting at the table and chatting with Raphael. Her hand was on top of his and she was leaning very close to him; when I came in, though, it was as if she'd gotten jolted and sat back with some surprise.

Raphael turned to look at me and cleared his throat, looking oddly embarrassed. "Hey, Skye," he began. "This is my coworker Michelle. Michelle, this is one of my roommates, Skye."

"Pleasure," Michelle said, smiling at me and offering her hand.

"Likewise," I muttered, not entirely echoing the sentiment.

Declan's words suddenly echoed in my mind: _He's not going to wait for you forever, Skye._ He was right, I realized ruefully. Raphael was moving forward.

"Is everything alright?" Raphael asked, looking slightly concerned.

"Yeah" I said, coming out of my thoughts. "Yeah, no worries. I, uh, came down to get myself some water," I continued, heading to the fridge and mechanically pulling out a bottle of water. "I'm going to go upstairs again. It was nice meeting you, Michelle," I said, leaving the kitchen and heading back upstairs.

Once I was back in my room, though, the tears began to fall as I climbed out the window; once my feet hit the ground I ran into the woods and did not look back.

* * *

**5 Hours Later (Normal POV)**

"Where the hell is she?" Alister said, walking back downstairs and into the living room. "She isn't in her room."

"Bad news, fellas," Valon announced, entering the room as well. "I jus' talked to Lola and Skye isn' with 'er. Skye's just vanished."

"I'm sure she's fine and ducked out somewhere when none of us were looking," said Raphael, though he looked unconvinced.

"By the way, who was the lady friend you had over earlier?" asked Alister.

"Who, Michelle? She's a co-worker."

"Just a co-worker?" repeated Alister skeptically.

Valon blinked. "Do you 'ave a crush on 'er, Raph? But I thought you liked Skye."

Both of the older men looked at Valon in surprise. "You actually noticed?"

"Well yeah. Wha', you blokes think 'm blind or anythin' like tha'? I notice things!" said Valon indignantly.

Raphael never got the chance to reply, since the doorbell rang at that bounded out of the room and literally skidded to a halt in front of the door to answer it.

"'Skye, you're back! Where were…aaand you're not Skye," said the Australian, slumping in disappointment.

Declan raised an eyebrow. "You mean that my sister isn't here? Do you know where she is? I can't get a hold of her."

"We haven't seen her all afternoon," said Alister with a frown. "You talked to her lately?"

"Well yeah. I did talk to her couple hours back. How can you guys not know where my sister is?"

"I saw her about five hours ago; she came down for a drink of water," offered Raphael.

Declan frowned, noticing an empty water glass sitting on a nearby coffee table. "That's not my sister's lipstick on that glass. It's a bit too dark. Whose is it?"

"I had a co-worker over today," explained Raphael.

Declan's eyes narrowed. "This co-worker…you have any romantic interest in her?"

"Don't ya mean your girlfriend, Raph?" Valon said with a teasing laugh.

In response, Raphael threw a pillow at him. "Not quite yet, but there's a fair chance of it happening."

Declan stared at Raphael, completely flabbergasted, and then he strode to the fallen pillow and then threw it right back at Raphael. "What is it with you and Skye both being romantically challenged?" he roared.

All three biker stared back at Declan, who began pacing the room.

"You're insane, you know that? You saw her ex, you understand why she's being so hesitant! And you aren't waiting for her?"

Raphael's eyes narrowed. "That's not the case. Skye made it clear that she's not comfortable with being romantically involved with me; I'm giving her space. If she doesn't want it I'm not forcing her. I'd rather stay friends."

Declan fumed for a few more seconds, and then he took a deep breath. His entire demeanor visibly calmed. "I respect that," he said. "You're aware of that detail. Good. That's good. What's not good is that she's assuming you want to be with your…co-worker," he said, wrinkling his nose in distaste. "For my sister's sake, you better fix that assumption. Either that or just tell her flat out you don't want to date her, but quit avoiding the issue."

Declan's eyes traveled around the room. "If she gets hurt again, I'm going to kill you all while you sleep; Alister and Valon, neither of you noticed she left. Raphael, you need to establish what your intentions are with her. I mean it: hurt my sister and I promise I'll get the sawed off shotgun out—and you will _not _like what I do with it."

With that parting threat Declan stomped out of the house and slammed the front door behind him. A long silence followed after this announcement and then Raphael growled.

"I can't win lately, can I?" he groaned. "Ask her, get rejected. Try to move on, hurt her. _Lovely _situation that I'm in, really_."_

Alister and Valon exchanged glances with one another. "Well, at least 'm not in your shoes," offered Valon at last, earning him a dirty look from Alister.

"We better find her, unless we want to end up with a shotgun in our faces," said Alister with a sigh. "Who wants to check the woods out back?"

"I'll go," said Raphael, rising to his feet. In a couple of quick steps he had gotten his coat and was out the front door; when Alister went to the window it was to find that Raphael had already vanished from view.

"So…wha' exactly are we gonna do now?" Valon asked.

Alister rolled his eyes before flopping onto the sofa and reaching for the remote. "In case she comes back we're going to stay here, so I'm going to watch TV while I wait for her."

* * *

**********************************************************************Please review? Valon will take off his shirt, along with Alister-**

**********************************************************************Alister: Like hell I am!**

**********************************************************************JM: Please? For me?**

**********************************************************************Alister: NO!**

**********************************************************************Raphael: Please review**


	11. Freak the Freak Out

**Okay! I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Please Review! Oh, the song I use is called _Freak the Freak Out_ by Victoria Justice (From the Nick show _Victorious)_**

* * *

About twenty minutes later the telephone rang and Alister went over to it, turning the volume down on the television. "Hello?"

_"Hi, Alister. It's Skye."_

"Oh, so the prodigal roommate finally calls. Where are you?" he demanded.

_"Relax. I'm with Lola,"_ she said calmly. _"Don't panic and don't send anyone out to look for me. I'm hanging out with Lola for a bit."_

"Yeah, do us a favor in the future. Next time you sneak out tell us where you're going. Your brother threatened to kill us if anything happened to you."

_"He's bluffing. Later!"_ And she hung up.

"Bluffing my ass," grumbled Alister under his breath. "Skye has been located, Valon. She's gone over to Lola's," he said, sitting back on the sofa.

The front door opened and Raphael came in, looking unhappy. "She's not back there. I found a horse stable, but no Skye."

"You just missed her call. She's out with Lola," said Alister, gesturing to the recliner.

"…Oh."

Raphael went over to his recliner and sat down heavily in it. "What are you watching?" he asked.

"We're channel surfin'," Valon said brightly, snatching the remote from Alister and changing the channel. His eyes lit up when he saw what the channel was. "MTV! Sweet! They always 'ave funny shows on!" he said. "Ohh! A club show!"

He turned up the volume as Raphael rose to his feet. "I'm getting a drink of water," he said, disappearing into the kitchen.

"_This is Oswald Raymond and I'm here at Dragon's Lair with the one and only Skyler Kaiba."_

Alister stared.

_"Call me Skye. No need to be formal," _she said, smiling at the camera_._

"Well _crap_," groaned Alister, looking at the kitchen before back to Valon. "Change the channel. Change it now."

"I'm tryin', 'm tryin'!" whispered the Australian fiercely, clicking on the remote. "But I think the freakin' battery's dead."

_"Who is this charming lady next to you?"_

_"This is my best friend, Lola."_

_"What's up people?" _said the other girl, making a peace sign into the camera.

"Tell me Raphael is still in the kitchen," hissed Alister as he scrambled over the back of the couch.

"'e is, but why are we tryin' not t' tell 'im 'bout Skye bein' on TV?"

"Are you kidding? After all the awkwardness that's happened today I doubt he wants to see this! Not a good way to improve his mood!"

"It can' be tha' bad," said Valon reasonably.

"_So, Skye. What brings you to the club?"_

_"Guy problems. She likes this guy but she's not so sure he likes her anymore," _said Lola matter-of-factly, and Skye nodded reluctantly in agreement.

"_Way to tell the world, Lola,"_ Skye said, sarcastically, a playful smirk on her face.

Valon froze. "Yeah, I'll go stall Raph. Go find batteries," he said hurriedly, already making a beeline for the kitchen.

"_Does this guy have a name? Maybe we can offer some advice," _offered the reporter almost eagerly.

Alister stopped where he was and stared in horror. If Raphael came out now there would be no way to stop him from seeing this—and honestly, the last thing any of them needed was publicity over this. "Don't. Skye, don't say it. Please please please please…"

"_I'd rather not bring it up,"_ Skye said politely and Alister sighed in relief, resuming his search for the batteries.

"_You hit the karaoke machine yet?" _the reporter asked. "_It would be nice if we heard you sing."_

"_She was actually going to do just that_!" Lola exclaimed, exciteness in her voice and eyes.

"_You know that I don't like to sing. And who says I have to sing?" _Skye questioned.

"_Me chica," _Lola said, grabbing a hold of Skye's arm, ignoring her struggling and complaining._ "Been fun talking to you!" _Lola said, as she continued to dag Skye away. Lola (and Skye) continued, moving off screen just as Raphael reappeared in the room.

Valon glanced in relief at the television as he came back into the room, watching the screen for any sign of Skye. "'ey, you find the batteries?" he asked as Raphael sat back down on the sofa.

"No, but I'm looking for it even as we speak," said Alister as he disappeared from the room.

Alister did not get very far, though—from the television a very familiar voice began singing and Alister stopped. Raphael dropped his book and Valon's jaw dropped. "Izzat Skye?" asked the Australian in surprise.

Raphael just stared as the camera swung back onto her once again. She was on stage with Lola, but her voice was completely unrecognizable; Alister recalled vaguely that the song she was singing was something by Victoria Justice (Skye liked that artist and had repeatedly heard her play the song—"Freak the Freak Out"—she even sings it in the shower-Not his fault his room is next to hers).

Raphael had recognized it too—the suddenly blank expression on his face gave it away as they listened to the lyrics.

The three of them could not look away from the television until Skye was finished, at which point the reporter came back on. "_Wow. I don't know what kind of guy troubles she's having, but that song was for you, Mystery Man! If you're seeing someone else you've gotta be some kind of moron!" _he said cheerfully.

Alister walked over and turned the TV off with an irritated flick of the switch; he couldn't find the batteries and he wasn't leaving the television on so that Oswald Raymond could run his mouth some more. All three of the bikers were flabbergasted by Skye's performance, though.

"Holy crap…she's good, mate," said Valon, breaking the silence first.

Raphael remained silent for a moment before he said quietly, "I didn't know she could sing like that."

"'ey! You think we could sell some o' 'er stuff 'n' make a fortune outta it?"

"…Now what do you think, Valon?"

* * *

**LIke it? Hate it? Review! **


	12. Halo Carpets

**Jupiter's Magic: Okay, usual disclaimer, I do not own anything in my story, _ONLY_ my OC's. Please PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Alister: Do it so I don't have to deal with her whining  
**

**Jupiter's Magic: *Chucks pillow at him***

**Alister: What the hell is up with people throwing pillows at me?**

**Raphael: *sigh* Please review**

* * *

Unfortunately for Alister and Valon both, the very same program that aired on MTV (and that featured Skye) ended up on the Fox channel and Raphael ended up seeing what he had missed while he had been in the kitchen. This, of course, did not sit very well with him and he left for a walk shortly afterward.

It was around midnight when their female roommate finally came back. "Hey guys! I'm home!" Skye called, walking through the door and setting her purse on the table.

"Dude. You sang...You have an _amazin' _voice!" Valon exclaimed. "Can I have your autograph?"

"I live here, Valon. You don't need an autograph," she laughed, looking to Alister. "Hey, where's Raphael?" she asked.

Alister did not look up from his book. "He went out somewhere in the woods for a walk. Did you know there's a stable back there?"

"Kinda. I almost forgot about it since I left for Doma and pretty much forgot about…oh wait. He's back there?"

"Yup," said Alister bluntly.

Skye was quiet for a moment. "You guys saw me on TV?''

"Yep."

Skye sighed. "How much did you see?"

"Up to Osmond's shout-out to the mystery man."

"…I'll go talk to him," she sighed, walking out the door.

"Did you know that she liked 'orses?" asked Valon curiously.

Alister shrugged. "Well, we learn something new every day."

* * *

**Skye's POV**

For once, I was grateful that I had created a path in the woods; the leaves are annoying to trample through and I would get lost for certain without it.

_I wonder what Raphael is thinking right now_…I'm pretty sure I know what he's thinking. I don't know how much Raphael heard, but it's about time I start finding out what's going on and settle things once and for all.

Walking a bit further, I finally come to the lake where Lola and I used to stop at when we rode our horses. I remember that one year we brought a bench to this lake; it's on this bench that I find Raphael on, seemingly lost in his thoughts. "It's pretty out here, don't you think?"

Raphael jumped and looked at me for a brief second before looking away again. "It is," he said simply, though I can already see the tension in his shoulders.

I hesitated for a moment before I steeled myself. It's too late to back out now."Can I join you?"

He did not even turn around—he just gave me a nod in reply and I took a seat on the other side of the bench. We sat there in silence for a little while, just looking around us; I decided to break the silence first. "Raphael, I—"

"What is it that you want me to do?" he asked me suddenly, and then he looked over at me with frustration plainly written on his features. "You weren't sure when I asked you the first time and I hurt you then, but when I tried to move on you got hurt again. I don't know what it is you want me to do here, Skye, and I don't want to keep hurting you."

"I know," I sighed. "I…I just got scared, that's all," I admitted reluctantly.

"Scared of what?"

"That…that you would hurt me."

Raphael stared at me, stunned. "You honestly think I would hurt you? I'm no Caden, Skye," he growled, blue eyes flashing. "I've known you since you joined Doma, but after everything we've been through you're saying that you don't trust me?"

"I do, and I'm not comparing you to Caden," I assured him. "I'm just…scared. I don't want us to end up hating each other in the end and having to go our separate ways. That's not fair to Valon or Alister. Then there was Caden, who put me through all sorts of Hell; I'm just…kinda skittish about dating another guy after what happened."

Raphael's eyes softened. "I understand that. That was why I backed off and decided to see if I could find someone else to be with. It didn't work out, though, since I'm not really sure she's my type anyways."

I stare at him in surprise. "You mean to tell me that you and Michelle aren't boyfriend-girlfriend?"

"Her coming over to lunch was the third date I've had with her since Christmas Day," he replied wryly. "During the first two I got the impression she just wanted to drag me around as an accessory on her arm; this afternoon she ended it, and I can honestly say I'm all the better for it."

I let this latest information sink in and then I laugh. "Can I say something?"

Raphael arched an eyebrow at me.

"Michelle was a skank. That outfit she was wearing today? _Totally _inappropriate," I giggled.

To my pleasant surprise, the tension completely melted from Raphael's shoulders and he let out the first genuine laugh I've heard in days. "She was a bit too clingy. And you're right, she is a skank."

"Feel like having a late dinner?" I asked him, getting to my feet.

"I don't mind. I take it you didn't eat at the club?"

"Lola wouldn't let me," I replied, shaking my head. "I love her, but sometimes she can be so pushy."

Raphael got to his feet and began to go onto the path but then he stopped moving, instead looking at me. "Where do we go from here, Skye?" he asked.

I frowned. "…Why don't we just try it and see what happens? Go slow and see if this's what we want. If it isn't then we can back out before things escalate and get ruined beyond repair," I offered at last, hoping that he would accept it.

To my delight he gave me a small smile. "I can work with that," he said, beginning to walk alongside me on the path.

* * *

**Back at the house (Normal POV)**

"I found him!" called Skye happily as she entered the house—and then she stopped walking, staring in disbelief into the family room. "What the hell?"

"What?" asked Raphael as he came in behind her. When he saw what Skye was looking at, his mouth honestly dropped open.

Valon had been wrapped in the rug, duct tape wrapped haphazardly around the rug to keep Valon in place. Alister and Ember were looking deceptively innocent as they sat on the couch; they were playing Halo and ignoring Valon entirely.

"Alister, what exactly happened? And why is Ember here when it's almost one o'clock in the morning?" asked Raphael, looking half amused and half exasperated.

"Valon snuck over to Ember's house and dyed her hair pink," Alister said, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Neon pink, might I add," Ember said, growling as she took off her cap with a flourish and revealing her now-pink hair.

"So…you tied him up?"

"It's better than doing what Ember wanted to do," replied Alister absently as he shot an opponent on the screen.

"Which was?" prompted Skye.

Alister looked over his shoulder with an arched eyebrow. "Given how much we know Ember, what do _you_ think she wanted to do?"

"Blow him up?" offered two voices at the same time.

"You got it!" confirmed Ember with a wicked grin, yelping when Alister's player shot her. "The hell, Alister! What was that for?"

"All's fair in love and war," said the redhead with a laugh.

"C'mon, fellas. Lemme go!" Valon whined, trying to free himself.

"No," Ember said bluntly, killing Alister's character. "Yes! I blew you up!" she cackled just as her own character was blown up by one of Alister's grenades.

"Dammit!"

* * *

**I love my _8 simple rules for dating my daughter thing_. I do not own Halo.****Please Review**


	13. I Declare a Prank War

**Jupiter's Magic: Okay, usual disclaimer, I do not own anything in my story, _ONLY_ my OC's. Please PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

Four months passed by in relative peace, during which nothing eventful occurred. During that time, Raphael and Skye started getting closer to one another; although one could not say they were an "item" yet things were definitely leaning in that direction.

That particular morning found Alister, Skye, and Raphael watching an episode of _Criminal Minds_; Alister was on the recliner, while Raphael was sitting on the sofa with Skye (the girl was snuggled against his side underneath a blanket).

"Let me see if I've got the gist of this," began Raphael with a frown. "This mental maniac kidnaps three girls and forces them to kill one of their friends, just so that they can be let out alive?"

"Yep," replied Alister, watching the television intently.

"Lovely," said the blond, making a face.

"Hey dudes!" Lola announced as she entered the house, with Ember in tow. The girl was carrying a small box in her arms and looked gleeful about something.

"Who said you could just walk into our house?" asked Alister, turning the volume down on the television. "I certainly didn't."

"Lighten up," said Skye. "I gave her a key to the house. Otherwise she'd just break down the door."

"You bet I would," laughed Lola, readjusting her grip on the box she was carrying.

This caught Raphael's attention. "What's that?" he asked curiously, pointing to what Lola was carrying.

"Nothing for you to worry about," said Lola, noticing the sudden trepidation that appeared on both Alister's and Raphael's faces.

Skye eyed the box with recognition. "Is that what I think it is? Because if so, don't you think we're too old for that? We made that thing back in third grade."

"There is no such thing as being too old," replied Lola sagely. "All righty, boys. Turn off that TV and go over to the table; we've got something you may be interested in."

"It's going to be fun," Ember added.

"Hold it! Ember, whatever explosives you have on you are going right back out the door. The last time we let you in with them you blew up the toilet," said Alister irritably.

"Fine, fine. Put a damper on my fun, why don't you," complained Ember as she moved back out of the house.

Lola waited until Ember had come back (and Valon came downstairs) before she opened the box at the table; inside was a crown made of cardboard, tissue paper, plastic gems and the letters 'L' and 'P'.

"My dear friends," Lola announced, began, pacing back and forth in front of the bikers and Ember, "Today, I officially declare this to be our first annual prank day. Throughout the course of the day, we shall prank each other until only one of us remains standing! The last one standing will be declared Lord—or Lady—of the Pranks until next year, when we do this again."

"Oh how exciting. It would be such an honor to wear such a crappy looking crown," Alister deadpanned.

"Skye and I made this in third grade," retorted Lola indignantly. "I'd like to see you do better at that age."

Alister arched an eyebrow. "I was learning how to disarm landmines and how to properly use a flamethrower at that age," he said darkly.

"…"

Everyone took at least three steps back from the redhead.

"Who was victorious last year?" asked Raphael, deciding to change the subject.

"Skye. She's better at this than you think," replied Lola, scowling at the other girl. "She hasn't lost once in the past eight years."

"Which is why I'll sit this one out," stated Skye resolutely. "I want to let someone else win the crown—that and the fact I've matured somewhat."

"I'll have to bow out as well," said Raphael. "I'm not that great at thinking up pranks; I usually leave it up to Alister and Valon to do that."

"I'm in," Alister said. "I know Valon will be as well."

"O' course 'm in! You couldn' make me miss this f'r anything!" declared Valon with a wicked grin.

"That means we have an even number. Boys versus girls. Skye, start it for us."

The girl rolled her eyes and sighed. "Thank you, most noble contestants, for choosing to partake in this challenge. As your Lady I declare that the War shall officially begin at noon; do not start any earlier than that. The deadline is sundown. You may take this time to plot out your pranks," she recited; it was clear that she'd had to do this many times before now.

The four competitors scattered almost as soon as she was done. Skye sighed and then padded over to the pantry. "I'm making popcorn," she said over her shoulder. "Want some, Raphael?"

* * *

Alister was sitting on the sofa, watching yet another episode of _Criminal Minds, _when Valon walked into the room. "Your turn to take Jasper on a walk," the redhead announced boredly.

"Whatever," Valon replied, going to the closet door. He grabbed the doorknob to turn it and open the door but then blinked when he touched something slippery. "What the 'ell?"

He tried again, this time using both his hands to try and pull the door open, but he lost his balance and fell back; he ended up landing in a pie tin filled with cream cheese.

"Valon's out of the running!" called Skye as she passed him.

"…Dangit! I shoulda seen tha' comin'!" yelled Valon.

* * *

Alister waited until three o'clock before he decided on a shower—the last _Criminal Minds_ episode for the day had aired and it would not be for another couple hours until another program came on.

He reached for his shampoo bottle inside the shower, only to find it glued shut. "Silly girls," he said, smirking as he picked up Raphael's shampoo bottle. "You're going to have to do better than that."

A few minutes later, he got out of the shower and dried his hair off, heading over to start blow drying his hair—at least until he caught a glimpse of his now purple hair in the mirror.

He stormed out of the bathroom to find that Lola was leaning against the banister, an innocent expression on her face. "Why, Alister, how could such a thing have possibly happened to you?"

"You're evil."

"I know."

"You do realize, though, you're going to have to buy Raphael a new shampoo bottle, right? I doubt he wants purple hair."

Lola shrugged. "It's a small price to pay in the grand scheme of things. You're out," she said airily as she skipped away.

Skye sighed. "Ember! Wherever you're hiding, heads up! Prank war is officially on hold until tomorrow!"

Ember poked her head out of the chimney and saluted them all, vanishing from view seconds later.

"…She _really _likes that chimney."

* * *

**Next Day. . . . .**

"SKYE!" wailed Lola as she barged into the house. "SKYE HELP!"

"What happened?" asked Skye as she flew down the stairs, noticing that the Hispanic girl was wearing a long coat and thick scarf that obscured her features.

"This!" Lola cried, taking off her scarf and coat to reveal that her skin was now a very bright shade of… "Orange, Skye! _ORANGE! _I look like a freaking Oompaloopa!"

"Looks like Ember struck again," remarked Alister, a barely noticeable smirk on his face as he passed by.

"That means I won!" called Ember triumphantly as she rolled out of the chimney. She did a fist pump before turning to Skye with a demanding expression on her face. "Where's the crown?"

Sighing, Skye went over to the bookshelf and placed the crown on the shorter girl. "Congrats, Ember," she said. "You are victorious, you have won the title, blah blah blah."

Valon, who had come downstairs to find out who screamed, began to laugh at Lola. "Tha's Ember f'r ya!" he said in between laughs. "You look like someone who got one o' those fake tan things!"

"Say anything more and you die. Can I use your shower, Skye?" asked Lola desperately.

Ember looked over. "She has to. Skye's body wash makes that stuff come right off," she said wisely.

Once Lola had disappeared upstairs Skye sat down at the kitchen table to begin writing in her music book; she was in the mood to write a song, but the words weren't coming to her.

"Damn it. Hey Raphael?" she called over her shoulder to where Raphael was reading in the living room.

"Yeah?"

"My pen died. Can you grab me one from the dresser in there? Top drawer on the right?"

"Sure."

Skye gave a wicked grin but said nothing until she heard the small explosion from the living room, getting up to see the effects of her handiwork.

When Raphael had opened the drawer he had been blasted with a mini-ink bomb; the end result was that the upper half of his body was covered in black ink.

"I told you I'm Queen of the pranks," she said, grinning at the almost stunned expression on Raphael's face. "Ember might have the crown, but I will always be known as the Prank Queen."

Raphael stared at her mutely before a rare look of mischief crossed his features. "Then here, O Mighty Queen. Let me give you a _big _hug as a token of my undying gratitude that you honored me in this manner," he proclaimed, opening his arms and advancing on Skye.

"Hell no! Stay away!" she squealed, making a break for it out the front door. Raphael was not far behind her, and Jasper was on his heels.

Lola, who had witnessed this little scene from the stairs, sighed contentedly. "Ahh. Young love."

* * *

**Reviews?  
**


	14. If Alister Was Gay

**Okay, the monkeys in my head were listening to Avenue Q and I was inspired to write this. I do not own Avenue Q. PLease Review!**

* * *

"How could this get much better? An afternoon alone with my favorite book. No roommates to bother me, and certainly no annoying Aussie to get on my nerves," Alister said almost happily, reaching for his book as he settled in the recliner.

"'ey Alister!" Valon said, entering the house as if on cue.

Alister groaned. There went his peaceful afternoon. "Hi, Valon," he said grudgingly, glaring at the teenager before opening his book. "I thought you were with Ember."

"I was, but not the point. You'll never guess what happened to me today on the bus. This guy was smiling at me and talking to me—"

"That's very interesting," Alister said sarcastically, not tearing his eyes away from his book. "It's not every day that a human being chooses to talk to you. Truly you are a blessed individual."

"Yep. He was being real friendly. I think he might've thought I was gay."

At this, Alister's gaze shifted to the teen. "Lovely thought. Why are you telling me this? I don't care."

"Well, you don't have to get all defensive about it, Alister."

"What makes you think I'm being defensive?" demanded Alister, getting up from his chair to get a drink of water. "I just don't really care about what you did today. I'm trying to read."

"'m not sayin' tha' you're gay, Al—"

"Change of subject, Valon. Now."

"But—"

"_Now._"

"Well, okay, but on another note…" Valon paused, taking a deep breath, and for a moment Alister thought the Australian might just drop it. And then…

_"If you were gay, that'd be okay…"_

Alister stiffened.

"_I mean 'cause hey, I like you anyway…"_

_"_Valon, what part of 'change the subject' didn't you understand? And stop singing. You're tone deaf."

"_Because, you see, if it were me I would feel free to say that I was gay!"_

Valon paused. "I'm not, though, just so you know."

Alister huffed irritably and resumed reading—at least until Valon began singing again.

"_If you were queer, I'd still be here."_

"Valon."

_"Year after year—"_

"VALON."

_"Because you're dear to me—"_

_"_I will murder you if you don't shut up!"

At that, Valon finally stopped singing. Alister sighed in relief, beginning to read once again in the blissful silence.

Valon tilted his head thoughtfully as he disappeared into the kitchen; singing had irritated his throat since he was not used to it. After taking a huge gulp of water, though, he felt refreshed—and a grin split his features.

_"So what would it matter to me what you do in bed with guys?"_

Alister roared in frustration and threw his book down. "That's just nasty, Valon! I mean it, shut _up_!"

When Valon continued to sing, Alister plugged his ears and began singing at the top of his voice, "I'm not listening, I'm not listening, la la la la la la!"

When this did nothing to deter Valon, the redhead started yanking on his hair out of frustration. "Valon, for the final time _shut up_!" he yelled.

The brunette grinned and opened his mouth to continue singing, but then Alister was tackling him to the ground with a frustrated roar.

* * *

**A few minutes later…**

"Damn! What the hell happened in here?" Skye said in disbelief, looking at the living room. The furniture was upended, the TV was cracked and the window was broken.

A blur erupted from the kitchen and Valon ran straight for Raphael. "Raph f'r the love o' God _save me!" _he screamed, ducking behind Raphael just as a furious Alister began storming toward them.

Skye moved in between Alister and Valon and gently pushed the red-haired man back. "What's this about?"

"He. Won't. Stop. Singing," Alister enunciated with gritted teeth. "And not only can he not sing, he keeps assuming I'm gay!"

"But 'e dresses like it!"

"Yeah, but Raphael dresses like a body builder and I don't hear you telling him that he's an iron-pumping maniac!"

"Gee, thanks Alister. I appreciate that," said Raphael dryly.

"All right enough! Alister, Valon, I want this room cleaned up now, so get to it!" ordered Skye firmly, pointing to the closet where they stored the cleaning supplies.

As Alister and Valon moved on, grumbling under their breaths, Skye pinched the bridge of her nose. "Idiots."

* * *

**My mind works in weird ways. Lol.  
**


	15. Horses and a Scare

**Ember: *popping out of the chimney* Hello people! I, Ember am here to remind you all that Jupiter's Magic does not own anything related to the Yu-Gi-Oh series. She only owns us OC's. **

**Alister: What is it with you always popping out of our chimney?**

**Ember: It's fun. And I feel like Santa Claus**

**Alister: He doesn't exist**

**Ember: Yes he does. **

**Alister: How do you know?**

**Ember: *takes off hat and shows elf ears.* Because I am an elf**

**Alister: Oh. Wow. Okay. *walks away***

**Ember: *takes off fake ears* Sucker. Anywho, please review!**

**Raphael: But seriously, why do you like to -"**

**Ember: See ya! *goes up the chimney***

**Raphael: Strange child**

* * *

"Okay, child. It's not that hard to get on your horse. It's actually really easy," said Skye wisely. The four of them had decided to take advantage of the stables located behind their house that day, since they were doing nothing else anyway.

"Easy f'r you t' say, mate," he retorted, looking up at the white horse uneasily. "Tha' thing's mockin' me, I know it."

"No she's not. Now, get on the horse!"

"How?"

"You're on a wooden platform, that's the easiest way to get on the horse."

Valon sighed but looked to her for direction.

Skye nodded sagely when she noticed that the boy was directing his attention to her and said instructionally, "Put your left foot in the stirrup and grab the saddle horn."

"The wha'?"

"The thing sticking up from the saddle, Valon."

"Hey guys!" Lola called to them, hurrying into the clearing. "What's Valon doing?"

"Trying to get onto the horse," Raphael and Skye said in unison.

"And failing," Alister added with a chuckle.

"Shut up!" Valon growled, throwing his other leg over the saddle. Unfortunately he slipped off the saddle the moment he got up onto the saddle only to fall off...again. "Dammit!"

"How many times has he done that?" asked Lola, watching as Valon rubbed his behind with a grimace.

"This'll be the fourth time."

"_Dios Mio!"_ she snapped, stomping over to Valon when she saw that he was now draped over the horse's back on his stomach. "Get off and let me help you."

It took a few minutes, but at last Valon was finally atop of his horse. He was much happier now that he wasn't falling off the horse. "Sweet! 'm taller than everyone else!"

"Quick question. Why is there a stable between your houses?" Alister asked. "I don't understand how that works."

"Because both of us love our horses but the nearby stables were awful," said Skye over her shoulder, disappearing into the barn to get her spare saddle; Valon had to borrow her other saddle since she'd found out that her third saddle's girth strap had broken in her absence. "Today, though, the stable's getting renovated and we need to get the horses out."

"Why?"

"To install air conditioning," Lola said dismissively, handing the reins to Valon. "Also just to weatherproof it from the elements—my family uses this as a storage place."

"Oh."

"Your turn, Alister," Skye said as she dumped the saddle on the ground, gesturing to a black Appaloosa that had been waiting patiently for several minutes; Skye had already put the necessary tack on it earlier, but she'd had to help Valon mount his horse and she had almost forgotten it. "This is Star-Night."

Alister came over to the horse, arched an eyebrow at it briefly, and then mounted it with ease.

"You're a fast learner," Lola commented, impressed.

Alister snorted. "I've been riding motorcycles for years now. A horse is really nothing more than a living motorcycle when it comes to mounting one."

Valon promptly scowled. "You coulda told me that sooner," he grumped.

"You didn't ask," Alister and Lola said at the same time. Both shot each other startled glances before looking away from each other.

A few minutes later Skye and Lola once again went into the barn, this time leading out two more horses: a Spanish Mustang and a Døle.

"Want to ride, Raphael?" asked Lola as she threw the blanket over her horse's back.

"I'll just watch," he replied with a wry smile. "I'm not a horse kind of guy."

"You sure?" questioned Lola. "My dad rides a Friesian horse; if you're worried about weight, Friesians are draft horses and can support a lot. Besides, you're not fat—you're just muscular."

"No thanks."

"Oy! We aren' jumpin' these 'orses, are we?" asked Valon, tugging back on the reins of his mount when it fidgeted in agitation.

"We are, actually. We haven't ridden these guys in a while and we need to let them stretch their legs," said Skye with a laugh. "Don't worry, though—the horse you're on doesn't like to jump."

"Well, tha's good," said the brunette, visibly relieved. "Not sure 'ow 'm s'pposed t' ride on it, let alone jump."

"Nah. Just leave the jumping to me and Skye," said Lola proudly.

Skye giggled. "It's been a few years since I jumped, Lola. I may eat dirt today," she responded with a rueful smile.

"You were and are an excellent jumper. There is still some left in you," declared the Hispanic girl proudly.

"Fine," she said, gently nudging the sides of her Mustang—Summer—to urge it forward and into the arena. Lola came next on her own mount, followed by Alister on Star-Night. Valon came last on his own horse.

Skye nudged Summer into a canter toward the jumping block, leaning forward into as the horse leapt into the air. She slid into the proper position just as Summer's hooves contacted the ground once again; doing a fist pump when she successfully landed and patted Summer's neck. "That's my girl," she crooned.

Valon sat back in his saddle and whistled. "She's good a' tha', innit—GAH!"

Skye pulled back on the reins sharply as a shrill whinny from behind her sounded in the air, breaking the tranquility in the ring.

Valon's horse, which had been fidgeting uncomfortably the entire time since Valon had mounted it, had completely gone nuts the moment the teen had put his full weight onto the saddle. It began to jump and buck, lashing out with its hooves; Lola and Alister instantly moved away from the bucking animal.

"Valon!" called Skye sharply, wheeling Summer around and kicking her horse into a canter. "Valon, grab the saddle horn!"

But Valon had never been on a bucking horse before and the boy simply couldn't hang on. One second he was still on the horse—the next found the Australian airborne, a stunned expression on his suddenly pale face as he flew through the air.

Valon did not make a sound as he hit the ground. He did not get up again.

Skye spurred her horse faster, but already Raphael had leapt over the fence into the arena and had caught hold of the frantic horse's reins, firmly steering the horse away from Valon's prone body. Alister slid off his horse and moved to where Valon was lying on the ground; Lola moved to secure Star-Night.

"Is he okay?" Skye demanded as she slid off the saddle and sprinted to where her friends were gathering. There was a noticeable edge to her voice.

Alister frowned, checking Valon quickly for any spinal injuries. To their relief, the Australian began to stir and his eyes opened blearily. "Tha's the last time 'm ever gettin' on a 'orse," he moaned, trying to sit up.

"Sit still," Alister said severely. "I don't know if you have anything broken. Don't move until I establish that."

"I can already tell ya my arm's broke," said Valon, hissing in pain when Alister's hand briefly brushed against his left arm. "'eard it snap when I 'it the ground, right b'fore I blacked out."

Lola came up to them, looking shaken as she took the now calm white horse's reins from Raphael; the blond immediately moved forward to check over Valon for himself. "None of the horses have ever thrown us like that before," she said in a small voice. "Not even when we first got them—what happened?"

"I don't know," said Alister, taking note of Valon's eyes with a frown. "He wasn't wearing a riding helmet…Valon may have a concussion too. We need to take him to the hospital. Ember's mom could help with that."

"What about the horses?" asked Skye anxiously. "I can't just—"

"If you and Alister get them back to the stable, I can put them back in their stalls. Raphael, you can carry Valon. Get him to the car and then take him to the hospital," said Lola, all traces of her previous fright gone. "Alister and Skye can catch up later."

* * *

"That's the last of them," said Skye as she led Summer back into her stall, shutting the door behind the horse.

"You two didn't have to help me out," said Lola, but Alister shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. Valon's been hurt worse than this before," he said. "He wasn't doing that badly when Raphael left with him."

"I just don't understand. Meeko's such a sweetie and she's never thrown anyone before now," said Lola, looking troubled.

"Meeko?"

"The horse Valon was riding. She's a young horse, yeah, but she's never shown any signs of being skittish. It couldn't be because Valon did something wrong. All he did was sit in the saddle."

Alister frowned. "I don't know what's happened either, but we need to go. Lola, I can give you a ride back; Skye, go to the hospital and find out how Valon's doing."

* * *

**Sometime later, in the arena…**

A shadowy figure dropped the leash to the dog they had with them, allowing the dog free rein. "Come on Jasper. There has to be something," a girl's voice whispered fiercely.

Jasper kept sniffing, moving out of the arena and into the barn and sniffing around the tack. The dog stopped in front of one of the saddles and then growled, its hackles rising and baring its teeth.

"What did you find?" she asked, flipping the saddle over and investigating its underside thoroughly. A few seconds later, she said a triumphant, "Ah ha!" and removed something from the middle of the underside. "A clue. Looks like we have a mystery on our hands, Scooby Doo."

Jasper looked up at the girl with a distinct _seriously-are-you're-shitting-me_ look. "Fine. Sorry Jasper." the figure said, taking off into the night.

* * *

**Yea...I don't own Scooby Doo. Please Review?  
**


	16. Return of the Orichalcos

**Jupiter's Magic: Thanks yous for the reviews! :D **

**Alister: Yea. Now I wont have to hear her whine**

**Jupiter's Magic: *hits with a pillow***

**Alister: STOP WITH THE PILLOWS!  
**

**Raphael: Please review**

* * *

**Same day: 9 p.m.**

"Hey. How is he?" Alister asked, coming in through the back door followed by Lola; it turned out that Lola had left her house key at the biker's house and they had gotten a call that Raphael, Valon, and Skye were at home. No one had been at home to let Lola in, so she had hitched a ride on Alister's motorcycle to come back over.

Skye looked relieved. "We got back a couple minutes ago. Valon has a minor fracture in his arm and a mild concussion, but he's okay; Ember's mom says that as long as he takes it easy the cast can come off in a couple weeks."

"Where is he now?"

"On the sofa; the doctor had to drug him to get the cast on and he's sleeping it off."

Lola looked upset. "Was it because he was in that much pain?"

Alister snorted. "No. Valon hates doctors—they probably drugged him so they could get the cast on without him screaming about how they're going to harvest his organs later or some similar nonsense."

"Has anyone seen Jasper?" asked Skye anxiously. "I was going to take him on a walk but I couldn't find him."

At that precise moment the basement door was kicked open and Ember strolled into the room. She was wearing a purple dress and had on an orange wig; in addition to the pink stockings, she was wearing a green scarf. Jasper was attired in a Scooby Doo costume, collar and all.

"How does she walk in these shoes?" complained Ember irritably, kicking the heeled shoes off.

"Ember? What are you doing in our basement and why are you dressed like that?" asked Raphael with noticeable surprise.

"Can't you tell? I'm Daphne and this is Scooby."

Ignoring the odd stares she was getting (and the evil one from Jasper) Ember moved past them into the living room. She eyed the couch where Valon was dozing before turning to face the rest of the now gathered people. "I went to the scene of the crime and found compelling evidence that someone was intending for this to happen," she announced, pulling a plastic baggie from her purse.

Alister frowned. "Can I see that?" he asked, and Ember tossed him the bag. The redhead caught it and examined it through the bag, gray eyes widening in shock.

Skye leaned over and stared at the bag. "Plants?" she asked incredulously.

"Not just any kind, Skye," said Lola, eyes narrowing darkly. "Those are nettles. You touch them and they sting you; those grow all around the stable."

"Those were sewed to the underside of the saddle Valon was using," continued Ember. "When pressure was applied to the saddle, it would cause the horse pain and make it want to do anything to get rid of what's hurting it. Valon didn't cause anything to happen until he put his full weight on the saddle."

A grim look settled on Raphael's face. "No wonder the horse was acting so skittish when Valon got on it," he said. "Judging by what you just said, Ember, someone was fully intending for an accident to happen."

"I thought so too. That's why I took the nettles and the thread attaching it to the saddle down to my lab in your basement and—"

"Wait a minute, Raggedy Ann. You built a lab in our basement?" asked Alister.

Ember beamed at him proudly. "Yup."

"That explains the weird noises and explosions I keep hearing," Alister muttered, sitting in the other recliner. "I owe Valon an apology."

"Continuing on," said Ember. "After I ran the appropriate test I found epithelial tissue on the thread and I ran it through a DNA database—and don't look at me like that, my uncle's in law enforcement. I found a match for the tissue. Our culprit is a Caden Gerstein."

Skye's eyes widened when Ember said the dreaded name and she instantly moved closer to Raphael.

Lola swore. "Of course that jerk would do something like this!" she snarled. "He just can't let things go, can he?"

"Oh God. He meant for me to use that saddle," Skye said faintly, looking sick. Raphael put a reassuring hand on her shoulder."If the spare saddle hadn't been broken I would have used that one."

"Huh. Guess 'm good f'r somethin' then," Valon said groggily, sitting up on the sofa and rubbing his eyes.

Ember grinned. "Hey, pranking buddy! You live!"

"Looks like it," replied Valon, waking up more as he looked at Skye. "R'mind me t' kill tha' psycho ex o' yours when I see him next."

"Don't worry, Skye. Let Caden try to hurt you again—he'll find that he's sorely mistaken if he thinks he can get away with this," said Raphael grimly, and Alister nodded in agreement.

"And don't forget that I can kick some serious booty," said Lola with a tight smile. "Just let him try again—we're ready for him."

* * *

**5 days later**

Things had settled down once again at the house; although initially fearing repercussions from Caden, they had finally decided that he had given up on them and had settled back down into their daily routine.

Valon was floating outside on a pool floatie, trying to convince Jasper to get in the pool with him; although he couldn't technically swim because of his cast he was allowed in as long as he kept his cast out of the water.

Alister and Raphael were lounging on the lounge chairs nearby, reading and enjoying the sunshine (well, Raphael was—the redhead had refused to go in the sunshine at all). Skye and Lola were out shopping and Ember was sleeping upside down in the chimney.

(Why she liked hanging out in the chimney was a complete mystery, but Valon hardly cared. He liked her anyways)

Raphael had gone inside to get himself a glass of water when there someone knocked on the door. The noise caught Ember's attention and she rolled out of the chimney to investigate. When she opened the door she found a tall and irritated brunette man standing on the front porch. He did not wait for an invitation, instead shoving past her and into the house.

"Oy, Batman!" snapped Ember indignantly. "Who do you think you are?"

"Is my cousin home?" the brunette drawled, looking incredibly bored.

"And who's your cousin?" Ember growled.

"Skyler. We need to see her."

"She's not here now."

"Then we'll wait for her to get back. Are any of the other biker punks around?" he asked. Behind him a blond teenager and a short spiky haired teen boy filed into the house behind him.

"We're here, Kaiba," said Raphael coolly. He'd heard the commotion from the kitchen and had come out to see what was going on. He dipped his head to the shorter boy. "Yugi."

"Hi, Raphael," said Yugi with a sheepish smile. "Sorry we barged in unannounced."

Valon came in from the back door, soaking wet. "Sorry, Raph, but I fell off the floatie and—_you!"_

This last bit was addressed to the blond teenager that had come in with Kaiba and Yugi, and the teenager glared back at him with narrowed brown eyes. "Yeah, me. Got a problem?"

"Wheeler, the 'eck are you doin' in our 'ouse?" retorted Valon indignantly. Alister came in behind the Australian at that point; the moment his gray eyes landed on Kaiba they narrowed and he bristled.

"Oh cute. The kitty's getting his scary face on," said Kaiba sardonically.

"Joy. Kaiba, why are you showing your ugly mug around here? I think you broke a few mirrors when you came in."

All hell was about to break loose between the two volatile parties (Kaiba and Jounouchi being one party, Alister and Valon the other; Yugi and Raphael exchanged knowing glances and prepared to begin refereeing) when the front door opened and Lola and Skye appeared.

Skye stared at the assembled guests in surprise. "What are you guys doing here?" she asked, dropping her shopping bags on the floor.

Yugi turned to her, since he was the only one besides Raphael who noticed her. "I'm trying to get to that, but then your friends saw my friends, and…well…"

"Currently they're playing the 'I'm better than you' game," Raphael finished with visible annoyance.

Skye raised one eyebrow. "Let me fix that. Lola?"

"Yeah?"

"Window breaker?"

"Window breaker."

Raphael and Yugi exchanged confused looks. "What's window breaker?" asked the shorter teenager at last.

Skye and Lola did not hesitate—instead, both of them took a breath before letting out identical high-pitched screams. All of them winced in pain and whirled around to face the two girls.

"Skyler, how lovely that you showed up," said Kaiba sarcastically. "Next time try to refrain from making me deaf."

"What are you all doing here?" asked Lola, putting a hand on her hip.

"We're getting to that," said Joey, casting another glare at Valon. "What happened to your arm?"

"Not your business, chum," said Valon coolly, moving his blue-casted arm subtly behind his back.

The front door was wide open since no one had closed it, and this allowed two more teenagers to come in; one was a brunette-haired girl with blue eyes, and the other was a boy with his brown hair styled into a point on his head.

"Yugi, wait a minute. You didn't say we were getting help from the biker punks!" said the boy with visible surprise.

"We need their help, Tristan."

"Need our help with what, exactly? I haven't heard a reason for any of you to be here," said Raphael firmly, looking to Yugi for an explanation.

There was a visible shift in Yugi's demeanor and posture, signaling to those who knew him that the Pharaoh had taken over. "I know that you just got done with these sort of things months ago, but the world is in danger once again."

"Whoa, whoa whoa." Lola said, "World in danger? Huh? Skye, do I need to call the police?"

"No, Lola, you don't need to do that. You guys might as well make yourselves at home; you're not going anywhere until we get an explanation."

"The Orichalcos has risen again," Yugi's alter-ego said without preamble.

All four bikers stiffened. "It _what_?"

"But we beat it already…it can' be back, can it?" said Valon, looking thunderstruck.

"How do you know it's back?" demanded Raphael sharply, eyes narrowed. "Have you seen conclusive proof?"

"Yes. People's souls are being taken once again and we've seen the same signs that were present when we last encountered each other," said the Pharaoh gravely.

"It can' get much worse, can it?" asked Valon unhappily.

"What aren't you telling us?" asked Alister sharply when he noticed that not one of Yugi's friends would make eye contact with them.

Raphael let out a bitter laugh, startling Skye. She had never heard that sound come out of his mouth before, and it made her uneasy. "Haven't you figured it out, Alister? Who besides us knows how to work the Orichalcos?"

Valon's eyes widened and he looked ill. "Dartz? _Dartz _is doin' this?"

"We cannot prove it," said the Pharaoh quietly. "But if not you, then who else is there?"

"Orichalcos…wait, does this have to do with that 'taking over the world' bit you guys told me about a few months back?" said Ember in realization, breaking the uncomfortable silence that had fallen.

"I'm afraid so," said Alister unhappily.

"I know it is presumptuous of us to do this to you, but because you have had more experience with the Orichalcos we believe you could help us now," said the Pharaoh, looking at all four bikers. He noticed the conflicted expressions on their faces and a briefly sympathetic look entered his eyes. "I would not ask you if there was any other way."

The four former Doma warriors exchanged glances with each other. "Well, at least this time I'll actually get t' 'elp defeat it this time," said Valon at last.

"I'm in too," said Alister grimly.

"I don't think I have a choice in the matter," concluded Raphael quietly.

"Hey! If you four are doing it, then count me and Ember in. You're going to need all the help you can get," Lola said, shooting them a confident grin.

"We're not friends, just so we're clear," said Kaiba coldly. Alister scoffed but said nothing.

"Well, you guys can stay here for the night," Skye said, gesturing around her. "We have guest rooms on this floor, as well as in the basement; for your safety, do not sleep in the room at the end of the hall on the right hand side of the basement. That's Ember's lab, and I can't guarantee safety to anyone who goes in there."

* * *

Skye hadn't said anything since Yugi and his friends had settled down for the night and had waited until sometime after dinner before dismissing herself and staying in her room; when everyone had gone to bed Raphael went to go check on her and found that she had taken up a position in the windowsill and had not moved since.

"I wondered if this is where I'd find you," commented Raphael with a small smile, coming into the room. "What's bugging you?" he asked, against the wall closest to Skye.

"I'm fine," she lied, sounding unconvincing.

"Nice try, Skye. Spill."

She sighed and then looked up at Raphael with worry in her hazel eyes. "It's the whole Orichalcos thing. I'm not so sure I want to go anywhere near it."

"How do you think Valon and Alister feel, let alone me? None of us want to deal with this any more than you do."

"When Dartz recruited me, he did something to me..." she faltered, looking miserable.

"If it makes you feel any better, Dartz did some things to me that I wished he hadn't when he was trying to recruit me," said Raphael hollowly. "Digging up my family's graves wasn't something I really wanted to do."

Skye stared up at him in horror—she had not known that at all. She got up and instantly hugged him, saying nothing; a few seconds later Raphael's arms moved around her and enfolded her protectively.

"Like Valon said, we'll take him down," said Raphael, his voice resolute.

"What if Dartz is behind all this and he tries to control us again? I'm not ready for that," she said, her voice muffled against Raphael's chest.

A long pause. "We'll have an advantage this time, Skye," said Raphael quietly. "We know what to expect from him if it is Dartz we're dealing with."

She took her head off his chest and looked up at him, a shadow of a smile on her face. "Besides, I'm not letting a guy who looked like he was wearing mascara get the better of me again."


	17. Plan into Action

**Jupiter's Magic: Thanks yous for the reviews! :D **

**Lola: Jupiter's_Magic does not own Yugioh, the Orichalcos, or the card game. She does own me, Ember, Skye, Declan, and dare I say his name, Caden *shudders***

**Ember: Please Review! **

* * *

"Okay, so what's the plan?"

"You've asked that now several times, mutt. We don't know our plan yet, so until we do shut up. Otherwise I'll muzzle you," Kaiba replied, folding his arms.

"Kaiba, I'm not a dog and don't you _dare_—"

"If Dartz is behind this, then that means he has the whole army that he had last time," Alister said, cutting off the beginnings of the argument. "Have any of you seen signs of that?"

"No," said Yugi, shaking his head. "So far, the most we've actually seen of the Orichalcos is on the news and the soulless bodies we've found."

"Tha's good, right?" asked Valon, looking at Yugi hopefully.

"Not really," said Raphael, looking pessimistic. "It just means he's choosing not to show us what's up his sleeve until he's ready."

Joey frowned. "I figured as much. He did that last time, too—we didn't know how powerful he was until we actually fought him."

"What do you mean 'we'?" asked Kaiba boredly. "You got beaten long before we faced off against Dartz."

"I saw you in that creepy soul-holding place later. That was enough of a demonstration for me," said Joey with a scowl. Kaiba said nothing, though his jaw tightened and his eyes darkened.

"How do we find this guy?" asked Lola. "I say we figure out where he is and then kick his butt," she continued, slamming a fist into her open palm.

"I have a few explosive devices that would work wonders for him," said Ember evilly, holding up a shoebox covered in warning labels.

"That's the thing about Dartz," said Raphael heavily. "He won't show up until he wants to."

That was about the time the doorbell rang.

Skye, who had just come downstairs after getting a shower, was closest to the door. "I got it!" she said, going into the front hallway and unlocking the door.

No one thought anything of it until Skye screamed.

The three remaining bikers were the first ones out into the front hallway, followed by Ember and Lola; Yugi shifted into the Pharaoh and moved swiftly to catch up to them.

Skye had backed away entirely from the door and was actually sitting on one of the steps, her hazel eyes wide in panic—her legs had given out.

"Skye, what—?" began Alister, but then his eyes went to the front door and he stiffened.

Valon and Raphael had seen it too, and the pair of them mimed Alister for a moment before bristling. Ember and Lola weren't entirely certain who the aquamarine-haired man standing on their front porch was, but they both got the distinct impression that he was not entirely a friend.

The Pharaoh's face went blank when he saw what the commotion was about. "Dartz."

The man said nothing, remaining where he stood on the porch and watching them impassively. "I assume I have the right place, since you four are here," he said at last, gold eyes moving over each of their faces. "Odd, though. I never heard a scream like that when you were in Doma, Miss Kaiba."

"What do you want?" snarled three voices together.

Dartz looked over to where Raphael, Alister, and Valon were giving him identical glares. One of his eyebrows rose. "I was hoping for a warmer welcome."

"Well you can forget it, you loony!" snapped Valon, looking as if he wanted to either attack Dartz or run in the opposite direction.

"I take it you aren't happy to see me? You should be."

"Give us one good reason as to why we should be welcoming you with open arms," Raphael said coldly, blue eyes lit with fire.

Dartz studied them all for a moment. "My presence here would indicate that I am not the one responsible for the Orichalcos' rising once again."

"Either that, or you're trying to trick us again," Alister remarked bitterly. "You certainly know how to do that much."

Dartz's eyes flashed with a nameless emotion. "I wouldn't touch the Orichalcos now for all the treasure in the world," he said, and there was something of visible pain etched into his features.

"Why should we believe you?" asked Joey (he and the others had made it out into the hall now to see what was going on).

"I'm not asking you to. If you cannot trust me then I will not ask you to," said Dartz in reply. "All I'm here for is to get help in battling the Orichalcos. If I cannot get that much then I will deal with it myself."

Ember pushed past the small group and bounded up to Dartz, studying him intently with brown eyes and tilting her head at him. She said nothing for a long moment and then her countenance brightened. "No worries, guys. We can trust him."

"I'm not so inclined to, Raggedy Ann," retorted Alister, looking distinctly unhappy.

"Dartz raised a fair point," said the Pharaoh from behind them. "He would not be here now if he was responsible for the recent events. Besides, we'll need all the help we can get—he knows how to manipulate it."

"I wouldn't put it that way," said Dartz quietly. "A more accurate description would be it knows how to manipulate me."

Skye had said nothing during this entire encounter, but at that she finally collected herself and rose to her feet shakily, making eye contact with Raphael before announcing, "I trust him."

Alister and Valon both shot Skye identical looks of surprise, but when they saw that Raphael had done nothing they reluctantly backed down, allowing Dartz into their home.

"So if you aren't the guy responsible, who is?" asked Joey then, looking around him for an explanation.

Tristan and Tea (the girl who had come with them last night) exchanged glances. "Was there anyone else who knew how to use the Orichalcos?"

"Gurimo, but I doubt he is behind this now," said Dartz heavily. "The Orichalcos inflicted deep psychological harm on him when it took his soul. Coupled with his already unstable personality, this merely served to destroy his sanity."

"You know this how?" asked Tristan suspiciously.

"He's currently housed in a mental institution, with all the intelligence of a rock," retorted Dartz, showing the first sign of irritation since arriving. "He was the first person I checked, since I knew none of you would be moronic enough to revive it."

Alister snorted, rolling his eyes. "Why doesn't that surprise me?" he muttered.

"But then if it's not you, and it's not this Gurimo guy, then who does that leave?" asked Lola, looking around for answers.

Ember's brow furrowed, and then her features cleared and she said excitedly, "Wait a minute I have something!"

The hyperactive girl bounded out of the room and disappeared in the basement; they all heard the sound of clattering objects and muffled screams, and Tea looked to the bikers uncertainly. "Is she okay?"

Valon laughed. "No worries, love. Ember's quite fine; she c'n 'andle 'erself," he said, although the next scream had him glance nervously at the closed basement door.

At length, Ember came back from the basement and held out another plastic baggie. "When Valon got hurt and I was looking around the stable I found this business card!" she said in a rush, holding it out to Dartz. "It's got the same symbol you've got on that necklace of yours so I thought maybe you would know what it was."

Dartz examined the small slip of paper and his eyes narrowed, showing Yugi the plastic bag with the business card. "We used the Seal of Orichalcos as the logo for Paradius," he said, frowning. "But I don't see any names on it."

"I fingerprinted that. Same guy responsible for the nettle trick had his fingerprints all over that," said Ember matter-of-factly.

Skye paled. "Caden's using the Orichalcos."

"You know 'im?" asked Joey, catching wind of the tension that fell when Skye said his name.

"Try having a psycho ex and multiply it by twenty," muttered Alister.

Kaiba glanced at his cousin and rolled his eyes. "The things you get into when you're left to your own devices," he sighed, leaning against the wall. "And anyway, I thought I shipped him off to Shanghai."

Skye stared in surprise.

Kaiba shrugged. "Your mom called. I delivered. I guess he got back, though," he said dismissively. "At least we know who we're dealing with. This should be a snap," he continued. "That little dweeb couldn't think his way out of a paper bag."

Joey had been examining the card through the bag when his eyes widened. "Hey, guys? I think there's something on the back of the card."

Ember frowned, taking the bag back. "The creep must have written it in a certain kind of ink that shows up in an airtight…Oh crud."

"What?" asked Skye, coming over to see.

Raphael took it from Ember and Alister peered over the man's broad shoulder; Valon and Skye gathered around to see what it was.

**_The Dark Lord will come for his bride, and together they shall reign over the Great Beast as the world descends into chaos._**

"What is this guy, a Harry Potter geek?" asked Alister irritably, though his expression softened at the ill one on Skye's face.

"Don't you worry, kiddo! I don't know much 'bout this Caden guy, but let him try to get you!" said Joey with a grin, patting Skye on the shoulder (though he hastily retracted his hand when Raphael stared pointedly at it).

* * *

"Is everyone ready to go?" asked Yugi later that afternoon, looking at the small group assembled in front of the stairs.

"Pretty much, Yug," said Joey with a thumbs up.

"I'm ready!" Ember chirped as she rolled out from the chimney once again.

Tristan stared. "Seriously, guys, is that safe?"

"Wait. Where's Skye?"

"I saw her go last night; chances are she's talking to her brother and sorting things out," responded Kaiba boredly.

"You didn't think to stop her when she's got her crazy ex looking for her?" Lola thundered, marching up to Kaiba and glaring up at him.

"Trust me—nothing's scarier than Declan when he's angry. She's probably on her way back now."

The front door opened at this point and Skye slipped into the hall. "Sorry, guys. I had to go talk to Declan for a bit," she explained, looking embarrassed.

Declan came in after her, eyeing the group strangely before shifting the little girl he was carrying on his hip. "Skye has to look out for our younger sister today, but because she's going out…golfing—" (they noticed that Declan did not seem to buy this excuse) "—I'll be staying here and looking out for her."

"She doesn't like me very much," said Skye quietly when Declan walked past them. "Our oldest brother died from cancer and she really looked up to him. I don't know why she doesn't like me, but Mom insisted I watch her today and Declan could do a better job than I could."

Tea frowned. "I just realized something, though. If your brother and sister stay here, what's going to stop the bad guys from getting them?"

"I can stay here," said Tristan with a shrug. "I would like to see the action, but I have a nephew I look after all the time so I can help your brother with your sister."

"Tea, can you stay here too?" asked Yugi.

"I guess so," she said reluctantly.

Raphael looked to Valon and his gaze went to the cast on the boy's arm. "Valon, I prefer that you stay here as well."

"What? Why?" Valon asked, looking indignant.

"No offense, but you aren't much help to us when you have a cast on your arm, Valon," Alister commented.

Ember blinked. "I'll stay here too. Valon'll get into my explosives otherwise," she said. "You guys go without us; we'll hold down the fort."

"Then it settled. We leave now," the Pharaoh said, taking over Yugi's body. "If there are no more interruptions then we should go."

Raphael waited until the group had moved outside before looking to Skye, noticing she had hung back.

"You've been awfully quiet since you got back," he remarked, holding his hand out to her.

Skye didn't take it, but she did briefly hug him. "We can't tell Seto that we're seeing for each other just yet. You heard what he did to Caden."

Raphael stared, and then he started laughing. "All right, fair enough," he said with some amusement.

* * *

**Ha! You thought it was Dartz! Sike! Review**


	18. Monster Battle

"Where are we going to be staying tonight? I mean, we can't be wandering the whole night and I'm not camping in the woods," said Lola from somewhere behind them. They had been traveling all day and they were exhausted, but there was not any place to stop.

"We could book a hotel room," Yugi offered, but Kaiba grimaced.

"No way am I staying in some cheap hotel, Mutou," he said irritably.

"We don't have to," said Alister with a shrug. "Back in Doma we used to have all sorts of safe-houses; there's one not too far from here. It's not that big, but it can house all of us."

* * *

A week went by while they were at the safe house; it was a spacious one-story bungalow on the edge of the city. From there they had been busy searching for any sign of the Orichalcos or Caden, but so far they had not found anything.

"Geez! Can't this guy show himself already?" Joey whined, flopping onto the floor.

Alister looked at the teenage blond with visible irritation. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think I would have preferred to have Valon here instead of Joey."

"So you do like Valon after all!"

"Do not!"

"You do. You just don't want to admit it," she teased, pestering the red head.

Alister and Lola began to bicker, so Joey got up and went to go see what Yugi was doing. Kaiba was typing away at his computer; Dartz had vanished to check out a lead (he did this more to stay out of the way of his former enemies, since any time he entered the room he ended up creating tension).

Raphael came into the room, looking around for Skye; he had not seen her since breakfast and he was worried about her. When he asked around, Lola stopped bickering with Alister long enough to respond: "Check her room or the roof. Chances are she's in one of those places; she seemed distracted at breakfast, so that means she's hiding somewhere."

As Raphael made his way to his room, he couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle. When they had first come here a week ago Skye had promptly run to her old room and had claimed it for herself; she had done something similar back in Doma, when they had first come to this particular house.

**Flashback**

_"As the eldest I get this room! It is rightfully mine," snapped Gurimo indignantly._

_"Put a sock in it, Kuriboh," Skye replied, examining her fingernails. "I got here first." _

_ "The room is mine, little girl. End of discussion."_

_"Little? Me? Idiot! Let's duel, right now. Winner gets the room!"_

_"You're on!" retorted Gurimo._

_Of course, in the end Skye had won and Gurimo had ended up with a room that was the size of a large closet; Raphael and the other two bikers had wisely gone ahead and staked out their own rooms while Skye and Gurimo dueled each other._

**_End Flashback_**

"What's up, Raphael?" she asked when he came into her room, getting up and putting away the notebook she had in her hand.

"Checking up on you. You pulled a vanishing act on us after breakfast; I'm just here to make sure you're okay."

Skye gave him a weary smile in reply. "I'm fine. Just tired," she said, moving next to him and leaning against Raphael with a contented sigh. "I wonder when Caden's going to make his move. It's been a week…Valon and all them must be going mad."

"Personally, I'm hoping they don't blow anything up while we're gone," replied Raphael with a small laugh.

A scream from downstairs interrupted the moment and Raphael and Skye bolted out into the hallway; Lola met them halfway with an alarmed expression on her face. "We have a problem!"

Neither got to ask what was wrong, because at that moment there was a crash from one of the bedrooms and a monster loomed over them, the Seal of Orichalcos prominent on its head.

Raphael immediately took Skye's arm and pulled her behind him; Lola grabbed Skye's arm and the two girls moved into the family room as Alister and Joey brushed past them to help beat back the monster in the house.

"There's more of them!" Yugi said sharply, pointing to the window outside.

"Seto, you and Yugi come with me outside; wake the Pharaoh up while you're at it, Yugi. We need him right now. Lola, we'll cover you while you try to get Dartz," ordered Skye as she moved to a nearby cabinet and began digging through it, pulling out a smaller version of a Chaos Duel Disk before hurrying outside.

"Dark Sage!" Skye snarled the moment she got outside, her monster appearing alongside the Dark Magician and the Blue Eyes White Dragon and beginning to blast the Orichalcos soldiers away.

There was a small explosion from inside the house and Skye turned in alarm, worrying for the people inside. Seconds later, however, several Orichalcos monsters were thrown out the window and Skye caught a glimpse of Guardian Eatos from inside. She smirked—things were under control.

A huge hand clapped over her mouth and she let out a scream that was unfortunately muffled. She began struggling furiously against the Orichalcos soldier that held her, but she could not get away and she was helpless to do anything as her captor dragged her away.

_RAPHAEL!_

* * *

Inside the house Raphael froze, nearly getting attacked by one of the soldiers inside; Eatos instantly swung her Goddess Sword at it and knocked it house was in complete shambles at this point. The walls were crumbling around them and they could catch peeks of the outside woods from inside. Joey had summoned his Panther Warrior to help. Alister did not have a small enough monster for the inside of the house, so he had resorted to arming himself with a table leg and using it as a surprisingly effective weapon.

"Raphael, now is not the time to zone out," Alister growled, watching in surprise when the soldiers began retreating.

The blond biker didn't hear him. "Skyler," he said urgently, and then he was moving out the nearest hole in the wall into the front of the house.

The Pharaoh turned around, noticing Raphael coming out into the yard. "The Orichalcos soldiers have left," he began, but the blond silenced him with a glare.

"Where's Skye?" he demanded.

Kaiba's eyes widened fractionally and he looked around him. "She was right behind us," he said, realization dawning on his face.

"They came here to get her," said Joey from behind them, looking sick. "That Caden guy's probably got her—and if he's anything like what you said, then she's in some serious trouble."

Raphael might as well have been a statue; the emotionless mask on his face could make Alister proud. He said nothing, instead turning around and beginning to walk in the same direction that the monsters had gone.

"Where are you going?"

"To get Skye. They're most likely going back to their master and that will lead us to her. I don't know about you guys, but I want Skye alive and her soul intact," he said without looking back.

* * *

**Jupiter's Magic: Thanks yous for the reviews! :D **

**Lola: Jupiter's_Magic does not own Yugioh, the Orichalcos, or the card game. She does own me, Ember, Skye, Declan, and dare I say his name, Caden *shudders***

**Ember: Please Review! **


	19. Guardians vs Magicians

**Jupiter's_Magic: Here is the next chapter. Kok is still the most amazing person ever! Read her story _Come Together._ Link to her profile is on my profile. **

**Raphael: Jupiter does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or me, Alister or Valon...or the Orichalcos either. **

**Alister: Review, or I'll have to deal with Ember-**

**Ember: REVIEW! (tackles Alister)**

**Alister: GAH!  
**

* * *

"This was a very bad idea," Joey said as they followed behind the monsters at an extremely slow pace. "Not to be rude or anything, but we could be walking into a trap."

"Stop whining," Raphael said flatly.

Alister glanced at his taller friend. "We'll get her back, Raphael," he said in an undertone, and Raphael looked down at him briefly before returning his gaze to the path.

About twenty minutes later the monsters began filing into a clearing and the small group stopped at the edge of the forest, peering uncertainly at the large and forbidding building in front of them.

Dartz scoffed. "At least our building looked better," he said. "This peon must have just acquired this building."

"Lovely, but this is not the time to compare architecture," Kaiba said irritably. "We need to get in there and get this over with; I've been away from KaibaCorp for too long."

"Glad to see you care about your cousin," Alister said sarcastically.

The other man looked at him with barely visible irritation. "You misunderstand me. Mokuba's the one in charge back at my company—I don't want anyone trying to kidnap him in my absence."

"Not to mention Skye's in there and Caden's doing who knows what to her," said Lola, and Raphael's expression darkened.

The group waited until the monsters had gone into the building before hurrying to its entrance, when they realized the door was locked.

"Leave it to me, Yug!" Joey declared, thumping his chest proudly. "I'll get that door open!"

"Joey, don't—"

"Charge!"

The blond teenager promptly rammed his body into the door; it gave away, but Joey ended up tumbling onto the floor and rolling into a wall.

Yugi hurried after him. "I was trying to tell you that you could pull the door open, but this works too."

"Talk faster next time, Yugi," replied Joey dazedly, his brown eyes crossing as he looked up at them.

"I thought Skye's roommates were morons, but I think I was just corrected," said an all-too-familiar voice nastily, making everyone look around the darkened room sharply. "Welcome, Nameless Pharaoh. I've been expecting you for some time. I'm also pleased to notice that you came to me, rather than I had to come for you."

"I knew it. All the weirdoes seem to gravitate around you," muttered Kaiba under his breath. "You have your own weirdo-attracting orbit."

Lola's eyes flashed. "Caden you little—where is she?" she half-snarled.

An evil laugh echoed in the room. "Now now. You just got here. Don't worry too much about her—she's just fine for now."

"If you've hurt one hair on her head I'll take it out on you a hundred fold," Raphael thundered, looking murderous.

"Ooh. Tough guy. I remember you, and I remember your little girlfriend over there too!" said Caden wickedly, making Alister bristle.

"I hope you weren't referring to me with that comment," he said.

"I was, but there's not much you can do about it," sneered Caden, and Raphael and Alister peered around in the shadows to try and find him. "I'll tell you what, though. You take out my accomplice, I might remember what I did with Skyler."

Raphael located him the same time the redhead did, and he took a furious step forward. Unfortunately, a trap door opened beneath the two bikers and with startled gasps they vanished from view. Yugi hurried over to the trap door and tried to pry it up with Joey's help, but when he couldn't get it up the Pharaoh took over and glared at the shadows around them.

"Release them," he said authoritatively, but Caden merely laughed.

"Don't worry, Pharaoh. If you beat me you can have them back—provided they don't get overwhelmed by their own opponent," cackled the other man as he stepped into the light.

* * *

Raphael squinted in the darkness uncertainly, stars in his vision. He and Alister had fallen quite a ways down and had landed fairly hard; his own landing had been somewhat cushioned by an unidentified source.

"Raphael, not to be rude or anything, but…Get. Off," grunted Alister, shoving at the blond. "You're crushing me."

"So that's what I landed on," replied the burly man as he rose to his feet, helping Alister up.

"Where are we? I'm assuming we're under the building somewhere."

At that moment spotlights flashed on and the bikers were forced to shield their eyes. As his eyes adjusted to the change in light, Raphael could make out a cloaked figure standing on the other side of the room; the figure was completely motionless and he could not tell who was under the hood. As he watched the cloaked figure activated their Duel Disk.

Realizing who it was, Raphael activated his own Duel Disk and stepped forward. "You're the one I'm supposed to beat?" he asked, and the other figure dipped their head in confirmation.

"Very well."

Alister frowned, studying their opponent intently. "Raphael, something's wrong," he said quietly, gray eyes never leaving the cloaked figure (now identified as a woman, based on what he could tell from the way the cloak was draped on their body).

"I'm going to have to fight, whether I like it or not," replied Raphael.

"I know you're worried about Skye, but this…I don't like this at all. Be careful," warned Alister grimly.

Raphael nodded and then turned his gaze back to his opponent, drawing a card. It had been a while since he had dueled for real, but since Doma had ended he had restructured his deck; he could not use the Orichalcos (nor did he wish to) and instead had substituted other magic cards to compensate.

"First, I activate Graceful Charity, which allows me to draw three cards as long as I discard two," he said, placing the magic card on the disk and drawing the appropriate cards. "I'll play one card face down and then summon Mystical Elf in defense mode."

The other figure drew a card from their deck. "I play Harpy Feather Duster, removing all magic cards on your side of the field. Next, I'll place one card face down and end my turn," said a female voice, establishing that his opponent was a woman.

"Nicely done," said Raphael bluntly, watching as his facedown card vanished. "But not good enough—Graceful Charity is a permanent magic card," he continued as he drew from his deck. "I equip Butterfly Dagger to Mystical Elf. This allows me special summon Guardian Elma from my deck; when she's on the field I can play the equip spell 'United We Stand', increasing her attack points. Finally, I play one card face down and end my turn."

As Guardian Elma appeared, the woman chuckled. "My my, you've changed your deck around. I wasn't expecting that, but don't think you can deter me from winning," she said, drawing a card from her deck. "Your entire strategy hinges on not having any monsters in the graveyard—and I fully intend to put an end to that strategy," she continued, summoning Man-Eater Bug to destroy Raphael's Mystical Elf.

"Don't expect me to make it easy. I play Swords of Revealing Light," boomed Raphael, watching in smug satisfaction as pillars of light blocked Man Eater Bug's attack. "Nice try."

His opponent smirked. "Oh Raphael, don't you know me at all?" she taunted. "I play Mystical Space Typhoon—meaning it's goodbye for your Swords!" she said, playing the card. "Now, my Man-Eater Bug! Go and destroy Mystical Elf!"

Raphael frowned, his mouth turning down as his Mystical Elf fragmented.

"I end my turn. Let's see if you're as predictable as I think you are," she said.

"I play Monster Reborn to recall Mystical Elf from the Graveyard," said Raphael. "Next I summon Backup Gardna to the field in defense mode. Finally, I'll have my Guardian Elma attack your Man-Eater Bug."

The woman gave no sign of distress at the loss of her monster, instead letting out a derisive laugh. "I knew it. You really are predictable. Does it physically hurt you to have one of your monsters in the grave?" she asked mockingly. "Tell you what. How about we up the ante a little?"

She had been drawing from her deck as she had been speaking, and Raphael recognized the tone of voice she had adopted—that was the same kind of voice that one used when they drew…

"Alister, get back!" he said sharply as his opponent let out a triumphant laugh. The redhead seemed to realize what had just happened, but he had no time to react.

"I play the Seal of Orichalcos!" she said triumphantly, activating the dreaded magic card.

Instantly, a green circle etched itself into the ground around her and expanded violently; the shock wave encompassed Raphael and he shuddered as the cold energy passed through him. Alister cried out as he was thrown back into the wall and slumped against it, dazed.

The power of the Orichalcos was having an effect on its caster—her cloak was whipping about and her hood slipped away from her face, freeing her brown hair to blow about wildly. Her hazel eyes gained a red glint to them and the Seal traced itself on her forehead.

Raphael felt as if his stomach had dropped out when he realized who his opponent was. When he next spoke, his voice came out as a hoarse and horrified whisper.

"Skyler."

* * *

**Dun-Dun-DUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! A cliffy! What do you think will happen? Please Review?**


	20. Lost in Darkness, Found the Light

**Jupiter's_Magic: Ha! I bet you weren't expecting it to be Skye! *evil Laughter*. Anyhow, heres the next part. I don't own YuGiOh**

* * *

"Surprised?" taunted Skye when she saw Raphael's stunned expression. "You had no idea this was coming, did you? You never did catch on to subtle hints—no, you're a bit thick for that."

He ignored the insult, too shocked to acknowledge it. "Skye…you…"

"I what? Oh, I accepted the Orichalcos again? How clever of you to notice," she said nastily. "I'm beginning to think you're smarter than you look, big guy."

She glanced to where Alister was slumped against the wall. "Good, he's out like a light. He gets on my nerves."

Raphael directed a concerned glance to where Alister was before looking back to Skye. He couldn't leave the circle, so he would have to trust that his friend was all right. "Why?" he asked softly. "You know what it does to you…why would you even think about taking it up again?"

"You're right. At first I was reluctant to use it because I was too weak. I see now that I was wrong to cast it aside," she replied with an evil laugh.

"Skye…"

"Look, let's just get on with it. Enough with the sad eyes already," she said irritably, looking at the cards in her hand before drawing one from it and setting it on the field. "If I know you as well as I think I do, I'm going to win this easy."

* * *

**Caden's POV**

See, the thing about being the bad guy? I don't have to play nice.

It was a little harder than I anticipated to convert Skye to my way of thinking; when she first saw me after I had my minion bring her to me she started swearing at me and she damn near killed me. Hey, I wasn't expecting her to get loose!

But in the end I pinned her down and forced her to wear an Orichalcos pendant (but not after I had to gag her—she _bit_ me when I tried the first time and actually drew blood! That little…she's lucky I'm such a benevolent guy).

Setting her loose on those friends of hers is perfect. They can't fight her—they're too nice, especially that big guy. I think he's in love with her…ha. That's exactly why she's perfect for the task I gave her.

Even if she breaks loose from the Orichalcos, he won't take her back.

I know her, and the Orichalcos has this awesome habit of bringing out the worst in people like her. She's going to say things that'll break that big lug's heart and he'll be so crushed.

Ha. No one's allowed to have her but me.

Oh, another benefit of being the bad guy? I also don't have to play fair. So setting loose the Orichalcos soldiers on the remaining guys is totally legit. They're going to wear themselves out fighting before I even have to lift a finger.

…Huh. I make a pretty good damn villain. Who knew?

* * *

**Back at Raphael's Duel**

Raphael growled as his vision blurred. The drawback to an Orichalcos duel was that direct attacks could actually cause serious damage; he'd been directly attacked more than once in the past twenty minutes and he actually had visible bruises. Skye, on the other hand, had received no damage—Raphael had refused to attack her.

"Aw, poor Raphael," said Skye maliciously. "You can't even hit a girl. Such a gentleman you are. Too bad, blondie. I've got this one in the bag."

Raphael looked at his hand. He had the key to victory in this duel, but he refused to play it. He could not—if he did…

He glanced to Guardian Eatos, the only monster he had left on the field; Skyler had decimated his remaining monsters and he had been unable to bring them back. He could not let her get destroyed, but there was nothing he could do. If she was attacked he would lose—Skyler's now fully powered Dark Sage had more attack points than Eatos.

And then an idea hit him. It was desperate, and it was not a guarantee, but it was the only thing he had left. _Eatos…please trust me on this._

His Guardian's intelligent gold eyes softened in understanding. She was willing to go with his idea, for better or worse.

"Skyler, I'm not going to fight you," he said, blue eyes never wavering.

Alister stared. "You've got to be kidding. Raphael, don't you dare surrender!" he said angrily.

Skye just laughed. "You're such a soft-hearted moron, you complete and total fool! You can't fight me because you love me—what a sap. Does that mean you forfeit then?"

"No," he said simply. "My move," he continued quietly, shifting Guardian Eatos into defense mode. "I have no other monster on the field except for Guardian Eatos, and you have Dark Sage and Dark Magician. I won't forfeit, but I won't fight. If you really want to win so badly, then go for it. I trust that you"

Skye's face twisted into an evil grin. "You put your trust in the wrong person, _sweetie_," she said, beginning to laugh. "Your mistake was assuming I actually liked you enough to…"

She froze, her hazel eyes widening fractionally. "That I…"

Skye shook her head dazedly. "Your mistake was to trust me. You honestly think I'll spare your silly Guardian? I could hardly care less about her, or…or you…Dark Sage, atta—"

She trailed off, looking conflicted. Her face was contorting, her eyes shifting colors every few seconds.

"You can't do it, can you?" asked Raphael knowingly, watching her. "Knowing our weaknesses goes both ways. Even when you used the Orichalcos in Doma you never could attack someone who refused to fight back."

Skye stared helplessly at him, her eyes flickering. "Raphael," she said softly, and he knew then he was dealing with his Skye. "I didn't…I didn't want to do any of this…I didn't…Caden forced it on me, I couldn't…"

"I know," he said gently, his eyes softening.

"I didn't mean what I said. Really, I didn't," she said, looking miserable and horrified all at once. "I'm so sorry…"

She took a steadying breath. "Finish it, Raphael."

When he looked hesitant, Skye continued. "There's no way that you can bring my life points down low enough to cause a draw, and I'm not sure I can fight the Orichalcos much longer. Please…"

Raphael looked at her for one moment before pulling the card from his hand. "I play the magic card 'Total Destruction'," he said, never looking away from her. "Its effect destroys all monsters on your side of the field. Their combined attack points are taken out of your life points."

The Orichalcos circled around her and Raphael moved forward to catch her. "I got you," he said reassuringly as she went limp. "And this won't go unpunished—count on it."

He carefully lifted Skye's body and went over to Alister, who was starting to revive. Time to end this.

* * *

**Skye's POV**

There was nothing around me—all was dark and silent. I knew I'd lost my soul and I knew it was futile to do anything, but I still couldn't help but whimper.

"Raphael?" I asked, though I knew I wouldn't get a reply.

I don't entirely know if I can cry since I don't have a body, but I certainly feel like it. I can remember everything I said during that duel, and my heart aches. I don't even know if Alister's all right, and all of my attacks physically hurt him. If there was even a small chance that he cared about me, any small chance he actually loved me…that was gone now, I think bitterly.

_Skyler, you ought to put a tad more faith in him. Raphael's very forgiving—well, except when it comes to Dartz._

The slightly exasperated voice startled me and I start looking around. "Who's there?" I call out suspiciously. "Show yourself."

_You have nothing to worry about. I'm a friend._

"Disembodied voices tend to make me suspicious," I retorted.

A chuckle. _Very well, dear one. I'll show myself._

A bright light entered my vision and I let out a startled scream, shielding my eyes against it until it died down. When I lowered my arm I found that my Dark Magician was in front of me.

"You're real?" I questioned, though I grimaced. "Great, I'm hallucinating now."

_Of course I'm real, silly child. Every duelist has a monster that looks out for them and protects them when the time comes—even your Raphael has one, though she's never said a word in all the time I've seen her._

"Eatos?"

_The one and the same. Onto different matters—you have to wake up now._

"News flash, genius. I lost my soul and the Orichalcos sealed it. I can no more wake up than I can sprout wings and fly across the sky shouting 'Barney is a dinosaur," I replied irritably.

_Cute. What use would I be to you as your guardian monster if I let my charge lose her soul? And what sort of magician wouldn't have a way to save his charge?_

I look at him skeptically. "All right, pal. I'm listening."

_Raphael cared about you too much to attack you. By giving him permission to defeat you, you overcame the darkness inside your heart._

"Darkness? I never…"

_Girl, everyone has it. In your case, the darkness that the Orichalcos brought to the surface came from your inability to totally trust anyone, thanks to what Caden did to you. But you trusted Raphael to finish the duel; you trusted him to help you in that one moment, and by doing that you trusted that he would do everything in his power to save you._

He paused. _If you're in the mood to be sappy, Skyler, his love for you and your resulting trust in that love is what stopped you from ending up trapped in the Orichalcos' trap._

I let this sink in, completely floored, and then I look to him desperately. "So what do I do to get out of here?"

_I would think that was simple. _

_Just wake up._

* * *

**Normal POV**

It had taken a bit to retrace their steps, but at last Raphael and Alister made it back to where the Pharaoh and their friends were dueling Caden's henchmen. Lola, who had found a rusty pipe and was proceeding to hit the remaining thugs with it, stopped in mid-swing when she saw Raphael carrying Skye's motionless body.

"Skye!" she almost shrieked, running to them. "Is she okay? Skye!"

Alister shook his head, choosing to answer instead of Raphael; he'd missed the entire duel because he'd been knocked out by the shock wave generated by the Orichalcos and it had been a rather quick duel. "She'll be fine when we defeat Caden."

Dartz looked over at them. "She lost an Orichalcos duel, then?" he said, causing Raphael and Alister to look at him.

"Obviously, Dartz," retorted Raphael, looking visibly angry. He had not been able to stop her from losing her soul and the loss was weighing heavily on his mind; the turmoil was visible on his face when he gently set Skye's unmoving body on the ground.

Not even five minutes passed before the last of the henchmen were defeated by a blast from one of Kaiba's Blue Eyes White Dragons.

"Bravo, bravo," said Caden, clapping mockingly before drawing the small gun and shooting Yugi with it. The teenager dropped to his knees with a cry of pain, holding his side. "I regret that this little thing only has one bullet, but since he's the guy who can put a stop to my plans I figure to put a stop to it."

Joey hurried to Yugi's side, looking horrified; even Kaiba looked alarmed. "You…you complete coward!" he snarled.

"I try. Oh, and the door's locked. You can't leave until you beat me."

"Is he okay?" asked Lola, looking to Yugi worriedly.

"He's fine," said Kaiba. "It's clipped him in the side, but it's not fatal."

Yugi tried to rise, but he could not and he sank back to one knee. Joey stopped him, carefully but firmly holding him down. "Yugi, I know the fate of the world is on your shoulders, but you can't duel like this."

"Oh well. Your only chance to win can't even get up—guess that means I win," said Caden with a wicked smile.

Raphael activated his Duel Disk once again, fully prepared to duel. Caden's smile widened. "Aww, does the tough guy want to avenge his little girlfriend?" he asked.

The blond's eyes narrowed darkly, but a weak and familiar voice stopped him. "He's mine, Raphael. You're worn out from the earlier duel—my turn."

"Skye!" shrieked Lola, hurrying over to support her now standing best friend. Raphael half moved as well, but when Lola helped her hobble over to them he remained where he was. Relief burned in his eyes as he looked her over, making absolutely certain she was all right.

Skye was pale and her hazel eyes stood out against her pale face, but she was standing and her eyes were filled with grim determination. "I'm okay," she assured the other girl.

Alister looked unsettled. "You have your soul."

"It's a long story and one I'm not in the mood to discuss. Caden, you're mine!" said Skye furiously, the color beginning to return to her cheeks. "If anyone's going to defeat you, it's going to be me."

"Good luck, Skye," said Caden sarcastically. "You're going to need it."

She smirked, regaining more of her strength as she stood. "Believe me, Caden—you've had this coming for a long time, and it's time you got a taste of your own medicine."

* * *

Honestly, it was the fastest duel they had seen.

Skye had been completely merciless, throwing almost everything she had at Caden; he'd been helpless against the onslaught and in the end he was not exactly the world's greatest duelist.

In the end, Caden could not hold up and he lost his soul to the Orichalcos. Skye said nothing as his body dropped to the floor, but it was obvious she was pleased that he had gotten a taste of his own medicine.

"That was awesome!" cheered Lola as Skye came back over to them. "You completely _owned_ that freak!"

"I'll have to release his soul later," commented Dartz. "But not before we drop him off at the proper authorities. Now come—Yugi will bleed out unless we get him help."

Raphael waited until the others were a bit ahead of them (Kaiba had been forced to carry Caden's unconscious body, and he was absolutely disgusted with this task) before he reached for Skye's hand and squeezed it comfortingly, his eyes softening as he gave her a small smile. "I'm glad you're okay," he murmured, and then he pulled her into a hug.

Skye leaned into it. "I'm sorry," she said just as quietly.

"I know."

She let out a shaky laugh. "You always do."

* * *

**Happy Once Again. Kok you are flipping brilliant! Please Review. Kok and I would appreciate it**


	21. Pink Wedding?

**Jupiter's_Magic: Here's the Next Chapter! I personally want to thank Kohakuhime of Konoha for beta-ing this chapter. PLEASE CHECK OUT HER STORIES, ESPECIALLY HER STORY, _COME TOGETHER. I_do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, nor do I own KoK (XD). Please Review!**

* * *

Several weeks after the whole Orichalcos ordeal, the lives of the former bikers went back to normal. Granted, it had not been that normal to begin with, but nonetheless it was a relief that they no longer had to be worried about the world being taken over.

Even though the world had been saved, though, it did nothing to ease the extreme tension in the air between two certain individuals. The remaining members of the house found it difficult and distinctly uncomfortable to be in the same room as the two feuding bikers and generally avoided such a situation.

The only reason this tension had eased was because Raphael had gone to France, after receiving a phone call from his family.

**_Flashback_**

_"How are things between you and Skye?" Alister asked, walking into the kitchen and passing the elder biker with his cup of coffee. At the glare that he received from the older man, the skinny man sighed. "Shouldn't have asked that, huh?" _

_"It's alright" Raphael replied wearily. He frowned, noting that the red-haired biker seemed to be secretly pleased about something; he recognized that look, unfortunately. "Do I dare ask what you did to Valon now?" he asked. _

_The other man shrugged. "Not unless you want to know the answer." _

_"Alister." _

_"...Fine. I stuck him in—" _

_"VALON!" a voice screamed indignantly. _

_"Skye's closet," he finished with a wicked smirk, and Raphael groaned. _

_There were a few loud bangs that sounded from the upstairs, followed by a loud scream that came from Valon. A few minutes later, they heard Skye's door slam shut and her footsteps on the stairs; she stormed into view, suitcase in hand. _

_"Where are you going?" Alister asked. _

_"Vacation with family." _

_"Where to?" Raphael asked her. _

_Skye eyed him for a minute before she replied. "Florida. I'm going to not only be sun-bathing, but I will be helping the AUS"_

_"Wha's tha'?" Valon asked, coming down the stairs with a hand on his head—it seemed he would need an ice pack. _

_"Duh, it's the Miami Animal Service Unit. She's going to volunteer at the animal shelter," Ember said, coming out of the chimney with a graceful roll. "They help neglected, abused, mistreated animals get a second chance at life." _

_"What she said," Skye said brusquely, walking down the front hall and opening the door. "I'll see you guys in a month," she called over her shoulder as she disappeared from view._

_"There is one good thing out of this though," Alister said._

_"What?" Valon, Raphael, and Ember asked._

_"No girls in the house!" he said, raising his hands in the air in celebration._

_"What about me?" Ember pointed out._

_"You don't count," Alister said dismissively. Ember glared at him but contented herself with smacking his head and stormed off._

_Raphael opened his mouth to comment when the sound of the telephone ringing cut him off. Valon reached for the phone and answered it; there was a brief silence before he looked to the blond biker. "Raph, phone's for you. I think i's from your fam'ly."_

_Raphael's eyes widened in surprise and he went over to the phone, taking the device from the boy. "Hello?" he said into the phone cautiously._

_A long silence followed, Valon watching the older man impatiently for a response, before the man growled. "What? Seriously? You disowned me years ago and _now_ you tell me—"_

_Another pause, and Raphael's jaw tightened. "Fine. When does the plane leave?" he asked. He listened intently for one last moment before nodding to himself and hanging up the phone._

_"What was that about?" Alister asked, leaning against the door frame._

_Raphael looked at both of the younger bikers with a look neither of them could quite identify."I'm getting married," he said at last, folding his arms over his chest._

_The stunned silence that followed would have made a pin falling seem loud._

**_End Flashback_**

"Raphael isn't back ye— hey. Why are your suitcases near the door?" Skye asked, coming inside in a bikini (she had just finished tanning outside and was coming in to cool off).

Alister and Valon looked at each other then back to the bikini clad girl.

"Wha' suitcases?" Valon said, trying and failing to play dumb.

Alister sighed and smacked him over the head. "Valon, that was the weakest lie I've ever heard. She has to know."

"Know what?" asked Skye curiously.

Alister exchanged a hesitant look with Valon before returning his gaze back to Skye. "Skyler, we're going to France to join up with Raphael—"

"Oh!" she said, cutting Alister off. "Lemme pack my things and—"

"This isn't for a vacation."

Skye frowned. "Then why are you going?"

Alister ran a hand through his bangs with a sigh and looked away. Valon directed his attention at his feet. "Skyler, Raph is getting married and we're his best men," the Australian stated at last, looking distinctly unhappy.

Skye looked at the two of them, eyes widening in surprise. "W-what?" she stuttered. "Married?"

"I'm sorry, Skye," began Alister quietly, but Skye shook her head and managed a small smile.

"It's okay. I still want to—"

"Raphael told us that he didn't want you there," Alister continued.

Skye felt the bottom of her stomach drop out entirely at the sentence and her mind went completely blank. She found that she could not manage to say anything beyond a soft, "Oh."

The Australian's expression immediately saddened at the stricken expression on the girl's face. "I'm sorry, Skye. You should come—"

"No!" said Skye, just a bit too hastily. "No, it's fine. You two go; I'll be fine. Have fun!"

Alister looked at Skye with an unreadable expression."You sure?" he inquired. "You don't have to stay here just because Raphael's getting married."

"Just go," she said with a slight tremor in her voice, managing to give a smile; this smile, however, only went skin deep. It did nothing to alleviate the ache in her chest.

Alister nodded after a brief pause, saying nothing. Even as he started out the door, however, Skye could see the apology being conveyed in his gray eyes. Valon started to leave, but turned around to look at the girl unhappily.

"I don' wanna do this t' ya, Skye—" he began haltingly.

"It's alright, Valon," she said, fighting the tears that wanted to flow out of her eyes. "Go. Give Raphael my best wishes."

Valon nodded sadly, but jumped when Alister honked the horn to the car. "I'm comin' already!" he screamed, stomping outside and closing the door behind him to leave a devastated Skye in his wake.

* * *

**France – Raphael's POV**

"Raphael, come over here for a moment," called my grandfather.

I sighed and turned to face the man. I noticed that next to him was another man in his late fifties and a girl who looked to be about twenty-one (but that's just my guess). She had blond hair –which I could tell was completely dyed—brown eyes, freckles, and was wearing something that honestly bordered on inappropriate.

"Hello, grandfather," I replied reluctantly, trying to put some excitement in my voice.

"I want you to meet your soon-to-be-wife, Marie Lemarchal and her father André."

"Nice to meet you both," I said in greeting, distracted. "Grandfather, can I talk to you for a moment? Privately?" I added pointedly, watching as the woman across from me deflated (I have no doubt she was going to try and cling to me—I'm certainly not in the mood for it).

My grandfather nodded amicably and we went off to a corner of the room. I waited until I was certain we were out of earshot before I spoke. "Why am I marrying her? I thought arranged marriages were disapproved of in our family."

"They are. But your parents are dead, and I decided that I should change a few of those conceptions," he replied with a smirk. "Now, you will marry this girl and that's final."

"And if I decline?" I asked, annoyed.

"You seem to forget that I am a powerful man, Raphael. I can make your life a tad more difficult; for example, I'm well aware that your young friend Valon is underage. A few raised concerns to the proper authorities and the boy would be taken into their care."

I turned my head around to look at Valon, whom was currently poking Alister (to get his attention I'm guessing). The thought of losing him is unbearable. He plays the role as my little brother—heck, he plays that role for Alister since he lost his younger brother. If my grandfather does go through with his threat…

I felt the anger flaring up within me. I looked at my grandfather, pure hatred in my eyes. "You wouldn't-" I didn't bother to continue that statement, for the grimacing look on his face said it all. He is not going to take "no" for an answer. "So now you're blackmailing me?" I snarled. "You're a sick man."

"Believe me, Raphael. I would," he stated. He just chuckled. "Now, you better go with this, or else your little friends get it."

"They have nothing to do with this," I ground out with clenched teeth.

"Oh, Raphael. You're so naïve. And you better not invite that supposed girl of yours; I deliberately left her off the guest list, since you've had feelings for each other and you're about to get married. If I even think I see her at the wedding, I will destroy her," he said, turning away and walking towards my "future wife."

"Hi Raphael," Marie said in an attempt to be seductive. Her arms snaked around my waist and I froze. I only allowed Skye to hug me like that."Now, let's go get your tux."

"Um…"

"The theme is going to be pretty in pink," she giggled.

"Marie, you're not serious—"

"Of course I am!" she said. "You're going to be wearing a pink tux with a white tie and white shoes and—!"

"I don't think so," I growled, grabbing her arm, preventing her from leaving. "I am not wearing a pink tux."

"It's my wedding, Raphy. And what I say goes!" she said, angrily. "My daddy says that this wedding can be the way that I want."

I flinched at the nickname. _Raphy? I am so going to kill my grandfather. _

"Come on, Raphael," she said imperatively.

Sighing, I followed her and was in front of my grandfather. It was at that moment when I heard the sounds of grunting men and doors slamming opened. That was a signature trade mark for two specific people, whom entered the door with pride (well, that was just Valon. Alister just walked in calmly). "Crap"

"Raphael, your delinquent friends are going to need a place to be accommodated until the wedding, so do put them up," stated my grandfather with a grimace, clearly not thrilled about seeing my friends in his presence. "I simply can't be bothered to do this myself."

"Oy! Who're you callin' delinquents, you ol' geezer?" Valon exclaimed indignantly, bristling at my grandfather.

"Calm down," Alister muttered, placing a hand on the fuming teen's shoulder to keep him from lunging at the elderly man. "Where's your fiancé, Raphael?" he asked, directing his attention to me.

I repressed a groan. If Alister catches wind of just what the theme of this "wedding" is, I can be certain he will never let me forget it for the rest of my life. "Alister, Valon, this is Marie Lemarchal. Marie, these are my friends and best men."

Marie just looked them up and down and made a face. "Raphael, sweetie, you could've done so much better than these two for your friends."

Alister arched an eyebrow. "And what is that supposed to mean?" he inquired, though I could see the irritated flash in his eyes.

She pointed at Alister first, ignoring his question entirely. "Are you sure that he's a man? He looks more like a woman."

Alister's face darkened and I can tell he's already contemplating murder.

"As for the odd talking one," she continued, pointing at Valon (who understandably looked a bit uneasy). "His hair will ruin the pictures and his fake accent is atrocious."

At the insult Valon leapt at the girl, only to be grabbed by Alister in mid-leap. "Lemme at 'er!" he growled, struggling to get out of the other man's hold. "'m a genuine Aussie, you bludger! If Skye were here she'd kick your sorry arse!"

"Daddy!" Marie squealed as she backed away from the snarling Australian, taking shelter behind her father. Again, how old _is _she? "He's scaring me," she whimpered.

"Raphael, control that hooligan or I will," my grandfather demanded irritably, and I heard the subtle reminder of his earlier threat in his tone.

"Valon, enough," I told him calmly, though I inject enough of a warning into my voice to make the Australian stop struggling.

"But you 'eard 'er, chum! She's insultin' us 'n' you know as well as I do tha' Skye wouldn' let 'er—"

"Enough!" I snapped, and even Alister looked surprised. I rarely lose my temper, but the mention of Skye is just what I don't need; I don't need to be reminded of who I've left behind at home. Both of my younger friends are looking at me with a mixture of confusion and uneasiness. This is probably a first to them, but I can't tell them why I've suddenly shifted my behavior with my grandfather in the room.

"Alister, let go of Valon," I continue coldly, inwardly wincing at my behavior. My grandfather's definition of "control" means that I have to put on the same aristocratic air that he does. _I hate acting like this_. _I really do._

The red-haired biker willingly cooperated with my request, releasing the teenager and placing the Australian down. Once I determined that neither of them would try to go after Marie, I said firmly, "Go unpack."

Alister looks like he wants to stay right where he is, and that glower on Valon's face echoes the sentiment.

"_Now_," I almost snarled at them, hating myself even more when I notice my grandfather nod approvingly.

The two jumped in alarm at my voice and, after one more confused glance from Valon and what could be termed as a glare from Alister, they stormed out of the room.

_Great. This sucks_, I think to myself as I turn to face my future wife and her father.

* * *

**There ya go. Again, I want to thank KoK and I am forcing you to read her stories. Review this chapter and read her stories, and Raphael, Alister or Valon will give you a hug/kiss and a cookie!**

**Alister-What? I did not agree to-**

**Jupiter's_magic:Bye!**


	22. Speak Now

**Jupiter's_Magic: Here's teh Next Chapter! I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Please Review! **

* * *

Skye plopped down on the couch, head in her hands. Only a day had passed since Alister and Valon left, but already she was absolutely miserable. "Why wouldn't he want me there?" she whispered to herself as tears fell from her face. "I know we weren't on the same page, but still…"

_Are you really that bothered by this, Skyler?_ a deep voice asked quietly.

She looked up sharply at the voice and found that she was now staring face to face with the Dark Magician. "I thought you only appeared in my dreams," she said, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

_I have my ways,_ he replied with a half-smile, though it faded to be replaced with concern. _Now, About the Raphael getting married thing, why are you upset?_

"I don't know. We were in a fight, but he still should have told me…"

_You still care for him, then?_

"Yes," she said.

_Then what are you doing sulking here? Go get him._

She hesitated for one more moment, mulling this over. "You're right," she said at last, rising to her feet determinedly as she started walking towards the stairs, preparing to pack. She paused and looked back at the Dark Magician. "Are you like my Duel Monster Spirit?"

He merely chuckled, dipped his head in confirmation, and vanished from view_._

* * *

**Raphael's Wedding**

"If any know of a reason that this man and this woman should not be joined in holy matrimony, please speak now or forever hold your peace," the minister said.

All the guests looked at each other, and when no one spoke the preacher continued, "Do you, Marie Lemarchal, take Raphael to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do" the blonde woman said with a giggle, clinging to his arm. From behind them Alister mimed gagging, and Raphael gave him an exasperated glare from over his shoulder.

"Do you, Raphael, take Marie to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Raphael paused and looked at his two companions. Alister had the "you're-going-to-regret-this" look on his face, and Valon seemed to be directing his attention everywhere but the altar (preferably the glistening chandelier) . "I—"

He paused, frowning. He could not get himself to say the words. He cleared his throat and tried again; he had to say it, but... "I—"

"Just say it, Raphael," Marie snarled through her teeth, managing to keep her smile.

"Don't!" a voice called out sharply from the back of the church. The church, Raphael and Marie turned to look at the person who spoke. The congregation gasped at the girl.

Alister managed to look surprised and Valon stopped looking around to focus at the back of the church. Raphael was shocked as well, but he managed to say one word.

"Skyler?"

* * *

**Alister's POV**

_Seriously? Out of all colors for a tuxedo, she chooses a _pink _one? That girl has some massive issues. _I think with a grimace as I watch the ceremony take place.

"Do you, Marie Lemarchal, take Raphael to be your lawfully wedded husband?" I hear the preacher ask.

"I do," the blond woman said with a giggle, clinging to Raphael's arm. I shuddered and then proceed to mime gagging, the sound just audible enough for Raphael to turn his head and give me an exasperated glare.

_Ugh_. _I don't care what you think, Raphael. Gag me._ I looked over at Valon, only to find that he was looking up at the chandelier. I elbowed him in the ribs and he let out a quiet yelp.

"Wha' was tha' for?" he whispered fiercely.

"Pay attention," I whispered back, tipping my head at Raphael's back. The teenager shrugged and focused back on the ceremony, although I can tell he's bored with it.

I calmly looked around the room, and due to my excellent eye sight I noticed a curtain shifting at the back of the church. Since I know that none of the guests would hide in a curtain, I knew that meant only one thing. _I hope she makes her move soon._

"Do you, Raphael, take Marie to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

I then turned my sight back onto the ceremony in front of me, watching as Raphael's shoulders tensed. He paused, looking over at us. I gave him a look that said "you're going to regret this and you know it"; I'm pretty sure Valon was directing his attention everywhere but the altar.

Raphael turned back to the preacher and began to say something, but then he stopped talking, clearly hesitating. I heard him clear his throat and try again. "I—"

"Just say it, Raphael," Marie snarled through her teeth.

_Witch._

"Don't!" a voice called out sharply from the back of the church. The church, Raphael and Marie turned to look at the person who spoke. The congregation gasped at the girl.

_It's about time! _I inwardly pump a fist in the air, though I am slightly surprised at her timing. Valon stopped looking around to focus at the back of the church. Raphael was shocked as well, but he managed to say one word.

"Skyler?"

* * *

**Skye's POV**

"Okay. I am officially lost," I said irritably, walking aimlessly around France; I'm pretty sure I've passed the Eiffel Tower for the fifth time now. "I am not going to get anywhere at this rate."

_Don't be so quick to doubt yourself_ , the Dark Magician chided sternly, appearing by my side to walk—er, float—by my side.

"Okay, wise guy. Then you tell me where it is," I retorted, ignoring the confused stares from several people.

Dark Magician just shrugged and continued to follow me. _I am not exactly a map of France, Skye._

"Exactly," I said with a heavy sigh "You know,I don't feel right doing this. I am not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a white veiled occasion._"_

_That may be true, but Raphael is not the kind of boy, who would marry the wrong girl. There surely is a reason for this._

"Yeah, but I'm not invited to the wedding and I don't know where the blasted church is."

As I said it, though, I heard a scream from a nearby church and I jerked my head up. A moment later, I smirked. "Huh. I guess I found it."

My Magician shook his head in exasperated amusement. _If you excuse me, I'm going back into the deck. There is a sort of bet going on as to how long it takes for –_

I held up my hand to stop him. "I don't even want to know. Thanks, dude."

With a final nod and a slight bow, he vanished from view, leaving me to stand at the entrance to the church. "Well, here goes nothing" I muttered, slipping in the door and hoping no one saw me.

Lucky for me, though, the wedding party and guests were already inside; it didn't take much for me to slip into the crowd and blend in. When I heard the same shrill scream I'd heard earlier, I followed it to a back room. Cautiously, I peered around the door to the room, where I found the bride yelling at her bridesmaids.

"Witch," I muttered, grimacing when she let out another indignant squeal. The bride started to stomp over to the door and I bolted, scrambling to find a place to hide; I ended up hiding behind a nearby curtain at the back of the church.

It was not too long after that when I heard the organ start to play a familiar song; to me, it sounded like a death out from behind the curtain, I watched as she floated down in the isle as if she was some pageant queen**. **Even from here, I can see Raphael grimacing.

_I know he wishes it was me,_ I thought, ducking back behind the curtain when I noticed people turning to look at the bride.

I tuned out most of the wedding from where I was hiding in the curtain, but I came back to reality when I heard the preacher say, _"_Speak now or forever hold your peace._"_

This was my chance to stop it from happening, but I couldn't get myself to do it; I didn't know what exactly would happen. What if Raphael really wanted to do this?

I heard the exchanging of vows and prepared myself to hear Raphael's voice, but when I heard nothing and peered back around the curtain I found that he was visibly hesitating. Now was my chance.

"Don't!" I called out, stepping out from behind the curtain. The whole church turned to look for the owner of the voice. I got horrified looks from everyone in the room at my attire (with the exception of Alister and Valon) but I was only looking at Raphael.

"Skyler?" I heard Raphael ask, and I could even see his stunned expression. Marie, however, gave me a look that Medusa would be proud of.

"I thought your grandfather told you not to invite her," she hissed at Raphael, her voice audible because of the silence in the church.

"Can it, Barbie!" I snapped hotly.

"Security!" an elderly man said sharply, whom I was guessing was Raphael's grandfather. I noticed several suit-clad men rise from their places and advance on me—but I was ready for them.

"I wouldn't come closer if I were you," I said with a confident smile. It was then that I felt the presence of my Dark Magician next to me; I glanced at him from the corner of my eyes and saw the glare he was giving to the security men.

"Why not?" asked one man, almost tauntingly.

I snapped my fingers and abruptly two wolves appeared behind me, snarling and showing their sharp, pearly white fangs. "That's why," I replied.

"There are no pets allowed in this church—" began the same elderly gentleman severely.

"Shut it, you old windbag!" I screamed, causing Alister and Valon to burst out laughing. Raphael was obviously trying to control his composure, but a small smirk still was evident on his features. "Relax. I won't be long; five minutes, tops, then I'm gone. Then Barbie over there can go dye her hair, lose more brain cells, and get another boob job."

Marie growled at me, almost snarling.

"Skye," Raphael said quietly, and my eyes went to him. "What are you doing here?"

"Saving you from making the biggest mistake of your life!" I replied, my eyes softening a bit as I gaze at him. "Look Raphael. Your 'family' disowned you once you refused to stay with them; instead, you joined our Doom family," I continued, inwardly smirking at all the horrified expressions at the word 'doom'. I cleared my throat and continued talking.

"They completely cut you off from everything. And now they just want you back in their lives to marry some blonde bimbo – no offense to blonde people, just the skank in the dress. You can't honestly say that you are going to be happy living with Barbie over there, and having your grandpa control everything."

"Skye…" Raphael trailed off, looking conflicted.

"It's your life. I can't control it. If you want to marry Barbie over there, then do it. I can't stop you. Heck, Alister and Valon can't stop this either, let alone Lola and Ember. But remember, you will be giving up the one thing that makes you happy."

I paused as my eyes started tearing up. I was not going to cry, not right now—I wouldn't let that happen. "Living with us back in Domino. Going about our not so normal lives with Ember popping out of the chimney unexpectedly. Valon and Alister constantly pranking each other, with you always stepping in to stop them. Going to the lake, riding the horses, even watching the private relationship between Lola and Alister—"

"There's nothing going on between us!" snapped Alister hotly, his face turning red.

I smiled in spite of myself. "Not the point, Alister. What I'm trying to say is that you're going to be the missing piece in our very, very odd family. But like I said, it's up to you."

I turned to leave, the wolves following obediently at my heels. I looked over my shoulder at the altar, where Raphael was watching me silently. "I guess this will be the last time I'll ever see you; I bet Gramps over there won't let me stop by."

I then directed a scowl at the blonde woman standing beside Raphael. "And you, Miss Bimbo. Don't mess this up with him. He is an excellent man; gentle, caring, kind, and super sweet. I know he will make you happy, and I wish you two the best."

"Aww!" she said, tearing up. "Thank you. You can stay—"

"I overstayed my welcome," I cut over her quietly. "Plus, my cousin is waiting in his private jet for me," I said, finally letting out a sob as I stride out from the hall, almost running out of the church and sitting on the steps the moment I get outside. A single tear fell down my face.

_You did a good job_, My Dark Magician said comfortingly, appearing next to me.

"It still hurts," I sobbed.

I could feel him put his arm around my shoulder, but due to him being a spirit the attempt failed; I understood the sentiment though and I let out a rueful laugh. "Thanks for trying."

* * *

**Chapters 22 and 23 were all one huge chapter, but I decided to seperate them. So these past two chapters, Kok helped me with, and I am forever grateful. So for her hard work editing my chapters (which were kinda week before she gave me advice) and what I contributed, ****Please Review!**


	23. Another Now

**Mkay. This chapter has been edited! I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
**

* * *

"We're 'ome!" Valon yelled, bursting through the door and followed closely by Alister.

"Nimrod, there's no need to yell," he said agitatedly. "Skye?" he called as he looked around.

"Oh. You're back." I said, poking my head out of the kitchen. "How was the wedding?"

"IT WAS AWESOME!" Valon exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air and accidentally breaking a nearby vase.

"Valon!" Alister snapped, annoyed. "That wasn't necessary."

"It's alright," I said, smiling."Why don't you two go unpack?"

The two nodded, and Valon bolted up the stairs. Shaking his head, Alister followed after him.

"I can't believe he married her!" I said in disbelief once they had disappeared upstairs.

_How do you know that?_ my magician asked, appearing next to me_._

"Because—what are you wearing?" I exclaimed. My magician was currently clad in the Dark Magician Girl's outfit, skirt and all. "Do I want to—?"

_We had a poll as to—_

"If it's the same poll as last time, I don't wanna know," I said, smiling in spite of myself.

_Anyways, how do you know that? _my magician asked, appearing next to me.

"It's a feeling I have in my gut," I replied softly.

_I say that he didn't marry her,_ he replied matter-of-factly.

"Really, smartass?" I growled.

"Skye! Who are you talking to?"

I flinched when I heard Alister holler down the stairs. **_Crap._** "Um. I'm talking to Declan," I called back, glaring at my magician, who was hunched over and laughing. "Shut up!" I whispered to him fiercely.

"You're weird," Alister shouted back. "If you see Valon, tell him not to bother me."

"Whatever," I replied. I looked back at my magician with a sigh. "That was close,"

_It will be your birthday in two weeks, right?_

"Yes. So?"

_Shouldn't they remember that?_

"They don't know much about me." I said. "Back at Doma, they never celebrated my birthday. However, before the Pharaoh and his friends defeated the Orichalcos, Raphael took me out to dinner once to celebrate it. Other than that, though, there wasn't anything else."

_See? He remembered._

"True, but the other two haven't remembered for the past three years."

_They'll remember...I know they will. _

* * *

**With Alister. . . **

"Are you insane?" he nearly shouted into the phone. "Her birthday is in two weeks and you haven't gotten her anything?"

_"She's hard to shop for,_" the voice on the other line said defensively.

"We went over this at Christmas. Get. Her. Jewelry."

_"Alister, I need her."_

"Do you now? For your sexual fantasies?"

There was silence and the voice spoke up again. "_Not the point. The point is—"_

"Just get her something. You know her better than Valon or I do. I mean, you took her out for dinner back in Doma."

_"True..."_

"Why are you trying so hard? She'll like anything you give her, especially if it's something shiny. She's fond of those things."

_"I can't just do that, Alister."_

"Why not?" the red biker asked, getting fed up with the blond on the other end of the phone.

_"Alister, she most likely _hates_ me for just taking off like that and getting married. I want to get her something special to make up for it, because…"_

"Because?" Alister prompted.

_"…I love her," _Raphael's voice said quietly.

"I KNEW IT!" Alister exclaimed. "I won the bet!"

_"Bet?"_

Alister froze. "Not important. If you love her, Raphael, then get her something special that shows that._"_

_"Thanks, Alister. I'll call you tomorrow. Please, behave with Valon."_

"I'll try, but I'm not making any promises."

* * *

**Skye's POV**

_"If you love her, Raphael, then get her something special that shows that,"_ I heard Alister say into the phone.

"He did marry her, after all," I whispered to myself. I fought back the tears that desperately wanted to fall from my eyes. I quickly but quietly walked to my room; once the door was locked, I slid to the floor and let the tears fall down my face.

_You shouldn't give up so easily, Skyler_, my magician chided sternly. _There's always hope._

"What hope?" I said, bringing my face up. "He married her."

_You don't know that—_

"He doesn't love me, dude. If he did, he wouldn't have gotten married!"

My magician was silent, and I knew then that he was hiding something. "What aren't you telling me?"

_Nothing,_ he replied with a fake smile.

"Spill."

Sighing, he voiced what he had currently been thinking. _Raphael was forced to marry that girl. His grandfather threatened him somehow, Skye._

_"_That's bull-crap," I retorted angrily, getting up.

_Whatever you say_, responded my magician wearily, returning to my deck.

**_Was he really forced to marry her? _**I asked myself, once he had vanished from view.

To clear my head I went and turned on my I-pod to get my mind off of this; however, since everything seems to be against me, lyrics to _Another Now _by Kate Alexa filled the room.

I don't know what inspired me to do this, but I went to my desk and grabbed my sketchbook. Flipping through the pages, I couldn't help but smirked when I opened to the first page, I let out a chuckle at the image that was staring right in front of me. It was the day when I first met all three of them –eh, four if you count Gurimo.

_**Flashback**_

_"You wanted to see us, Master Dartz?" Gurimo asked, walking into the temple with the other bikers already there. _

_"Yes. Where's that Valentine girl?"_

_"Obsessing with Wheeler again," Alister grumbled. "Good luck getting her here."_

_"Fine. We will simply have to do without her," sighed Dartz. "I called you here so that you could meet our newest member, who is joining us as of today."_

_"Great. Another one?" Gurimo complained. "We already have a girly girl, and an annoying Australian brat—"_

_"Oy! Who ya calling a brat, you git?"_

_"Not to complain too much to you, Master, but I already have to keep an eye on what is essentially a zoo. What more do we need?"_

_"Someone to put you in your place, old man," a female voice said coolly, walking in. The girl had mid-length brown hair and hazel eyes; her outfit consisted of a green plaid mini skirt and a black tank top with neon green trim. Several gold and silver bands decorated her upper arms and she was wearing several rings on her fingers._

_Valon burst out laughing. "Finally! Someone to put ol' Germy in his place!" he announced, shooting a friendly grin to the newcomer. Raphael raised an eyebrow at her but declined to comment._

_"It's Gurimo you annoying little—"_

_"Gurimo. Enough." Dartz ordered, and the man instantly silenced his insult. "I want you all to meet Miss. Skyler Whitlock."_

_"Pleasure to meet you three," I said, giving them a mock curtsy._

_"Excuse me, what about me?" growled Gurimo, indignant that she had ignored him. "It's not polite to be rude to an elder."_

"_I'm not being rude. You're just insignificant," I said smirking. _

_If he wasn't pissed before, Gurimo was pissed; he had steam coming out of his ears, literally. "Why you little-"_

_"Did you guys hear something?" I asked innocently. "I swear it sounded just like a little germ talking, but I don't see anything—but then again, you can't exactly see a germ, can you?" I finished, and even Alister looked vaguely amused by now._

_Gurimo's eyes narrowed and his face flushed in outrage. "You little—"_

_"Enough!" Dartz spat. "I appreciate the entertainment you both are offering, but for now Gurimo you will need to withdraw and focus on your next assignment; I will deal with our recruit."_

_Grumbling, the monocled man stormed from the room, leaving behind a loudly laughing Valon and an amused Alister._

_"Alister, Valon. You're free to go as well," their leader said, waving a dismissive hand. _

_"I like tha' little lady," Valon said to Alister as they disappeared out the door. "She's got some spunk t' 'er."_

_Dartz waited until both of the other bikers vanished before redirecting his attention to Raphael and Skyler; I had been studying the older man with interest, while the blonde had been dutifully ignoring me and focused entirely on Dartz._

_"Raphael, please show Miss Skyler around. I would have Alister or Gurimo do so, but I do not believe either of them would be thorough in the matter," he said calmly, turning his back on them both._

_Raphael dipped his head in acquiescence before grabbing my arm and leading me out of the hall. "Let's go," he said gruffly. _

_"Don't touch me!" I exclaimed, getting out of his grasp (which, I noted in surprise, had not been that difficult to do—his grip had been firm but not to the point it would leave bruises behind). "I don't need to be dragged around by you. I can walk by myself," I continued._

_"I can see that," he said wryly, gesturing down the expansive passageway. "Ladies first."_

_Skyler huffed but started down the hallway, leaving him behind in his own thoughts. _

_**End Flashback**_

I couldn't help but let out a little laugh. I turned the page over and laughed. It was a picture of Alister, with mouse traps all over his body. That was one April Fools day that Valon nor Alister forgot.

It hasn't been the same without him here. The house is quieter than usual; Valon won't get into trouble without Raphael around, because Alister actually will punch him if he gets out of hand. The quiet is really starting to get on my nerves.

A small, sad smile made its way across my features then. Raphael hadn't been paying attention to me to start out with, but I realized sometime later that he must have been keeping an eye on me after all. when my birthday came around he took me out to dinner for the occasion.

_**Flashback**_

_There was a knock on my door that startled me out of my thoughts; I had been surfing the internet all day, bored out of my mind. Dartz wouldn't let any of us leave the temple unless we were on an assignment—and it didn't help that said temple was on an island in the middle of the ocean. _

_"It's open," I called, going back to my laptop. I heard the door open and figured it was Valon, but when I looked back up I noticed that it was Raphael. "You're looking snazzy today," I said with a smirk when I realized that he was not in his normal attire, instead in a casual polo and slacks. _

_"Cute," he said dryly. "But I didn't come over here for a compliment."_

_"Then what brings you to my humble abode?" I asked, rolling off my stomach and sitting up fully on the mattress._

_"I wanted to take you out to dinner," he stated calmly. _

_I stared back at him in surprise, his words having completely caught me off guard. "Um. That's sweet, but…why exactly do you want to do that?"_

_"It's your birthday, for one. And for another, you've worked hard since you've arrived and Master Dartz gave me permission to take you to the mainland; Gurimo has to go over there anyway, so we could tag along for the ride."_

_I was silent for a few minutes before I smiled. Anything was better than being cooped up in this room. "Alright. Give me a minute."_

_**End Flashback**_

That was the best night I ever had in Doma—hell, that was the best night I've ever had period. And I mean it. After then, I totally regretted treating him the way I did; sarcastically and cruelly.

For instance, he was sent to capture the Pharoah's soul and instead, captured the soul of the Pharaoh's host.

_**Flashback**_

"_How can that be?" he questioned. "I was sure I was dueling the Pharaoh."_

"_Ah. I see the screw-up fairy has visited us again, and for once, Valon didn't summon it" I said, walking into the room, arms crossed and a smirk across my face. _

_Valon started to laugh, until he got what I meant. "'ey!"_

_Alister couldn't help the smirk that appeared on his face.  
_

"_Miss. Whitlock. Since Raphael couldn't do the task, would you like to capture the soul of the Pharaoh?" Dartz asked._

"_It's a thankless job, but I've got a lot of Karma to burn off, so no." I replied, walking out of the room. _

_**End Flashback**_

That was a really funny experience. He did hate me for a while after that, but eventually, he forgave me.

I could feel this pain in my chest, getting stronger. It's hard; I don't - no, - I can't leave him behind, but I have no choice. If he married…_that_, I should move on. But why is it so hard?

Since that night, he and I got closer and closer to each other; we started having conversations when we weren't on assignment and I even started following him around. (This was after I started to open up to him a bit more). Even before the whole Orichalcos thing happened, even before we were dating…I relied on him. A lot.

Tears started blurring my vision and began falling down my face once again. I'm alone now, aren't I?

He isn't here anymore. He's gone and married to that…that…complete and damnable _bimbo_. I felt more tears roll down my face. Raphael is never going to come back— and for the first time since Doma, I honestly feel alone.

The song ended and I couldn't help it; I started to cry in earnest, burying my head in the nearest pillow and letting out the sobs that had been shaking my entire body.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Alister paused as he passed by Skyler's bedroom, catching the sounds of music and muffled sobs through her door. He set the laundry hamper down and eyed the door hesitantly, wondering if he should go in and see what was wrong.

He shook his head. He couldn't do anything to make her feel better—he knew _exactly_ what Skyler was crying about and there was very little he could do for her.

It didn't stop his eye from softening in pity as he picked the hamper back up and continued on his way down the stairs. _Whatever you've got planned, Raphael, do it quickly. You're hurting her._

* * *

**_Review Please!  
_**


	24. Happy Birthday Skyler!

**So here is the next chapter! I hope you guys like it! Disclaimer is still the same. =3 And I love my beta, KoK for being my beta and for teaching me how to outsmart the error. Since its Skye's B-Day, she is now 22. Others are still the same**

* * *

**Two weeks Later, on Skye's Birthday**

**_Raphael was forced to marry that girl. His grandfather threatened him somehow, Skye_****.**

That phrase has been ringing in my head for a long while. "Well, what if he was telling the truth? Maybe my magician is right for once," I mused.

_For once? Girl, get your head on straight. I'm always right, _my magician said as he appeared next to me.

"Good God!" I exclaimed, jumping back and falling on my butt. The magician just laughed as I glared up at him. "You have to stop doing that!"

_Get used to it, Skye. I'm a ninja_, he said with a smirk.

"What do you want?" I asked, feigning disinterest_._

_Hurtful, _he said, putting a hand over his heart (does he even have one?). _Anyways, I'm well aware that you don't believe what I said. I have a solution to this problem. _

"Huh. Do tell," I asked, suddenly becoming interested.

_It might be in your best interest to call someone who can easily access Raphael's family information and his background._

"That's an invasion of privacy—"

_Do you want to know the truth?_

I was silent. "Yes I do."

_Then call him—_

"Oh no! No way am I calling _him!_"

_He's the only one who can do this and you know it._

I paused as I thought it over. "Fine."

My magician smiled and reached over to grab my cell phone. _Now be a good girl and call him._

"I thought you were a spirit? How can you touch—?"

_A magician never reveals his secrets, Skyler, _he replied, disappearing with a chuckle.

I grumbled and dialed the familiar number. The phone rang for a few seconds before an annoyed voice answered the phone. _"What do you want, Skyler?"_

"Is that anyway to talk to someone?"

_"To you, yes,"_ the voice replied.

I was silent for a while, ticked off at what he said, but after a moment I spoke again. "Kaiba, can you do me a huge favor?" I asked with a very sweet voice. This trick usually works.

_"Why should I?"_

"Because I'm your cousin and you love me. And because you owe me."

There was silence on the other side, followed by a heavy sigh. _"Fine. What is it?"_

"I need you to look into Raphael's family history for me."

_"And why would I do something like this?"_

"Just do it, please. For me?"

_"…Give me a minute,"_ he sighed. I heard him typing on a computer keyboard on the other end of the phone, but nothing else. _"There. I sent it to you,"_ he said at last, clearly annoyed.

"Thanks! You're awesome!"

_"I know I am."_

"You and your huge ego."

_"Whatever. Goodbye, Skyler." _And with that parting comment he hung up.

I set my phone down and grabbed my laptop, plopping down on my bed. I heard a startled yelp come from underneath me and I bolted up immediately—I had sat on Jasper. "Sorry boy!" I apologized.

He just looked up at me and settled back on the bed. Opening my laptop I checked my email and, lo and behold, he had kept his word; there was a new email in the inbox and an attachment accompanying it. I opened the document and began reading over the information.

"Wealthy family, two younger siblings, happily married parents, shipwrecked…okay, but what I'm looking for isn't in this part…maybe it's further in this document," I said with a frown, skimming over the document until I got to the part that I was looking for.

"Here we are! Information on his grandfather…now, let's see what there is to—"

"Skyler, get down 'ere!" Valon's voice shouted, causing both me and Jasper to jump and fall off the bed.

"What do you want?" I called back, picking myself back up and scowling at the door.

"Declan 'n' Lola are 'ere!"

"Give me a minute!" I hollered back as I recollected myself.

* * *

**Alister's POV**

"I don' get it. Why would Raph go through with it anyway? I mean, Skye showed up 'n' crashed a weddin' f'r 'im, yet 'e still marries..._that._"

"You're asking me?" I asked, even though I know Valon's right. Something's going on. I saw that look on Raphael's face and I know he wanted to go after Skye when she left, but something had obviously kept him there. What was that reason?

Valon flopped on the sofa and grimaced. "You're always the smart guy," he said. "You know Raph pretty well."

I sighed. "I thought I did too, which is why I'm just as confused about this as you are," I admitted. "I think there's something going on that he didn't tell us, but I've got no way to prove it."

I turned my head to look at Valon and I saw him sitting upside down on the couch. "Valon, dare I ask what you're doing?"

"What? Ember does it all the time, and I wanna try it," he answered back, a broad smile on his face.

"I swear, sometimes I think you two are siblings," I muttered, looking away from Valon again. "Now, I think we should begin with figuring out what we know about Raphael and his past—"

When I turned back to face him, though, Valon was no longer on the sofa but on the computer. "Valon! What are you doing?" I snapped.

"Checkin' Skye's emails. There's a possibility tha' she's done something already."

I was shocked. Valon's doing something that actually make sense…it's the end of the world. Although I must say I'm a bit bothered that I didn't think of that first.

"Let's see 'ere. We already knew all o' tha' but…'ey, 'ere we are! Information on 'is grandfather," Valon exclaimed excitedly.

"Let me see," I demanded, coming over to read the document over his shoulder. "His grandfather is—"

At that precise moment there was a knock at the door and we both groaned. I pushed Valon off of the chair, signaling for him to answer it as I took the formerly occupied seat.

"You suck," he muttered, walking to the door. I just chuckled and continued reading the email.

"Happy birthday, Skyler!" two voices yelled, booming through the house once the front door had opened. The result was that Valon let out a startled cry and tripped, sprawling on the floor.

"Never mind. It was just Valon," Lola said.

"What do you two want?" I asked, walking to the doorway.

"Simple. It's Skye's birthday and to cheer her up we brought home videos!" Declan explained, holding a box up in emphasis.

"I'll get 'er," Valon said, bolting up and running to the stairway to get her. After a couple minutes of shouting up the stairs he bounced back happily. "She's on 'er way," he announced, smiling.

A few seconds after that she appeared at the top of the stairs. "What?" she said, appearing from the stairwell with an annoyed expression.

"Happy Birthday!" Lola and Declan screamed simultaneously, startling her.

"Thanks guys," she replied once she regained her composure, smiling. "What's in the box?"

"Home videos," Declan said brightly. "We're going to watch them!"

"Well, it's only one box but sure—"

"Nope! It's three—the other two are hiding inside this one."

"Hell no!"

* * *

**Skye's POV**

"Hell yes," Declan retorted. "We're going to watch them."

"Sweet! We get t' see Skye as a baby!" Valon yelled.

"Come on! It's your birthday. Don't you want to remember your youth?" asked Declan, and I realized then he wouldn't let me off the hook.

I sighed in defeat. Even if I said no, I don't think they would listen. "Fine."

"'ere's the popcorn!" Valon yelled again, coming out with the bowl.

"How did—?"

"They called in advance," Alister explained with a smirk, interrupting me.

"Put 'em in and push 'play'!" Valon chirped excitedly, plopping on the sofa. Everyone else followed suit.

Ten minutes passed, but so far watching the movies was going smoothly. They varied from me in diapers to talking and—oh no.

"No! Switch it! We are _not_ watching me be potty trained!"

"Too bad!" Declan said, sticking his tongue out and putting the remote in his pants.

"We have to touch that remote later, you know!" Alister snapped, visibly annoyed.

"Shush!" Lola hissed. "This is good stuff!"

My cell phone began to ring, the lyrics to _Beggin' on Your Knees_ by Victoria Justice blasting from the device. I blinked when I noticed that it was an unknown caller and answered it hesitantly. "Hello?"

_"Skye, I know you're probably mad at me but please don't hang up."_ The gruff voice spoke quickly even as I recognized the speaker, likely worried he would get hung up on.

For good reason."Why am I not supposed to do just that?" I asked, managing to keep my voice level.

A long silence followed this question and I wondered if he had hung up. _"Because I owe you an explanation for the wedding,"_ he said at last. _"And because it's your birthday."_

"Explanation? What explanation? You went and got married and told everyone but me! I hardly see how that's an—"

_"Skyler, the reason you didn't know was because of my grandfather. He knew how close you and I are and—"_

"That's a lie!" I hissed. Deep down I knew he was telling the truth, but I didn't want to admit it.

_"Skye, please don't hang up—"_

"So now you're judging that I'm going to be hanging up? Wow," I scoffed. "Being married has made you an even bigger jerk!"

_"Skye, I didn't marry her!" _he growled, exasperated. _"When you left—"_

"Liar!" I screamed. "You did too marry her!"

"Skyler, he didn't marry her," Alister said suddenly, cutting over my next reply.

"What do you know, Alister?" I asked fiercely.

"I saw the look on Raphael's face when you crashed the wedding. I knew that he wanted to go after you when you left."

"Not true!"

_"Skye, it's true. My grandfather threatened to hurt you. He's a strong man, stronger than your family, and he will find a way to get to you."_

"Let him try. If he does, then I'll know you're telling the truth!"

I heard him gasp on the other line, as well as everyone in the room.

"You do know that he's on speaker, right?" ventured Lola at last.

I looked at my phone and sighed. I pressed the speaker button off and moved into the front hallway; once there, I continued my conversation. "Now, why did you really call?"

_"Because it's your birthday, and I have never missed your birthday."_ His voice sounds both heavy and resigned now.

"Why care all of a sudden? You don't care for me anymore; you're in love with Marie, and likely you're still married to her. So I'm not buying it," I spat venomously.

_"Skyler, _please_ listen to me," _he said, his voice firm enough to silence me. When I didn't interrupt him, he decided that it was safe to continue. "_I know you most likely hate me for getting married and leaving you out of it; I didn't want to risk your safety, but I still should have told you what I was doing. Anyways, I wanted to get you something special on your birthday, because…"_

"Because what?" I asked when he trailed off, suddenly curious.

_"Like I said, it's your birthday. I need to get you something important to make up for the fact that I left you behind."_

"I would love to see you try to get me to like you again," I said, though it's spoken with half-hearted conviction.

Raphael let out a heavy sigh on the other end of the phone, but he continued on with,_ "Your present should be there right about now. Open the front door."_

Before I could reply he had hung up. After giving the phone a confused gaze, I put it in my pocket and walked over to open the door. I was not expecting to see what I saw when I opened the door.

Staring back at me was a tall, muscular man, with spiky blond hair and crystal blue eyes. He looked down at me with a nameless expression me and shut his phone off, remaining where he stood.

"R-Raphael?"

* * *

**There we go! Again, I want to thank KoK for being my AWESOME BETA! PLease Review!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	25. WaitWhat?

_So! Once again, I want to thank my beta, KoK, and I hope she feels better soon. This chapter, hopefully will explain the confusion with Raphael and the whole wedding thing. I would never let Raphael marry a "daddy's girl" *shudders* So here's the disclaimer:_

_Lola: Jupiter does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! which includes Raphael, Valon and Alister._

_Alister: Although I wished she owned Valon_

_Valon: 'ey! Tha's not fair! W'at 'ave I eve' done to you?_

_Alister: Uh, just about everything!_

_Jupiter: Shut up! Anywho, please review?_

* * *

**Last time. . . . **

_"Skyler, please listen to me," he said, his voice firm enough to silence me. When I didn't interrupt him, he decided that it was safe to continue. "I know you most likely hate me for getting married and leaving you out of it; I didn't want to risk your safety, but I still should have told you what I was doing. Anyways, I wanted to get you something special on your birthday, because…"_

_"Because what?" I asked when he trailed off, suddenly curious._

_"Like I said, it's your birthday. I need to get you something important to make up for the fact that I left you behind."_

_"I would love to see you try to get me to like you again," I said, though it's spoken with half-hearted conviction._

_Raphael let out a heavy sigh on the other end of the phone, but he continued on with, "Your present should be there right about now. Open the front door."_

_Before I could reply he had hung up. After giving the phone a confused gaze, I put it in my pocket and walked over to open the door. I was not expecting to see what I saw when I opened the door._

_Staring back at me was a tall, muscular man, with spiky blond hair and crystal blue eyes. He looked down at me with a nameless expression me and shut his phone off, remaining where he stood._

_"R-Raphael?"_

* * *

**Skye's POV**

"R-Raphael?" I stuttered. _This isn't real...he's supposed to be in France. He is not really standing here with his suitcase behind him…_my thoughts were already racing as I stared up at him.

_He really is here, Skyler, _my magician murmured as he appeared next to me.

"Go away!" I hissed at him. Noticing Raphael's suddenly confused expression, I muttered, "Forget it."

My magician simply chuckled as he vanished once again.

"Were you just talking to yourself?" asked Raphael with a frown.

"I. Said. Forget it," I ground out between my teeth. As I glared at him, I noticed that he visibly flinched. _Raphael: 0, Skye: 1,_ I thought to myself triumphantly.

A few minutes passed before Raphael spoke. "Skye, the only reason I didn't tell you about the wedding was because my grandfather would have come after you and he would have hurt you. I care about you too much to have that happen," he said quietly.

"Oh sure," I said sarcastically. "You cared so much that you went and married Marie. Yeah, that really screams, 'I care about you, Skye!'"

"I didn't go through with the wedding," he stated firmly.

I opened my mouth to reply but stopped when I realized what he had said, and instead I remained silent for a long moment. "But Alister and Valon were your best men. How do they not know that you didn't go through the wedding?" I asked at last.

"My grandfather had the wedding day moved after you crashed it," he explained wryly. "He moved it to the day after the original wedding date, since Alister and Valon had to go home; he wouldn't let them stay, despite the fact they were my best men."

"…Well that explains why Valon was going through my email," I muttered.

Raphael raised an eyebrow. "What does that mean?"

"Look, I'm going to be completely honest. I had Kaiba do some research on you, because I knew something was up and I also didn't believe you at—"

"Research?" he asked, surprised. "You actually did a background check on me?"

"I had to!" I said, sitting on the bench outside the door. "I didn't trust you anymore and I didn't know how else to get answers! Plus, I overheard Alister talking to you on the phone and he mentioned that you loved Marie and…and…!"

I trailed off, tears starting to form in my eyes. _Not now, please not now_. _I will not cry…_I will not cry!

But alas, the tears started flowing before I could stop them. I covered my eyes instinctively and continued to talk. "You broke me, Raphael. What you did hurt me _so_ much."

I felt more weight settle on the bench, indicating that Raphael had sat down as well. "You claimed you cared for me, and after that whole incident we had, you knew I was taking my time since I was scared you would treat me the way Caden did. I honestly believed you weren't like that, but then you went and got married without bothering to tell me!"

I started to choke on my words. "So what was I supposed to think? You said you cared for me, and yet you lied to me and—!"

"Now you're repeating yourself," he said quietly, placing a hand on my shoulder. I scooted away from him and I lifted my head out of my hands.

"I don't care," I hissed furiously, looking at him with puffy red eyes. "You hurt me…no, worse. You scared me. How do you expect me to trust you now?"

A long and awkward silence fell between us. At last, it was broken by Raphael as he cleared his throat.

"I'm truly sorry, Skyler," he said heavily, looking me in the eye. "You have every right to be mad at me. I won't blame you if you never forgive me for this; if I was in your shoes, I would probably feel about the same way."

I eyed him as he scooted closer and in spite of myself I leaned against him; I allowed him to put his arm over my shoulder as he continued to speak."Skyler, you mean everything to me. There is no one else in the world that I would want to be in a relationship with."

He wiped the few stray tears that were still on my cheeks. "I know you don't trust me right now," he continued as he got to his feet. As he rose he gently pulled me with him, looking deep into my hazel eyes. "But I do want you to know that I love you, and that is not about to change."

With those words still ringing in my ears he bent down and gave me a genuine kiss.

Almost at once a million different thoughts exploded in my head as I instinctively wrapped my arms around his neck and I returned the kiss.

When we broke apart Raphael was once again looking down at me, uncertainty, love, and longing clearly evident in his eyes.

"You…you love me?" I questioned.

"More than anything," he whispered, hugging me close to him. "As I've said before, you're the only one who has my heart. I really and truly do love you," he continued, his grip tightening.

"I love you too, Raphael," I replied softly, my voice catching. You can call it my sixth sense, but I swear I felt him smile.

"Let's go inside," he said, releasing me so that he could grab his luggage. I smiled and reached for his free hand, opening the door for him.

Once we entered and I recognized the sounds of the video playing at the moment, I shouted, "Declan, turn that video off!"

"Nope," he said, and as Raphael and I entered the room I was in time to watch him put the remote back in his pants.

"Again, please keep in mind we use that," Alister said, disgusted.

His gaze shifted to me and, subsequently, Raphael. His eyes lingered on our intertwined hands and he smirked. "It's about freaking time. Welcome back," he commented.

The comment caught Valon's attention and he looked over at us. His eyes brightened almost at once."Oy! Raph's back!" he exclaimed, leaping to his feet and running to us. Raphael had enough time to let go off my hand before Valon tackled the older man to the ground.

"There's a first," I declared, looking down at Raphael. He didn't seem to mind being tackled—in fact, he was laughing.

"But I thought you married..._that. _What're you doin' 'ere?_" _asked Valon as he helped Raphael back to his feet.

"Valon," Raphael started, arching an eyebrow, "If I'm here, it should be fairly obvious that I didn't get married after all."

"True," Valon agreed cheerfully. "'ey, Alister! Mind 'elpin' me make some popcorn f'r Raph?"

"I see that the house is still intact. I'm guessing that means no wars?" he asked me as Alister rose to his feet, passing by us to head into the kitchen after Valon.

I shrugged. "Guess so."

It was then that Ember came rolling out of the chimney with a grin on her face. "Welcome back!" she chirped.

"Nice to see you too—" began Raphael earnestly.

"VALON!"

Everyone looked over to watch a soaking wet Alister stalk out of the kitchen, soaked to the bone; I'm guessing Valon had been planning this for some time, since he's already edging toward the front hall. "You're a dead Aussie!"

"See ya!" yelped Valon as he sprinted past us and out the front door, Alister not too far behind him.

Raphael and I looked at each other. "It's good to be back," he said with a warm smile.

* * *

**There we go! Next chapter will be up soon! I honestly love me beta! I had no idea she was going to reply so fast, even though she's sick =( FEEL BETTER SOON KoK. Please Review**


	26. April Fools, Valon

**Here's the Next Chapter! I do not own! **

* * *

Skye came down the stairs fully dressed the following morning, her face glowing with happiness; she finally had gotten Raphael back and she had every right to be happy.

She headed to the kitchen and upon entering she saw Raphael sitting at the table, holding a coffee mug in his hand; the other was scratching Misha under her chin, the cat's contented purrs audible from the other side of the room. The morning newspaper lay flat out on the table.

"I see you have your hands full," she said with a chuckle.

Raphael shot a mock-glare at her. "Not my fault," he started as Skye entered the kitchen. "It was the only way to get her off the paper."

"Sure it's not," she replied as she moved to the table.

Raphael put the mug down and gently pushed Misha off the table. As Skye came alongside him he wrapped his arm around her waist and brought her onto his lap. She snuggled into his chest, his chin gently resting on top of her head.

This would have been a perfectly romantic moment, but alas, a certain Australian bolted down the stairs and passed them in a blur, ruining the moment.

""ey fellas, bye fellas! If Alister asks, you didn' see me!" he exclaimed, running into the pantry and closing the door behind him.

Skye blinked, exchanging a confused glance with Raphael. "What's that about?"

"I'm not sure, but…wait a minute. What's the date today?" he asked in a suddenly suspicious tone.

Skye took out her cell phone to look at the date and groaned. "April first. That means—"

"April Fool's Day. Great—Valon's favorite holiday," Raphael finished for her, looking distinctly unhappy by that fact.

She cocked her head and looked up at the blond biker. "Should it really be considered a holiday?"

"VALON!" Alister's voice echoed through the house, interrupting the conversation between the couple.

Moments later, the redhead stormed down the stairs, wearing nothing but a towel that was wrapped around his waist; his hair was soaking wet and his eyes were full of hatred.

"Please put some clothes on," Skye requested with a groan.

"You're right. I'm far too indecent to be seen like this. Let me go back upstairs and get dressed—oh wait, I can't. Want to know why? _Because that freakin' Aussie took all of my clothes!_"

"Seriously?" Raphael asked, looking amused in spite of himself. "Did he leave you anything?"

"No! He didn't even leave me a pair of underwear! Where is he?"

"In the pantry," Skye sighed, jerking a hand to the closed door behind them.

"'ey! You said ya wouldn' tell 'im!" Valon yelped as he exploded from the pantry, Alister at his heels.

"If it helps Alister get dressed faster, then anything goes!" called Skye after them.

What the two younger bikers weren't expecting was that Ember and Lola had decided to stop by that morning and were both entering through the front door. At that precise moment, Valon "accidentally" yanked off the towel from around Alister's waist.

"Oh my God!" the girls screamed, covering their eyes (not that there was anything to see—the moment the towel had vanished from around Alister's waist the red-haired man had instantly ducked behind the coat rack).

Raphael and Skye ran out of the kitchen at the sound of the girl's shriek; Raphael quickly assessed the situation and immediately covered Skye's eyes.

"Really?" she said flatly.

Alister's face was bright red as he snatched back the towel from a laughing Valon's hand and wrapped it around his waist, muttering an apology to Lola and Ember as he stalked back up the stairs.

"That was…disturbing. Valon, please give Alister his clothes back," Raphael demanded as Alister's bedroom door slammed upstairs, taking his hand off of Skye's eyes. "Where did you put them, Valon?"

"Up in Skye's closet," he announced cheerfully.

"Why are you always hiding chiz in my closet?" Skye snapped indignantly.

"Lola, Ember, it's safe to look again." Raphael said, placing a hand on her shoulder

"Thank God," they said in unison as their hands lowered from their eyes. While Ember looked completely mortified, Lola had a flustered expression that only Skye recognized.

"Lola. You. Me. My room," she announced as she grabbed her friend by the arm.

"No!" replied Lola hotly, tugging against Skye.

"Fine. We'll go out for coffee instead."

"Sweet!"

"Oy, Ember. You actually used the front door f'r a change," said Valon suddenly. "I was kinda expectin' ya t' roll outta the chimney like usual."

"Hey! I'm not that crazy!" she retorted, ignoring Valon's disbelieving look."I have some dignity, you know."

"Valon, I would beware of Alister. He's going to find some way to get you back for this morning," Raphael warned.

"Nothin' t' worry about," the brunette replied dismissively. "I'm the King o' Pranks 'round 'ere."

"Actually, Ember won that title," Lola and Skye said in unison.

Valon pouted. "Ruin my fun, why don'cha?"

"Raphael's striking a fair point," Alister said threateningly, sneakily coming down the stairs. "You better watch yourself, or there is going to be one less Aussie in this household before this day is out."

"'m not afraid of you," Valon stated resolutely, standing his ground. "I'll always find a way t' retaliate."

"We'll see about that," Alister said wickedly as he disappeared out the front door.

"Well, Lola and I are off to get coffee," Skye announced, grabbing her purse before dragging a protesting Lola out the front door.

Raphael followed her out the door and watched Skye leave with a fond expression. As the girls passed by where their motorcycles were parked, though, his gaze went to where Alister was currently taping Valon's motorcycle to the nearest light pole with duct tape and he sighed.

He took a step into the house but let out a startled cry as the doormat beneath his feet slid from under him and he fell, hitting the floor with an audible thud.

Valon promptly started laughing. "Tha' was meant f'r Alister, but looks like you tripped it instead!" he said in between laughs as he offered a hand up to the older man.

The blond growled, accepting Valon's offered hand with a grumble. In the next second he let out a yelp as something shocked his hand and he sat back down.

"Gotcha!" yelled Valon triumphantly, showing him the buzzer in his hand before taking off and vanishing from view.

Raphael got to his feet with a growl. He _really _hated April Fool's Day.

* * *

**Later, with Raphael and Alister…**

"Alister, can I come in?" Raphael asked, knocking on the redhead's door. "It's safer in there than out here."

"Sure," came the muffled reply and the blond biker entered the room, closing the door behind him. "What is it?" Alister continued.

"I want to talk to you about something."

"And this something is?"

"Lola."

Alister's face went completely blank. "What about her?" he asked carefully, though a faint blush was visible across his features.

"You like her," Raphael stated. "When the towel fell, Valon had already taken off into the other room. Ember had her face in her hands and I covered Skye's eyes, but Lola turned a really interesting shade of red."

"Gee, it couldn't be because I was naked," Alister retorted, then paused. "Wait, you weren't bothered by the fact I was basically streaking?"

Raphael raised an eyebrow. "Not really."

"Are you secretly gay?"

"Obviously not, and nice attempt to redirect the conversation."

When Alister went silent Raphael said exasperatedly, "Look, I'm not exactly the observant one when it comes to these things, but even I've noticed Lola seems to get flustered any time she's around you—and not when you're stark naked."

"So what?"

"Ask her out," Raphael replied simply. "It doesn't hurt to ask."

Alister shrugged nonchalantly. "I guess it wouldn't. I'm going to go grab some lunch," he said, getting up and opening the door to his room so he could leave.

He was not expecting to hit a cleverly placed trip wire that would cause him to stumble into a solid wall of Ceran-Wrap, but he did.

"VALON!" he roared once he had gotten disentangled from the Ceran-Wrap. The blond biker was laughing at him, not stopping even as Alister directed a murderous glare at the older man.

"He. Is. So. Dead," Alister vowed.

* * *

**With Lola and Skye…**

"Do you think they've destroyed the house?" asked Skye curiously as the house came into view.

"And by that you mean…?"

"Alister and Valon," Skye said, looking at her companion.

"Most likely," the other girl replied, entering the house.

As they entered they noticed that the house was still in perfect condition. Raphael was sitting on the recliner in the family room, brushing Misha's fur out. Alister, meanwhile, was lying on the couch with a book in hand.

"Wow. I'm surprised that the house is still standing," Skye declared in disbelief.

"It's too quiet," Lola said with a frown. "Where's Valon?"

"In his room getting his comic books," Alister said with a hint of smugness in his voice.

"What are you hiding?" Raphael asked, clearly not liking the tone Alister was using.

It was then that there were loud popping noises and a petrified Valon tumbled down the stairs; once he had regained his feet he literally dove behind Raphael's recliner. Misha jumped off of the man's lap in alarm and disappeared from view.

"There are bombs up there!" Valon yelped. "They're all over m' room…they're comin' for us. THE BRITISH ARE COMING!"

Lola and Alister both burst into laughter, while Raphael merely rolled his eyes. Skye wasn't paying attention and was trying to coax Misha out from behind the potted plant she had taken refuge behind.

"Wha's so funny?" Valon snapped, peering around from behind the chair.

"April Fools," Alister said, smiling victoriously.

"Wha' does tha' mean?"

"First off, I highly doubt the British have any interest in us. Second, I spread a whole bunch of cap gun shots all over your bedroom floor so that when you stepped on them they'd go off," Alister said triumphantly. "Told you I would get you back."

"Ya almos' gave me a 'eart attack!" Valon yelled indignantly. "Expect payback!"

"Go for it, Paul Revere. I dare you."

Valon glowered at him before he huffed and took off upstairs, no doubt to exact his vengeance. Alister sat back down, looking bored.

"You're going to continue with this?" Skye asked.

Alister smirked "Why not? He's not going to win this year."

"Alister—" began Raphael warningly.

"Look Raphael. I don't need to hear the 'don't destroy the house' speech. That Aussie is going down."

"I-I'll help!" Lola stuttered, much to everyone's surprise. "Let's go brainstorm!" she continued, reaching for Alister's arm and literally dragging him down into the basement (and most likely into Ember's lair).

"There is one downfall I see to all this," said Skye, shaking her head.

"What's that?" Raphael asked.

"It's not even noon yet."

"…This is going to be a _really_ long day."

* * *

It was about four in the afternoon. Lola went home for the day, leaving the rest of the bikers to their own devices. Skye was in the shower, Alister was making dinner, Raphael was doing some work on the computer and Valon…well, no one knew where he was.

"Where is that Aussie?"

"He could be getting his own food, since you might poison his," Raphael stated flatly.

"As tempting as it is, I'm not risking our health. And besides, his bike is in the garage."

Raphael shrugged his shoulders. "Then I have just as much knowledge on the matter as you do."

From upstairs both bikers heard the water turn off, indicating that Skye had finished her shower.

"Well, maybe Skye has an idea where he is," Raphael started to say, but a high pitched scream interrupted him. The blond turned his head sharply to the stairs as the sound of someone running down them. There were several thuds, followed by screams of pain.

This was more than enough to get Raphael out of the room and to the foot of the stairs, an alarmed expression on his face; he had recognized the scream and the cries of pain. Alister was right behind him and the two of them went out to the hallway.

Skye was on the floor, wearing nothing but a towel; it was quite obvious she had just gotten out of the shower. Blood was seeping from a hidden cut under her hair and she had a dazed but frightened expression on her face.

"Skye! What happened?" Raphael asked as he got down beside her, not paying attention to the fact that she was practically naked.

Alister disappeared from view for just a moment, but when he returned he had a dish towel in hand; he gave it to the older biker, who gently placed it over the spot where the cut appeared to be. They'd have to look at it later to figure out how bad it was, but for now this would do.

"Crocodile…there was a crocodile in my room," she replied faintly.

Raphael did not even bother questioning it. He knew exactly who had been responsible for this. "VALON!" he yelled, startling everyone around him. It was rare that Raphael even raised his voice—it was quite evident that he was angry.

"Wha's wrong?" Valon asked, coming upstairs from the basement, only to stare in shock at the sight in front of him. "Wha' 'appened t' Skye?"

"You have gone too far, Valon," Raphael growled. "A _crocodile_? Are you trying to kill her?"

"Naw, i's jus' a baby," the teenager replied, looking shaken. "It was meant for Alister…the gator musta gotten out 'n' into 'er room. I didn' even know—"

"The prank war. Ends. Now," Raphael enunciated coldly.

Alister nearly cheered at his victory until he noticed Raphael's menacing glare directed at him as well. "The same goes for you, Alister."

His expression changed as he carefully helped his girlfriend to her feet. "Valon. I have no idea how the hell you got that gator in the house, but by the time I get done tending to Skye it better be gone."

"Did Raphael just curse?" Alister whispered to Skye while the older biker went for the first aid kit, Valon trailing after him.

"I guess so," she replied, holding the dish towel to her head.

They both heard Valon begin in protest, "But Raph, I can' get that gator out by myself—"

"You brought it in, and you're going to—"

"I got it!" Ember called as she abruptly materialized at the top of the stairs, the baby alligator in her hands. "I brought it in earlier. It's my cousin's," she explained.

"Why does your cousin—on second thought, I don't want to know," Alister said heavily.

He looked over to Skyler and asked, "You okay?"

"I think so," she said shakily. "I'm going to go change before Raphael gets back with the first aid kit," she continued, moving slowly up the stairs.

* * *

**In the later Evening…**

Raphael was pleased by the relative peace and quiet in the house as he sat in his recliner; Skye was sitting on his lap, quietly reading a book and looking no worse for the wear from her fall down the stairs. Alister was playing with Misha and Valon was on Skye's laptop.

"Valon. I know your laptop is dead, but mine's going to join yours unless you plug it in," commented Skye as she looked over the top of her book.

"I'm almost done," he replied distractedly. "'m just gonna check Facebook and..."

He paused, looking at his Facebook status before letting out a horrified scream (causing Skye to wince).

"What now?" asked Alister exasperatedly.

"Who changed my status? My account 'as been 'acked!" he yelled.

"What does it say?" Alister inquired curiously, walking up behind the teen to see for himself. A few seconds later, he burst out laughing. "That is brilliant. I don't know who did that, but my respect to them knows no bounds."

"Ember did this," Valon muttered, glaring at the computer as he rose to his feet. "I'll be back," he said as he bolted out the front door.

Alister looked over at the couple, still laughing. "I wonder who did that," he said, a knowing smile on his face as his eyes went to Raphael.

Skye looked up at the older man, who seemed quite calm about this latest development. "It was you, wasn't it?" she asked.

Raphael arched an eyebrow. "How else do you expect me to get back at Valon without physically hurting him? Besides, no one messes with my girl."


	27. Farmville Obsession and Shopping

**Jupiter: This is the next chapter! Hope you guys like it! LolaxAlister fluffiness. Edited by Kok. Check out her stories! =3 I do not own YuGiOh**

* * *

"Valon, you're _still_ on the computer?"

" Of course! 'm on Facebook!"

"You said that last time I asked. What have you been doing all day?" Skye asked. She glanced over the Australian's shoulder at the monitor and sighed. "Really? You're really playing _that?"_

"Wha'? 'S'nothin' wrong with tha'."

"What's he doing?" Alister asked, coming over to investigate.

"He's playing Farmville," Skye stated with a grimace. "The most addicting game on Facebook. It'll rot your brain, Valon."

"You mean he has one?" Alister flatly stated.

"'ey! I doso 'ave a brain!" Valon defended.

"Well, whatever. I'm going shopping at the mall."

"You? Shoppin'?" The teenager just laughed. "You're jokin'."

The redhead raised an eyebrow. "When have you ever known me to joke?"

"Th'n tha' proves it. You're gay!"

"Lola's dragging you over there, then?" Skye asked, stepping in between them before the argument could be allowed to continue.

"Yeah. She wants to get clothes or something like that."

"Have fun with that, Alister," Raphael stated, appearing from the kitchen with a knowing smile on his face.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," muttered the other man under his breath as he went out into the front hall. Although he had left the room in a hurry, it had not been fast enough for them to miss the flustered expression on his face.

* * *

**Lola and Alister**

"So why did you buy all of this?" Alister asked, taking a sip from his drink.

"Easy," Lola stated, wiping pizza sauce off her face with a nearby napkin. "I needed new clothes"

"What's wrong with the ones you have?"

"It's time for a change in wardrobe. Besides, Skye is a bigger shopper than me; that girl will drag you to every single clothing store in existence."

"Still, you look good in the ones you have. I don't see why you have to change it all out when you're already pretty to begin with," he said with a dismissive wave. Almost immediately after he said it, though, his eyes widened and he shut his mouth with a snap. He had clearly not been planning on saying that out loud.

Lola looked startled at the compliment, turning a delicate shade of pink. "Um…thank you," she stuttered.

* * *

**Back with Valon and Skye. . . . **

"Get. Off. The. Computer!" Skye screamed, enunciating each word as she tried to yank the Australian off the computer. Currently, he was gripping to the table for dear life as Skye pulled on his legs; the attempt was going nowhere, though.

"Never!" he declared.

"You are obsessed," she retorted. "You need fresh air!"

"I'm home—what on earth are you doing, Skyler?" Raphael asked, walking through the front door and looking at the two younger people with confusion.

"He's been on the computer since you left and is still playing Farmville!" said his girlfriend desperately, appealing to the older man. "Help me! He won't budge!"

"Skye, you have much to learn when it comes to Valon," Raphael said, walking over to them with a chuckle.

He bent down and poked Valon in the side, watching in satisfaction as the boy let out a startled laugh and released the table; he fell flat on his face, while Skye was caught off guard and was propelled backward. Raphael caught her at the last second and she looked up at him with a smile.

"I will definitely have to remember that," she said.

"Not fair, Raph," came Valon's muffled voice from the carpet. "Tha's fightin' dirty."

* * *

**Back with Lola and Alister**

"So…how are things going on your end?" asked Alister, watching Lola study a blouse.

"Nothing much, really. Same old, same old. What about yourself? How are things with Skye, Valon, and Raphael?"

He shrugged carelessly. "Valon's pissing me off, I'm dealing with Raphael and Skye's romantic fluffiness, and Ember's trying to blow everyone up. Same old, same old."

"Must be fun living over there," she laughed. "It certainly sounds like it!"

"It can be at times," he said. He hesitated for a second before he continued. "Uh, Lola? Can I ask you something?"

"Of course silly," she smiled, setting the blouse on the rack once again and looking over at him. "What is it?"

"Well, we've known each other for a while and I was wondering if you would…maybe…go on a date with me?"

Lola stared at him. "A date?" she repeated in surprise.

"Well, yeah…kinda hoping it'll lead to something more, but for now we can start with a date," he explained, blushing. "So…will you?"

Lola eyed him for a long moment, remaining silent as she stared into his gray eyes. The redhead was looking back at her with a good deal of discomfort, though there was a hopeful light in his eyes. "At least you're honest," she said at last, laughing a little bit.

"So will you do the honors of going on a date with me?" he asked, inwardly cursing when his voice trembled.

"Sure," she said brightly.

Alister's eyes immediately brightened up and a happy light entered them; a genuine, real smile also appeared on his face seconds later.

"Are you smiling?" she asked with surprise, looking at the red haired biker.

"Obviously."

"Usually you just smirk…I've never really seen you smile."

"This occasion is an exception," he chuckled, raising an eyebrow in interest when his gaze landed on something nearby. "And there's one more thing I have to ask you," he said, pulling it off the rack and hiding it behind him

"What's that?" she replied, turning around to face him. Her eyes went to where he was discreetly hiding something behind him and she asked, "What's behind your back?"

"You're getting this," he announced as he pushed something into her hands.

She took it from her and held it out a short distance away to see what it was he had given her; a gasp escaped her when she saw what he had handed her. It was a purple, sequined spaghetti strapped dress; she was certain that it would come just above knee length on her.

She looked back at Alister, only to find him watching her intently for a reaction. "You're a pervert," she said flatly, smacking him upside the head.

"Seriously?" he nearly yelped, turning a delicate shade of pink.

Lola just walked away with a smirk, dress still in her hands. "Let's go check out."

"You're buying that?" he questioned, looking startled.

"You gave it to me, it's in my size, so yeah. Guess I am," she replied, sticking her tongue out at him.

Alister allowed her to walk to the register, shaking his head in weary amusement. _Raphael was right. I was worried about nothing. _

* * *

**With the other bikers**

"Hey, Skye," Raphael said, walking down the stairs. When he reached the bottom and turned into the family room, he saw his girlfriend sitting in his recliner upside down, watching the television. "Where's Valon and why are you watching the TV like that?"

"Shush! Spencer Reid is on TV," she hissed as she chucked a pillow at him from where she was, which he caught.

"What did you do to Valon?" he asked, looking at the over at the currently turned off computer.

"Does it matter?" she asked, sitting up normally.

"It does, actually, because—"

"'elp me!" called a panicked Australian-accented voice from outside.

Raphael looked at Skye, who now wore a deceptively innocent expression on her face, and then walked out into the front hall and stepped outside to see where the voice was coming from.

"Raph! Get me down from 'ere!" Valon screamed from somewhere above him.

He looked up and stifled a laugh. The teenager was once again rolled into the rug, a rope tied around the carpet. This time, though, there was an additional rope attached that hung him from the roof.

"Your girlfriend is loony!"

"Am not!" she defended, coming out to stand next to Raphael.

"Do I dare ask why you did that to him?" he inquired of his girlfriend.

"I was on'y playin' Farmville when she attacked me!" retorted Valon indignantly, struggling to get loose.

"I told him to go out for some fresh air, but when he didn't I got creative," she explained to Raphael with a grin.

The blond studied Valon for one more minute before he snorted in laughter. "I'm sorry, but I keep waiting for him to turn into a butterfly."

"Raph! Tha's not funny!"

"Yes it is!" the couple exclaimed in unison.

* * *

**Oh The Carpet Taco Returns! Review?**


	28. Of Easter Candy and Bunnies

**Jupiter's Magic: Here's the Easter Chapter, FINALLY! Had massive writers block. Anyway, HAPPY belated EASTER EVERYONE!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the songs used in this story.**

* * *

"'WAKE UP EVERYONE!" Valon shouted loudly, causing the remaining members of the household to jolt awake; Alister and Raphael were both startled enough by Valon to roll out of their beds, Skye screamed and sat bolt upright in her bed.

"Valon!" Skye and Alister screamed in unison, storming out of their rooms and down the stairs.

"This better be worth waking up at six thirty in the morning for, you damn Aussie," Alister snarled.

"It's Easter chum. Why're you bein' so nasty?"

"Because its six thirty in the morning," Skye mumbled, heading into the kitchen to brew some coffee. "Decaf or regular?"

"Decaf," Alister stated, not tearing his annoyed gaze away from the brunette.

"It is way too early for this, so why is everyone screaming?" Raphael called from the stairs as he started to make his way to his friends. He did not pay attention to where he was going, though, and he ended up slipping on one of the steps, falling the rest of the way down them.

"Good morning, Raphael!" Skye called from the kitchen. Alister chuckled and left the room to help the blond up.

"Raph fall down the stairs again?" asked Valon as he watched the red-haired biker go.

"Yup. He's one of the worst morning people ever."

"Oh ha ha," retorted Raphael as he and Alister came into the room. "But seriously, Valon, why did you scream? It's only—" He looked up at the clock in the room and he sighed. "—six thirty in the morning. Why doesn't this bother me anymore?" he finished with a mutter.

"Because i's Eas'er!" Valon exclaimed. "This means that the Eas'er Bunny came 'n' left us goodies."

The two male bikers looked at each other and then back to the teen. "You sure you aren't thinking of Christmas, Valon?"

"I'm sure I'm sure! I know the difference; Santa's a fat bloke who spies on ya, 'n' the Easter Bunny isn' so temperamental as Santa," retorted Valon, folding his arms over his chest.

"You believe in the Easter Bunny?" Alister questioned in disbelief.

"Of course!" Valon exclaimed. "He's just like Santa!"

"Believe what you want," Alister sighed.

"Wait. Today's Easter! It's Easter Sunday?" Skye asked sharply, pausing in her tasks to look at all three of the bikers.

"Apparently so."

"ACK!" she squealed, her eyes widening in alarm. She carefully picked up Raphael's and Alister's coffee mugs, handing them to their respective owners. Skye gave Raphael a quick kiss on the cheek before bolting upstairs to her room, slamming the door behind her.

The three men stared after her in confusion. "What the hell was that about?" asked Alister at last.

"Must be a girl thing," said Valon with a shrug before his eyes narrowed. "Oy! Why aren' there any eggs hidden?"

The two bikers looked at each other. How on earth had they never gotten around to explaining what Easter was to Valon? Dartz had never overly celebrated the holiday, true, but Mother Mary should have mentioned something in passing to Valon about it.

"Do you know what Easter is?" asked Raphael at last, looking at Valon carefully.

The boy blinked, and then nodded. "Mother Mary always celebrated Easter the way all the adults did, but all the kids hunted f'r Easter eggs tha' the Easter Bunny 'id. There was somethin' t' do with religion, but I don' 'member all tha' much 'bout it."

"That explains quite a bit," said Alister in an undertone to Raphael. "He got the causes mixed up and no one realized it."

"No Lola, I'm serious! I can't find my phone," Skye said irritably, storming down the stairs. The other bikers turned in surprise, noticing that the girl was wearing a white sun dress. Red and black flowers were artfully scattered on the lower half of the dress and it had black straps; she had completed the outfit with a short sleeved black sweater and black heels.

"Um, Skye—" Raphael started. She just swatted him away and started to throw things into her purse. "Skye," he said again. She still swatted him away, looking at him with a briefly annoyed expression. Getting fed up with the girl, he raised his voice. "_Skyler."_

"What?" she snapped back.

"You're talking on your cell phone.''

Skye took the phone off of her ear, looked at it, and promptly hung her head. "I'm more stressed out than I thought I was…sorry, Raphael," she apologized, only to return to her conversation with Lola."Are you coming?"

There was a small pause. "Your family gets up at five every day! How can you _not_ be ready?" asked Skye in disbelief.

Another pause. "Fine. See you in an hour. Bye," she said, hanging up.

"Mind explaining the freak out to us?" Alister asked flatly.

"Today is a really hectic day for me and my family, as well as Lola's. Sorry I was so annoyed," said Skye sheepishly.

"Why so stressed out? Oh, wait, the Easter Bunny hasn' gotten 'ere yet, that's why!" exclaimed Valon brightly.

"Valon, there's more to Easter than candy and bunnies," said Skye in exasperated fondness.

"'ow so?" Valon tilted his head to look back at Skye for an explanation.

"I'm Catholic, and every Sunday I go to church—which is why you never see me in the mornings," she began, but she was interrupted by Alister's startled expression. "What?"

"You're Catholic?" asked the redhead.

"Didn't you ever figure that out?" she replied in equal surprise.

"Not like you ever told us."

"Oh…oops. But anyways, you guys remember that I gave up chocolate recently?"

"Kind of hard to forget that little announcement, since you banned us from having any in the house. That's why we hid a stash in our rooms," Alister bluntly stated.

"Right. That's because it was Lent, when Jesus walked the desert for forty days without any commodities. This week was Holy Week, when Jesus entered Jerusalem, and it leads up to Good Friday. That was when Jesus died on the cross for our salvation; three days later He rose from the grave. So we go to mass to celebrate His resurrection."

Raphael seemed to have been familiar with the explanation, since his next question was, "And the reason for your spasm?"

"Our families go to mass together every Easter and we go get brunch afterward. Then for her little sister and mine, we have an Easter Egg hunt around my parents yard—"

"Can we go?" Valon asked excitedly.

"Sure. If you don't mind sitting through mass first."

"We'll all go," Raphael said, catching on to Alister's reluctance to ask—if Lola was there, he would likely follow. "Valon, a nice pair of pants and a polo shirt will be good enough to wear. No jeans."

"What? I can' wear—"

"Don't you want to go on the Easter Egg hunt?" asked Skye all too innocently. "If you do, you have to dress up for it."

Valon looked around at the faces of his friends before he grumbled and stalked up the stairs. "Stupid girls 'n' their stupid manipulations," he muttered as he went.

"I heard that!"

* * *

**During the Mass**

"Oye." Valon whispered.

"What?" Alister asked.

"In this book it mentions the 'sign of peace? W'at do they mean by 'hat?"

"It means you shake hands with anyone around you." I hissed. "Now shush. He's consecrating the Eucharist."

"What's a Eucharist?" Valon asked.

"Shut up!" Alister and I said in unison. He mumbled and went back to reading the pamphlet.

It was then that everyone stood up and held hands, reciting the "Our Father".

"Now wha-" Alister just smacked him over the head.

"W'at was that for?"

"Being you-"

"The Lord be with You" the priest said.

"And also with you" I replied, with the rest of the congregation, giving a glare at Valon.

"Let us offer each other the sign of peace."

The congregation turned to one another and began to shake hands. I got on my tippy toes and kissed Raphael. I turned to shake hands with Alister, only to see Valon arguing with a kid about his accent – luckily, he wasn't yelling, but it was still disrespectful.

Pissed, I grabbed him by the ear and forced him to stand in-between myself and Raphael.

"W'at I do?" he hissed.

"Behave" I said, venom clearly heard in my voice.

"W'at? That rugrat started it!"

Raphael gave him a scary glare, which caused him to flinch and sit still.

* * *

**At Brunch Skye's POV**

"Skye!" a little five year old squealed happily, running over once she had seen me. The little girl looked like a miniature version of Lola, but she was actually my sister.

"Hey there, munchkin," I said brightly, picking her up. "You're getting heavy."

"Oy! It's a mini-Skye!" said Valon, coming over to investigate; behind him, Raphael and Alister were following to see what he was looking at.

"Guys, this is my sister, Morgan. Momo, this is Valon. That's Alister," I added once Alister came up to us.

"He talks funny," Morgan stated, pointing to Valon.

Predictably, Valon scowled. "Says the kid called Momo," he retorted, though I can tell he doesn't mean it.

Momo looked over at Valon and smiled. Suddenly, my sister's eyes landed on Raphael next and she tugged at my hair. "Who's he, Skye?" she asked in a loud whisper.

"That's my boyfriend, Raphael," I replied, watching him getting a glass of water; I could tell he was in earshot of us, because at the word 'boyfriend' a small smile had appeared on his face.

Morgan studied him intently for a long minute. "Is he going to be my uncle?" she asked at last.

Raphael, who had been drinking the water at this point, choked and began to cough. His face turned a bright shade of red.

"We'll see," I replied mysteriously, watching my boyfriend's face go an even deeper shade of red. "So what did the Easter Bunny leave you?" I continued, changing the subject.

"Candy!" she squealed, a huge smile on her face. "And Squinkies!"

"Wow. That's so cool!"

"Wha's a squinkie?" Valon asked.

"It's a children's toy. They look like those little things you can get out of a vending machine at the front of a grocery store; those commercials have been on for ages," replied Alister knowledgeably.

"Ohhhh. So, Morgan, you been on an Easter Egg hunt yet?" Valon said, his eyes lighting up hopefully.

"Nope. Mommy says we're waiting until after brunch to do it," the little girl replied brightly.

"Awesome!" Valon exclaimed

* * *

**Later After Easter Egg Hunt**

"Has anyone seen Valon?" Alister asked. This phrase was kinda getting old, but they were used to it.

"Nope"

"Nada" Skye said.

"He's upstairs" Momo said, looking up at Alister from the floor, with Misha on her lap and Jasper sitting next to her. "He said something about eating candy"

"Oh sh-"

"Alister!" Skye exclaimed, "There's a kid in the room."

"-chiz" he finished.

It was at this time, that Valon came flying (literally) down the stairs, screaming. "WOO-HOO!" Misha bolted from Momo's lap, which only had him chase her. "COME BACK KITTY!"

"Cripes" Skye said.

"Why is Vally acting like that?"

"Well Momo, Valon and sugar don't mix. It's like if you eat ice cream followed by spinach"

"Ewe!" she exclaimed, making a face.

"Yep." Skye nodded.

"So Uncle Alister. Why do you dress like sissy?"

Alister smirked and sat down on the floor with her. "I feel comfortable wearing what I'm wearing"

Momo looked up at him, with a look saying she understood the red head. "Skye, can I go swimming?"

"Sure, munchkin" Skye said, leading her up the stairs. She was stopped in her tracks when she saw Valon jumping into the pool, with a struggling Misha is his arms.

"Valon! Put my baby down!"

"I'll get him" Raphael sighed, getting up from his recliner and heading outside.

"Idiot" Alister muttered.

* * *

**Please Review! =3 Again, I love my beta!**


	29. Suprise Attack

**Jupiter's_Magic: So here's the next chapter! I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. The person who can guess where I got the "disease" in this chapter, will get a chapter of their choice! (I'll give a hint: I don't own where it came). Please review!**

* * *

It was a quiet, early Saturday morning at the house. All of the male bikers were sleeping peacefully in their beds, while the sole female biker was sprawled out on the sofa underneath a blanket; she had fallen asleep watching a nameless television show the night before.

What no one was aware of was the pair of eyes that was watching the sleeping girl in the dark, their owner creeping up in the darkness toward the couch until…

"SKYLER! WAKE UP!"

Skye let out a shriek of terror and bolted upright, falling off the sofa in a tangled mess of blanket and sofa cushion to land on the ground. Having recognized the owner of the voice, she snapped out an indignant, "Jeez Lola! What the heck?"

The hall light upstairs came on, dimly illuminating the staircase. "What's going on?" demanded Raphael, storming down the stairs. In his hand was one of the attachments belonging to a vacuum cleaner. "Skye, are you all right? I heard you scream."

"I'm fine Raphael," Skyler replied, sitting up and beginning to untangle herself. After a moment, she paused and looked back at Raphael. "If you thought someone broke in, you would use a vacuum attachment? What for, to get that extra dirt the vacuum can't?" she joked.

"It was the first thing that I got a hold of. It was on the nightstand and I was more concerned about helping you."

"Why do you have a vacuum attachment on your nightstand?" asked Lola with interest.

"Let it go, Lola. Raphael, it's all right. Go back to bed," she said, shooing him up the stairs. He kissed her on the forehead and walked back up the stairs; she guessed Alister and Valon must have woken up, because she heard two sleepy voices asking him what was going on.

Turning back to Lola, she raised an eyebrow. "So what do you want this early in the morning? And how did you get in?"

"You guys don't lock your windows," retorted Lola. "Someone's going to break in eventually," she warned, poking Skye in the chest.

Skye ignored it. "Why are you here?" she repeated.

Lola hesitated. "So Alister asked me out on a date…" she began, but was cut off by a delighted gasp.

"It's about time!" Skye exclaimed. "Go on, go on," she continued, waving one of her hands airily.

"I'm nervous. What if it's awkward?"

"You'll be fine. It's not like he's an evil vampire or anything like that."

"Point is, I was hoping you could tag along and make it a double date?" she pouted.

"But that defeats the purpose of a date if Raphael and I tag along…"

"Please?" she begged.

"Fine," Skye replied sleepily, stifling a yawn as she remade the sofa, flopping back onto it and burrowing under the blanket once again.

* * *

Several hours later Raphael and Valon woke up (at a much more reasonable hour) and went downstairs, trying to be quiet so as not to wake up Skye.

"Guess she's up already," Raphael said, walking into the kitchen. He perked his head up to the sound of water running, only to be shut off when they entered the kitchen. To their surprise, though, the person in the kitchen was a familiar redhead.

"So how was your night?" Alister asked, looking up from the stove. Misha was perched on his shoulder, purring contentedly.

"Fine, except Lola snuck in around four or five this morning and scared Skye. She screamed and that woke me up."

"So that's what that was…did you panic?"

"In my defense I thought someone broke in."

"You're really protective of her, aren't you?"

Raphael did not get the chance to reply, since he was interrupted by the sound of a catapult being launched and then followed by the sound of a balloon being popped.

"Valon, you're so dead!" came an indignant scream, as a bolting Australian bolted into the pantry. Following close behind him was Skye, who was fully covered in what appeared to be mud and sand. Alister was laughing and Raphael was torn between laughing and getting angry at Valon.

"Sure. Laugh it up now," Sky said in abrupt calm. "Valon, come out. I won't hurt you."

"Lies!" came the muffled yell from inside the pantry.

"Fine. Think what you want." She said, walking calmly out of the kitchen.

Raphael could already tell Valon was going to sorely regret ever pranking Skye.

* * *

**Later on. . . **

"Alister!" Valon wailed, bolting down the stairs with panic in his eyes.

"No need to yell," he muttered. "What do you want?"

"Look at my 'ands 'n' feet!" he shouted, showing Alister his hands and the bottom of his feet. Their surfaces were completely green.

"Did you get into Skye's paints again?" Alister asked idly, showing no concern whatsoever.

"No. I tried washin' it off, but it doesn' come off!"

"I'll Google it. Hold up" Alister said, getting up from the couch and logging on to the computer. A few minutes later he had the diagnosis—and there was no hiding the smirk.

"Wha's it say?" he said anxiously, watching his older friend for a reaction.

"It says that what you have is called Derma Temeculitis."

"How do I cure it?"

Alister smirked. "It says it can be cured by painful incisions or shots."

"I DON' WANT SURGERY!"

"Hold on. It also says there's another cure. It says you should soak the infected areas in lizard urine."

"…Lizard _pee_?" Valon asked in complete disbelief. "Not on'y is tha' disgustin', but 'ow am I s'pposed t' get it?"

"Ask Ember," replied Alister with a shrug.

The Australian promptly took off to the basement to (hopefully) find what he was looking for pre-packaged in Ember's lair.

"Where's Valon?" Raphael asked as he came out of the kitchen. "I heard him come down earlier"

"He apparently has a disease called Derma Temeculitis that turns your hands and feet green."

Raphael raised his eyebrow. "I've never heard of a disease like that."

Alister smirked. "Skye has."

"Hey guys!" Skye said, bouncing down the stairs. "What's all of the commotion about?"

"It's Valon. He—what's on your hand?" Raphael inquired when he noticed part of her hands were green.

"Huh?" she asked, looking at her hands in surprise. "Um…I was painting," she said, smiling. "Well, I'm going to take Jasper out. See ya!" And with that, she hollered for Jasper and bolted out the door.

"You're going upstairs to check out her room, aren't you?" Alister asked, not removing his gaze from the computer when Raphael started up the stairs.

"I'm beginning to get what's going on, but I want to see things for myself," came his response as he disappeared from view.

* * *

**Skye's Room**

Raphael opened the door cautiously and eyed the room, looking for any types of traps; he knew Skye wasn't the type to set traps (Alister was) but he figured that it was better to be safe than sorry.

He fully entered the room and looked around, taking care not to disturb anything or to open drawers. As he came to the far side of the room where Skye's artist's easel was he noticed a high tech spray painter can in the corner behind the easel. And what do you know, it had green paint.

_I thought so. I think I know what's going on._

* * *

**Later on**

"Hey Valon," Skye said brightly as she entered the family room, only to find the Australian sitting on the couch with his hands and feet in four different containers filled with what looked and smelled like lizard pee. Raphael looked thoroughly unhappy with this as he read his book. "What are you doing?"

Valon sighed. "I 'ave Derma Teme…Teme…i's a skin condition tha' makes your 'ands 'n' feet turn green."

"Oh my gosh," she said sympathetically, sitting on the couch next to him.

"Yea. Alister Googled it 'n' the least painful cure is soakin' the infected areas in lizard pee."

"Oh, you poor thing" she said. "You know, there is another way to get rid of it."Valon looked up hopefully at her.

"Tell me," he said, a desperate expression on his face. "My feet 'n' 'ands are gonna smell like this forever at this rate."

"Next time, don't catapult a balloon filled with mud at me," said Skye innocently.

"Wha'? 'ow's tha' s'pposed to…oh you've gotta be kiddin' me!" he roared furiously, rising to his feet. He took his hands out of the containers to strangle was about the time Raphael stepped in.

"Valon, two things. One, don't you dare start trekking lizard pee through the family room; it's on your feet and I am _not_ cleaning it up. Two, you hurt Skye and you'll regret it," he said sternly, the barest hint of a threat in his was enough to get Valon to sit back down and he folded his hands over his chest sullenly while Skye handed him a towel; he dried his feet off with it and got out of the chair.

"'ow do I get rid of this crud on my 'ands?"

"Make up remover," Skye said promptly. "I have some in the bathroom. Oh, and Valon?"

"What?"

"You've got something right here," she pointed out, gesturing to a spot under her own nose in emphasis.

"Right here?" Valon asked for clarification, mimicking her. Seconds later he realized he'd been trick and a look of disgust crossed his features. "Oh come on, Skye! Tha's nasty!" he growled, once again lifting his hands to strangle her.

"_Valon." _Raphael's voice was just a bit sharper this time."Fine," grumped the teenager irritably, stomping up the stairs angrily. "But there's revenge comin'!"

"Bring it," called Skye after him cheerfully. Once the teen was successfully out of view, she plopped down on the couch, laughing. Raphael sat next to her.

"You do know that he will be true to his word, right?"

"I know," she said, smirking. "I'll always be one step ahead of him."

Raphael looked at her and was about to say something, until he heard the sound of a balloon popping and the sound of a splash, followed by an extremely familiar scream. "Oh come on!"

* * *

**Like I said, the person who guesses correctly the tv show that I got Valon's "disease" from will get a chapter of their choice. Please review?**


	30. Who Knew Horror Movies were so great?

**Jupiter: So since no one knew the answer to the "disease" in the previous chapter, Terma Temeculitis is from the TeenNick television show...Drake and Josh (which I do not own!)**

**So, here's the next chapter. This is LolaxAlister fluffiness! I am so grateful to have Kok as my Beta! She is flipping AMAZING! =3 I do not own Yu-gi-oh (if I did, Raphael wold be my boyfriend)**

**Raphael: Um-**

**Jupiter: Review!**

* * *

"Raphael," Skyler began, bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet happily.

_I know that tone. She wants something_. "Yes Skyler?" he asked, turning his head to look at her. It had been his turn to do dishes and at the moment he was elbow high in soap suds, so he kept his hands in the sink.

"You love me, right?" she asked innocently, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Understatement of the year. What do you want?" he asked, taking his hands out of the water and drying them on the nearest towel.

"I'm hurt, Raphael. What makes you think I want something?" she asked in feigned outrage, placing a hand over her heart.

"Because you only use that voice when there's something you want," he said knowledgeably as he walked to the kitchen table, sitting down in the nearest chair.

Sighing, Skyler bounded over and sat herself down on his lap. "Am I that predictable?"

"In a word, yes. What's up?"

"…So you remember when Lola snuck into the house and scared me?"

"Kind of hard to forget, actually. Does what you're about to tell me have to do with that?"

"Yep," she said, smiling. "She told me that Alister asked her out on a date—"

"It's about time," Raphael stated.

"I know! That's exactly what I said!" replied Skye. "Anyways, she asked me if you and I could go with them, to make it a double date. I kinda want to go—I'm sure Alister could use the company, since he's new to the whole dating thing," she concluded. "So what do you say?"

"I don't think—"

"Please?" pleaded Skye, her face melting into a perfected puppy pout.

_Crap_. "That look doesn't work on my anymore, Skye," he said, trying to look away. When he looked back, though, it was to find that her expression had intensified. "Fine. You win," he sighed.

The puppy pout melted off her face and she leapt off his lap, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, Raphael!" she exclaimed, bolting out of the house in excitement to most likely go to Lola's.

He watched her go with amusement before walking back over to the sink to do the dishes again. "Crazy girl."

"And she's all yours," Alister said, walking down the stairs. "So what did she ask? I heard the puppy-dog voice."

Raphael ran a hand through his short blond hair, suddenly realizing he had to give an explanation. "Mind doing a double date tonight?" he asked. "Skye wanted to come along with you guys."

"You're kidding. That's what she asked you?" he said, looking at his older friend in disbelief.

"Where were you two going to go anyway?" asked Raphael curiously.

"Dinner, bowling and then end the night with a movie," he said, sitting down. Sensing her second favorite master sitting down, Misha padded into the kitchen and leapt onto Alister's lap. "Lola asked her to go, didn't she?" he continued, the realization dawning on his face.

"Yeah," admitted Raphael. "Something about an awkward situation…?"

"How is what I planned awkward?" Alister retorted.

"I don't think Lola meant it as an insult—I just she doesn't know what to expect from you," he offered calmly. "Next time she'll probably go alone with you, but tonight she's just seeing how it goes."

Alister pondered over this and then sighed. "I'll take your word for it," he said.

"I think Lola's main concern is the dinner part. Normally you aren't that talkative, which means she'd have to offer the topics. Then there's the fact you usually give one word answers to everything."

The redhead gained a contemplative look. "I guess you have a point," he said at last. "So where's Valon?" Alister asked, scanning the room for the bushy haired Australian.

"He's over at Embers. Something about working on an experiment."

"Well, as long as he doesn't blow anything expensive up, I don't care."

* * *

**With the Girls**

"Raphael said he'd take me with you guys," I said, plopping myself down onto Lola's bed, (which was a Tempurpedic bed. _Sooo_ comfortable) and reaching for a Seventeen magazine that was on it.

"Sweet!" she exclaimed, running into her closet to pick her outfit out; she'd already gotten her hair done when I arrived, pulling it up into a messy up-do that still managed to look as if she'd gotten it professionally done.

"You know Alister was not entirely happy about that, though."

"I know," replied Lola from somewhere inside the closet. "He doesn't have the greatest social skills. I'm just figuring out how to interact with him, that's all."

I heard her rummaging around. "Deciding on an outfit?" I asked.

"Actually, I already have it. I'm just trying to accessorize," she called.

"That's new. You already have something planned? Normally it takes you hours to pick an outfit out," I said, surprised.

"Yeah, well, this time I had help," she said as she stepped out of the closet. I looked up from the magazine and I can honestly say that I had a shocked expression plastered onto my face when I saw what she was wearing.

It was a purple, sequined spaghetti strapped dress; Lola had complimented the outfit with a pair of strappy high-heeled sandals and golden wrist bands. "Ta da! I still have to put make up on and paint my nails, but beyond that you're looking at my date night outfit."

"When did you pick this out?" I asked her, feeling impressed.

"I merely accessorized, _chica. _Alister's the one who picked the dress."

"Dang," I whistled. "Alister has taste after all. Are we sure he's not gay?" I continued with a snicker.

"Ha ha, very funny," she retorted sarcastically. "Go back home and get ready, silly. No way I'm being seen with you when you're wearing that."

"Fine, fine," I replied, reluctantly getting off Lola's bed—her bed is so comfortable!

* * *

"What time is it?" Alister asked, pacing the room

"Since the last time you asked me," Raphael started, looking at his watch, "It's been fifty seconds. She'll be here soon."

"She better—!"

"I'm here, I'm here. Don't get your panties in a bunch."

Both male bikers looked to the stairs, where Skye was descending them with a bounce to her step.

She was wearing a blue tank top over a long sleeved shirt; the design gave the long sleeves a spider-webbed appearance, a part of the sleeve's cuff coming over her middle finger to keep the shirt in place. It also exposed her shoulders beneath the blue tank top she was wearing. Skye had added to the look by giving herself skinny jeans and black calf-high boots.

Raphael's mouth dropped open. "If that's the reason you were taking so long, then I don't mind it."

"Thanks," she said, turning pink as she took her phone out of her pocket. "Lola's here," she continued. "She just texted me."

Skye opened the door and allowed her best friend in the house; Alister looked her over with barely noticeable approval (though his mouth had dropped open when he had first seen her, but this look had very quickly passed) and he stopped pacing the room.

"So are we ready to go?" asked Lola, putting a hand on her hip. The other three exchanged glances before nodding in agreement. In a few minutes they were all out the door—although Alister accidentally tripped Lola as she tried to get into Skye's car.

* * *

**At the movie theater**

"What movie is this?" Alister asked, sitting next to Lola in the theater.

"Skye picked it out. With her, it could be anything," the girl replied with a shrug.

"Better not be a chick flick. I don't think I could sit through one of those," he muttered.

"I like those," said Lola defensively.

"Name one decent chick flick that doesn't involve the fluffy power of friendship or sappy romance."

Before Lola could retort Skye returned, leaping lightly over the back of the seat and landing between Raphael and Lola's other side; because of Raphael's inability to squeeze into the middle of the aisle he was seated at the end. "Nope. No worries, Alister—this isn't a chick flick."

Lola eyed her friend uncertainly. "I'm not sure I like that look on your face, Skye. What movie is this? You wouldn't even let us look at the tickets."

"Oh nothing much. Just the showing for both _Paranormals_."

Lola stared, her face paling. "Skye, you mean to tell us that we're watching _horror _flicks?"

"Yup. I haven't seen these, but I heard they were fairly good. Lucky thing these theater's showing it again, right?"

"Your definition of 'lucky' needs serious reevaluating," Lola deadpanned.

Raphael raised an eyebrow, waiting until the girl had engaged in a heated discussion with Alister about the benefits of chick flicks before looking to Skye. "You had to have known Lola doesn't like these kind of movies. Why pick them for a date?"

"Duh. Because Lola latches onto the nearest person whenever she has to watch these things—why do you think I put an empty seat between us and them?" she replied in a low voice, making sure Lola wasn't looking at them or listening. "If Alister missed out on cuddling with her earlier, he's going to get plenty of snuggling time now."

* * *

**After the movie and back at their home (Skye's POV)**

"Did you enjoy the snuggle time with Alister?" I asked teasingly, watching Lola burrow under the covers of the inflatable mattress. Rather than take her home, we'd decided to let her stay at our home after we got back; horror movies scare Lola badly, so I decided to take pity on her and let her stay over.

She gave me a tired grin. "Laugh it up, _chica," _she retorted half-heartedly. "You're just lucky I don't kill you for the horror movies."

"But admit it. You had fun tonight, didn't you?" I asked her. "Even Alister looked happier than normal."

She blushed. "Let's put it this way: I don't need double dates in the future. Night!"

* * *

**1:00 am (Alister's POV)**

I turned off the television and leaned back into the sofa, stifling a yawn as I leaned into the cushions. It had been a long but fun evening, I decided. Lola had seemed to have a good time when we'd been at dinner and while we were been bowling, although she had latched onto me when we watched those movies (and personally, I hadn't minded that part a bit).

I waited until my eyes had adjusted to the darkness before I rose to my feet and padded through the room. Just as I reached the stairs though I bumped into someone that had been coming down them. I thought it was Skye at first but whoever it was was smaller than her, and a bit smaller than Valon.

"Alister?"

That wasn't Skye's voice.

"Lola? I thought you were asleep," I said, reaching for a nearby standing lamp and flicking the switch.

The Hispanic girl was wearing gray gym shorts and a simple yellow cami; she had been fiddling with a part of her hair when I turned the light on and she looked incredibly unhappy and nervous.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, watching her for a moment.

She looked up at me and then to my great surprise she nearly tackled me, hugging me around my waist tightly. "There's a lot of weird noises and I keep thinking about the movies from earlier. Can I please stay up with you?"

I looked down at her, feeling slightly startled before I felt my eyes soften. "I guess so," I began, but I stopped and let out a startled gasp when she slumped bonelessly against me.

I tried to move away from her so I could make sure she was okay, but then her grip tightened and I heard a contented sigh escape her. I realized then what had happened: she'd fallen back to sleep. She must not have been entirely awake when she'd come downstairs.

I debated for a moment before carefully scooping her into my arms and moving back into the living room, making a beeline for Raphael's recliner; I'm going to have to thank him for splurging on that big chair, since it could fit two people on it. As I head for the chair Lola snuggled against me and in spite of myself I smile.

Gee, what a shame. It looks like Lola won't let go of me. I guess this means I have to stay down here tonight and let Lola hang on to me because waking her up is rude and she was scared to begin with.

…I think I can handle that.

* * *

**Next morning (Normal POV)**

"Lola, are you down here?" Skye called softly as she came downstairs, looking for her best friend. She frowned when she noticed that a lamp was still on and she sighed—of course Valon wouldn't turn the lights off before he went to bed.

She flicked the switch off and continued on her way, stifling a yawn as she turned the corner into the living room. She went about halfway through the room before something caught the corner of her eye and she directed her attention to the object; when she saw what it was a smile split her features.

Alister and Lola were fast asleep in Raphael's recliner chair; there was a blanket on them, but it primarily covered Lola and only barely went over Alister. Her best friend was snuggled comfortably against the redhead's side, one of her arms draped loosely over his waist.

She watched this small scene for a moment longer before her smile turned into a smirk and she tiptoed to the table where her computer rested—her camera was right next to it. Skye had to be careful, as Alister tended to be a light sleeper and the slightest sound woke him up.

She was willing to take the chance on waking him up. Blackmail opportunities for Alister were so rare, she had to take the chance. "Got you," she breathed, turning her camera on (and thanking God she had disabled the sound on it).

"What are you doing?" a voice inquired sleepily but quietly from behind her.

She jumped and whirled around, recognizing Raphael (once again thanking God that Alister hadn't even twitched when the blond had spoken). "Geez! Don't do that!" she whispered softly but fiercely. "You're worse than Alister sometimes when you sneak up on people."

The older man glanced to his chair, spotted Lola and Alister, looked to the camera in Skye's hand, and then he gave her a small smile. "Take it. I'm sure Alister would do anything to get a hold of that picture."

* * *

**AW! Lola and Alister fluffiness! Review Please? Kok and I would appreciate it**


	31. Road Trip and Fireworks

_JP: Here's the next chapter! Yay! So the usual disclaimer, I do not own Yugioh! Nor Kok. Although she's AWESOME! _

_PLEASE REVIEW!_

* * *

"Good Morning!" Skye shouted, waking the two 'love birds' in the recliner. Alister's eyes snapped open comically and Lola let out a shriek.

"Was that necessary?" the other girl demanded, scrambling clumsily out off Alister's lap and stalking over to her best friend.

"I'm sorry, but it's almost noon and I was hungry. Raphael wouldn't let me cook or eat until you two were up since the kitchen is right next to you guys."

"Never again," she snarled. "I'm going to get a shower."

"Have fun," Skye called after her best friend, ignoring the dark mutters being sent her way. Looking to Alister, she put a hand on her hip and arched an eyebrow. "So how did you sleep?"

"Very comfortably." There was nothing on his face to give away his emotions.

"You liked it," Skye replied, her grin widening.

"And what gave you that…what's that in your hand?" he asked, pointing to the where she was holding the camera. "Tell me you didn't."

"Didn't what?" asked Skye innocently. "Oh, you mean take a picture?" she continued, feigning surprise when she saw the camera in her hand. "Oh no, I just happened to have it."

"Fork it over, you," he said shortly.

"Now, now. Who said I took anything?" she said playfully, rolling back and forth on the balls of her feet.

"Give me the camera," he snapped, lunging for the girl. Skye tried to make a break for it, but Alister caught her by the wrist tightly and pulled her backward, causing her to yelp in surprise.

From a neighboring room, Raphael's voice called out to them. "Alister, you're one of my closest friends, but if you've hurt Skye in any fashion there will be much violence involved."

Skye capitalized on this opportunity to call out piteously, "He did, Raphael! I think my wrist is sprained!"

Alister took this chance, though, to pry the camera from her hand and make a quick getaway just as the blond came into the room to figure out what was going on.

"What happened?" he asked, looking to the shorter girl for an explanation.

"Alister wanted my camera and took it from me, and I think he hurt my wrist," she replied, holding her slightly red wrist out for him to examine.

Raphael's expression darkened. "Did he, now?"

"She could blackmail me with that picture! I'm not planning on being her servant to that any time soon," called Alister from somewhere outside the room. He had wisely chosen not to stay put.

"By breaking my wrist?" snapped Skye indignantly.

"Oh come on, you cry baby! I had to deal with worse injuries and I didn't even grab you that hard."

"You still hurt her, Alister," Raphael growled.

"I did not. She's greatly exaggerating with that injury, and Skye had better tell me where that picture is."

"I didn't take one," she said, sniffling melodramatically.

Raphael glowered in the direction where Alister's voice was coming from. "Alister, apologize."

"If I come out, I may lose a few years off my life. I'll just apologize right from where I'm at."

"You do that," said Raphael, before scooping Skye into his arms and going into the kitchen with her. "I'll be making lunch. As soon as you apologize you can have some lunch."

Skye giggled as the man set her gently on the counter. "Raphael, what are you doing?" Skye asked as he went to the freezer.

"Getting you an icepack for your wrist," he replied, getting out a small blue bag.

"Alister didn't hurt me, you know. I faked it," she said, shuddering when the cold bag went on her wrist.

"You made a big deal out of it, so you're getting an icepack. Why did you fake it, anyways?"

"So that my knight in shining armor could rescue me—and the memory card to my camera, where the picture Alister's looking for is at."

"And this memory card is where?"

Skye gave him a wicked grin. "In the one place Alister wouldn't dare go poking around in," she replied, setting her hands pointedly across her chest.

One of Raphael's eyebrows arched. "Even though you put the memory card down the front of your shirt and you may have been faking it earlier, I can already see a bruise starting to form," he said, gently taking her injured hand and showing her the mark on her wrist. "It's not nice to antagonize Alister, Skye."

"Well then it's a good thing you came to my rescue," she replied, kissing him on the cheek chastely.

He smiled, but then frowned. "Why _did_ you put the card in your bra?"

"If Alister had touched my girls it would have given you the right to beat him to a pulp," she stated matter of factly.

Raphael gave her an odd expression, uncertain if he should be disturbed or…well, disturbed seemed to fit the description of his emotions at the moment.

* * *

"So you two are official now?" Skye asked from her position on Raphael's lap (he was sitting on the recliner).

"What does it look like to you?" said Alister flatly from where he was sitting on the sofa, though his hand momentarily tightened around Lola's.

"Watch it, Alister," Raphael said mildly. "You still aren't entirely out of the doghouse with me, you know."

Alister grimaced, but said nothing.

"So, Lola, are you?" Skye asked, looking at her best friend. The Hispanic girl was sitting next to Alister, almost curled up beside him. Her hand was intertwined with the redhead's and she had not let it go since she had sat down beside him.

"Yes," she said, almost giggling. "He just doesn't want to admit it."

"High time," commented Raphael, but Alister shot a glare at the older man.

"Look who's talking. You and Skye took two years to get together, you have no room to talk," retorted the redhead with a scowl.

Valon's voice suddenly cut over Raphael's reply with a smug, "Alister 'n' Lola sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N—!"

"Finish that and die, Valon," Alister hissed, glaring daggers at the young teen.

Ember popped out of the chimney, grinning cheekily at Alister. "G," she finished brightly. "Hey, Valon, wanna blow something up?"

"I thought you'd never ask," replied Valon with equal cheerfulness, bolting out of the front door with Ember close behind him.

"They're perfect for each other," Raphael stated, glancing down when Skye rested her head against his shoulder and smiling.

"Okay, onto bigger things," Lola started, sitting upright. "I was wondering when Valon's birthday is, since I heard him mention that he didn't know when it was; he also said that he celebrates it right about now. Any ideas as to when it really is?"

Raphael frowned, exchanging glances with Alister and then Skye. "Valon doesn't really know when his birthday is because he was orphaned at an early age. He only knows his first and last name, and that's about it."

"Not even a birth year?" asked Lola, surprised and sympathetic all at once.

"Not even that much," said Alister grimly.

Following that comment, there was an uneasy silence that was broken only by Skye's excited gasp. "I almost forgot," she said, shifting on Raphael's lap to pull out her cell phone and begin typing on it rapidly.

"Forgot what?" asked Raphael. "It must be important, since your elbow's currently lodged in my stomach."

"You've got abs, sweetheart. You'll live," she said absently as she finished typing on her cell phone and sent the message. A few minutes later the device let out a _ding_ and Skye glanced at it, a triumphant smile on her face. "Let me up for a minute, Raphael."

"What are you doing?" he questioned as she got off his lap to go to her computer.

"I asked Kaiba to look up Valon's birthday a while back, right after I asked him to look up your information, Raphael. I almost forgot, but I just sent him a text. He had the information on hand but I never asked for it."

"How did Kaiba get a hold of that?" Raphael asked with a frown. "Dartz couldn't even find it."

"Then again it wasn't like he bothered looking," said Alister darkly as Skye went to print the email out. "Dartz was the one who burned down the church and any records it may have had."

Skye, who had gone to the printer in the kitchen to get the email, came back into the room with wide eyes. "You guys aren't going to believe this."

"What?"

"His birthday is in two months, on the fourth day."

Alister frowned, doing the mental math before his eyes also widened. "That's the Fourth of July, there's no way... Lemme see that," he demanded, snatching the paper away from Skye when she came over. The moment his eyes connected with the paper and he read the date for himself, he groaned. "Great. Just great. I knew there was a reason he was such a pyromaniac—his birthday blows stuff up."

"Well, that means there's one thing left to do." Skye started.

"Find all of the fireworks in the house that he has hidden, and confiscate all explosives in Embers lab?" Raphael asked sarcastically.

Lola answered with a nod. "You got it. The hard part's going to be finding them all…let's start with the floorboards in Valon's room and the curtains, he hides them all the time there. I'll check the curtains. Skye, you go upstairs, Alister will take the basement and get the ones from Ember's lab, and Raphael will check in the kitchen."

"Thank you oodles for this, Raphael. There goes my free afternoon," muttered Alister indignantly as he went into the basement.

"Take note of the fact I was being sarcastic," said Raphael over his shoulder when he vanished in the kitchen. "And Lola, how did you know that Valon hides them under the floorboards?"

"I got bored when I was over here a while ago, so I cleaned his room and found the loose floorboard. He didn't take it so well, and he trashed it again in half an hour," she pouted. "All that hard work for nothing. Maybe I should clean it again for his birthday."

"Speaking of birthdays, Raphael's is in three days," Alister said with a grin, having just come up from the basement.

"Shut up," Raphael growled at the red-haired man.

"It is?" Skye asked in surprise, coming back downstairs. "I had no idea it was so soon."

Alister ignored Raphael's glower and took Lola's hand. "It's about time for Jasper's walk. You going to come with?"

"Okay!" she giggled, allowing him to lead her into the front hall and, after hooking Jasper onto the end of his leash, take her out of the house.

"So your birthday is coming up?" Skye asked. "How come you didn't mention it sooner?"

"It's not something I particularly enjoy celebrating," replied Raphael, his mouth turning down at the corner.

"Well, you're just lucky that I bought your birthday card a couple months ago, when I went to the store for some more popcorn," she said, going over to the desk and rifling through a drawer before pulling out an envelope. "Your present's inside; I got it yesterday."

Raphael opened the envelope and read it, both his eyebrows raising as he read the front of the card aloud. "_Roses are red, violets are blue, it ain't Valentine's Day but I still love you'_. How…sappy," he said dryly, glancing at the five papers that had fallen from the card.

"I figured you would appreciate that," said Skye. "You seem like the sappy card kind of guy."

"Yes, that goes very well with my likes of rainbows and butterflies and dancing ponies," he deadpanned, a frown marring his features when he read the papers. "Plane tickets?"

"Yep. We're going to France!" she exclaimed, hugging Raphael. At her boyfriend's suddenly blank expression, she added hastily, "We are not going to Paris if you don't want to, but Versailles is a nice place to go. Besides, Kaiba had flyer miles and he doesn't use them all that often anyways."

When Raphael said nothing, she looked back up at him and asked worriedly, "Is this okay?"

"Yeah, this is…this is great," he lied, hugging her back. _This should be interesting. _"Why are there five tickets?"

"Oh. Alister, Lola, and Valon are coming too!"

Raphael repressed a groan. "Stupendous."

* * *

_Hehehehe. Who would've thought Valon's birthday would be on the 4th of July. Explains a lot.  
_


	32. Trip Down Memory Lane

**Jupiter's_Magic: So here's the next chapter! Kok is the best! Translations will be at the bottom. I don't own YuGiOh**

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Valon whined, fidgeting in his seat.

"No," came four other voices in reply, their voices exasperated.

The boy huffed and folded his arms, beginning to pout.

"And besides, we just took off an hour ago," Alister said, smacking the teen over his head. "We won't be in France for another twelve hours."

"Oi!" he exclaimed. "Stop 'ittin' me! I's not cool!"

"Neither are you, but you don't hear me complaining about it."

Skye rolled her eyes as the two bikers began arguing, looking instead to Raphael and smiling brightly up at him. "Like the leg room?" she asked.

Raphael, who had leaned back in his seat with a contented expression on his face, glanced down at his girlfriend. "Yeah. There's more room and I'm not practically folded into my seat."

"I figured. You never liked flying whenever we had to go out of the country for Dartz," she explained with a smile, taking out her sketchbook and beginning to sketch. A moment later, she pulled out her iPod and her headphones, placing the earbuds in her ears before resuming her sketching

Raphael smiled contentedly before looking out the window. Skye had left him to his own thoughts, and most of them revolved around their destination. Due to his pondering, however, he did not notice his girlfriend staring at him, eyes shifting from her book back to him every now and then with a worried frown.

He wasn't sure how long he'd been immersed in his thoughts, but what brought him out of them was the sudden pressure on his shoulder. He looked down to see what it was and then let out a soft chuckle—Skye had fallen asleep and had chosen him to be her impromptu pillow.

A glance at his watch told him that two hours had passed since she had last spoken to him and he shifted in his seat carefully, making himself slightly more comfortable but making certain he did not wake Skye up. She shifted and mumbled incoherently, but stayed where she was.

Raphael shook his head in amusement before his eyes went to the open sketchbook in her lap; her hands were covering a part of the sketch she'd been working on, but from what he could immediately tell she had been sketching him.

Intrigued, he gingerly pulled the book out from under her hands and studied the sketch. It was certainly no Mona Lisa, but it was fairly accurate; she'd been doing a profile of him and it seemed she hadn't been able to get his nose entirely right, but beyond that the rest of the picture was surprisingly good.

A sudden hunch made him close the book and then open it to the first page. He nearly laughed at the first picture (he assumed it was Valon, since the squares on his head looked a lot like his goggles) but kept on turning the pages anyway; the sketches got better every time he turned the page. As he kept going, though, his eyebrows shot up in surprise.

Most of her sketches seemed to be centered on him (he felt a large rush of affection for Skye at that). She must have started this book around the time she had started working at Paradius, he mused; most of the drawings in the book were focused around the three bikers and numerous incidents that had happened only during Doma—she'd even drawn the incident where Valon had accidentally set off fireworks inside Paradius.

He looked up when he heard Alister's voice retort loudly, "For the last time, Valon, we are not getting a monkey!"

"What's the big deal about it?" he asked. "It's just a monkey."

"They literally throw crap at people, pick their noses and their—"

"Can't you two go for a few hours without fighting?" Skye asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes and sitting up. "What are you arguing about now?"

"Valon wants a pet monkey."

"It would be cool!" Valon defended. "I mean, sure, we got Jasper and Misha, but 'eck, 'avin' a monkey would be awesome!"

"We already have one," Skye said flatly.

At the baffled gazes being directed at her, she giggled. "He's sitting next to Alister and wearing a pair of goggles."

* * *

After an agonizing ten more hours on the plane, the bikers were finally in France. Of course, the boys all got stared at but Skye and Lola slipped under the radar—they were the most normal looking of the group. Let's face it, the bikers stood out like sore thumbs.

"So what're we looking for?" Valon asked. "'ow do we know where we're goin'?"

"I was told that we would have a chauffeur," Skye started. "I think we're looking for a sign…there it is!" she said, pointing to a man, holding a sign with "Kaiba" written on it.

"_Bonjour mademoiselle_," the chauffeur said, nodding his head. "_Puis-je prendre vos bagages_?"

"Oi! Wha's this bloke saying?"

Rolling his eyes, Raphael stepped forward. "_Oui. Merci monsieur. Je suis désolé pour mon ami_."

"_C'est bien, Monsieur. Si je peux demander, vous sont Monsieur __Durant_?"

"_Oui."_

Valon and Lola both dropped their jaws at the same time, while Alister merely raised an eyebrow and Skye…well, she'd found one more reason that she was in love with the man.

"_Très bien. Me suivre et je vous prendrai à votre destination_," the chauffeur said gracefully.

"Does anyone know what the 'ell this guy is saying?" Valon snapped, regaining his composure. This only earned him a slap over the head from both Lola and Alister.

"_Merci_," replied Raphael before he turned to the small group. "Let's go."

"Holy crap, Raph. Tha' was scary! 'ell, I didn' even know you spoke French!"

"I did at one point live in France. I may have lost the accent, but I still know the language," Raphael sighed.

"And I know Skye loved it," Lola said in a singsong voice.

This only got the Hispanic girl a smack on the head from said girl.

* * *

After driving for about twenty minutes they reached their next destination. It was a two-story traditional country house with a red and white brick exterior; two oak trees in the front yard were at the corners of the house and a flower garden along the front patio was in full bloom.

"This place is huge!" Lola and Valon exclaimed in unison, staring at the house with surprise.

Skye glanced over to Raphael to gauge his reaction. His current expression, while predominantly a happy one, had confusion and something she could not identify mixed with it. He cleared his throat and said, "Skye, is this—?"

At that very moment, the front door opened, cutting off his reply as a woman in her early fifties came out of the house. Her blonde hair was up in a loose bun, revealing a few barely noticeable silver strands in her hair. A huge smile appeared on her face as her eyes landed on Raphael.

"It's so good to see you again!" she exclaimed, pulling the much taller blond into a surprisingly strong hug. Raphael was completely caught off guard by the woman and returned her hug weakly.

"Aunt Amelia," he almost questioned, looking to a suddenly innocent looking Skye.

"Who else do you think it is? And give me a better hug than that, what good are all those muscles if you don't use them?" she chided, and Raphael let out a laugh as he relaxed.

"Are these your friends?" she asked once she and Raphael had separated, studying the group intently.

"Yeah. Aunt Amelia, this is Valon, Alister, Lola, and—"

"Skyler," Amelia said knowledgeably as her eyes landed on the girl in question, startling her nephew. "We spoke on the phone a couple days ago when we were arranging your stay. It is an honor to finally meet you."

"Likewise."

"She's so precious, Raphael. I like her already," she declared warmly, causing Skye's smile to widen and Raphael to rub the back of his head in embarrassment. "Now come along, you lot, and let me show you to your rooms."

The inside of the stone house was just as awe-inspiring as the exterior; when they walked inside, they immediately entered the foyer. To the right was a study room and the left was what appeared to be the dining room. The kitchen was directly in front of the foyer; next to the kitchen they caught a glimpse of the spacious living room.

"This is a beautiful home you have," Lola stated.

"Thank you," a male voice replied from behind them, and as they turned they saw the black haired man step into view. He was around the same age as Raphael's aunt, since they could see gray streaks through the dark hair. He was about Raphael's height, perhaps an inch taller if one put them side by side. "I designed it myself."

"No kiddin'?" Valon asked in disbelief. "Did you build it, too?"

Alister rolled his eyes and cuffed the back of Valon's head. "Enough with the twenty questions."

"No, I don't mind," said the man cheerfully. "I did the blueprints, but I have a friend of mine who's a contractor. He helped out."

"Hello, Uncle Clement," Raphael said, smiling at the man.

"It's good to see you again," replied Clement warmly. "I'd chat longer, but Amelia is about to burst at the seams unless she starts talking."

"I am not," retorted the woman good-naturedly. "We better sort out room assignments now. Skyler and Lola can take the guest room over the garage and you three men can take the guest rooms here in the house; there's one by the patio, one here next to the living room, and the last one is upstairs."

"I call the one near the patio!" Valon said promptly as he disappeared from view.

"Valon you idiot—" Alister began as he took a step after him, but Raphael stopped him by placing a hand on the redhead's shoulder. The smaller biker looked up at him with a scowl. "Why did you stop me?"

A familiar yelp from somewhere out of sight stopped Raphael from replying, and the man gestured in that direction with an amused smile on his face. "Oliver," he said in explanation.

"Who?" asked Lola curiously.

An unfamiliar voice broke the calm with a furious and indignant, "Do you mind? I'm trying to sleep! And who the _infierno_ are you?"

"Olivier! Language!" his aunt yelled sharply.

A few seconds later a teenage boy clothed in a dark hoodie and jeans came out of the room Valon had just disappeared into. He had dark brown hair with noticeably blond highlights and was two inches taller than Skyler was. He had one of Valon's arms pinned back behind him and the Australian was barely moving to get away—a quick glance told Skye that the arm pinned was the one that he had recently broken.

"Who's this moron?" snapped the boy irritably, looking to Amelia for an explanation.

Alister noted the suddenly dreamy expression on Lola's face and instantly felt a pang of jealousy.

"This is my cousin Olivier. Olivier, these are my friends, Alister, Lola and my _girlfriend_ Skyler," he emphasized, shooting his cousin a pointed expression when the teen glanced at Skye. "The one you're hanging onto is Valon."

Amelia looked embarrassed. "Oh Olivier, I'm sorry! I completely forgot your room is back there."

"Usually he's out with friends. He barely inhabits his room," said Clement from somewhere in the house. "Honest mistake, love."

Amelia apologized profusely to Olivier before turning her attention to the small group. "I apologize, but it seems there's only two rooms available at the moment. One of you is going to have to share a room."

"I call dibs on _not_ rooming with Valon," Alister declared promptly.

"Valon will room with me," Raphael said, and after a few more moments of conversation Raphael led the two other male bikers to their rooms, leaving behind the girls.

"Don't worry, dears. I'll show you the room over the garage," said Amelia brightly. "I saved it just for you two—it's the second biggest room in the house."

"Cool!" the girls said in unison, giving each other high fives as they followed after Amelia.

* * *

"Happy birthday, Raphael!" Skye cheered, jumping on his bed and waking him up.

"Skyler…? It's too early" he groaned, the sound muffled by his pillow.

"Come on," she wheedled. "There's coffee on the table."

No movement. Raphael had gone right back to sleep.

Skye contemplated this for a few seconds before rolling her eyes. "Valon's about to drink all the coffee," she said flatly.

"He better not!" Raphael said sharply as he got out of the bed (knocking Skye off her feet in the process), instantly awake and heading out of the room to the kitchen. As an afterthought he returned to the room to help his girlfriend off the floor. "Sorry," he apologized sheepishly.

Together, the two of them went down to the kitchen, where Amelia was in the process of making breakfast. When the woman saw them a smile lit her features and she crossed the room. "Good morning, birthday boy" his aunt said, pinching his cheek affectionately.

"Don't do that," muttered Raphael with some embarrassment.

"Oi! It's Raph's birthday? I completely forgot," said Valon, suddenly looking guilty.

"No surprise there," muttered Alister under his breath, rolling his eyes as he resumed eating.

"Don't worry, dear. Where we're going you'll have a chance to get him a present," declared Amelia matter-of-factly. "Any guesses where we're going, by the way?"

"Too tired to think. Haven't had coffee," Raphael mumbled, reaching for the coffee pot on the table.

"PARIS!" the girls squealed in excitement, causing the men in the room to wince.

"Could you not do that?" growled Olivier. Clement nodded in agreement, returning to the newspaper he had been reading.

"What makes you say we're going to Paris?" asked Alister, glancing at Lola and Skye with arched eyebrows.

"It's a girl thing," his aunt said sagely. "So hurry up and eat so we can go. Clement, Olivier, are you coming?"

"Nope," said the two at the same time.

"You three are coming, aren't you?" Amelia inquired of the three male bikers, but there was something in her tone that told them that she was not asking.

* * *

**Skye's POV**

"Where's Raphael?" I asked as I filed out the restaurant after Lola, Alister, and Valon.

We'd had a successful day in Paris and I had gotten Raphael a few things for his birthday, as had Alister, Lola, and Valon. But toward the end of the day Raphael had steadily looked more and more uncomfortable, and when we had gotten inside he had excused himself and then had left the room. He hadn't come back.

Amelia hesitated, looking distinctly uneasy when she noticed Raphael was gone. "He's probably at the cemetery," she said at last when she had ushered the rest of the group away from us.

"Why?"

She looked surprised before a suddenly serious expression made its way onto her face. "He didn't tell you, did he?"

I shook my head, uncertain as to what I was supposed to know.

A scowl appeared on her face. "Oh goodness, that boy," she muttered, though there was no real wrath to her words. Her features softened when she looked at me. "The poor sweetie doesn't like people bringing up his birthday," she continued, looking saddened.

"How come?" I asked, suddenly uncomfortable.

"You know that he was shipwrecked and marooned, right?"

"Yeah," I said slowly, feeling even more uncomfortable. It's never a good omen if that particular topic gets brought up.

"That horrible accident happened on his eleventh birthday," she stated quietly, not looking at me anymore. "Clement's younger brother was Raphael's father. My husband may have lost his brother, but Raphael lost everything on that day."

My mouth dropped open and I felt weak in the knees; I was forced to sit down on a nearby bench. Now I understood why he'd been so tense when Alister had brought up his birthday a couple days ago, why he had been so distant on the plane flight, and why he had looked uncomfortable when we had passed the cemetery earlier—this was such a tender topic and I felt like I had trampled all over it.

"Sweetie, I'm glad you brought him here," Amelia said, sitting down next to me and putting a hand on my shoulder; she must have seen that I was upset (not that I was bothering to hide my emotions at this point). "The last time I saw him he was sixteen years old and he was still as touchy about this topic as he is now. He can't keep running from this forever, though—a birthday is an inevitable part of life."

"Where is he?" I asked jerkily, looking up at her.

"At the cemetery. It's right around the corner…we'll head on home. Raphael knows our address, he'll get you back," she replied kindly. I wasted no time, getting to my feet and hurrying past my friends—I needed to find him.

I sprinted out of the restaurant, heading straight for the cemetery. When I arrived, I stared at the gated entrance; above the door was an artfully metal wrought plaque that read, 'Cimetière'.

Sometime later I arrived, pushing open the gates that led into the cemetery. When I touched the iron bars they felt as cold as ice, but I didn't care; all that mattered was that I had to get to Raphael. Under my feet I could feel the unevenness of the old cobbled path, the stones smooth save for the occasional dead leaf that got crunched under my foot.

The moon was my only source of light as I moved silently past the various tombstones, but it was enough for me to see that there was someone up ahead; the figure was hunched in front of four marble slabs, and even from here I could see the pain that they were in.

There was only one person it could be, given this hour.

The sight made my heart sink. There he was, on his knees and his back to me—if he looked this bad from behind, I can't even imagine what his face looks like at this point.

"Raphael?" I asked gently, my voice trembling.

The man visibly jumped and scrambled to his feet, completely caught off guard and looking uncharacteristically vulnerable for a brief second before regaining his composure. "Skye," he said quietly, his blue eyes over bright. "I didn't know you were in the cemetery."

"I was worried and your aunt told me where to find you. I heard what happened to your family," I said softly. "I didn't know…"

"I didn't exactly tell you, either," he said with a humorless laugh. In the moonlight I could see that there were tear tracks visible on his face and my heart hurt for him. He reached up and tried to rub at his eyes, but I caught his hand and moved under his arm to hug him tightly.

"You know it's alright to cry," I murmured. "I won't think any less of you for it."

There was a long pause after I spoke, and then his arms were around me and he had buried his face in my hair; he was holding me so tight that it was getting harder to breathe, but his shoulders are shaking and I have no desire to disentangle myself from his embrace.

"It still hurts," he whispered brokenly. "I know they said that I'm not to blame myself, but even now I can't help it."

"Blame yourself for what?" I asked, my voice muffled by his chest.

He realized that he was crushing me and pushed me away from him, holding me by the shoulders as he looked at me. His eyes glittered with self-loathing, still far too bright. "Dartz needed me, not my family. He sank the cruise ship just so he could later recruit me—it's my fault that they died."

I felt as if a train had slammed into me. "That son of a…how could…?" I trailed off, stunned, and then I growled. "That son of a sphinx!"

"Sphinx?" he asked me, a ghost of a smile touching his face.

"First thing that came to mind," I said with an attempted smile before I met his gaze. "Raphael, it's not—"

_Don't cry, big brother_.

Raphael jumped at the sound of the little boy's voice, and I looked behind my boyfriend to see the small boy watching us sadly. At first I thought he was alone, but then I saw the blonde girl with him; her blue eyes were gazing at Raphael with an equal amount of sadness. Neither child appeared to be older than ten; they were both transparent, as a matter of fact.

"Sonia? Julien?" Raphael questioned shakily, his face paling as he looked at the two children. A hand went up to cover my mouth when I realized that these ghosts were his siblings and a wave of misery hit me—they had been _that young _when they'd died?

_Hi, big brother_ Julien chirped, taking a few running steps forward before leaping at his older brother. In spite of the fact that he was nothing more than a ghost, the child still managed to bring Raphael to the ground, hugging him tightly. The blond man raised his hands to return the hug, looking completely bowled over.

I couldn't help but let out a startled laugh. "And I thought Valon tackling you was funny. Who knew a little kid bring you down?" I joked.

My voice caught the attention of the little girl, and she turned her big blue eyes on me briefly before looking to Raphael. _Big brother, who is she?_

Raphael, who was still wearing a stunned expression on his face and was still holding his brother, said, "Sonia, this is Skyler. She's a very special friend of mine."

Sonia studied me with a nameless expression before she leaned over to her brother and stage whispered, _She's really pretty, Raphael._

I giggled, but blushed when Raphael replied to his sister with a heartfelt, "I know."

He held out one of his hands to his sister and then she was hugging him as well; both of the children were sitting comfortably on his lap now and the three of them lapsed into a murmured conversation in French.

I smiled at the sight and didn't mind that they had, in essence, excluded me from the conversation. Raphael had not seen them in years and he definitely deserved to have a few moments alone with them.

There was a soft rustling noise behind me and I looked over my shoulder. My eyes widened when I saw the man and woman behind me. "I'm sorry, I didn't know we were intruding," I began, glancing back to where Raphael was sitting with his siblings. I wasn't sure how these people were going to react when they saw Raphael seemingly conversing with absolutely nothing; maybe they could see the children and they were going to…to…

It was about then that I noticed that the couple was also transparent.

"You're Raphael's parents, aren't you?" I asked, comprehension dawning on me.

The woman, a stunningly beautiful blonde with blue eyes (and now I know whose eyes Raphael has), nodded graciously. The gentleman beside her, a well-built man with hazel eyes and brown hair swept off his face, tipped his head to me with an amused twinkle in his eyes. Neither of them said anything, instead looking briefly at their children with identical warm smiles before returning their attention to me.

"I'm Skyler," I said, suddenly shy. "I'm his, er…his girlfriend," I offered with some embarrassment. It's kind of awkward to introduce yourself to your boyfriend's dead parents.

The man eyed me and then smiled approvingly, his wife mirroring the expression. Raphael, who had looked up (likely to see what I was doing) and had caught his parent's eyes, stared at them in surprise.

His mother's smile broadened and she said something in French to him; I didn't know the language, but judging by that loving tone she had spoken in it was something important. Then she and her husband vanished from view once again.

My cell phone vibrated at that point and I took it out, glancing at the text from Alister before sighing. Raphael was still staring at the place where his parents had been with an awed expression on his face, but when I cleared my throat his eyes went to me.

"Raphael, we have to get back," I said, hating the fact I had to break this moment up. "Valon found your cousin's Mountain Dew and is spazzing. So far, he's shaved the cat—"

"Say no more," he replied with a small chuckle. He gently moved his siblings off his lap and rose to his feet, looking down at them; his eyes were over bright again, but there was a wide smile on his face that hadn't been there before. "Thank you," he told them.

_We're always with you,_said Sonia with a gentle smile before she and her brother vanished.

Raphael gazed at the spot where his brother and sister had been before holding his hand out to me. "Let's go home," he said quietly.

I nodded, letting him take my hand and then lead me out of the cemetery. We said nothing, a comfortable silence between us until we reached the iron gates. "Raphael, what did your siblings say?" I asked.

Raphael paused. "They told me that if I ever blamed myself for the cruise ship sinking again they'd come back and haunt me," he said at last.

I know that's not everything they said, judging by that expression on his face, but there are some things that I probably won't get an explanation for. I also know better than to ask Raphael what his mother said—I've got a funny feeling that I already know.

* * *

We had to catch a taxi to get us home, but just as Amelia said Raphael knew the address and we found ourselves right back at the country house thirty minutes later. When we entered the house, though, we were greeted by a sight that only caused us to laugh.

Valon was rolled up in a rug, completely immobilized by the duct tape and rope that wrapped the carpet; a strip of duct tape was over his mouth, rendering him incapable of sound.

Sitting calmly on top of the Valon-in-rug burrito was Alister and Olivier, who were currently playing _Halo; _Lola was watching from the armchair, while Clement and Amelia were snuggled on the sofa, the woman knitting while her husband read from a book.

"Aunt Amelia, Uncle Clement, did you have anything to do with this?" asked Raphael with barely visible amusement.

The older adults glanced at Raphael with feigned innocence. "Who, us?" they questioned at the same time.

* * *

**So I hope you enjoyed it. Here are the translations: **

_Bonjour mademoiselle- Hello Miss_

_ Puis-je prendre vos bagages- May I take your bags_

_ Oui. Merci monsieur. Je suis désolé pour mon ami- Yes, thank you sir. I am sorry for my friend _

_C'est bien, Monsieur. Si je peux demander, vous sont Monsieur Durant - It's alright sir. If I may ask, are you Mister Durant? _

_ Oui - Yes_

_Très bien. Me suivre et je vous prendrai à votre destination - Very well. Follow me and I will take you to your destination_

_ Merci - Thank you _

Like it? Hate it? Please Review!


	33. Pictures and Squirt Guns

**Jupiter's_Magic: Sorry for the delay, I have been busy and so has Kok. Anywho, I don't own the original cast, I only own my OC's. Please review?**

* * *

"When are they going to call our flight?" Valon whined, folding his arms and pouting.

"Quit your moping! It shouldn't be too much longer," snapped Alister irritably.

"We don't even speak French. How are we going to know when they call us?" moaned the other teen, either not hearing or ignoring Alister's comment.

"Can't you two go for fifteen minutes without fighting?" Raphael mumbled, sitting down across from the two and reaching for a book to pass the time with.

Skye rolled her eyes as she began passing out drinks. "Here's coffee for Tweedle-Dum, and I got Tweedle-Dumber Sunkist," she said flatly.

"Thanks Skye!" Valon exclaimed, taking the drink and chugging it down instantly. He clearly had not noticed the fact that he had responded to her nickname; Alister had and refused to take is coffee until Skye said an annoyed, "Oh fine, here's your coffee, Alister."

Valon tossed his bottle into his backpack just as their flight got called, and as he rose to his feet he looked to Skye. "I've been meaning to ask. Why Lola isn't flying back with us?"

"She's seeing her family in Spain again. Something about her aunt," said Alister with a dismissive shrug.

When everyone looked at Alister with surprise, the redhead rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, I'm the one who's dating her. Skye isn't the only one who knows what's going on all the time, you know."

"Finally!" Skyler exclaimed, pumping he fists in the air. "You finally admit it!"

"Shut up!"

* * *

"Skyler?"

"Yes?"

"What did you do to Valon and Alister?"

"Whatever do you mean, Raphael?"

"Don't play innocent. We haven't even been in the air for five minutes and they've already fallen asleep. What did you do to them?"

"It wasn't me! Jet lag got to them!"

"…You don't honestly think I'm going to fall for that, do you?"

Skye shrugged. "It was worth a shot," she said with a small laugh. "I put sleeping pills in their drinks. Valon didn't bother checking his bottle and didn't notice that it was open."

Raphael shot a concerned glance at his out-cold friends. "Should I be worried that they're going to die in their sleep?"

"Oh come on, what do you take me for? I put enough in there to last for the next seven hours. I just wanted some peace and quiet on the plane ride," she explained, rummaging in her purse. "Besides, I wanted to give you your birthday present."

"I thought this trip was my gift."

"Yeah, it is," she smiled. "But I also wanted to give you something a little more memorable."

"This trip _was_ memorable, Skye," he replied, arching an eyebrow.

"Just take the gift and quit giving me such a hard time," she said in exasperation, shoving the wrapped package at him. He chuckled but complied, opening the box; when he saw what was inside it the previously amused expression vanished to be replaced with an openly shocked one.

Inside the box was a picture frame with a variety of spaces for pictures. In the upper left corner was a picture himself as a child, (he suspected Skye had gotten it from his aunt) and in the lower right hand corner was a picture of Skye at about the same age.

Along the left hand side, there was a picture that was taken a recently. It was a sunny day and the two of them—along with Valon, Alister, Lola and Ember—hanging at the park. He had been giving Skye a piggy-back ride when the picture had been taken and they both had huge smiles on their faces. He was looking up at her, while she was giving a peace sign to the camera.

On the opposite side of the piggy-back ride picture was a picture that he didn't recognize at all that have been taken of the two of them. It was a picture of when he first kissed her on her birthday. Along the upper and lower horizontal part of the frame were just little pictures of moments captured between the two (he _really_ suspected that Alister had contributed to these, as he'd no remembrance of having these pictures taken).

What really grabbed his attention was the photo in the middle.

The two of them were sitting in Raphael's armchair in the lounge. Skye was on Raphael's lap, leaning back into his embrace; he had wrapped his arms protectively around her waist, but they both still had gentle smiles on their faces.

On the bottom of this frame was a quote from Andrew Tanney: "We have something special that no one, no distance, no time can take away...we have each other."

He looked up at her with genuine surprise. "Skyler, this is…"

"Wait! There's one more for your nightstand," she giggled, tapping the frame in the box.

He brought his attention to the smaller picture frame resting on the tissue paper in the box. This one was an oval shaped and silver; the photo inside the frame honestly warmed his heart.

Raphael had lifted Skye into his arms, one arm holding her up while the other was supporting her back; Skye's hands were resting on his shoulders, her legs dangling over his arm. They both were looking at each other with identical loving expressions on their faces.

On the top and bottom of the frame, there was an inscription also; this one said, "It is so rare...to find a complete person, with a soul, a heart and an imagination; so rare for characters as ardent and restless as ours to meet and to be matched together, that I hardly know how to tell you what happiness it gives me to know you."

"Do you like them?" Skye asked hesitantly. "I didn't know what to get you specifically, since you are a hard one to shop for and I wasn't—"

She didn't get to finish because Raphael gently tilted her head towards his and gave her a kiss that honestly made her legs feel like Jello (she had never been more grateful to be sitting down).

"Does that answer your question?" he inquired with a smile on his face when he moved back.

"Maybe," she replied, a goofy smile spreading across her face.

"How did you find all these pictures, Skye? I know you talked to my aunt about my childhood photograph, but not all of these came from her."

"Lola and Alister," Skye said simply, turning her attention back to the two sleeping bikers, just to be sure.

* * *

A couple months passed, during which the bikers resumed normal life (well, as close to normal as they could get). Alister and Valon continued with their pranking and their small arguments, though Alister's jokes were made half-heartedly due to the fact that Lola was still visiting her family in Spain.

That particular day found Raphael playing referee to yet another argument between Alister and Valon. Skye had completely vanished and, after wandering the house trying to find her, Raphael decided to ask his friends if they had seen her.

"For the last time, Raphael, she is most likely at her parent's house or the mall," Alister stated boredly, managing to get his hands around Valon's throat.

"Get him off Raph!" Valon gasped, struggling under the lanky man's grip. "F'r the love o' God, Raph, get 'im off!"

Raphael stared at his younger friends for a moment before disappearing from view. A moment later he returned with a small squirt gun and aimed it at Alister. "Bad Alister. No attempted murder in the house," he chided as he pulled the trigger a few times.

"That was completely unnecessary," Alister snapped indignantly, releasing an incredibly grateful Valon as the boy rubbed at his neck. "And besides, we aren't your girlfriend radar. She randomly disappears from time to time and you know that."

At that precise moment, Skyler came flying down the stairs. "Hi guys going to the mall see you," she said quickly and all in one breath as she bolted out the door.

"Told you she was upstairs," Alister said smugly.

"…In my defense, I looked up there."

"Sure," Alister said, rolling his eyes.

* * *

Skyler did not return to the house until the sun went down and she assumed that everyone was asleep in bed when she walked in the door at almost midnight; all the lights were off and things certainly pointed that way when she walked in.

She should have known better, really.

As she closed the front door behind her a lamp in the family room turned on. "And where have you been?" demanded a deep voice imperiously.

She jumped in surprise, turning to look at the room with wide eyes. A few seconds later she was trying to withhold her laughter.

Raphael had moved his armchair so that it faced the front door and so that it was positioned next to a lamp. Misha was currently sitting on his lap and he was petting her absently; the scene reminded Skye all too much of an evil villain confronting the hero for the first time and she sighed with exasperated fondness. "Really?"

Raphael looked at her expectantly, setting Misha down on the floor as he rose to his feet. "You can't just vanish for nearly eight hours and not expect me to do something. Where were you?"

"Out," she stated, trying walking past him.

This short answer clearly wasn't going to cut it for Raphael. As she was going upstairs caught her by the waist and then hoisted her over his shoulder. She let out a squeak of surprise as he carried her back to the family room and deposited her on the sofa. "A better explanation, please."

Skye arched an eyebrow, rising to her feet again. "And if I don't tell you? How do you plan on stopping me?" she challenged.

In reply Raphael merely lifted her back onto the couch, laying her flat before this time pinning her hands over her head and sitting on her legs. "Does this answer your question?" he asked with amusement, looking down at her with mirth twinkling in his eyes.

Skye struggled. "Get off of me," she said with fond exasperation.

"Not until you tell me where you were," he replied. Raphael paused, eyeing her for a moment before a smirk appeared on his face. "And besides, I rather like this position."

"Jerk," she said, nonetheless giggling. "Fine. I went out to get party supplies."

"For what?" he asked, getting off of Skye before joining her on the sofa.

"Well, tomorrow is the Fourth of July and that's Valon's birthday, unless you forgot."

" No, I didn't forget that. And actually, today's the fourth."

"Don't get technical. Anyways, I need my beauty sleep," said Skye, sticking her tongue out at him petulantly as she got to her feet, heading for the stairs. Raphael followed after her, but not before he turned the lamp off.

* * *

**There you do. Please Review! =3**


	34. Valon's Birth Certificate

**Skye: Hello readers, It's Skyler. Jupiter can't make it to do the disclaimer, so she asked me to do it for her; however, she did tell me what to say to you. She apologizes for the delay in this chapter. She and her beta, Kohaku no Hime, have been really busy  
**

**Alister: Yea, and also because Jupiter bombed her math test**

**Skye: Shut up! _*smacks over head with a pillow, only to be taken away by him_.* Damn your height. **

**Alister: It's a gift at time. *_Alister suddenly gets sprayed with water and turns around to find Raphael holding a Super Soaker_* Really?**

**Raphael: You brought it upon yourself. **

**Valon: Is this the chapter with my birthday-**

**Skye: Don't spoil it. _*clears throat*_ Anyway, Jupiter does not own Raphael, Alister, Valon or any of the canon characters in this story, she only own me, Lola, Amber and everyone else you don't recognize. **

**Ember: *_coming out of chimney* _The chapters about to start. Shush *_pulls out popcorn*_**

**Alister: Isn't there something else you wanna say, Skyler?**

**Skye: *_gives Alister a confused look*_ Oh yea, Please review  
**

* * *

Valon had plans as to how he would spend his Fourth of July, most of which involving various ways to set off fireworks.

He had not intended for those plans to include Ember screaming in his ear at eight o'clock in the morning, but apparently they now did.

"Gah!" he yelped, rolling out of bed and onto a pile of dirty laundry. He rubbed his head and looked up at the girl standing over him, glaring at her indignantly. "Was tha' really necessary, Ember?"

"Yep!" she replied cheerfully, tugging at his leg insistently. "Come on come on come on!"

"Why?" he asked, debating on whether he should go back to sleep on the pile of dirty laundry he was currently on top of.

The other girl pouted, glaring at him before starting to pull him from the room. "Get up and go to the kitchen or I promise that I will drag you down the stairs," she grunted, a strained expression on her face.

"All righ', all righ'!" he snapped, getting to his feet and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "'m goin', 'm goin'."

He followed after the overexcited Ember drowsily, continuing to rub his eyes even as he went down the stairs. When he got to the kitchen, though, he felt his mouth drop open in surprise. The room had been made over with red, white, and blue streamers; a birthday cake sat on the table and red, white, and blue balloons were scattered throughout the room.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" three female voices squealed, causing the startled Australian to fall backwards. (He wasn't expecting them to pop out from different places, in his defense.)

"Were we too enthusiastic?" Ember asked, looking at the Hispanic girl and Skye.

"Maybe," the two girls said in unison.

"Was it necessary for you three girls to scream that loud?" Alister asked. "I think you broke my eardrum."

"Yes," Ember said, grinning goofily up at him. "Lola, I need your help with his present. Mind coming with me to go get it?"

"Sure, as long as I don't have to go through the chimney," replied Lola as the two girls left the room, leaving the four bikers in the kitchen.

"Wha's going on here?" he asked, looking around him in confusion. When his eyes landed on the cake he noticed that his name was written on it and a frown marred his features. "My birthday's not 'til December. You blokes on somethin'?"

Raphael and Alister exchanged glances with each other before their gazes went to Skyler expectantly.

"Wait, why do I have to do it?" she questioned.

"Because you asked for the info and you're the one who wanted to do this for him," Alister supplied flatly.

"What is going on?" Valon asked, and this time there was an angry tremor in his voice. "I like cake as much as the next fella, but I was sleepin' upstairs 'n' I was comfortable 'n' 'avin' a good dream. So wha's all this about?"

Skye sighed and stepped forward. She watched the teen with a slightly sympathetic expression on her face. "Valon, do you remember when I asked Kaiba to do a background search on Raphael?"

Valon blinked. "Wha' are you talkin' about?" he asked a tad too hastily. "I wasn' in your email inbox that time, honest!"

Skye rolled her eyes. "Alister already ratted you out," she explained, and Valon shot a betrayed expression at the redhead.

Skye hesitated, and then she continued. "Well, I also asked if he could look up something else for me," she stated, handing him the piece of paper that she was holding.

Valon took the paper, and looked at it questioningly. The color drained from his face. "What is this?" he asked hoarsely, although the expression on his face told them all he knew exactly what this was.

Skye opened her mouth to reply but now the Australian was handing the paper back to Skye. "This is fake. Dartz couldn' even find it," he said brusquely, eyes flashing.

"But this really is your birth certificate, Valon," said Raphael quietly, reminding them that he and Alister were still in the room. "It's an official document. No tricks this time, Valon. We wouldn't joke about this."

Valon stared at the document and brought it back to him slowly, studying it intently for several long minutes before his shoulders slumped dejectedly. The other three bikers exchanged awkward glances—now what were they supposed to do?

"Wha' about my parents?" asked Valon sharply, startling the three of them. "It's got their names on this paper, but what about them? Did Kaiba find out where they are now or wha' they're doing?"

Skye flinched. She had not even realized that by giving Valon his birth certificate that she would be opening a very old wound. She shook her head slowly. "He didn't tell me," she said quietly. "I don't think he found anything on them."

Valon's jaw clenched and he looked at the certificate again. "I see," he said softly, his eyes downcast. He paused, and then suddenly all three of them were locked with an intense glare. "'N' 'ow long did all of you know about this?" he demanded

Alister answered him this time with a prompt, "Right before we took off for France. Skye wanted to give it to you as a birthday present and asked us not to mention it, not to mention none of us were in the whole, 'let's get awkward' mood. Not that it seems to have worked—here we are, in awkward mood moment."

Valon glared at them for a moment longer before he turned on his heel and disappeared from the kitchen. Skye went to follow after him but Raphael caught her arm and shook his head.

"Let Valon digest this for a bit, Skye. You gave him something that's a little hard for him to take in all at once," Raphael said gently. "Give him time. He'll come around."

"I didn't mean to make him so upset. I though it would make him happy," she stated, "I didn't think, he would react like that—"

"This would have happened whether you gave him the stupid thing on his birthday or not," said Alister bluntly, though there was no ire to his words. "Like Raphael said, give him some space for a bit. He'll figure out he's being a baby and snap out of it."

"Come on," Raphael started after another awkward silence fell. He put his arm around Skye's shoulder and steered her toward the backyard. "In the meantime let's get ready for the barbeque."

* * *

"What smells so good?" Lola asked, walking into the backyard with Ember a few hours later.

"Burgers," Skye said, grinning at her friend. "And where have you been all this time?"

Lola made a face. "Ember wanted to buy Valon several packs of fireworks but wanted me to buy them for her since she's been banned from every fireworks place in Domino," she replied.

"Nice apron," Alister snickered as he passed, looking at the "Kiss the Cook" apron that Raphael was currently wearing.

The other man glared at the redhead. "Don't make me get the squirt gun," he threatened.

"It's a little bitty gun. I'm not scared," Alister huffed.

"You should be. I invested in a super soaker this time."

Alister froze at that statement.

"I like the apron," Skye said, kissing Raphael on the cheek as she passed by. "And besides, it's not his fault. That's the only apron that we have."

"Where's Valon?" Ember asked, dangling from the roof upside down and looking at them curiously.

"How the heck—you know what, no. I don't want to know how you got there in the space of three seconds," said Lola with a groan, massaging her temples.

Raphael and Skye looked at each other and Skye's gaze shifted to Valon's bedroom window.

"I'll go talk to him," Alister said with a huff, rolling his eyes and making a face.

"Is he really the best candidate for that?" asked Skye in an undertone as he passed by them.

Raphael nodded. "Don't worry. He'll be fine—he may not seem like it most of the time, but believe me when I say he's just as worried as you are."

* * *

Valon scowled as Alister suddenly threw open the door and walked into the Australian's bedroom. "'ave you ever 'eard of knockin'?" he snapped, shutting the radio off.

"What is this 'knockin'' you speak of and how does it apply to a door?" Alister asked sarcastically.

Valon glared. "Wha' are you doin' up 'ere, any'ow?" he asked sullenly, sitting up on his bed.

"To figure why your panties are in a twist," replied the redhead flatly.

Valon let the jibe slide. "You blokes looked up my birthday 'n' then didn' tell me 'bout it!" he growled.

"For the record, Valon, Skye found out right before we left for France. Now, I don't know entirely what happened while we were there, but there was that night when Raphael and Skye both disappeared and came back around ten. Whatever happened probably drove it out of her mind," he added when Valon opened his mouth. "If she'd known this would upset you, she would have said something sooner."

He paused. "Besides, Valon, Skye gave you an official document. You can use it to find your parents now, rather than having to guess perpetually as to where they are."

Valon was about to reply, when Skye barged into his room, running towards the redhead. "Control your girlfriend," she gasped out. "Ember said something and now Lola's trying to drown her. I can't even stop her!"

"It must be serious if you're up here and you can't get her to calm down. I'll go sort that out, and in the meantime you two kiss and make up," replied Alister boredly as he left, though his pace quickened when he heard a string of curse words drift in from outside.

Skye cleared her throat in the suddenly awkward silence and glanced at the other biker sadly. "Valon, I'm sorry. I—"

"Sorry f'r what?"

"For not telling you."

Valon shook his head, the tension leaving his shoulders. "Naw. I's fine…I kinda know why you wanted t' 'old off f'r a while," he said quietly. "I's just…I finally got an official date f'r my birthday and I 'ave a chance t' find my mum and dad and with me it never works out tha' easy."

He looked back at her and asked, "Why did you do this for me?"

"I wanted to get you something memorable for your birthday. I figured you would want to know when your birthday really was," Skye explained. "Plus, you're like my younger brother. I had to do _something_ for you."

There was a long pause. "Thanks," he said at last, giving her a small smile.

"You're welcome. Besides, that document answered a question that Raphael, Alister and I have been wondering about a long time," she said mischievously.

"Which was?"

"Why you are so addicted to fireworks. Having a Fourth of July birthday would certainly explain it all."

It took a while, but Valon finally let out a laugh. "Tha' it does…'ey, do I smell 'amburgers?"

* * *

"WHERE THE HELL'RE ALL MY FIREWORKS?" everyone heard Valon roar from his room.

The three bikers and Lola, who were watching the sun going down from the back yard, started to laugh.

"WHERE ARE _MY_ FIREWORKS?" Ember's scream followed from the basement, causing the four of them to burst out laughing harder. They'd taken precautions this year; there was no way they wanted to get blown away again and so they had hidden every last firework they could find.

The first of the fireworks whistled by them ten minutes later.

"What the hell!" Skye screamed, ducking a firework as it flew over her head. Exchanging alarmed glances, the small group went to the front lawn.

Valon and Ember stood there, soot all over their faces, with firecrackers surrounding them. Even as they watched Valon and Ember simultaneously lit a small bundle and tossed it into the air, cackling maniacally as the fireworks exploded.

"I thought we confiscated them all," said Lola, puzzled.

Alister groaned in sudden realization. "We did, but we forgot to check Ember's house."

* * *

**Skye: That was an interesting day.**

**Valon: Yep, I found out who my parents were.**

**Alister: I'm going to make this quick. For anyone who reads this, please leave a review, or else Valon will go to your house and launch fireworks. **

**Valon: Oye! I would neve' do anythin' like t'at. **

**Raphael: Just review. Jupiter will personally thank you for doing so.  
**


	35. Never Mess With a Kaiba

**Jupiter's_Magic: So sorry for the delay . Life has been busy! Anyway, I do not own yugioh. Please review?**

* * *

"This was a memorable Fourth of July," Alister said dryly, well aware that he was in fact alone at the moment.

The redhead was currently looking at his singed hair in the living room mirror, using his hands gingerly; earlier that evening Valon and Ember had accidentally launched an additional firework that had inadvertently gone straight to Lola. Alister had instinctively jumped in front of Lola and grabbed the thing before it could explode and had managed to toss it away, but as a result the firecracker had burned his hands.

It was probably midnight by now, he realized as he glanced around the room. Raphael had gone to bed early that evening and Valon was down in with Ember in her lab, doing Heaven only knew what; Skye was in the kitchen working on some paperwork for something or another.

He jumped when he felt a pair of arms circle around his waist and he was about to perform a judo flip before a familiar voice whispered, "Take it easy, Ninja Man, it's me."

"Dear _God_, Lola, I thought you were a burglar or something. How did you get in here?" he asked, turning his head to look down at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Through the window," she replied nonchalantly as she released him. "I told Skye that you guys need to lock your windows. Some nutcase is going to break in here one day and how'll they get in? Through the windows."

"Not that I'm not flattered that you broke in to see me, but why _are_ you here? I thought you went home."

She looked down, a blush appearing on her face. "To thank you," she whispered. "That fire cracker was going to—"

Alister rolled his eyes. "What kind of man lets a firework hit the girl he's dating?

Lola's face turned bright red as she looked into his gray eyes and she bit her lip. Alister was suddenly quite aware that they were standing quite close to each other and instinctively found himself leaning forward; Lola was doing the same and her breathing was a bit heavy as she took a step closer—

"Best friend walking through," Skye announced as she passed the couple, grinning as the pair instantly took several steps back. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" she called over her shoulder in a sing-song voice, making her way up the stairs and turning the stair lights off.

Lola cleared her throat embarrassedly. "So, uh, your hands are okay?"

"Perfectly fine," Alister clarified, keeping his distance.

"You didn't have to do that, you know," she said softly.

"As I've said before, what kind of man lets a rogue firecracker hit the girl he's dating?"

There was an awkward pause as the two of them stared at each other, and then Lola moved forward to hug him. Alister returned it but when he looked down it was to find Lola's face dangerously close to his; the two of them were leaning forward when the sound of a cell phone broke the silence, effectively causing them to separate once again.

Lola took out her phone and glanced at it, her face darkening when she saw who the text was from. "Go to sleep, Skyler!" Lola hissed indignantly, directing this statement at the stairs.

Skye's laughter filtered from the upstairs, which was followed by the sound of a door closing.

"She's not going to sleep until I leave," Lola grumbled. "So…I'll talk to you later," she finished awkwardly, her eyes holding a wistful light in them.

Alister watched Lola go through the window, deciding he was annoyed with Skye as he went up the stairs to his room.

* * *

"Morning Alister!" Skye exclaimed, skipping down the stairs and sliding into the kitchen.

All she got in reply was a frosty glare from the redhead.

"What?" she questioned, tilting her head.

"Lola and I were having a moment and you ruined it," he said flatly.

"Oh come on! I was just teasing you guys," Skye said exasperatedly. "You tease Raphael all the time about him being with me."

"At least he knows when to shut up. Expect payback," he retorted, turning back to the pancakes he was making.

Sighing, Skye left the kitchen and went back upstairs to make her bed; she had forgotten to do that and she was normally a tidy person.

She was finishing up when she heard the sound of someone falling down the stairs, followed by a familiar bout of laughter from a certain Australian. Curious, Skye left her room to see what had happened and went to the top of the stairs; when she saw the sight at the bottom of the staircase she couldn't stifle her laughter.

Raphael, who had apparently just woken up, had slipped down the stairs while going to the kitchen. What really made it funny, however, was the fact that Misha was perched on his head—Raphael had to have been carrying her at some point, because she highly doubted the cat had decided to sit on his head because she felt like it.

"Not funny," Raphael said, shooting her an annoyed expression when she came down in front of him.

"It's cute!" Skye said, taking out her cell phone and snapping a picture in the same motion before continuing on her way.

Raphael pulled the cat off his head gently and set Misha down before following after Skye, easily scooping her into his arms and carrying her into the kitchen. "Just don't post it anywhere online and I'll be content."

"Does sending the picture to Lola via text count?" she teased.

"…Possibly."

"Well, too late," she giggled. "What are you going to do about it?"

Raphael arched an eyebrow. "I can do plenty," he retorted, kissing her forehead as he set her on the counter top. "I'm just too polite to do much except for this," he continued, leaning in closer to—

"Roommate walking by. Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Alister commented sarcastically, opening the fridge and grabbing a water bottle.

Skye scowled. "No fair using my words against me," she pouted, folding her arms as Raphael moved off.

"Should have thought about that last night," the redhead replied bluntly, walking out of the kitchen once more.

Raphael raised his eyebrow. "What was that about?"

"I interrupted Alister and Lola's big 'we're totally about to kiss' moment and I think he's mad at me."

Raphael's other eyebrow rose. "You think?" he asked.

"Oh hush," she said affectionately, jumping off the counter and lightly smacking his shoulder.

"Why would you interrupt them, anyways?" Raphael continued. "Chances were that's probably the first time they had one of those moments."

"Alister always makes fun of us," Skye pointed out. "He played with fire, he got burned."

"Do note that saying can go both ways, Skye," he replied absently. "Not to mention that Alister tends to find rather violent ways of getting revenge on those who antagonize him."

"…Oh."

* * *

**Raphael's POV**

Early afternoon found us lounging around the house, each doing something a little different. Alister was with Lola in the kitchen – she was teaching him how to make _sopapillos_; judging by the fact that I'd seen her bringing over a few tortillas and other miscellaneous ingredients I could assume we were having Mexican for dinner.

Valon was playing video games with Ember (rather violent ones involving guns, I noticed). I was sitting in my recliner with Misha in my lap, keeping an eye on Skye as I read; it was her turn to dust the furniture and currently she was dusting the chandelier in the front hall, perched precariously on a ladder.

There was a good reason that I was keeping an eye on her. Her ladder was positioned next to the front door; the first time anyone opened it Skye would tumble off the ladder. I'd tried getting her to let me dust the chandelier, but she'd shooed me away ("You're cute when you're being protective, but I'm a big girl and I can get it," had been her reply to my offer).

Can you blame me, though? She'll never hear me admit it, but she's accident prone—I'm justified in my concern.

And as it turned out, I had every right to be worried.

"Howdy folks!" called Declan as he casually pushed the door open.

I saw Skye fall from the corner of my eye and I rose to my feet quickly. Lucky for her, though, she'd grabbed onto the chandelier as the ladder fell and now dangled from the light fixture; Jasper, who had been near the ladder dozing, was now barking furiously at her brother.

I managed to grab the lower half of her flailing body (and ignoring the kicks to my stomach that came as a result) and she let go. I set her down and gave her a quick once over with my eyes to make sure that she was okay, but I needn't have worried—she was already storming to her brother.

"You utter jerk! It didn't occur to you that you should knock?" she snapped furiously. "I almost broke my neck!"

"I didn't think you'd be right—OW SKYE QUIT BEATING ME!" Declan yelped shielding his face as his sister started beating him with her fists.

I reached over and tugged her away from Declan before she killed him (and at that rate she was going I wouldn't doubt it for a second). This resulted in her starting to kick the air and hitting me a few times, not that it bothered me—being as burly as I am has its perks. "Skyler, calm down."

"Geez, sis, don't take my head off," muttered Declan, flinching when she shook her fist at him. He cleared his throat. "I didn't bother knocking because I know you guys never lock your door."

"_It's polite to knock anyways!"_ she snarled, struggling against me.

Declan looked at me appreciatively and whistled. "I knew Skye having a boyfriend like you would come in handy one day," he commented.

"Gee, thanks," I replied dryly. "What brings you over here?"

"Oh yeah, nearly had that reason beaten out of me by Crazy over there. I was cleaning out the attic and I found our high school yearbooks!" he said brightly, lifting a book up for Skye's inspection.

"Joy to the freaking world," she grumbled, but at least she stopped kicking me and I set her down.

"You could have found a way to warn anyone outside that you were on a ladder right inside the door!" said Declan defensively.

"I did! I taped a sign to the door!" Skye snapped indignantly.

"You mean this sign?" asked Alister innocently as he materialized in the doorway, holding up a paper with Skye's handwriting on it in bold, red ink. "Dear me, how on earth did this get in my possession?"

"You fiend!" Skye shrieked, starting to run at Alister. The redhead promptly disappeared from view, my girlfriend hot in pursuit. "Don't forget payback's are a bitch!"

Declan rolled his eyes. "At least it's him and not me," he commented, shaking his head pityingly at the retreating redhead.

"Why _did_ you bring the yearbook over?" I asked curiously, gesturing to the book.

"I was bored and wanted to humiliate Skye by showing you what she looked like in high school," he shrugged. "She always gets touchy about it because she thinks she looks like a dweeb. She doesn't, though."

"Did you just say yearbook?" Valon asked, his head peering around the corner of the basement doorframe. "Lemme see, lemme see!"

I reached over and snagged the book from Declan before he could open it. "We'll look at it later," I told him. I'd let Skye decide if she wanted us to look at her pictures—for now, it would be best not to let Valon look at it.

* * *

**Normal POV**

A few hours later Declan had gone back home and things around the house had settled down—well, almost. Skye's phone had not stopped ringing for the past half hour and it clearly was getting on her nerves; what made things stranger was that the phone calls were all from random strangers.

"This is annoying," Skye snapped furiously, glaring at her phone. "How the hell did these people get my number?"

"Internet?" Raphael replied absently, shrugging his shoulders. This earned him a glare from his girlfriend.

"Has her phone stopped ringing yet?" Alister asked, coming from his room and grabbing a book. "It's getting on my last nerves."

Raphael noted that the other biker did not look bothered in the slightest—on the contrary, he looked like the cat who swallowed the canary.

Skyler did not notice this look on Alister's face, though—her phone started ringing again. "_Son of a bitch_!"

She grabbed the phone and jabbed a button viciously. "Hi! This is Skyler Kaiba! I actually _can_ come to the phone right now with a very _special_ message just for you!" she snarled into the phone.

"Skyler, hang up," chided Raphael, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Don't do something you'll regret."

Skye groaned but complied. "Sorry. I don't know what got into me," she said with a tired sigh, leaning back into the sofa cushions.

"Insanity," Alister replied with a smirk.

Raphael shook his head and got up from his recliner, heading into the office; he'd caught a glimpse of the silent conversation being transmitted via Skye's and Alister's eyes and didn't want to stick around to find out what was coming next.

* * *

Later on that evening Alister was calmly listening to his music and enjoying the quiet of the house; Valon had claimed to be feeling sick and had actually gone to bed early (surprising, to say the least, but it attested to how the teenager was feeling) and he was sitting downstairs with Raphael and Skye at the moment. His older friend was reading a book and Skye had fallen asleep curled up next to him.

The tranquility, of course, did not last.

"We interrupt your regularly scheduled musical selection with a very important announcement," Skye's voice announced through his headphones, causing Alister to sit up in some alarm. "Never engage in a war with a Kaiba—we have the tendency to go nuclear. Now sit back, relax and enjoy the melodious sound of me screaming in your ear."

With that parting statement a high pitched shriek blasted out of the headphones, causing Alister to curse and yank the headphones out of his ears; he was certain that the Raphael and Skye had both heard it, judging by the blond's startled look and Skye's all too innocent expression on her sleeping face.

Alister directed a gray eyed glare at the girl. "Okay, kid, that was cute," he began, "But is that all you got?"

At that point his phone started to ring and the red-haired biker blinked, reaching for the device; a glance at the caller ID told him that Lola was calling. He picked it up and opened his mouth to answer—

—and Skye's scream filtered through the phone's speaker.

Alister hung up with a sour expression on his face and looked directly at Skye; he knew she was not asleep. "All right Skyler—it's on."

* * *

**And that was it. The prank used is rightfully owned by the creators of Criminal Minds. (I got it from their recent episode.)**

**PLease Review  
**


	36. Bloody MaryHalloween: Part 1

**Jupiter's_Magic: Here's the Halloween Chapter! I know its late; writers block...its evil. Anyway on to the disclaimer.**

**Valon: Oh! Pick me!**

**Jupiter: Fine...**

**Valon: Sweet! Jupiter doesn't own me Raph or Alister. She owns Skye Ember and Lola. Please review?**

* * *

The following afternoon found the male bikers returning from a run to the grocery store; Skye had kicked them out that morning and had refused to let them back home until she'd called them.

They soon saw why Skye had gotten them out, though, when they finally pulled into the driveway. The outside of their house had cobwebs over the front of it, as well as "ghosts" hanging from different branches in the trees; tombstones were placed in strategic places in the yard and to top it off there were scattered skeleton bones that moved every now and then (which Raphael and Alister could tell were electric)

"I guess she wasn't kidding when she told us this morning Skye was redecorating," Alister said, arching an eyebrow as they got out of the car.

"Who?" asked Valon, glancing at his older friend.

"Lola," Alister replied, grabbing few grocery bags. "She asked me if we were doing anything special for Halloween. When I told her that we weren't she gave me a pitying look and told me that Skye would remodel the house."

The Australian's head tilted. "Really? 'ow come?"

"I would think that would be obvious," replied Raphael as he locked the car. "It seems we now know what her favorite holiday is. This should be interesting," he continued with a smirk.

"We're back!" Valon exclaimed barging into the house through the unlocked door. Seconds later he stopped in his tracks and his jaw dropped open. Raphael and Alister, who had been following after him, soon figured out why—and they couldn't quite believe their eyes.

The chandelier in the foyer had several spiders hanging from them, as well as more cobwebs to match the exterior decorating; ghosts hung from almost invisible hooks in the ceiling, some of which hanging from barely visible fish wire. The chimney that Ember liked to pop out of so much now had a cauldron in the grate and electric logs that lit the bottom of it; electric candles, coupled with a couple of black lights here and there, added to the haunted atmosphere of the house.

It took Alister a moment to find his voice. "She did all this in the space of three hours? This is—"

"Awesome!" Ember declared, swinging upside down from the banister in front of them. She was dressed entirely in black, with small black bat wings clipped onto her shoulders; when she smiled the three of them could see gleaming fangs.

"Holy crap, Ember!" Valon yelped, stumbling back. "You gave me a bloody 'eart attack!"

She giggled and executed a flip, landing on her feet gracefully. "Relax. Halloween's in a couple days."

"And I'm going all out!" Skye said, walking down the stairs in black skinny jeans, a green corset, and Converse shoes that came up to her knees

"Oh joy. This should be fun," Alister said, grabbing the groceries and taking them into the kitchen.

"It will be!" Skye called after him.

* * *

"Hey Skye," Valon said, walking into the girls room. "I have a question for you."

"Shoot," she said, not looking up from her sketchbook.

"Do you want to play a game?"

Skye paused and looked over at the teenager, raising an eyebrow. "What kind of game?"

"I read about this one on the internet," he said, grabbing her arm and dragging her into the bathroom. He closed the door behind him, causing Skye's other eyebrow to shoot up. "If this is Seven Minute's in Heaven or something like that—" she began indignantly

Valon shook his head. "No, no, i's nothin' like tha'."

"So then what are you playing?" asked Lola, peering around the door.

"Oh great! Maybe you know 'ow t' do this!" said Valon brightly, moving over to let Lola into the room. Once she was inside he closed the door again and then locked it for good measure.

Lola looked over at her best friend with a teasing smile. "So why are we having a party in the bathroom?" she giggled.

"Do you ladies know 'ow t' play Bloody Mary?" asked the boy curiously, cutting over Skye's reply.

Lola stiffened and lost all color in her face. "B-Bloody Mary?"

"Yeah! I read about it on the Internet and I wanna try it," Valon replied enthusiastically.

"We really shouldn't be messing with these sort of things," Lola said, her voice shaky, Skye merely nodded in agreement. "You do know what happens right?"

Valon gave her a confused look. "No. I just Googled 'halloween games' and that popped up."

Sighing, Skye sat on the toilet and glanced over at Lola. "Bloody Mary is a game that has a lot of urban myths behind it. It's said that she appears in a mirror when summoned, and in order to summon her—"

"Yeah, yeah, you say 'er name three times and she appears. I read up on it."

"So you know what happens when you summon her, right?" prompted Skye, but when Valon shook his head she sighed again and continued with, "After the given amount of chants, she will then appear in a mirror to claw your eyes out. Death will follow. Other variations have her driving you insane or pulling you into the mirror, never to be seen again."

Lola flinched again. "So now that you know what happens, can we not play that game?"

"Now, I want to do it!" Valon exclaimed, turning off the lights and clicking on a flashlight. "Le's see wha' 'appens."

Lola let out an uneasy whine. "Valon, I hate this. I want out," she said, her voice clearly frightened.

"Come on! This isn't real," retorted the Australian, his smile lit up by the flashlight. "You wanna do it, Skye?"

Skye shrugged. "Why not?"

"Not you too," groaned Lola miserably, huddling against the wall and out of sight of the mirror. "Let me out before you two start, because I don't wanna—"

"Bloody Mary."

Lola froze, staring at the two of her friends in sheer horror. "No!"

"Bloody Mary."

"No, come on, guys, don't do this! We shouldn't—"

"Bloody Mary."

Silence fell after the last sentence was spoken, and then Valon broke it with a concerned, "Lola, you aren' 'yperventilatin' over there, are you?"

"_Madre de Dios, _you two, let me out, let me out, let me out! I can't believe you made me stay in here while you messed with the supernatural," she whimpered, squinting when Valon accidentally shone the flashlight in her eyes.

Valon shrugged, looking over at the mirror with a disappointed sigh. "Nothin' 'appened. See, Lola, I told ya—"

A loud thump suddenly came from behind the mirror and Lola let out an unearthly shriek before sprinting for the door…and then proceeding to actually burst through the door in her mad dash to escape.

* * *

**Raphael's POV**

I need to glue the pictures to the wall. Valon keeps knocking these things off the wall and it would figure that whenever he does he ends up pulling the hooks out of the wall with the pictures; he usually knocks them off in his room. I'd get Alister to fix it instead of doing this myself, but I don't trust him with a hammer—not when Valon's somewhere nearby.

I started hammering a new picture hook into the wall when I heard a shriek from the bathroom, which is on the other side of the wall; seconds later, the sound of splintering wood came out from the hallway.

I set the hammer down before hurrying out into the hallway to find out what's going on. "Skye?" I called, starting to worry. I hadn't been able to identify who had screamed, but it could have very well been her for all I know.

When I got out to the hallway, it was to see that Lola had curled up in a corner of the hall into a tiny ball, rocking back and forth in place and mumbling in Spanish; Skye was right by her side.

"Lola, are you all right?" I asked, looking at her with some concern. From behind me I heard someone come up the stairs, likely to see what was going on.

"Lola?" Alister repeated, moving around me to look down her. He got on his knees so that he was eye level with the Hispanic girl. "Lola, are you—?"

In the blink of an eye Lola had latched herself around Alister, trembling and continuing to mutter Spanish. Alister shot me a concerned glance before directing his attention back to Lola.

Deciding that Valon had to know what was going on, I turned around to where Lola must have broken out of; the bathroom door had a nice hole in it, probably where the girl had burst through it, and I could see Valon looking at me through the hole in the doorframe. "What's going on here?" I asked.

"We were playin' a game and she freaked out. I wasn' expectin' 'er to break the door down," Valon added defensively when he saw I was scowling at him. "Don' make me fix the door, Raph! It isn' my fault this time!"

"I'll be the judge of that," I responded, frowning at him. "What game requires you to be in a bathroom?"

"Bloody Mary," Skye offered weakly, watching Lola.

"I didn' know she would freak like this, Raph. Honest!" Valon protested.

"She only freaked out because right after we finished the chant we heard a loud bang from behind the mirror," said Skye, looking at me apologetically. "After that Lola lost it."

I nodded. "I see," I said, exchanging looks with Alister. "Lola," I started, getting at her level, "that was me. I had to nail a picture back up. I must have started about the time that you finished playing the game. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

Lola's head snapped up furiously. "I wasn't playing it! Your _loco_ friend made me sit in the dark so he and Skye could! I didn't even want to be in there!" she snapped.

"Oh please, that's all fake. It's not real, Lola, you know that," Alister replied flatly, but then he grunted when Lola elbowed him in the ribs with a vicious jab. "Ow!"

"I don't care! I hate this kind of crap, you _pinche idiota_," she nearly roared, startling me. She shot to her feet and stormed down the stairs. "I'm going home. Call me when you're done being a _pendejo_!"

The downstairs door slammed shut and after waiting a few I sighed, breaking the awkward silence. "Skye, why don't you come with me and help me make dinner? I could use the help, since Valon will be up here fixing the door."

"Wha—why me? 'm not the one who broke the stupid thing!" retorted the teenager, but after I leveled a patented "you _will _do as I say" look at him the boy grumbled and disappeared downstairs to get the tools.

Alister had risen to his feet, an unreadable expression on his face. "Skye, you understand Spanish better than I do. What all did Lola call me?"

"_Pinche idiota_ literally means, 'freaking idiot'_. Pendejo_, though…it has two meanings, though I don't know which one she meant. She either called you a jackass or an asshole, one of those."

I noticed the way Alister's eyes flickered, though I had no idea what could possibly be running through his head at the moment. "I see," was all he said, disappearing into his room and closing the door behind him.

* * *

**Skye: There we go, I have to admit a legit definition to the word, _pinche idiota._ In the chapter, I used the term _"freaking"_ because I am no longer cursing. But anyway, please review? **


	37. Bloody MaryHalloween: Part 2

** Skye : Hey peoples! So Jupiter's_Magic wants Ember to recap the last chapter.**

**Ember: Really? Sweet!**

**Skye: Let's begin**

**Ember: Okay so last time, the bikers discover that Skye's favorite holiday is **

**Halloween**

**Skye: It's fun to scare people**

**Ember: Anyway, later on, Valon forced Skyler and Lola to play the game "bloody Mary"-**

**Skye: Unwillingly**

**Ember: Hey. You played willingly. Stop interrupting me!**

**Skye: Sorry…. **

**Ember: So Raphael, Alister and Valon found out that Lola doesn't like the game and gets freaked out. It ended with Lola leaving and calling Alister…What did she call him?**

**Skye: Pinche Idiota and Pendejo**

**Ember: Right so anyway, Jupiter doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, she only owns us OC's**

**Skye: Review please?**

* * *

"So what are we making?" Skye asked her boyfriend, watching him as he rummaged through the refrigerator.

"I don't know. I don't suppose you know what we can make," he replied with a short laugh.

"Hmm. Why don't we make some dumplings and see what comes to us? Making something is a good inspiration."

"It sounds easy enough," agreed the blond man, starting to get out ingredients.

A few minutes later, while the two were in the midst of making the dumplings, Alister came into the kitchen and sat down at the table; although he didn't look outwardly upset they could see the cell phone clenched in his hand.

"You look like a cat that just got a flea bath," Skye commented idly, repressing a sneeze as some of the flour filtered to her nose.

"And you look like the gingerbread man's demented cousin, but you don't hear me saying that," retorted Alister testily.

"Oh, I'm _so_ sorry, your Highness. Should I go get you your coffee and tea now?" Skye asked, rolling her eyes and returning her attention to the dumplings.

The redhead's scathing glare spoke louder than words.

Raphael glanced over at Alister and studied him for a moment. "Ah. I see what's wrong. Lola hasn't called you yet, has she?" he guessed sagely.

"Boy did you screw up," muttered Skye loud enough to be heard.

"Shut up! How the hell was I supposed to know she would freak like that?" the red-haired man snapped.

"Alister, she gets scared even thinking about horror movies. Don't you remember all the fuss she made over the _Paranormal_ movies?"

"But that's a movie, it's obviously fake," Alister argued, looking irritated.

"She didn't use to be so afraid of them, and in fact she liked them as much as I did when we were younger," said Skye reminiscently, leaning against the counter.

Alister and Raphael both looked at her with identical dubious expressions.

"No seriously, she loved them just as much as I do," Skye insisted, putting her hands on her hips.

"What happened to change that?" Raphael asked.

Skye sighed. "When Lola and I were younger, we played 'Bloody Mary'. You know, just because we were kids and thought it would be fun."

Raphael looked surprised. "Really?" he asked, suddenly comprehending why Lola had been uncomfortable. "I take it something went wrong, otherwise Lola wouldn't react to anything in the horror genre the way she does now."

"Well, right after we played strange stuff started happening to us. I didn't think anything of it, but Lola…she did."

"What kind of strange things?" asked Alister, looking intently at her.

"You know that scar that she has, that really _really _thin line down the right side of her stomach? I think you saw it when we had that Fourth of July party and Lola was in her swimsuit."

"Yeah, I saw that," Alister said. "Lola said that was from surgery. What about it?"

"She was lying. A few seconds after we got done playing Bloody Mary she got scratched by something. The mark wasn't there before and she couldn't have done it herself."

Raphael's eyebrow went up. "Are you sure it wasn't there before you played?"

"Yes, Raphael, I'm sure," replied Skye, looking troubled. "Then Lola kept seeing Bloody Mary in the mirror whenever she looked and it got to the point where her parents took all the mirrors out of the house so that she would calm down. She mellowed out when she got older and she's fine with mirrors now, but ever since then, well…you saw what happened."

Skye looked over at Alister and said, "You have called her to apologize, right?"

"She won't pick up. I'm debating on star-sixty-nining her," the red-haired man replied shortly with an unreadable expression. "I left her a message on her cell phone, so hopefully she'll get that."

* * *

**Halloween**

"Tonight is going to rock!" Skye sang brightly as she put on the finishing touches of her costume.

She had decided to be a witch this year and had chosen to wear a red corset dress that ended three inches above her knee; to complete the look she'd put on a black choker, a witch's pointed hat, and a wand with a skull on the end.

"How so?" asked Raphael, peering into the foyer where Skye was.

"For what I have planned!" she exclaimed, grinning at him. "See, I—"

"Why is there a sign on our lawn warning the passerby of the 'haunted house'?" Alister asked, walking into the house and shrugging out of his coat.

"That's the plan! Our house is going to be a haunted house," explained Skye happily, beaming at them both. "Alister, you could be a vampire—"

"Naturally," muttered the redhead, looking affronted.

"—Valon could be a werewolf—"

"Make him a mummy instead, that way we can gag him and he can't say idiotic things all night."

"Alister, quit being so grumpy. Just because Lola hasn't called you back doesn't mean you can take it out on us," Skye said with a huff. The other man shrugged dismissively with a clearly uncaring look on his face. "Anyways…I already got Ember to be our mad scientist," she continued.

"And I'm _so_ ready!" Ember called, coming up from the basement. She was currently wearing a long white trench coat, black gloves, and a white wig with black goggles on her head.

Raphael nodded in some approval. "I get it. We're putting on something for the kids to do," he said.

"Yup! And don't think you're out of the picture, Raphael, because I have a role for you."

This made the man look over at his girlfriend, not entirely liking the expression on her face. "As much as I'm going to regret asking…what do you have in mind for me?"

"If I told you it would be telling!" responded Skye cheerfully, skipping down the hall and turning out of sight.

The blond man sighed and looked over at Alister. "I hate it when she says that."

The slender biker shrugged and moved to go up the stairs, but then he paused and looked back over at Ember. "That coat…that wouldn't happen to be Kaiba's, would it?"

Ember nodded, ignoring Alister's jab. "DUH. I refitted it so I could wear it."

"So I'm assuming Kaiba doesn't know you have it?"

"He's got, like, three of the same coat in his closet. He won't miss one."

Alister contemplated this and then gave her a thumbs up. "Nice work, Raggedy Ann."

* * *

**Later on**

"I'm so excited!" Skye giggled, looking herself over in the mirror. "Come on, you guys!"

Alister was the first one down the stairs, wearing the Dracula costume Skye had gotten for him. "So why are we doing this again?"

"Because it's fun, I got bored, and no one in our neighborhood is doing anything anyways. Where's Valon?"

"Here!" Ember said, flying down the stairs. "I just finished with him. Come down here and show off, Valon!"

They could hear footsteps on the stair way, followed by the sound of someone tumbling down the stairs; Skye moved to investigate the fallen figure, wrinkling her nose in confusion. "Um, what is Valon supposed to be?"

The Australian was wrapped in toilet paper, but underneath the folds of it a pair of wolf ears stuck out and fake claws were on the tips of Valon's fingers; when he grinned up at them it was to see fake fangs. "I'm a werewolf mummy!" he declared proudly as he got to his feet.

"Yep! I combined your idea and Alister's and…ta-da!" Ember said brightly.

A knock came from the front door before it opened and Lola entered. She was wearing the same costume as Skyler was, but it was green. "You people…seriously, lock your doors," she groaned.

Her eyes connected with Alister's and there was an awkward silence between the two of them; the redhead's face went entirely blank, showing nothing of his thoughts. "Hello, Alister," Lola said monotonously.

"Lola," he replied simply, nodding his head in acknowledgement.

"Okay!" Skye said, wrapping her arm around Lola's shoulder. "You ready for this?"

"Of course!" she giggled, brightening as Skye led her down the hall.

"Raph, come on!" Valon called up the stairs. "They're going to be here any minute!"

"On second thought, I'm staying right where I am," came the gruff reply. "Make do without me."

Skye glared in the direction of the stairs. "You are _not_ going to tell me I spent the last three hours getting you ready and now you're chickening out on me."

"I didn't have to. You did it for me."

"Raphael, come on. You look fine."

"I don't think so. I have to live here—if I wish to retain that dignity I won't be able to participate."

"C'mon, Raph!" called Valon. "It can' be that bad."

There was a long pause and then a drawn out sigh. "Fine. Here I come. No laughter, though."

With that statement Raphael came down the stairs, looking petulant. His face was covered in green make-up down to his neck, the make-up also on his hands. The areas around his eyes, however, had been darkened; bolts had been taped to his neck and a fake scar ran over his forehead. A black wig and baggy, ripped clothing completed the look.

Valon promptly burst into laughter. "Oh God, Raph, tha's brilliant!" he crowed. "We've got us a Frankenstein! She even put black lipstick on you, oh tha's just 'ilarious!"

"Keep talking, Valon. I can choose not to buy you any kind of sugar ever again."

"I thought you weren't going as Frankenstein," Alister commented, trying not to laugh. "What changed your mind?"

Raphael's eyes shifted over to Skye.

_Flashback_

_"No."_

_"Please, Raphael?" Skye begged, pouting. "It would be perfect!"_

_"Not a chance. Why pick me for this?"_

_"Because you have the body structure for it."_

_Raphael sat back in his recliner and folded his arms. "Not going to happen, Skyler. To do that I would have to wear _make-up—_and don't tell me you wouldn't make me wear it, you're a perfectionist at heart_. _I have my dignity and I refuse to do it. That's my final word."_

_Skye sighed. "Fine," she huffed, crossing her arms. Seconds later, though, a wicked grin split her features. "I guess I won't warn you about the spectacular Halloween prank Valon's been plotting, since you won't be participating. A shame, since he was plotting to pull it on you."_

_Raphael was not immediately fazed. "You're bluffing."_

_"What other reason can you think of that would have Valon missing for the past four hours?" _

_Raphael studied her intently for a moment to determine whether she was lying, then sighed heavily as he rose from the chair. "Against better judgment, I think I will do as you ask. It's the lesser of two evils, at any rate," he said, making a face._

_Skye, who had been leaving the room, spun around with a smile on her face. "Thank you!" she said, kissing him on the lips. _

_End Flashback _

"Let's just say that I was blackmailed into it and leave it at that," he said shortly.

"As much fun as this is, can we get ready?" Ember asked with excitement, heading towards the bowl of candy.

"Nice try," Alister said, grabbing the bowl and holding it over his head. "No candy yet."

"Aw! Come on Alister, just one?"

"We don't need you all hyper. It's contagious and makes him act up too," said Alister bluntly, gesturing to Valon.

Jasper passed by with Misha on his back, barking loudly at them.

"Yeah, I know you two are ready," laughed Skye.

"For what? Are they taking part in this too?"

"Sorta. Because this _is_ supposed to be a haunted house it might be a bit too scary for the younger kids. I had Ember train Jasper to lead the kids to the kitchen, where they can have five pieces of candy from the bowl in there. Now, are we ready?" asked Skye, turning to face the small group.

"Yep!" Ember replied, saluting.

"Alright. Raphael, go with Ember down into her lab. Valon, you and Alister go out the back. When the kids come—"

"We know what to do, Skye," said the other bikers in unison.

"Alright, Lola, you go by the cauldron."

"And work my magic," she said, winking.

Raphael eyed the basement door warily. "I try to avoid this room at all costs. I don't even want to think about what's down there at this moment," he said with a frown.

"Oh Raphael, you'll be fine. Ember won't blow you up or anything," replied Skye airily.

"Have a little more faith in me. Besides, I'm using electricity this year, not dynamite," stated Ember matter-of-factly.

"Okay, that's…wait, what? What do you mean by that?" asked the blond, his expression shifting into worry. "Skye, if I get hurt I'm blaming you."

Ember grabbed his arm and bodily hauled the man downstairs, laughing evilly all the while. "Come along, my creation!" she cackled.

"….Skye, I don't like this."

"I love you!" Skye called as Raphael disappeared down the stairs.

The doorbell rang, prompting Skye to nearly run to get it. She paused, took a deep breath, and winked at Jasper. "And here we go," she said.

* * *

**Skye's POV**

"Trick or treat!" the children on the front porch sang in unison.

"Greetings, children," I said, "Welcome to my humble abode."

"Is this the haunted house?" a little boy in a Spiderman costume asked.

I let out a true witch's cackle. "Indeed, child, it is. But before we enter, I have to ask that children under the age of seven to please follow my friend Jasper here to the kitchen, where you can get your candy. Please only take five."

I moved away from the door to allow a small group inside, which were the parents of the younger children followed after Jasper; about fifteen more children were left out on the porch, waiting to get inside.

"Enter all ye who dare, I hope you're ready for a scare," I said, opening the door and allowing the remaining kids inside. Once everyone was assembled I opened the door to the basement. "Come, now, children, and see what I have in this house of mine."

The children followed after me and I could hear murmuring amongst them as they looked around. Several picture frames opened on the walls as we passed them, skeletal hands reaching out to grab at us. This caused several children to get caught off guard and jump, while the rest of them laughed.

I paused in front of the door that led into Ember's lab, turning to the kids. "We are now entering the lab of my scientist. Beware, dear ones, for she is working on an experiment. You mustn't get too close, lest she use you as one of her experiments," I warned as I ushered them into the room.

I had to admit it, Ember had completely turned her little space into that of a mad scientist's laboratory; red, green, and blue lightbulbs had been placed in varying patterns in her lamps or in the ceiling lights, with only a few regular lights lit. She'd also positioned several beakers next to these lights, as well as stringing random wires and having chalkboards filled with nonsensical equations in the room.

Ember herself was toward the side of the room, a huge power switch in her hands; she was positioned behind a metal, where she had hooked up several electrical cables. She was standing on a cleverly hidden platform—the table had something on it (or someone, if that was who I thought it was) hidden underneath a blanket.

"At last, I have gathered enough energy to bring my monster alive!" she cackled evilly (and in spite of myself I got goosebumps—Ember was the perfect mad scientist).

She pulled the switch and actual electricity sparked on the ends of the table—I _know_ I'm going to hear about this from Raphael later—where the cables met. Whatever was under the blanket jerked and started to move, while Ember let out another evil laugh. "It's alive! It's alive!"

With a dramatic flourish she pulled the blanket off the table, revealing Raphael beneath it—well, I knew it was Raphael, but the kids didn't and that's what counted. His movements were slow and I could tell he was the tiniest bit disoriented, but he still managed to get off the bench and started walking toward the kids with a groan.

I tried not to laugh when he stretched out his arms and came at us.

"No my monster," Ember said, moving in front of him. "Come with me, so that we may wreak havoc on the townspeople."

She began to lead Raphael toward an alternate exit, while the children clustered around me.

"Now, my children, let us depart so that we may meet the other members of the house," I said, ushering them to the door.

As we left I heard Raphael mutter, "You didn't tell me that I was _actually_ going to get electrocuted."

"I _did_ warn you. Why do you think you're wearing a rubber suit under that costume?" Ember countered.

I couldn't help but laugh as I closed the door behind me. I heard the kids talking amongst themselves; some were saying that they were scared, while others were talking about how amazing the laboratory was. I smiled as I led them to the door taking us to the backyard and stopped at the door, turning to face the small group.

"Unfortunately this marks the end of the tour, but fear not! We are off to meet my sister, who has a special treat for you."

I opened the door and allowed the children to go out first. Once they were outside, they waited for me to lead them to where Lola was standing. We were walking towards Lola when a loud howl was heard (which sounded suspiciously like Jasper).

The children turned to see where that noise came from and gasped.

"A werewolf!" one girl cried as Valon came into view, backing away from the side of the house.

"And a vampire!" cried the boy in the Spiderman costume as Alister advanced.

The two of them faced off for a moment before Valon lunged at him, trying to scratch at Alister with his (fake) claws and snarling.

Alister easily dodged it with a swirl of his cape. "What's the matter, mongrel? Is that all you got?" he asked tauntingly.

I could tell Valon wanted to say something back, but after getting a glare from me he just growled again. He paused, bunching his muscles together before tackling Alister, the two of them tumbling out of sight.

"Ouch! Valon, you—!" began Alister, but then I heard him sigh and snap, "Cursed mongrel! Release me!"

"I'm sorry that you had to witness that," I said, redirecting the fascinated kids away from the side of the house. "But look! There is my sister, and she is making a special surprise for you."

The children immediately forgot about Alister and Valon fighting and ran over to see what Lola was doing; she had been pretending to be focused on stirring the cauldron at her feet.

"Would you like to see what I'm brewing?" Lola asked as the group came up to her.

The kids nodded their heads eagerly and Lola smiled, reaching into the cauldron and pulling out several small bags of candy for each of the kids.

"Oh wow! She made candy!"

"That's amazing!"

"Miss Witch, can we come back next year?"

Lola and I grinned at each other—the haunted house was a success.

* * *

**Alister's POV**

Two hours later the neighborhood quieted down and we were all taking down the Halloween decorations (well, almost all of us—Raphael had disappeared the moment the last group of kids left to get the make-up off of him). We had to convince Skye that yes, Halloween was over, which was why it was taking us so long; we were nearly finished when I finally bumped into Raphael on the stairs.

"Where's Frankenstein?" I asked teasingly.

Raphael scowled at me. "He's dead and he's not coming back," he replied flatly.

"Unless Skye asks you to," I pointed out.

"Speaking of which, have you talked to Lola yet?"

I paused. "No chance yet. Too busy," I said brusquely.

Raphael eyed me. "You should. I don't think any of us can take your bad mood for much longer," he said simply. "You might as well try. Either that or you can try calling her later—we all know how successful _that_ option was."

"…I'll try."

* * *

**Lola's POV**

"Lola, make up with Alister."

"Why should I, _chica_?" I said, looking up at Skye in something of surprise (an annoyance).

"Because he's been miserable. He's been trying to get a hold of you since you left and he's been in a really bad mood. Hell, he doesn't even try to pull jokes on Valon anymore and he even stopped the prank war with me. As much as I enjoy the peace and quiet it doesn't feel right."

"Skye's right," Ember said, chiming in while taking off her jacket. "He rarely calls me Raggedy Ann and I kinda like it when he does. It urges me to insult him back."

"Speak of the devil…" I muttered when I saw Alister coming to us.

"Can we talk?" he asked quietly, actually looking uncomfortable—I even noticed a small stutter in his voice. There's a first.

Skye and Ember glanced at me, then back to Alister. "She can," they announced in unison, shoving me at him before promptly disappearing into the house.

I am going to _murder_ them later.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Look, about what happened involving the Bloody Mary thing," he began. "I'm sorry. I made light of it—it scared you. I didn't know you'd react like that."

"Yes you did! The time at the movies didn't give you a tip off?" Lola snapped.

"It did, but then again _you _didn't tell me that the Bloody Mary game would scare the crap out of you," he retorted. "I know now that you're scared of it—"

"You know nothing about me!"

"I do too. I talked to Skye about what happened when you were a kid, Lola. If I'd known that had happened I might have not acted the way I did."

"You mean you would have been more understanding?" she said angrily. "More affectionate? God, that's hard to believe. You showing me affection."

Alister stared. "What? When did this shift into a talk about PDA?" he asked incredulously.

Lola shot him a death glare. "That's the whole point behind this argument. _Real_ boyfriends don't brush their girlfriends off when they need someone to talk to. They communicate with their girlfriends, they actually make physical contact, and _they actually show concern when their girlfriends are scared out of their minds_!"

"Are you saying that I don't do those things?"

"That's news to you? You're constantly brushing me off, you never make physical contact in public, you never compliment me—"

"Yes I do."

"Saying that 'I'm hot' doesn't count. You haven't been supportive at all _and_ you never show affection!"

"Look at Skye and Raphael," she started. "Raphael is the ideal boyfriend that any girl would be lucky to have, and Skyler is that lucky girl."

"I'm not Raphael," he growled, eyes suddenly blazing. "That's not fair to compare me to him. We're two separate people, Lola, and I _do_ show you affection—"

"Oh yeah? What about when I was freaking out after playing 'Bloody Mary'? I was a total wreck. Skye has been spending the night with me ever since. If you really did care then it would be you, not Skye."

Lola looked at the sky above them, struggling not to cry. "It's obvious that you don't care about me," she said, her voice going softer. "I understand why my sister is still single—guys are jerks."

She began to walk away when Alister grabbed her arm, holding her in place. "Let me go, Alister!" she snapped, glaring right back at his blazing gray eyes.

"Not until you hear me out!" he growled, but then she pulled out of his grip and took a step toward the house.

Alister easily moved in front of her to block her route, but he soon realized there was a different problem: Lola had forgotten about the cauldron at her feet.

She tripped over it and let out an alarmed squeal as she toppled forward. The redhead turned, clearly startled as he saw her falling to him and he moved to catch her before she would hit the lawn face first. He caught her and pulled her to his chest to protect her—

And in all the chaos they ended up kissing each other.

They both stiffened for just one moment before they scrambled to their feet and away from each other, staring wide-eyed at one another. Alister hesitated and then slowly opened his arms; Lola moved into them and he hugged her. There was one last pause, and then Alister bent down to deliberately kiss her.

Lola returned it, then buried her face into his chest when they parted and let him hold her.

"I'll try harder to be a better boyfriend," he murmured quietly a few moments later.

88888888888888888888

"What are you two doing?" Raphael asked, standing behind Skye and Ember as they peered out of an upstairs window.

"Spying!" Ember said with a grin. "We're seeing if Alister's going to make up with Lola."

"I'm just making sure she's all right," Skye said, frowning when she could not immediately see them. "She looked like she was about to explode any minute when we left them…where'd they go, anyways?"

Raphael glanced directly beneath the window only to back away and drag Skye with him. "They seem to be doing just fine."

"Aw! Come on, Raphael," Skye pouted, "You're no fun."

He raised an eyebrow before flinging her over his shoulder, earning a scream from her. "No fun, huh? I find this most amusing."

"Raphael! Put me down!"

"Nope," he chuckled, making sure Ember was following after them as he left the window…Alister and Lola deserved to have a private moment.

* * *

The following morning the biker's household was woken up by Skye's outraged shriek. "_Who put cottage cheese in my deodorant?"_

Alister, who was downstairs in the kitchen, grinned. "Prank war's back on, Skye," he said pleasantly, humming as he returned his attention to the eggs on the stove.

* * *

**Finally! The long awaited conclusion to the halloween chapter! :D And the conclusion of the prank way is here! :D**

**Please Review  
**


	38. Forts and Christmas Candy

**Jupiter: Hey guys! I'm back! :D Sorry for the delay in the chapter. I had a very busy break (mostly watching all 5 season of _Psych_ on netflixs). Anyway, I present to you the next chapt-Alister, where are you going with that cap gun?**

**Alister: *looks at gun* No where. **

**Jupiter: Will you please do the disclaimer?**

**Alister: Jupiter doesn't own Yugioh or her beta. She owns her OC's.**

**Raphael: And she would also like to add that all translations will be at the end of the chapter.  
**

**Jupiter: Please Review!**

* * *

The early morning at the biker's house was peaceful for a change; supposedly, it would be far too early to get into mischief.

…Supposedly.

Valon was awoken by the sound of a cap gun going off next to his ear and he let out a scream (that also caused other members of the household to fall out of their own beds). "Holy shit!"

He sat bolt upright in bed and glared up at the figure holding the weapon. "Alister, you jackass. Why did you wake me up? You nearly gave me a 'eart attack!"

"Skye wanted me to get you out of bed. She said something about going on an errand with you today."

"At this hour? I don' care if she's Raphael's girlfriend, I am not goin' to—'ey! Where are ya goin'?" he asked, noticing that the redhead was already halfway out of the room.

"I've seemed to stop caring."

"Oy! Just don't let Raphl know about whatever it is that you plan on doing to Skye in revenge." Valon hollered at the retreating red head.

* * *

Raphael woke up to the sound of a gun going off, followed by Valon's alarmed scream; naturally he was startled and rolled off his bed and landed on the floor—well, sort of. He was pretty certain that the air mattress he had landed on had not been there before.

His attention went to the door as Alister walked through it. "Let me guess. You fired the gun?" he asked, standing up and brushing himself off.

"Yeah. I figured you would fall out of your bed and I took the liberty to cushion your fall," Alister replied easily.

"And I'm much appreciative for that. I'm surprise that didn't wake Skye up though," he said, raising an eyebrow.

"She's been up for a while. She's in the kitchen at the moment, feeding Misha and Jasper, and making coffee, I think."

"At this hour?"

"Valon shares your sentiments. It's far too early for her to be awake."

"…Why _did_ you fire the cap gun?"

"Skye wants to do something with Valon. She said something about some errand."

* * *

**Raphael's POV (Later on in the day)**

"What are you reading?" I asked as I walked into the living room. I had been heading back to the office when I had noticed the redhead sitting on the sofa with a book.

"I would think this would be obvious," he said sarcastically.

I rolled his eyes and walked into the office. "Sarcasm wasn't necessary."

"Deal with it," he retaliated. "What time are they coming home?"

"Should be about now," I said, just now sitting down at my desk.

"I hope he's late. I like this tranquility—we never get it."

At that very moment the door got kicked open and a visibly angry Valon stormed inside the house.

"You spoke too soon, Alister," I said, poking my head through the door.

"I can' freakin' believe this!" he hollered, storming upstairs.

"Valon! Come on!" Skye called, her entrance much calmer than Valon's. I noticed that she was carrying some shopping bags. "You're being ridiculous!"

"What's going on? What did you do to piss him off?" Alister asked, looking over at her. "He's never that angry at you."

"Why are you blaming me?" she said defensively. "I did it for the best—"

"Skye, no offense, but whenever you do that things get worse."

"Enough!" I said, raising my voice and effectively ending the argument. "Now what is going on?"

"It's her stinkin' fault!" Valon said, pointing at Skye as he leaned over the railing.

"What did you do, Skyler?"

"All I did was take him to the mall to get him new clothes-"

"'n' it 'appened to be the same store that Wheeler shops at!"

Alister let out a laugh, "That's great!"

"Shut it Alister! You know 'ow much I 'ate 'im!" Valon snarled, "'n' she embarrassed me!"

"I didn't mean to! How was I supposed to know Serenity was going to be there?"

"You 'ave that girly telepathy thing going on. That's why!"

"You're being ridiculous!" Skye screamed back.

"You embarrassed me in front of 'er!"

I was about to reply when we heard Valon's door slam shut. "It looks like you got your tranquility back Alister," I laughed.

"How was your day?" Skye asked, walking up to me and giving me a kiss.

"Pretty eventful. It was pretty quiet around here. Got some work done, so I'm a week ahead on the paper work."

"Yay!" Skye exclaimed, jumping up and wrapping her arms around my neck, "More Raphael time for me!"

I chuckled and untangled her from me.

"Get a room," Alister barked, not looking up from his book.

"Why are you so moody? You kissed Lola, didn't you?" Skye asked, a knowing look in her eye. "Don't lie, Ember and I saw you two."

"And got a picture!" Ember exclaimed, sliding out from the chimney.

Alister's eye twitched. "You better not post that—"

"Too late," she responded, a goofy grin on her face.

Before Alister could stand up to try and strangle her, a loud beeping sound began emanating from Ember's pocket.

"Crap! My kitty's on the loose again! Bye!" called Ember cheerfully, easily crossing the room and out the window before Alister could get to his feet.

Alister now looked over at Skye, glaring at her. "Do _you_ have a copy of that photo?"

"Nah. I'm not touching Ember's stuff—it might explode," Skye said nonchalantly, going upstairs. "I'll be back down to start dinner later," she continued as she disappeared up the stairs.

Seconds later there was a loud thump and a startled animal whine. "Crap! Sorry Jasper! I didn't see you there!"

Alister rolled his eyes, and I looked at the stairs concerned. "You alright?" I called up to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine Raphael," she assured. "No worries!"

"She's a klutz," Alister smirked, taking out his cell phone and looking at it when it beeped. "And don't deny it, Raphael. You know it's true."

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. "I prefer to use the term 'accident prone'."

"Good. You admit it," Alister said, going quiet as he read the text message.

"That from Lola?"

"Yeah. She wants me to come over to her house for dinner. Apparently her grandparents are in town again and they want to meet me," Alister replied, pocketing it after typing out a reply. "I'll see you lot later."

"Have fun," I said, watching the red-haired man walk over to the door and grabbing his coat.

Alister shot me a thumbs-up but did not turn around as he walked out the door.

"Where's Alister?" Skye asked when she came back down. She'd changed into some more comfortable clothing, switching out her jeans for a pair of black yoga pants and a baggy t-shirt. Her hair was up in a messy ponytail.

"Just left for Lola's," I explained, walking over and looking down at her.

"So we have the house to ourselves?" she asked, looking up at me, "-minus Valon who's blasting him music."

"It seems like it," I chuckled, "We never get time like this, just the two of us. Anything you want to do in particular?"

"Well," Skye started, a suggestive look in her eyes, "What I would want to do that involves a blanket and pillows."

"What would that be?"

"Well I thought it would be obvious," she giggled.

"…Skyler, your father would murder me."

It took her a moment, but then she flushed. "No, not _that_. Oh good Lord, that's not what I meant!" she yelped, turning red. "What made you think that?"

"Well what else would we be doing with pillows and blankets?"

"Building a fort, what else?" she asked, sticking her tongue out. "Where's your mind at?"

"I was aware that it was still in my head."

Skye glared at me.

"Alister's sarcasm is rubbing off on me," I replied, running a hand through my hair. "I'm sorry. To be fair, though, you were vague."

"I guess I should've been more specific," she agreed, smiling at me. "So, about that fort?"

I chuckled. "You never cease to amuse me, Skye."

* * *

**Normal POV**

"I'm back," Alister called, walking into the house. He bent down to pet Jasper, who had come to greet him, but when he did not see anyone else he frowned. "Skye? Raphael?"

Valon was still out, but Raphael and Skye should still be at—

"Let me up, Raphael!" Skye's voice growled from the living room.

"Oh, I don't think so," came Raphael's amused response.

"Come on! You're bigger than I am and you're hurting me!"

"I believe that is the whole point behind this, isn't it?"

Alister paused. What in the name of—no, surely they weren't doing what he thought they were doing, were they?

"Ouch!" moaned Skye suddenly.

"Are you alright?"asked Raphael's concerned voice.

"Yeah, but next time watch where your head is at. Oh, I knew we should've used more pillows and blankets…"

"What the hell is going on in here?" Alister asked, stalking into the living room. He stopped in his footsteps when he came face to face with the fort, pillows and blankets making up its components.

"Oh, welcome home Alister!" Skye smiled, poking her head out from the fort.

"Dare I ask what you're doing?"

"Skye was teaching me how to play a video game—which I just beat her at," Raphael replied with a grin, coming out of the fort to grab one of the water bottles. Skye followed after, looking annoyed.

"Did not!" she snapped, smacking him. "And what is up with you, Alister?"

"Oh, nothing—besides the fact that I basically walked in the house and thought you were having a passionate love-making session."

The other two both blinked before flushing. "Sh-shut up!" Skye almost shrieked, burying her head in her hands.

"How did it go with Lola's grandparents?" Raphael asked, clearly trying to change the subject.

"It went well, but the next Spanish-speaking person to cross my path will end up severely maimed."

A smirk appeared on Skye's face and she said innocently, "_Veo, tuviste un mal tiempo? Oo! Pensaban que eras un niña_?"

Alister's face darkened and they were both convinced that steam was coming out of his ears. "I might not know entirely what you said, but I believe you just implied I was a woman."

"I called you a girl, to be exact," Skye said, sticking her tongue out. She squeaked as the red head lunged towards her and she ducked behind Raphael.

"Don't even think about it, Alister," Raphael responded wearily. "No physical harm is to be brought against my girlfriend, you know that."

"Like I'd ever hit a girl?"Alister countered, turning to leave. He paused and looked back over at Skyler with a mischievous grin."Oh, by the way, Skye. Did you enjoy the new scent of your deodorant?"

"That was you? I yelled at Valon for that!" she replied, poking her head out from behind Raphael. "FIEND!" she continued as she pointed at him, glaring at the red-head.

"Didn't I tell you that if you play with fire you'll get burned?"

"It's not fair! It took me two days to get that smell off me."

"So that's why you were avoiding me," Raphael mused.

"Indeed it was. What? Did you think you did something bad?" she questioned, eyeing the blond.

"No," he said in reply. "I figured it was a really good reason that you were avoiding me."

Skye just rolled her eyes as Valon came down the stairs, carrying down a box of explosives (and earning a few startled glances).

"I see someone is doing better," Raphael mentioned, eyeing the box with trepidation.

"Where do you think you're going with those?" Skye questioned.

"I'm taking these over to Ember's. I 'aven't seen 'er in a while 'n' I figured she would want these."

"As long as those explosive devices are out of the house we don't care what you do with them."

Valon started to walk out the door, only to freeze when his eyes landed on the fort. "You made a fort and didn't tell me?" he asked, sounding outraged.

"Go get rid of those things and then you can come back!"

* * *

**Next Day…**

"I don't think we should leave Skyler at home, _ever_ again," Alister said, walking into towards the house following the blond.

The two of them just came back from the grocery store only to find that Skyler had decorated the inside of the house. There was holly everywhere, garland, nutcrackers, and the tree was already up and decorated. There were poinsettias around the house and the stockings were hung over the fire place.

"I second you on that," Raphael calmly stated, placing the groceries on top of the counter. He paused when he found Misha on top of the kitchen cabinets. "How in the world did she get up there?" he wondered, reaching up and scooping up the kitten.

A blur flew past them, cackling madly as it knocked over Alister and disappeared out the kitchen door with a wild yell.

The redhead looked after him with a sigh. "That was Valon, wasn't it," he said with a sigh.

"Indeed it was."

"Christmas candy?"

"Ember, most likely."

"Ah. Should we catch him?"

Raphael glanced over at Skye as she stalked into the room with an over-sized butterfly net. "I think we'll leave that to Skye," he said, letting her pass him as she stomped outside.

Two minutes had not even passed when the same blur came running into the kitchen, this time, knocking Raphael over.

"Where did he go this time?" Skye asked, returning into the kitchen.

"You're guess is as good as ours. Where's the net?" Raphael asked.

"Valon broke it," she sighed, going to the fridge and opening a bottle of water. The female biker had a confused look on her face as she looked up at the red head. "Can I help you?"

"What have we told you about allowing Ember into the house _with _candy?" Alister scolded.

"Don't blame me, Alister. I thought she was out with her family," she said, glaring at the red-head.

Raphael could sense this would get ugly, so he stepped in between them. "Alister, I _will _grab the super soaker this time if you even threaten her. Skyler, don't antagonize Alister. It's pointless to argue with him."

The two bikers looked at each other before the redhead took off, Alister leaving the bags he carried in the kitchen.

"Do you like the decorations?" Skye asked, changing the topic and picking up Alister's bags, placing them on the counter.

The blond couldn't help but let out a small chuckle, "Yea. They're nice." He noticed that Skyler was helping him put the food away and placed a hand on her arm. "I got this, Skye."

"No. I wanna help," she smiled, pushing his hand off, smiling, "It isn't fair for you to do all this yourself."

A small smile appeared on his face as he kissed her head. He then looked down at her, a confused look on his face.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, looking up worriedly at the man.

"No, nothings wrong. It's just-how the heck do you manage to finish decorating in less than 3 hours?"

"Why is Alister really good at sneaking up on people like a ninja?" she questioned back, a smile on her face.

"Fair enough," he chuckled.

"I drink a Full Throttle energy drink before hand-which reminds me, I have to buy a new lock for my mini fridge…and find a good space to hide it. Valon is still somehow getting into it."

The two of them visibly flinched when they heard the sound of glass shattering (which was followed by Valon's mechanical laughter).

"Valon! Those aren't baseballs!" they heard Alister shout, which was followed by more mechanical laughter.

"I better go see what he broke," Skye said, walking out of the kitchen, but not before giving Raphael a kiss on the cheek.

He smiled as he watched her dash off, which vanished when he heard feet pounding around upstairs. He knew for a fact that Valon and Alister were somewhere on this floor, not upstairs.

_This is no good_, Raphael thought to himself.

What exactly was Skyler planning?

"Dinner will be ready in thirty minutes," he hollered to the other members of the house.

* * *

**TRANSLATION TIME!**

**So here is the translation for **

**"_Veo, tuviste un mal tiempo? Oo! Pensaban que eras un niña_?" = _"I see, did you have a bad time? Oo! Did they think you were a girl!"_  
**

**What did you think? Please Review! :D**


	39. Paper Bags and Bats

_Hey people! It's Skye! Jupiter apologizes for the delay in the chapter, the plot monkeys in her head were getting over a cold, and they were suffering from writers block. I will also like to add that Jupiter was really really upset that no one reviewed the latest chapter (the one before this one). She would really like a lot of reviews on this story and if you read this story, advertise it. It will really help her because the monkeys would have more motivation to write up the chapters. _

_Anyway, Jupiter doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Please read and review!_

* * *

"…And tha' is wha' 'appened," Valon finished, taking a bite out of his pasta. The group was currently sitting down for dinner and had been listening to some story Valon had been telling them.

"You should know better than to sneak in through someone's chimney, especially the one at Ember's," Alister pointed out. "It's common sense."

"What were you doing in Ember's chimney anyway?" Raphael questioned.

"I wanted ta see if I could roll out like she does," he replied defensively.

"Have I told you that you're an idiot?" Alister said with a sigh.

Skye was about to take another bite out of her dinner when she looked up and saw Lola sneak through the open window; when Skye shot her a startled look the other girl put a finger to her lips and motioned to Alister, a mischievous smile on her face.

Skye's eyes quickly darted away before any of the bikers noticed and she started listening to what Valon and Alister were arguing about, trying not to look in Lola's direction; Raphael noticed her and would have commented but Skye had elbowed him and subtly shaken her head.

Lola took full advantage of the fact that neither Alister nor Valon had noticed her coming in, silently blowing up a brown paper bag before placing it in the space above the two men's heads and popping it.

Both of them let out startled yelps and leapt out of their seats, but because they'd moved at the same time they ended up colliding into each other and hitting the floor. Skye promptly burst into laughter, while Raphael was torn between laughing and shutting his girlfriend up.

Alister got to his feet and scowled at the Hispanic girl. "What the hell was that for?"

"I wanted to say hi. Also, I'm going to mention—yet again—that a lunatic can enter the house. I just proved that," she said, sitting down in an empty seat and serving herself some pasta. "By the way, nice scream."

"It was a manly yell."

Everyone glanced at one another dubiously before looking back to Alister. "Scream," they said flatly and in unison.

"So what brings you here?" Skye questioned, raising an eyebrow. "I thought you weren't coming over today."

"My house is infested with _cucarachas_ and its being fumigated."

"A cooka-whata?" Valon asked in confusion. "Wha's that?"

"It's pronounced _cucarachas_," Lola corrected in exasperation. "And they're cockroaches. So since the toxic fumes are going to be polluting the air, I'm crashing here for a while."

"Says who?" Alister questioned.

"Me," Skye replied, grabbing her empty plate and walking into the kitchen. "Besides, I thought you would love to have your girlfriend staying over."

Alister turned pink and muttered something, taking his plate into the kitchen.

* * *

**Later on that evening**

Raphael readjusted his position carefully, making sure Misha was not disturbed before he set his book down; he was currently in his bedroom, doing a bit of late night reading. He had just been about to turn his lamp off and go to sleep (it was almost midnight) when a knock on his door made him pause. "It's open."

Alister slipped into the room quietly, glancing over his shoulder furtively before closing the door.

"What did you do?" Raphael questioned, noticing the smug expression on his friend's face. "You look like the cat that caught the canary."

"Oh come now, Raphael, you can do better than that phrase."

Raphael's eyebrows arched. "Fine. You look like Sylvester after he's just caught Tweety Bird."

"Ha, told you," replied Alister. "You know tomorrow's the thirty-first?"

Deciding that this had something to do with why Alister looked so smug, Raphael said, "New Year's Eve. What's important about that?"

"It's your anniversary with Skyler—please tell me you didn't forget."

"I didn't," Raphael retorted, setting his book on his nightstand. "Why are you so concerned?"

"Valon is planning on doing something to you and Skyler tomorrow on your date," said Alister, sounding pleased. "He made the mistake of talking too loud on his phone and I overheard him."

"What _kind_ of prank?"

The red head shrugged, "I have no idea, but I have at least forewarned you. So, what are you planning to do with her tomorrow? Propose?"

Raphael's cheeks turned into a medium shade of pink. "We've only been together for eleven months. It's too early to think about that."

His last sentence only got a laugh from the red head. "News flash Raphael: you guys have known each other longer than eleven months."

"I meant that she wouldn't want to get married so soon," Raphael defended. "Besides, her father would kill me if I tried doing that so soon after moving in with—wait a minute. I see what you're doing."

"Doing what?" asked Alister, suddenly sounding far too innocent.

"You're fishing for ideas as to what you should do with _your_ anniversary with Lola," he said, grinning when Alister's face turned red.

The other man muttered incoherently under his breath, as he had at dinner, before leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

The blond chuckled. "Nice try, though," he said, though no one was in the room.

* * *

**Skyler's Room**

"What's the date tomorrow?" asked Lola abruptly, making Skye jump. They'd been chatting all evening and had only recently turned out the lights to sleep; Skye had thought her friend would have been asleep by now, but clearly she wasn't.

"…December thirty-first. What's so important about that?" she replied groggily.

An affronted gasp. "_Chica_! It's your eleven month anniversary with Raphael!"

Skye blinked, counting the months in her head. "Oh yeah," she replied, stifling a yawn.

"I wonder what he got you? Oh! Maybe he's taking you out somewhere romantic, or perhaps he's going to surprise you with something spectacular!" Lola said, suddenly awake.

Skye thought about it for a long moment. "He usually _is_ good with these sort of things," she replied five minutes later. "I have to wonder what he's planning."

There was no reply. In the time that she had been thinking it over Lola had gone back to sleep, just as abruptly as she had woken up.

Skye shook her head in amusement and rolled back over trying to go to sleep, wondering what Raphael was up to.

_He's a real sweetheart, isn't he?_ my magician said wryly, materializing and sitting at the end of the bed.

She jumped. It had been quite a while since her Dark Magician had appeared. "Look dude, you have _got_ to stop doing that. You're going to give me a heart attack one of these days," she whispered, glancing at Lola to make sure her friend was asleep.

_Don't whine, you big baby. You should be used to it by now._

"What are you doing out of the deck anyway?"

_Your anxiety and anticipation over what's happening tomorrow is channeling into the deck. The rest of us monsters are picking up on your emotions and frankly we're trying to sleep._

She felt a spike of interest. "You can sense my emotions?"

_It's a gift all of us Duel Monsters have. You ought to see Kaiba's dragons react whenever his younger brother's in trouble._

She looked at the clock and winced. It was almost one thirty—no wonder her monsters were agitated. She reached over to her nightstand and snagged a pair of earplugs.

_What are you—?_

"I'll go to bed in a second, but if I were you I would go back into the deck," I whispered, putting the earplugs in my ears. Immediately after that, I looked at the clock and started counting down the seconds until the time changed to one thirty.

Alister was about to get his comeuppance.

…Three...two..._one._

The sound of heavy metal music turned up to maximum volume flooded through the whole house, but over the din a familiar yell from a certain redhead could be heard. Skye smirked into her pillow.

"_Madre de Dios!"_ Lola was awake again and she scrambled out of bed, looking for the source of the commotion. Skye grinned before getting out of bed as well and pretending that she had just woken up.

"Wha' the 'ell is all tha' noise? Alister! Turn it off!" Valon shouted as he entered the red-haired man's room, his hands over his ears.

"And you think I'm doing a tap dance here? I'm trying! The damn off button is taped down and I can't get it off!"

"Try unpluggin' it!"

"It's battery operated!"

I looked over at Lola, who was covering her ears. "I'm going back to your room! Too loud and I don't want to be deaf like my Uncle!"

Raphael came into the room then, groggy and carrying a baseball bat. She grinned at him. "At least it's not a vacuum attachment!" she shouted over the din.

The blond shrugged sleepily, studied the situation, and then raised the bat and smashed the radio with one decisive swing. "Bed. Now," he said pointedly, already leaving the room.

Skye took that as her cue to leave, stifling a yawn as the bickering continued between Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dumb.

"I didn' do it, Alister!"

"Don't lie to me."

"C'mon, chum, most o' my pranks involve explosions!"

"You have a streak of evil genius at times. I believe nothing."

"_Go to bed before I use the bat on you,"_ growled Raphael from his bedroom, effectively ending the argument and causing the younger biker to scramble out of the room.

_Skyler, was that necessary?_

She looked over and smiled at her magician when she re-entered her room. Lola's head was burrowed under the pillows, allowing her a safe conversation with the magician. "Hell yeah. That'll teach him to not screw around with my deodorant."

_Seriously? This is about the deodorant? _The Dark Magician shook his head tiredly. _Grow up, little girl._

"Good night to you too," Skye hummed contentedly.

* * *

**_Please Review for Jupiter!_ **


	40. Costumes and Gravekeepers

**_Hey everyone! I'm back! :D Life's been busy for me. This chapter contains another OC (my friend made him). His name is Zakhi Ishtar, pronounced "Zahk-hee", but goes by the name of Zak. To get a visual of what he looks like, he looks exactly like Gravekeeper's Descendant except with white hair and purple eyes. Reason why Zakhi is in this story is because he's Ember's love interest (plus, I wanted Valon to be with Serenity). Also, I would appreciate it if you guys took a look at my poll on my profile. Please!  
_**

**_Anywho, without further ado, here's the disclaimer_**

**_Ember: Jupiter does not own Yu-Gi-Oh._**

* * *

It was the morning after the alarm clock fiasco and most of the household was still asleep when Skyler returned from her walk with Jasper. Humming softly, she unclipped the leash from his collar and watched as he disappeared up the stairs.

She turned around when she heard the sound of footsteps coming from behind her. "Good morning Raphael," she said, looking up at him.

He smiled, suddenly picking her up and spinning her around. This earned him a sound that was a cross between a squeal and a giggle. "Happy anniversary," he said, putting her down as he kissed her.

"Happy anniversary to you too, Raphael," she replied, kissing him back. "I made you coffee," she added, walking into the kitchen with Raphael following behind her.

"Thanks," he said, pouring himself a cup.

Skye smiled and went over to the stove, where a bowl of pancake batter was sitting patiently for her; she had made it just before her walk with Jasper, confident that Alister would be sleeping in and would not sabotage the mix.

Speaking of the redhead she remembered the prank from the night before and giggled. "That was a great prank last night."

Raphael grimaced. "Valon needs to learn when it's okay to pull a prank."

"Hey now, don't go assigning credit where it isn't due. It took me forever to figure out how to get back at Alister," she said affectionately, pouring a bit of the batter into the frying pan.

The man blinked. "That was _you_?"

"I owe Valon an apology, then," said the voice belonging to a certain redhead as he came into the room.

Skye jumped and the hand gripping the handle of the frying pan jerked, sending the half-made pancake flying through the air and onto Alister's shirt; it stuck there for a long moment before it slowly started peeling away.

The three of them stared at it for a long moment. "Really?" Alister asked at last, raising his eyebrows at the girl.

"Sorry, but you had it coming. You are the one who snuck up on me—"

"That's not important. You pulled that prank?"

"Yeah. Payback,"

"Lame effort, if you ask me."

"I wasn't," retorted Skye as she resumed making breakfast.

Noticing that Alister was completely dressed and had his helmet under his arm, Raphael asked, "Where are you going?"

"Just for a ride on my motorcycle. I'm seeing if I can convince Lola to come with me."

"Lola hates riding motorcycles," Skye called as he left the room. "They move too fast, according to her."

"I'll sway her to my way of thinking. No worries."

Skye and Raphael exchanged exasperated glances.

* * *

About an hour later everyone in the house was up and about, doing their own things. Valon was in his room with Misha and Jasper, Lola was with Alister returning from their adventure on his motorcycle, Raphael was in the office working on some nameless project, and Skye was finishing getting ready to go run some errands.

"Hey, I'm going out," she said, poking her head into Raphael's office.

"Where to?" he asked, getting up from his chair and walking with the girl to the garage door.

"Seto wants a word with me about something," Skye replied airily as she put her helmet over her head. "I don't know what, as he was being his usual talkative self—and I mean that with every sarcastic fiber of my body."

"Be careful," he cautioned as she slowly started wheeling the bike to the curb, following after her.

"I'll be fine," she said, lowering the shield on her helmet. She revved up the bike started down the street, just barely missing the red-haired biker as he pulled into the driveway.

"I dropped Lola off about a block from here—she said she wanted to walk back but I came back to drop my motorcycle off. That wasn't Skye who just left, was it?" asked Alister as he pulled off his helmet.

"It was."

Alister looked alarmed. "I forgot to warn her," he said, paling a bit.

"Warn her about what?" Raphael asked suspiciously, looking at the younger biker.

"I stuck something on the side of her bike—"

A loud explosion caught their hearing and they exchanged alarmed looks before Raphael took off, heading to where Skye's downed motorcycle was at the end of the street.

Skye had been thrown from her bike and was face down on a neighbor's lawn; even as he reached her, though, she was shakily sitting up and pulling off her helmet.

"Skyler! Skyler, are you all right?" Raphael asked urgently, getting down beside her and checking her over to make certain she was all right.

Skye stared at her motorcycle, then looked to Raphael. "This has Alister's name written all over it," she said irritably, glaring at him. "He's paying for it if there's any damage to my motorcycle."

Raphael let out a sigh of relief when she said that; if she could say that she was perfectly fine, albeit shaken by the crash. He put an arm around her waist and gently hoisted her to her feet.

"Are you hurt?" he asked, concerned.

"No. I'm fine," she replied, walking back over to her motorcycle and inspecting it. "I was wearing my helmet _and_ my elbow and kneepads. I'll be fine," she continued, going to her tiptoes to kiss Raphael's cheek. "Thank you for checking on me, though."

Raphael had not really wanted her to ride her bike after the accident that had just happened, but Skye insisted that she had to go—she was already going to be late to whatever meeting Kaiba was holding. After making certain there was no more devices attached to her motorcycle she revved the engine and left the neighborhood.

This left a somewhat mollified but still very much annoyed Raphael in her wake—Alister had some explaining to do.

* * *

A black limo pulled up in front of KaibaCorp. The man who stepped out of it was tall, his tan body athletically built. His hair was white and his eyes were a dark shade of purple, with black _kohl_ lining their edges.

"I'll walk back to the hotel. I'll meet you there," he said curtly. The driver dipped his head once before driving away, out of sight of the tall building.

At that same moment, Skye rolled up on her motorcycle. Taking off her helmet and shaking her hair free of the helmet, her eyes landed the young man who had stepped out of the limo.

"Malik?" she asked in surprise, walking towards the main entrance and approaching him.

She had met him once, just after Battle City had ended; he had been in Domino for a day when a flight he had been on was delayed and she had been in the airport. They had fallen to chatting and that had been how she had learned he was the runner up in the Battle City tournament. It had been a couple years since she had seen him, though, and she couldn't remember if that had been what he looked like.

The man ignored her as he walked into the lobby, turning around only when he realized that he was being followed by the girl. "You're mistaken, Miss. I am not Malik. My cousin is back in Egypt."

Skye glared at the man. "Man, you sound so much like Seto," she mumbled.

"Except that I'm better. I'm here to meet with Seto Kaiba on a personal matter," he stated, sending a cold glare right back at her.

"Hate to break it to you, hun, but he won't see anyone. You need an appointment if he doesn't know you're coming," she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

A smile quirked the corner of his mouth. "Perhaps. We shall see," he replied mysteriously, and before she could say anything further the elevator door opened and he stepped inside. The doors closed before she could enter the elevator as well.

"Arrogant son of a Sphinx," she muttered, going over to the other elevator and boarding it. She hit the button for the floor Seto worked on.

She was still muttering darkly about the stranger when she pulled open the office door, striding inside. Her cousin had been working on something at his computer but at the sound of his door opening his head lifted up.

"About time you showed up," he said flatly, gesturing to a seat in front of his desk.

Skye noticed the same man from before lounging in a chair next to her and stared. "What is _he_ doing here?"

"I'm here to collect the new model of the duel disk you're testing, as well as the tester's fee for doing so," the man replied boredly.

He glanced at the CEO. "I'm sorry if I was slightly late. I had last minute things to settle with Malik before my departure. "

He dug in his pocket before drawing out a small pile of Duel Monster cards. "He wanted to give these to the little Kaiba, seeing how as he never properly apologized for kidnapping your younger brother."

Seto took them with a curt nod and set them to the side of his desk. "You'll find what you are looking for outside with my receptionist. Skye, this is for you," he continued, handing her an envelope.

She growled but took it, opening it and pulling out the piece of paper inside. "Does he have to be in here while I'm reading it?" she asked, looking pointedly at him.

The man arched an eyebrow. "The little lady seems to lack manners," he remarked.

Seto gave no outward sign of annoyance, but Skye recognized the annoyed light that entered his eyes. "It would do you well to speak kindly to my cousin, Ishtar. Skyler, this is Zakhi Ishtar—he's testing out a newer model of a Duel Disk I'm working on. Exercise what manners you have, the both of you, or I'll kick you out of my office."

"Pleasure to meet you," she said, rolling her eyes as she glanced at the paper in her hands. Seconds later, she bristled and swiveled a furious glare at the man behind the desk. "No."

"No, what?"

"I refuse. I saw what happened in the last tournament you held and there is no way I'm participating in it. No way, no how."

"I never said you had to," replied Seto boredly, clearly expecting this response. "However, you'll find that your biker friends have also been sent invitations—I know for a fact that Alister certainly will participate, as will Valon once he learns that Joey Wheeler and Mai Valentine are also involved."

She continued to glare at him. "This is blackmail, Kaiba," she ground out, earning her an interested look from Zakhi. She rose to her feet and stormed out of the room. As an afterthought she poked her head around the corner of the door. "Expect revenge."

"If by 'revenge' you mean sabotaging my alarm clock, I'm not worried in the slightest," Seto replied flatly.

She glowered at him some more before vanishing from view.

Zakhi raised his eyebrows at her before looking to Seto. "Your cousin has a lot of spirit," he said as he also got to his feet. "I will see you both at the tournament."

Skye was waiting for the elevators when Zakhi finished collecting an envelope and a medium sized box and strode toward her. He started eyeing the closed doors contemplatively before he shrugged. "I guess I am taking the stairs."

The elevator doors opened at that moment and Skye grabbed his arm. "Nice try, pal," she said, dragging him inside. "You aren't pulling your elusive stranger act on me."

Zakhi let out the first honest laugh she'd heard from him. "I would think that you meeting my cousin would stop me from doing such an act. Am I mistaken that you do not know Malik?"

Skyler was about to reply when the elevator stopped on the second floor.

"Why did it stop here?" Zakhi asked as the doors slowly started to open, frowning as he stepped out.

"I have no idea," she replied, following after the man.

A loud explosion shook one of the rooms near them and they both jumped, stumbling away from the now smoking doorway. The door opened up seconds later, revealing a short but very familiar girl who was slightly smoking.

"That… is a tiny girl," Zakhi muttered, eyeballing her.

Skye pinched the bridge of her nose. "Does Seto know you've got a lab here, Ember?"

Ember ignored Skye, glaring at Zakhi with a slightly murderous look. "I'm not tiny, I'm fun sized. And no, Skye, your cousin does not know I set up shop in an old broom cupboard. Who's this guy?" she asked, jerking her thumb at the taller man.

"Ember, this is Zakhi Ishtar. Zakhi, this is Ember Calstone," Skye introduced.

"Who are you to throw my name around like that?" Zakhi asked, agitated.

"I'm just trying to be polite," Skye hissed.

"No matter," he said dismissively, heading for the stairs and waving over his shoulder at them. "I suspect that I will see you ladies later."

Skye scowled at his retreating figure. "Bastard," she muttered. Her countenance brightened as she looked over at Ember. "Are you coming over for dinner tonight?"

"You bet!" Ember said brightly as they walked toward the elevators. "What are you having?"

"I don't know. It's Alister's turn to cook and Raphael and I are going out tonight, so it could be anything."

"I see," Ember said thoughtfully. "Well, have fun on your date!"

When Skye reached the lobby it was to find that Zakhi was just walking out the door. She caught up to him and asked, "Do you need a ride?"

"I appreciate it, but the offer is unnecessary. I can walk, it is healthier," he chuckled. "I'll just take some back alleys. I will see you in the tournament."

Skye said nothing, watching him leave with narrowed eyes before mounting her bike and driving off.

* * *

**At the house. . .  
**

Raphael had taken Jasper on a fairly long walk, and when he returned it was to find Alister and Lola chatting on the couch. The blond unclipped the dog from his leash and folded his arms across his chest.

"What the hell were you thinking, Alister?" he barked, causing the redhead to jump. "Sabotaging Skye's bike? Really? Are you trying to kill her?"

"You did _what?_" Lola shrieked, smacking Alister upside the head.

"I did not do it on purpose!" he said angrily. "Valon handed it to me and told me it was some sort of stabilizing thing that Skye had on her bike."

"No, but you know better than to trust Valon with anything like that," Raphael said flatly. "Prank war ends now, before anything worse happens."

"Tell that to your girlfriend," growled Alister.

The garage door leading into the house slammed closed and they all looked over in its direction; the sound of shoes being chucked echoed through the hall. Skyler entered the room shortly afterward, fist clenched at her side and mumbling incoherently under her breath.

"Hey, how did it go with Kaiba?" Raphael asked, walking up to her and kissing her forehead.

"Alister, your hatred of Kaiba is justified. Thinking he can just tell me what to do and sign me up for things without my consent…blackmailing son of a Sphinx."

"What are you talking about, _chica_?" Lola asked.

"Kaiba is holding another tournament and wants me to play a certain role in it. "

"A tournament?" Valon asked, coming up from the basement. "Sweet! I'm so in!"

"He said he's sent invitations," she grumbled. "And also, he's working with some pain in the rear man on it. He's like Seto's Egyptian counterpart—I want to throttle him."

"He's an ass, in other words." Alister shrugged. "Joy. I can deal with it."

Raphael looked at Skye, sensing that there was more to this than what she was saying. He decided to wait until later to ask what was bothering her.

* * *

Alister stepped into Valon's bedroom and instantly decided that the boy needed a personal maid—about half this room looked as if it would need a nuclear waste removal team to visit. "Valon?"

"Whatever it is, I didn' do it!" the Australian stated immediately, looking up from the comic book he'd been reading.

"Didn't do what?" the red head asked, cocking his head to his side and arching an eyebrow.

"Nothin'. Wha's up?" Valon asked with a far too bright smile.

The redhead thought he should ask about whatever it was that prompted a reaction like that out of Valon but then thought better of it—chances were he didn't want to know, anyways. His eyes darted over to where Misha was sitting and then stared.

"Seriously?" he questioned, looking at him and then back to Misha.

"Yeah, why not? Wha' did you come in 'ere for, then?"

Sighing, the redhead sat Indian style on the floor in front of him. "Look, it's Raphael's and Skye's anniversary today—"

"Not to mention New Years Eve!" Valon exclaimed.

"Yes, I know. I overheard you talking to Ember on the phone. You were planning a prank, weren't you?"

"Wha' if we were?" Valon questioned.

"Look, it's their eleven month anniversary, almost their one year. I think Raphael wants to do something special tonight. Can you please not pull anything?"

"Don't worry, Alister. Ember and I won't do anything. When we were talking, we were actually planning a firework show for tonight! What are you going to do to get back at Skye? You're going to put her bra in the fridge?"

Alister rolled his eyes and started walking out of the room. "Didn't you hear Raphael? No more pranks for me—although once a couple weeks have passed and it's safe to pull a prank I'll go ahead and do that. Oh, and Valon?"

"Yeah?"

"As amusing as that is, please don't dress Misha up as a Duel Monster anymore," the redhead stated as Misha swatted at the Dark Magician hat that she currently wore. "We don't need to give Skyler any crazy ideas—"

He got interrupted by a bark coming from behind him and saw Jasper; currently, he had a pair of blue dragon wings on his back and was wearing a Blue-Eyes White Dragon helmet.

Valon smiled sheepishly. "Heh heh…oops."

* * *

It was later in the evening as Zakhi stepped out of the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist and his toothbrush in his mouth; he'd gotten back to the hotel about an hour ago and, after contacting his cousin, he decided to take a much needed shower.

He opened the bathroom door and came into his bedroom, only to find a familiar girl sitting on the bed; his deck was in her hand and she was examining the cards curiously. "What the hell are you…how did you get in here?" he questioned. His voice was muffled by the mouthful of toothpaste and toothbrush.

"Air vent," she said airily, flipping to another card in his deck. "So you have a Grave-Keeper's theme for your deck?"

Zakhi scowled as he walked over to her and grabbed his deck out of her hands. "I'm impressed that you managed to get in here from the air vent, but shouldn't you be at dinner with Skyler?"

"Eh, they're used to me showing up at random times," she replied dismissively. She grinned up at him. "And besides, you're interesting."

He scoffed. "Everyone usually finds me to be."

He frowned, studying the smaller girl. "Why do I get the feeling that you've got some ulterior motive for being here?"

Ember grinned again. This one was one that Skye and the bikers all called her "planning mischief" smile. "I'm totally making you my new victim," she declared, getting off the bed and skipping to the door. "Bye!"

She opened the door and exited, closing it behind her. Zakhi stared at the door before he let out an amused chuckle. "Interesting, indeed."

Five minutes later, Ember poked her head through a vent in the ceiling, startling him (and inwardly relieved he'd put on pants before she'd returned). "By the way, you're gorgeous without a shirt on," she said before vanishing once more.

* * *

Skyler and Raphael returned from their anniversary date just in time to see Valon and Ember setting up some sort of contraption in the front lawn, fireworks strapped to it. Several lawn chairs had been set up next up to it.

"What on earth…do I need to be worried?" asked Raphael, eyeing them warily. "Better yet, should I have a bucket of water?"

"Nope! We've got it under control!" Ember declared brightly.

Raphael and Skye exchanged exasperated glances. Raphael decided to sit down, gently pulling Skye onto his lap; when he felt something pawing at pant leg he looked down. "Misha?" he questioned with a laugh, picking up the cat. She'd been dressed as Guardian Eatos.

Skyler rubbed the back of her head. "Surprise," she said, smiling.

It was at this moment that Jasper came into view and everyone's eyes swiveled to the dog. "Whose idea was it to dress Jasper as the Blue Eyes White Dragon?" Skye asked, looking at the group.

Valon flinched and looked uncomfortably back at her.

"Because I think the Red-Eyes Black Dragon would be a better fit for him. He'd look pretty cool with black dragon wings, don't ya think?"

"I told you this would give Skye ideas," Alister muttered under his breath. "First the pets…I'm telling you, next she's going to dress me as Guardian Elma."

"You know I would," Skye said, startling the red head (he flinched in response). "Thanks for the idea, Alister."

Alister glared at her and then looked at Raphael.

"Hey, you suggested it," he started putting his hands up in defense.

* * *

**_There you go! Please review! _**


	41. Picnic and Fly Paper

**Yay! Here's the next Chapter! :D I'm so sorry for the delay! Chapter got deleted. Luckily for me, Kok edited this chapter as fast as she did! **

**I wanna get to the chapter so I'm just skipping to disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh!**

* * *

**Skye's POV**

The clock read two in the morning, but since Lola and I were still wide awake we didn't pay it any mind. We were careful to keep our voices down for the other three occupants of the house; we didn't know if they were asleep or not, so to be on the safe side we were trying to stay quiet.

…Trying to.

"Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know!" Lola sang, bouncing on the bed and nearly dislodging me from my perch on the edge of the bed.

"I wasn't aware we were singing Selena Gomez," I commented.

"Oh you know _exactly _what I'm talking about," the other girl huffed, and then she tackled me. "Tell me the details! How did it go? Oh don't think you can keep it to yourself!"

Lola is not much taller than I am, but when you're being tackled by her it's the equivalent to being tackled by a pro-football player. "There's not much to tell, Lola," I chuckled, pushing her off me with a grunt. "Get off me, you silly goose."

"Yes there is! Where did he take you? What did you do? What did you eat? Oh come on, there are a TON of questions I need to know the answer to!"

"Calm down and I'll tell you," I said, holding up my hands and laughing again.

**_Flashback_**

_"Raphael, where are we going?" I asked as he led me to the car. _

_"It's a surprise," he said, getting into the car. He waited until I was sitting down and buckled before starting the engine. _

_"You know that I hate surprises. Years of living with Alister and Valon have taught me to be wary of them," I huffed, crossing my arms. "Why did you want to dress casually anyways?" _

_I had on a pair of denim shorts, a white baby doll tank top with a black camisole underneath, and flip-flops. Raphael was wearing cargo shorts and a button down plaid shirt, coupled with a pair of sandals._

_"You'll see," he replied, giving me a playful look. "You can trust me when I say you'll like this surprise."_

_I giggled and shook my head, looking out the window. I stared at the scenery for about ten minutes before something occurred to me and I looked over at Raphael. "Are you sure it's a good idea for us to leave Valon and Alister in charge of the house?" I asked. _

_Raphael sighed. "Probably not, but Lola's there. If nothing else, she'll keep them in line. She's scary enough to do that."_

_I grinned. "You're scared of Lola?"_

_"It's not fear, it's healthy caution. When we first met her she basically broke into our house brandishing a baseball bat and threatening to use it on the first person who blinked at her."_

_He frowned. "Why a baseball bat, though…"_

_I giggled, causing him to glance briefly at me. "Good friends ask why you're crying. Best friendsalready have the baseball bat ready to beat the living crap out of who made you cry."_

_Raphael's eyebrow rose. "I've heard that one. The one Alister and Valon tend to live by goes something along the line of 'good friends help you get up when you fall. Best friends trip you again to get another laugh.'"_

_He stopped the car and then gestured beyond the outside of the car. "This is our stop," he announced, getting out of the car before I could react. Seconds later he was already on the other side of the car and holding the door open for me. "Come on." _

**_End Flashback_**

"Where did he take you? The suspense is killing me!" Lola whined, bouncing in place.

I laughed. "Surprisingly, the beach."

**_Flashback_**

_The moment my feet hit the sandy ground I went straight for the water, the ocean breeze tossing my hair behind me. I came to a stop just at the water's edge, the cold water splashing over my feet and onto my legs. The smell of salt water and the sound of the waves made me smile—the sun was just starting to go down and this only added to the beauty of the scene. _

_I was so caught up in the moment that I did not notice Raphael coming up behind me until his arms snaked around my waist and he rested his chin on top of my head. "Raphael, this is amazing," I breathed. "I didn't think you would do something like this."_

_He laughed softly, his breath warming the top of my head. "I may not like the water, but I don't mind watching the sun set with you on the beach."_

_I rested a hand on top of his. "The only thing missing is a romantic picnic to go with the sunset on the beach."_

_He tightened his grip around my waist and then lifted me off my feet to turn me away from the ocean. "You mean that one?" he questioned with a teasing smile._

_I stared in complete disbelief at the completely set up picnic before looking up at him. "You sap," I said at last, getting up onto my tiptoes to kiss him._

**_End Flashback_**

"Aww! _Chica, _that's so romantic!" Lola cooed, taking on a dreamy expression.

"And he wasn't quite done," I said reminiscently.

**_Flashback_**

_We'd finished eating and Raphael had been putting away the plates, but as he opened the basket to put the plates in it he paused, one of his eyebrows shooting up in surprise._

_ "You okay, Raphael?" I began, leaning over to see what had caused him to stiffen up. My eyes landed on a pair of underwear—_my _underwear— and I gasped, quickly grabbing it and hastily stuffing it into my beach bag. _

_Valon was a dead Aussie the next time I saw him. Alister knew better than to mess around with my undergarments._

_Raphael tried and failed to not look too amused. "Pink polka dots, huh?"_

_My face heated up even further. I needed a distraction that would lead away from this rather awkward conversation. Thankfully an idea popped into mind and waited until he set the dishes back inside the basket. _

_The moment he closed the basket I leaned over and shoved him with just enough force to knock him backward onto his elbows; he had not been expecting it and was completely caught off guard. "Tag! You're it," I giggled, scrambling up from the blanket and running towards the water. _

_ I completely underestimated his reaction time (a lot of people don't realize this, but when it comes to running Raphael's almost as fast as Alister—and that's saying something). By the time I'd gotten up to my knees in the cool water he'd caught up to me._

_He did not even pause in stride, just simply reached down and scooped me into his arms before turning on his heel, causing us to spin in the water. I threw my arms around his neck and started laughing helplessly._

_"Happy anniversary," he murmured, and then he leaned in to kiss me._

**_End Flashback_**

Lola had to bury her face in the pillow to muffle her squeal. "Skye Skye Skye SKYE, that's so adorable! I think I've got cavities from the sweetness," she said breathlessly. "Now what did he get you for your anniversary present?"

I was just beginning to reply to this latest question when Alister promptly opened my bedroom door and came inside the room. "Ever heard of knocking?" I asked indignantly.

"Lola, your brother is looking for you downstairs. Apparently you were supposed to do something at home—your parents are looking for you. Why they would feel the need to do this at two in the morning is beyond my understanding," he said, completely ignoring me.

Lola pouted but got up from my bed and went to the doorway. She passed Alister and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving. As an afterthought she leaned back around the doorframe. "I want a text with the rest of the details," she said firmly.

"I'll get you one, I promise," I assured her, shooing her out of the room.

Alister, however, remained where he was. I was just about to ask why he was still in the room (because it was late and I really wanted to get some sleep) when he cleared his throat. "Skye?"

"Yes?"

"Your knowledge of the Spanish language is a lot better than mine is," he said abruptly. "Dartz made us learn how to use it, certainly, but it's been a long time since I've had to use the language and I was wondering if you could help me figure out how to say a few things."

He noticed the surprised expression on my face and after giving a careless shrug he said, "Lola wants me to meet her maternal grandparents and they primarily speak Spanish. If you help me here I can offer my assistance with gaining revenge against Valon—he was bragging about putting your panties in the picnic basket earlier."

I grinned after a moment's pause. "All right, Alister, you have yourself a deal."

* * *

**The following day (Normal POV)**

"You're losing," Skye remarked, smiling at her boyfriend.

Raphael was sitting at the kitchen table, currently in the midst of a battle with the cat for the newspaper; the burly man wanted to read it, but Misha seemed to think it was quite comfortable to lay where she was on the newspaper (she swatted at him playfully whenever he reached for the paper.)

"Hush," he retorted good-naturedly. He finally got the newspaper out from under her and held it out triumphantly for the cat's inspection.

Skye's eyebrows rose. "You know, I could have saved you the trouble and bribed her with cat treats," she pointed out.

"Ah, but that would be taking the fun out of it," he replied. "How did you sleep?"

Skye started rummaging through the cupboard to try and find her favorite coffee mug. "Stayed up late with Lola, but other than that I'm fine," she said, frowning when she couldn't find the cup. "Raphael, have you seen my Minnie Mouse mug?"

"Can't say as I have," Raphael said as he rose to his feet. "Maybe someone put it up on the higher shelves by accident."

Skye caught his hand and then started rummaging through her pocket. Raphael stared down in surprise when he felt something being placed on his wrist and he looked at it curiously. "Skye, what's this?"

The girl had attached a dark, broad leather band around his wrist. Atop of the band was a silver name plate; etched into the plate was 'Skye', written in elegant print. At his curious gaze she lifted up her other wrist, showing him a thinner, lighter leather band around her own wrist; it was identical to the one she'd just attached to his wrist, save for the fact that Raphael's name was written on the silver plate in cursive.

"These are 'his-and-hers' bracelets Couples wear them to show others that they're in a relationship. I was going to go for a ring, but I figured that the leather would appeal more to you—most of the rings were kinda girly."

Raphael gazed at it and then smiled fondly. "You know me all too well," he said with a chuckle. "How on earth did you get my wrist size, though?"

Skye rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "Well, I had Valon sneak into your room to measure your wrist. You're so used to him going in there that you didn't even wake up when he walked in."

Raphael eyed the bracelet appreciatively for one last moment before reaching up into the cupboard, procuring Skye's missing coffee mug. "Thanks for this, Skye."

The girl turned pink. "I would have given these last night, but I honestly kinda forgot," she admitted, and then she paused when her eyes went to the inside of her coffee mug. "What on earth…?"

A small ring box was resting on the inside of the mug and Skye lifted it up, setting her coffee cup down on the counter. She looked to Raphael quizzically. "Raphael, did you…?"

"I forgot to give you my gift last night as well. No, it's not an engagement ring," he added hastily, correctly interpreting the reason behind her sudden silence. "Go ahead and open it."

Skye lifted the lid to the ring box and then gasped. Resting on the velvet cushion was a silver ring, a sapphire on its front; cubic zirconium lined the sides of the ring. "Raphael…"

"This is a reminder for you of just how much I love you. Whenever you look at it, remember that I think you are the best thing that's happened to me."

Skye started to tear up. "This… this is the nicest gift anyone's ever given me," she said, giving him a watery smile. "Same goes for you," she continued, holding up her bracelet in emphasis.

Raphael took the ring out and carefully slid it onto her finger, letting out a sigh of relief when it fit her perfectly. "I didn't have the luxury of getting Valon to do my dirty work, so I grabbed the first ring I could find," he explained. "I wasn't sure it would fit."

"Even if it didn't I would still wear it—I have a whole bunch of necklace chains upstairs that would hold it," she replied, getting to her tiptoes to kiss him.

The romantic moment was broken by Valon's voice. "SKYLER! GET ME OUTTA THIS FLY PAPER RIGH' NOW!"

Raphael glanced to a suddenly too-innocent Skye, who was looking everywhere but at him. At his stern look she grinned cheekily at him. "He put my panties in the basket, I put flypaper all over his floor. Fair trade."

* * *

**REVIEW! ****REVIEW!** **REVIEW!** **REVIEW!** **REVIEW!** **REVIEW!** **REVIEW!** **REVIEW!**** REVIEW!**


	42. Crash Coarse in Spanish

_Hello! I"m back (for now anyway). I have a history final on June 26, so I'll be studying. However, I will be working on the next chapter when I'm procrastinating on studying. I know its short but I'll make up for it next chapter. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! _

* * *

It was sometime in the afternoon and all was quiet in the biker's house. Valon was hanging out with Serenity (much to Joey's disapproval) and Alister was at Lola's, meeting her grandparents (the ones from Mexico.) No one knew where Ember was, but this was only a minor concern to them. This just left Raphael and Skyler to themselves.

The couple decided to spend the day together (since they rarely got any alone time, thanks to two of their roommates) and was currently up in Skyler's room, with Jasper and Misha sleeping on the floor near the door; the cat was curled up against Jasper's side and sound asleep.

Currently, they were looking through some of Skye's sketchbooks as well as those dreaded yearbooks that Declan brought over on her birthday. Raphael was sitting on the floor, his back leaning against the end of the bed, while Skyler was lying stomach on her bed facing the door with her head right above Raphael's shoulder.

"Okay, I can't find you," Raphael asked, tilting his head upwards to look at his girlfriend.

"What do you mean?" she questioned, "I'm in there."

"Skyler, I'm looking under 'K'. You aren't there."

"That's because I didn't go by Kaiba. I went by my mom's maiden name, Whitlock."

"Oh," he said, flipping to the page where the last names starting with "W" were. His eyes scrolled down and he sighed.

"What?" she asked a tad defensively. "That was _the _sigh. That's not a good sigh in my line of experience."

He chuckled. "Even back _then_ you hated being referred to as a Kaiba?"

"Hey now! I hated his butt then—"

"You still do."

"I tolerate him. Nothing more."

Raphael would have replied at this point, except a furious roar from downstairs startled them both. "Wasn't that Alister?" he asked slowly.

"_Skyler Maria Whitlock Kaiba, I swear I'm murdering you while you sleep!"_

"Chiz," Skye squeaked, jumping out of the bed and running to the door. She slammed it shut before diving behind Raphael and burrowing under her pillows. "Not here, not here not here!"

"What did you do?" he asked wearily, noticing his girlfriend's scared expression.

"Um, well… let's just say that Alister asked for a quick Spanish lesson, and I might've 'accidentally' mistranslated something when I was telling him what to say."

The bedroom door shook violently as Alister either hit or kicked it (what he had done was obviously not apparent, but they were in no mood to find out what he did). "Today is the day you die, Kaiba!"

Skye looked at Raphael, worry in her face. "He's really going to kill me," she whispered, looking stricken. "I _did_ mistranslate it after all."

Raphael sincerely doubted Alister would harm Skye, but even so there was a cautious air as he got to his feet and unlocked the bedroom door. Skye whimpered and shifted herself to the space under the bed.

Raphael opened the door, only to be met with Alister's pounding fist on his chest. "I wasn't aware that I was a door," he announced, causing the redhead to shift his angry gaze to him.

"Where is she?" Alister demanded, trying to look past the blond.

Raphael folded his arms over his chest. "And you think I'll tell you where she is so that you can potentially murder her? Whatever it is she did, you're overreacting—"

"It's not overreacting, Raphael. Any chance of getting Lola's grandparents to approve of me is probably ruined and it's because of her!"

"I'm sure she didn't mean to, Alister."

"I'm sorry," Skye said timidly from under the bed.

Alister glowered at where her voice had come from. "Sure you are," he growled at last, turning away from the blond. "Whatever, Skye. They probably think I'm an idiot. Thanks a lot."

The redhead stormed down the hall and vanished into his room, slamming the door behind him.

"He's gone, right?" she asked, coming out from under the bed. The moment she stood up she was staring face to face with the blond, whose arms were folded over his chest and who now had disappointed look on his face. "What?"

"What did you do?"

"Fine. He asked me for some Spanish lessons, and I taught him, but I might've thrown in a word or two by 'accident'…or a whole phrase, really…and by his reaction, I'm guessing he used it."

"Why did he want you to teach him and what did you tell him?"

Skye sighed. "I told him to say, '_No se preocupe__ señor, yo promesa tratar a su hija como una princesa, _but I also added on the phrase_ 'comprar__ condones_.'"

"…In English?"

"Oh right. In English, the first part translates into 'Don't worry sir, I promise to treat your daughter like a princess.' But the second phrase means, 'and I'll buy her condoms.'"

Raphael's expression remained serious and it was beginning to scare Skyler—until he let out a loud and amused laugh. "Oh Skye, don't worry about Alister. He's only embarrassed. He won't kill you."

"That's what you think!" Alister snarled, having heard them through his door.

The later part of that evening found Alister still in his bedroom, plotting various ways to get back at Skye for what she had done; he was so engrossed in his planning, however, that he failed to notice the window open.

"Hey Alister!" Lola announced seconds after she slipped into the room, shutting the window behind her.

He leapt out of his bed and faced the intruder. Once he realized it was Lola, however, he stopped and raised an eyebrow. "Lola, how did you climb the window up to my room—no wait. How did you know this window was mine?"

"Ember," she said as an explanation.

"Of course," he sighed. "Look Lola, I'm sorry about what happened earlier. I asked Skyler to teach me some words to impress your grandparents and apparently she thought it funny to—"

Lola cut Alister off by kissing his cheek

"What was that for?" he questioned, startled.

She giggled. "Don't worry about it," she said, smiling.

"But, your grandparents—" he began uneasily.

"Thought it was funny," she replied with a laugh. "So did I."

A faint grin lit his features and he looked completely relieved. "Good to hear. Well, I guess since you're here, if you want…uh, do you want to watch a movie or something?"

"Is it horror?"

"Of course not," he retorted, "I'm not Skye."

"True," she giggled. "Unfortunately, I can't stay tonight. Pick me up tomorrow at six. I guess you can say that it's technically our first date."

"What about the one with Raphael and Skyler?"

"That was a double date. Tomorrow's the first date that we have on our own."

Alister pulled her closer. "Ah. Well then, if that's the case then I'll definitely be on time."

"Good. But I better get back home," she said, kissing him and climbed out of the window in a flash. "See you tomorrow!"

The moment she left he fell back onto his mattress, forgetting entirely about his plans to get back at Skyler. A small but genuine smile made its way onto his face as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Okay! What did you think? Here's a preview of the next chapter:

_"I don't understand," Lola exclaimed. "How can you say that to me!"_

_"What? It's true Lola. It's dangerous-"  
_

_"I see Skye do it all the time, I feel like the odd one out!"  
_

_"I'm sorry, Lola. I will not teach you."_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hahahahahahahaha! Please review?**_  
_**


	43. You Know That's Right

**Hey guys! I'm back :3 So sorry for the delay in this story I've been busy with college stuff and writers block. I can't believe I'm almost at 120 reviews *happy dance*. Did you all enjoy the 'teaser' I left in the last chapter? Well, your long wait is over. Kok is amazing and edited this in a day (and I hope her kitty is doing better) So without further ado, here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Psych.**

* * *

"So what are you going to be doing tonight, _chica_?" Lola asked, putting on her earrings.

"Most likely hanging out with my boyfriend, Shawn Spencer," Skye shrugged.

Lola couldn't help but laugh. "Seriously? Won't Raphael be jealous?"

Skye raised her eyebrows. "Nah. We've already discussed that topic—I'm allowed to fan girl over actors and he doesn't care, but the moment I start building shrines or vowing to marry them he draws the line. Besides, he's working late and Valon's hanging out with Serenity."

Lola frowned. "You know, when did he and Serenity start hanging out anyway?"

Skye shrugged. "I think he ran into her again or something. I'm not quite sure, as Valon won't tell us."

"Make sense, I guess," she replied, putting on some lip-gloss. "So do you think they're gonna get together?"

Skye shrugged again. "Maybe. As long as Serenity's older brother doesn't find out."

"Ah, so they're meeting in secret? Scandalous." Lola turned around to face the brunette with a flourish. "So what do you think?"

The Hispanic girl was wearing white Capri pants with a light purple halter-top; she'd put on a pair of black leather high-heeled sandals with silver jewelry. Skye strongly suspected Alister was rubbing off on Lola's fashion sense.

"Cute," she giggled. "What are you guys going to be doing?"

"He said it was a surprise."

"You ready?" Alister asked, leaning against the doorframe to Skyler's room. Alister had elected to wear a short-sleeved blue t-shirt (that covered his waist for a change), a white vest, and a pair of jeans.

"Let's go!" Lola exclaimed, grabbing Alister's hand and skipping out of the room.

Skye chuckled as she watched her friend leave the room; she could hear them walking out the front door. She waited until she'd heard them leave and lock the front door behind them before bounding out of her room and heading downstairs. The house was eerily quiet with everyone out and about, which left her by herself in the house.

Not that she was complaining. That just meant she had plenty of quality time with Shawn Spencer.

* * *

**Later that afternoon**

"What did you think of the movie, Alister?" Lola asked, looking up at her boyfriend. "I know it was a Pixar movie and you don't usually like animated films, but you have to admit it was really good."

Alister shrugged. "It was."

Lola looked up at her boyfriend again, letting him see the disbelieving expression on her face when he looked back down at her. "Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?"

Alister raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't aware the body snatchers had invaded. I'm still the same boyfriend—and is it so hard to believe that there are some movies that I actually _like_?"

"…Kinda," Lola said, giggling.

Alister couldn't help but let out a chuckle. Walking further onto the pier, the two of them sat down on a bench; his arm draped over her shoulder and she cuddled against his side.

Lola broke the silence first."Hey Alister, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Will you teach me how to duel?"

The redhead froze, tensing in his seat. Lola felt him stiffen and looked up at him curiously. "You okay?"

"Yeah…but I'm not sure dueling would be your thing and you shouldn't dabble in it," replied Alister flatly.

Lola instantly bristled, moving away from him and folding her arms across her chest. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It's not a mark against you, Lola, but there are several reasons I don't want you dueling. For starters, dueling takes a lot of patience, time, and the knowledge of strategizing," he explained.

"What? I have all of those things." Lola stated challengingly.

Alister's eyebrow arched. "This is coming from the girl who gave up on a crossword just because she couldn't answer the first question."

Lola's cheeks turned pink with embarrassment. "You have a point," she admitted reluctantly. "But dueling will be different. I mean, Skye and Raphael and Valon duel, and so do you. It makes me feel like I'm on the outside looking in when you have those long conversations about trap cards."

"Those conversations were ages ago, Lola. Besides, in my line of work, dueling was dangerous—"

"Dangerous? Dangerous how, exactly?" Lola demanded, her voice rising. "It's just a children's card game!"

Alister rubbed his temples. He really, _really_ wasn't expecting her to react like this. He had a legitimate reason for not teaching her to duel. "Remember the incident that occurred two years ago?"

"With Caden? Who could forget?"

"Incidents like that happen to us on a daily basis. I don't want you mixed up in it—you could end up brainwashed, losing your soul, or God knows what else. I am not going to expose you to that risk."

"You don't have a problem with Skye dueling!" Lola snapped hotly.

"Skyler is a Kaiba," Alister retorted. "Dueling runs in her family. Don't start comparing yourself to her, Lola."

"So the only reason you won't teach me is because you think I'm fragile and a girl?"

Alister sighed. "Lola, if you want to learn how to duel learn from Skyler. I've already given my verdict on the matter."

"So you won't answer me because I'm right, aren't I?"

When Alister did not immediately reply Lola glared at him and twisted in her seat to face him. "What about riding a motorcycle?"

"…That depends greatly on what you're doing. If you're a passenger, then I've no problem with it. Driving, on the other hand, is not happening right now."

Lola shot to her feet. "You don't think I can handle it, don't you? It's the same reason why you won't teach me how to duel—because I'm a girl and you think I'm fragile!"

Alister looked at her with wide eyes, a rare startled look going across his face. "Not at all!"

"Screw you Alister!" she exclaimed, storming away from him and leaving him alone at the pier.

Alister groaned and dropped his head into his hands. "Women."

* * *

_"Good morning detectives, collecting money for the Policeman's ball?" Shawn Spencer said, a grin on his face, as his friend, Gus, drove up to the sidewalk in what Shawn had dubbed "the Blueberry"_

_"We don't have balls," Detective Carlton Lassiter replied. Seconds later he made a face as he realized what he'd just said. _

_"…I honestly have no response to that," Shawn ended up saying, after a minute of awkwardness. _

Skye let out a laugh. "Classic Shawn Spencer," she giggled, grabbing some popcorn.

She was startled when the front door was practically kicked open and revealed an incredibly angry Lola.

"Geez! Scare me why doncha?" Skye complained. When she received no reply from her best friend, she got concerned. "Lola?"

"Skye, do you think I'm fragile?"

Skyler laughed. "No, of course not. You can single handedly take out a whole basketball team without really—wait, where's Alister?"

Lola sighed and sat next to Skye; she explained the whole incident down at the pier and Skye's face twisted in anger.

"What!" she snarled, startling Jasper and Misha. "He said _that_?"

"I know, right?"

"Who does Alister think he is?" Skye said indignantly, storming towards the garage.

"Where are you going?" Lola asked, grabbing her best friend's arm.

"We're going for a ride."

It was at that moment that Raphael walked through the door, placing the keys to the car on the hook by the door. "I'm back—and all right, you're both right here. And Lola's angry. Why?"

"Don't talk to me!" Lola hissed venomously. "All men are _pendejos_!" She stormed out of the house through the garage.

Skye grabbed the keys Raphael had just placed on the ring. "We're borrowing the car, sweetie."

"…O…kay…want to explain why Lola called me what I think is a bad name in Spanish?"

"Let's just say that Alister said something to Lola implying that she's weak and defenseless," she snarled again, slamming the door to the garage shut.

Raphael was left standing in the hallway with a bewildered expression as Lola and Skye left the house. He glanced down at Jasper, who was looking up at him with just as confused of an expression.

"Oh boy, Alister," he sighed. "You're going to be walking into a warzone when you get back."

* * *

"Um, Skyler. Why are we at a game shop?" Lola asked, as she and Skyler got out of the car.

"We're going to make Alister eat his words," she replied, opening the door.

The bell above the door rang and an elderly man with gray hair that popped up from underneath a dark green bandana peered at them from behind the counter. "Hello girls. How can I help you?"

He frowned after a moment's pause. "Wait a moment, young miss, aren't you the one who broke into my shop and stole the god cards from me a while ago?"

Skye shot him a slightly embarrassed smile. "I guess you do remember me. I can assure you, though, that those days are long gone and my friends and I apologize."

The old man beamed. "Yugi told me about that when he came back from that little adventure. So how can I help?"

"My friend and I were wondering if your grandson was home. We would like to talk to him."

"He's in the back with his friends. I'm about to close shop, but you girls can go see him. Right this way," Solomon said, gesturing to a door in the back of the shop. "Just go straight."

"Thank you," Lola said, following after Skye as they entered through the doorway. A few seconds later they found themselves in a small but cozy family room.

Joey and Tristan had been playing a video game but had now started wrestling (Joey's foot was currently pressed against Tristan's face to pin him, while Tristan was snarling a string of curse words), and Tea and Yugi were sitting on the sofa watching them.

Sensing a presence in the room, Yugi turned around and smiled at the two girls. "Hey Skyler. Lola," he said brightly.

"Hi Yugi," the girls said in unison.

"What brings you two here?" he asked, leaning against the back of the couch.

"See, with all the weird things going on and a certain event my cousin will be hosting in the near future Lola wants to know how to duel," Skye began, but she was interrupted by Joey (who had finally noticed she was there).

"What kind of event is Rich Boy hostin'?" he asked suspiciously. "Is it another tournament? Or maybe he's planning on doing some kind of shady business involving a computer, or—MMPH!"

Joey had been cut off by Tea, who had thrown a pillow at his face to silence him. "Let them talk!" she chided.

Lola smiled, looking to Yugi. "Skye was hoping you could teach me, since Alister wouldn't teach me," she admitted. As an afterthought she looked to the Millennium Puzzle around Yugi's neck. "And Yami's welcome to help too. I know he's listening."

Yugi blinked, then laughed. "You remembered him?"

"Of course. Skye explained to me about Yami in detail when that whole incident with Caden happened," replied Lola brightly. "So what do you say? Mind helping a girl out?"

* * *

_"…or like Samson, from the Bible," Gus said, glancing over at his friend._

_"No, that doesn't work," Shawn started. "All those guys had names like Ben Hur and Prometheus."_

_"You've never read the Bible, have you?" he questioned, giving Shawn the 'I-can't-believe-you-said-that' look._

_"Pfft, come on. Genesis. Exorcist. Leviathan. Deu… the right thing."_

A smile quirked the corner of Raphael's mouth. Although he himself wasn't familiar with the series, he still found it amusing; he'd come into the living room to find the television on and the show playing. There was no doubt in his mind Skyler was having a "girl night" when he was out.

The garage door opened and Alister slipped into the house. Spotting Raphael, he asked wearily, "I don't suppose you've seen Lola?"

"She left with Skye," he replied, looking at the redhead. "Explain to me what you did that got them so angry?"

"Them?" Alister repeated, frowning. "What did Skye have to do with…oh no. She told her, didn't she?"

"Told her what? I've been left out of this loop, Alister. What exactly did you do?"

Alister sighed. "Lola somehow has interpreted my unwillingness to teach her how to duel and how to drive a motorcycle into being a slight against her. In her words: 'you think I'm fragile and weak!'"

Raphael raised his eyebrows. "Do you?"

Alister shook his head. "Of course not. For starters I can't legally teach her how to drive—she needs to get a motorcycle license first."

"And the reluctance to teach her to duel?"

"You're really asking me that after we nearly ended the world by dueling and took souls in duels?"

Raphael shrugged. "Then just tell her that."

"…come to think of it, though, my response could have been construed as thinking that all girls are naturally weak and defenseless."

The blond actually turned in his seat to face Alister. "Really, Alister?" he deadpanned. "It's no wonder Lola was calling all men _pendejos_—and I'm still not entirely sure what that is, but I know it's bad."

Alister flopped into a nearby armchair wearily. "Damn it," he sighed, slouching into the chair. "This will not end well."

Immediately after Alister had spoken, Burton Guster said his four famous words (and Raphael thought the timing could not be better):

_"You know that's right."_

* * *

**There you guys go! What did you think? Hit the review button please!  
**

**Now, I'm going to give you guys a surprise for the next chapter. A friend of mine told me there should be more duels, and you readers are in luck. There will be a duel in the next chapter! :D  
**

**Like I said, please review?  
**


	44. Way to Go

_**Hello People! It's Jupie! I'm back with the new chapter! :D  
**_

_**This chapter is dedicate to the following people: **_

_**Cosmic Kiss who has inspired me in a lot of ways and is my online younger sister. She's the Queen of Writing Duels (no, seriously, she is)  
**_

_**Kohaku no Hime who has been my beta for this story. She is amazing and her stories revolving around the lines of everyone's favorite bikers) are phenomenal! She is pretty much the definition of the word awesome. Thank you Kohaku for being my beta!  
**_

_**And of course, my reviewers. You guys give me inspiration to work on this story and I'm grateful  
**_

_**Now time for the fun stuff, the disclaimer:  
**_

_**I, Jupie, do not own in any way, shape or form own Yu-Gi-Oh! I only own my OC's and the plot. The duel was written by Cosmic Kiss and edited by Kohaku no Hime  
**_

_**I'll see you at the bottom!**_

* * *

"I'm home," Skye called, walking through the front door. She was immediately greeted by Jasper and Raphael.

"Glad to see you back safe. Where did you two go in such a tearing hurry?"

"That's not your business," she replied airily, after giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"None of my business?" Raphael cocked an eyebrow. "I live here, you know, and last time I saw Lola she was claiming that men were..._pendejos_, I believe was the word she used."

Lola, who had come up behind Skye, looked somewhat apologetic. She still couldn't believe that Alister thought she was weak and fragile, but the other man had not done anything to her. "Sorry about that," she said sheepishly.

Skye turned to her and nudged her side. "Tell Raphael what we did."

"Huh?" Lola looked up confusedly at Skye. "You tell him. He's _your_ boyfriend, not _mine_," she said.

"That reminds me. I know it's not any of my business, Lola, but I think you should talk to Alister," Raphael said, walking over to the dark haired girl. "There might be more to this than you know."

Lola shook her head. "I won't talk to him until he duels me," she said flatly, just as Alister chose that moment to walk into the room.

"I believe I made my point on that topic clear, Lola."

In reply the Hispanic girl held up a deck of Duel Monster cards. "And I believe I've made my own point."

Alister's face cleared and then he folded his arms over his chest. "You want a duel?" he asked. "Then you got one."

"Perfect," Lola smiled, walking out the door, "Meet me at the Kaiba Dome at six. _Don't_ be late."

Once Lola had vanished from view Alister sighed, then looked at Skye. "Where did you two go?"

"Like we've told Raphael, it's none of your business," she said cheerfully, walking up the stairs. "By the way, it's five thirty. Better get a move on."

Alister repressed a groan. "Great."

* * *

The group arrived at the Kaiba Dome with only minutes to spare, and while Raphael and Sky made their way into the empty stands to watch Alister enter the arena; there was a chance that Yugi and Joey would arrive later, but that was not certain.

"You ready Alister?" Lola called to him as he took his place on the other side of the arena.

"When you are."

Lola's expression grew determined as the life point meter came to life.

**_Alister: 4000  
Lola: 4000_**

"How about you go first, Alister?" Lola suggested.

Alister raised an eyebrow. Lola letting him go first? Something was up—he'd take his turn, but he'd exercise some caution. A glance at his hand showed KC-1 Crayton, with 1500 attack and 1200 defense. Perfect.

"I summon KC-1 Crayton in attack mode. Next I'll set one card face-down before I end my turn. Your move," Alister said as a dark green tank appeared on the field in front of him.

_Alister is probably underestimating my dueling skills and that will be his downfall, _Lola thought with a smirk. "I activate the magic card Graceful Charity. I can draw three cards as long as I discard two. Next, I set one monster and one face-down card to end my turn," Lola finished.

_Lola's set a monster. That's either a strong defense monster or a tribute to summon a stronger monster._ Alister thought. _In either event, I'd better get rid of it._

"I activate my trap card, Tank Corp. This allows me to special summon three Tank Tokens as long as I control KC-1 Crayton, and they each give my Crayton five hundred attack points—making him a 2500 attack point monster. In addition it can't be destroyed by card effects. Now KC-1 Crayton, attack Lola's face-down monster!" Alister commanded as his tank shot at Lola's card.

The card flipped up to reveal a pink marshmallow-like creature.

**_Alister: 3000  
Lola: 4000_**

"You just attacked my Marshmallon, and while it's pretty weak if you attack it while it's face-down you take one thousand points of damage. And thanks to your attack it can't be destroyed in battle," Lola grinned while explaining her monster's effect.

Alister hummed. Interesting—Lola had been taught how to duel, and based on that card he'd be willing to bet Yugi had taught her. "I set one card face-down to end my turn," he said flatly.

Lola's grin grew wider. "I activate Change of Heart to take control of your KC-1 Crayton, but don't fret—I won't be keeping it for long. I sacrifice Marshmallon along your Crayton to summon Splendid Venus in attack mode."

A bright light appeared in the center of the field before exploding and leaving a person in its place. It was a woman with an ageless and regal appearance; she was dressed completely in gold with four beautiful white wings.

"Now Venus, attack Alister directly!" Lola ordered as her monster swing her staff and prepared to shoot a beam of light at Alister.

"Uh huh...sorry, Lola, I don't plan on losing any more life points at the moment. I activate Negate Attack." Alister could not help but look slightly relieved as a vortex appeared in front of him and took the attack away.

"I end my turn with a face-down," Lola said, looking slightly put out.

"Sorry we're late!" called a voice from behind Raphael and Skyler.

The two of them glanced behind them in time to watch both Yugi and Joey come over to the railing to join them. "Yugi," Raphael said, acknowledging the spiky-haired teen with a brief tip of the head.

"Traffic was murder. Did we miss anything?" Joey asked, looking to the field curiously.

"Nothing much. Just that Alister lost a thousand points," Skye said with a shrug. "He attacked Lola's face-down Marshmallon. Lola also has Splendid Venus on the field, but Alister used Negate Attack to stop her from inflicting direct damage."

Yugi nodded, his eyes drawn to the field. "Although Lola seems to be winning at the moment, I wouldn't underestimate Alister," he commented idly, not entirely addressing anyone. His attention was now focused solely on the duel—a typical reaction from the King of Games.

"I'll go ahead and draw," Alister said. A glance at the card he'd just drawn nearly made him smirk, though he managed to keep a straight face. "I set this monster and one card face-down to end my turn."

Lola could not help but smile_. _She was winning and if she kept it up Alister would lose! _Do you think me to be weak and defenseless now? _

"I summon Gellunduo in attack mode and I'll attack your face-down!" she called.

Gellunduo were two tiny (but adorable) monsters, which had rings of light surrounding them. They both joined hands before becoming a ball of golden light and began rolling over to Alister's face-down monster.

The golden orb bounced back to Lola's side of the field and reformed into Gellunduo, much to Lola's surprise. The adorable creatures were squealing in alarm—a red ball studded in silver blades had attached itself to Gellunduo and the monsters struggled to escape it.

"Tsk tsk, Lola. That's why we don't get excited when we're winning. I knew you'd be gung-ho to attack me, so that's why I set Blast Sphere facedown—any monster that attacks Blast Sphere ends up having my monster equipped to it," Alister explained.

"Is that all?" Lola asked in a sarcastic tone. "So you gave my monsters accessories? Great, now Gellunduo can go to the ball."

Alister rolled his eyes, "See, that whole impatience thing involving the crossword puzzle? What you just did there? Yeah, now you understand why I brought that up."

"Hey now!" Lola snapped back. "That was a hard question. It was a five letter word, the second letter was _a,_ and the clue was H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O. Tell me, Alister, how was I supposed to know the answer?"

"_H_ to _o_!" Skye shouted from the side lines. "The answer was water!"

Lola leveled a furious glare at the other girl. "_Chica._"

Skye shrugged. "What? I thought I would ease your mind about that question."

Alister cleared his throat. "Getting back to the duel. Because of Blast Sphere, Gellunduo will be destroyed on your next turn and you'll take damage equal to its attack."

Lola grimaced. She couldn't afford to wait anymore—Alister had made an excellent move. Time to end things with a direct attack. "Then I'll have to make this turn count. Splendid Venus, why don't you show Alister what you can do with a direct attack?"

Once more Splendid Venus made to attack, but much to Lola's surprise Alister did not look worried. In fact, he looked triumphant. "I was waiting for that," he said. "Activate Contagion of Madness. If your monster declares a direct attack, you take half of the attacking monster's attack as battle damage. Granted, it leaves me in a bit of a sticky situation, but believe me—I know what I'm doing."

He had barely finished speaking before he had to shield his eyes from the bright light of Venus' attack.

**_Alister: 200  
Lola: 2600_**

"Fine, then I'll end my turn," Lola growled. "You're stalling now!"

"Am I?" countered Alister pleasantly. "You'll have to wait and see about that, Lola."

"Who are you rooting for to win?" asked Joey, glancing at Yugi. Raphael and Skye glanced at them with identical curious expressions.

Yugi shook his head, his eyes locked on the field. When he spoke his voice was almost distant; it was apparent he was still focused on the duel below. "I couldn't tell you. You'd think Lola would win, given Alister's situation, but then again Alister's had longer to duel and has more experience. I wouldn't be surprised if he has something in mind to counter Lola's attack...after all, brute strength can be countered by strategy."

There was a noise behind them and the group turned around to see who was coming in next—and they received an interesting surprise.

"I went 'ome 'n' spotted a note tha' said you fellas were 'ere duelin'. Wha' did I miss?" Valon asked, walking into the arena. Behind him was a young auburn haired girl who was peering curiously into the arena; Valon was leading her by the hand, so Skye knew that this had to be Joey's younger sister Serenity.

Skye winced. They'd all warned Valon about seeing Serenity primarily because of Joey's reaction to anyone who flirted with her. Given Valon's former encounters with Joey, they'd all stressed how important it was to not anger the other teenager in any shape or form.

Joey's face promptly darkened. "Why are you holding my baby sister's hand, Aussie?" he growled.

Valon blinked, then grinned. "I wasn' aware there was a law forbiddin' it, Wheeler," he replied cheekily. "'n' 'sides, she's righ' cute 'n' I like 'oldin' 'er hand."

Skye face palmed. Raphael suppressed an exasperated groan.

Alister had noted Valon coming in but hardly paid any attention to him, instead studying his hand. He was impressed with Lola—for a first time dueling she'd been doing spectacularly well—but even so he was not going to lay down and let her win. He had already formed a new strategy...the trick was getting it to work.

"I activate the magic card Ante. We both reveal a card from our hand—the weakest monster gets sent to the graveyard and the owner of the card loses one thousand life-points," Alister explained, gesturing to Lola. "You first."

Lola took out a card from her hand to show Alister. "I reveal my level 7 Guardian Angel Joan," she said with a smirk. There was no way Alister had something higher in his hand...he would have played it by now.

Alister calmly lifted one card from his hand. "Level 8 Air Fortress Ziggurat," he announced. "You'll be losing those thousand life points now."

**_Alister: 200  
Lola: 1600_**

"You just got lucky and activating a card like that shows your getting desperate," Lola sneered.

Alister's eyebrow rose. "Am I?" he asked. He pointed to Gellunduo, who was still equipped with Blast Sphere. "Did you forget about what Gellunduo's little accessory does on your next turn?"

Lola froze, her eyes widening in realization. She had forgotten about the Blast Sphere—Alister would not even have to play a monster at this point to win. She would be dealt seventeen hundred points of damage when Blast Sphere exploded on her turn...she would lose.

"I end my turn," Alister continued, "and that's game."

Even as he spoke Blast Sphere exploded and Gellunduo vanished with a squeal of alarm. Lola shielded herself from the smoke, wincing as her life points went to zero.

**_Alister: 200  
Lola: 0_**

Lola grimaced and tried not to tear up at the sight of the empty field. She'd been so close...now Alister would not see her as anything but weak after all.

Seconds later, however, Alister had crossed the field and was directly in front of her. "Lola?"

"I lost. You probably still think I'm weak, don't you?" said Lola, not looking at him.

There was a brief pause and then Alister had taken her hand and was leading her wordlessly from the arena. Lola nearly tugged herself free until Alister said firmly, "I want to talk to you without an audience."

Skye started to go after them once she saw them leaving, but Raphael put a restraining hand on her shoulder. "Let them go. How they sort it out is their own affair and that's something neither of us should get involved in."

"But-"

"No 'buts', Skyler," he said, giving her a 'knowing look'. He paused, and then gestured behind him to where both Joey and Valon were glowering at each other. Serenity was looking lost, trying to decide which side she should placate. "Besides, we need to stop them from killing each other."

* * *

Lola had been expecting Alister to do many things once they were out of sight of the others—but the one thing she had not been expecting him to do was pull her into a warm and comforting hug.

"I believe I owe you an apology," he said quietly. "I never intended to make you feel weak or fragile."

Her eyes widened in surprise. Why was he...? No. No, he would _not _do this to her. He _believed _he owed her an apology?

She shoved him away from her and planted her hands on her hips angrily. "Do you have any idea how _pathetic_ you made me feel?" she snarled.

"Lola-"

"I'm the same age as you and yet you're _still_ treating me like a child. You won't let me do anything that _you_ think could hurt me, but you're wrong! Was your mother this protective or something? Is that why you're so determined to—Alister?"

Lola's anger faded to be replaced by a look of genuine concern and her arms dropped to her side. One look at the man and she knew instantly she had crossed a line.

Alister's eyes had gone wide at her words and a look of raw pain flashed across his face. Even as she watched, however, his expression vanished behind a familiar emotionless mask; the only indication of his current state of emotions was his darkened and angry gray eyes. When he spoke, his voice carried only the slightest tremor.

"I'm sorry if you feel like I'm treating you like a child," he said icily. "Someone I cared about _died_ because I wasn't careful."

Lola found that she could not speak. She did not know much about Alister's past; it was a topic that was rarely brought up, even with the other bikers. Had Alister been with another woman before Lola? No, that couldn't be right—Skye had assured her that Alister had not been romantically involved with anyone else before her.

This wasn't just about card games and learning how to drive motorcycles, she realized now. Alister would show the same amount of protectiveness for her, no matter what she chose to do...and she was certain that it stemmed from the loss of this "someone" Alister referred to.

"Alister," she began timidly, but then she trailed off.

"I lost my little brother, as well as my mother and father. I will _not_ do anything to endanger you, Lola," he continued. "Call me overprotective if you like, but I won't lose one more person I love if I can help it!"

Lola let out a small gasp as she realized what Alister had just said. Alister's expression cleared, and he studied her for a moment before he came to the same conclusion she had and he stiffened with visible surprise.

"You...you love me?" she asked slowly. "Is that what you just said?"

Alister turned his eyes away from her, looking over at a nearby tree. After a long moment, he replied with, "I don't say things idly, Lola. I also mean what I say—you know that."

There was a long pause, but Alister kept his focus on the tree. He should have paid attention to Lola, however, because in the next second something tackled him and he was nearly knocked off his feet. He managed to keep his balance and, realizing he was holding Lola, loosened his grip.

"You aren't weak, pathetic, fragile, or whatever else you're thinking," he continued quietly. "I never meant for you to think I did."

Lola shook her head gently. "I didn't understand why you were being so protective," she said. "I should have asked you why, instead of losing my temper...I guess I do get impatient, don't I?" she added with a small laugh.

"Regardless, Lola, I'm sorry," he said gently. "Am I still a _pendejo_?"

Lola looked up at the redhead, shook her head, and then smiled. "Not anymore."

A small smile tugged at the corner of Alister's mouth. "Good—I don't like being one," he said, leaning in to kiss her.

* * *

"Come on, you," said Raphael, his voice lowered to avoid being heard by Alister or Lola. He gently began leading Skye away to allow some privacy for his friend; the two of them had been uncertain as to how events would unfold and (at Skye's insistence) had followed after them, but now that they were assured everything would turn out all right he decided Alister needed some alone time.

Skye, in the meantime, was barely repressing her excited giggles and waited until they were back inside the building before she began gushing. "He did it, he did it, he did it! He _finally_ admitted it," she squealed, hugging Raphael tightly.

"I'm guessing you've been waiting for that to happen," he replied, wrapping an arm around her waist to bring her closer to him. "I don't blame you. I was in the same boat."

"It's soooo cute!" Skye giggled.

"Um, guys?"

The two of them turned and noticed Serenity alternating her gaze between them and a point behind her. "I don't mean to interrupt you, Raphael, but it seems like you could stop Valon and Joey before they kill each other and I'm sure you're able to stop them before it gets to that point."

Raphael sighed. "All right. I'll see what I can do," he said. "Come on, Skye."

He waited a moment to look over his shoulder, where he could see Lola and Alister coming up the path, and then smiled. "Way to go," he said softly, and then he was following after Skye to separate the two quarreling teenagers.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the Alister and Lola fluffiness ( I did). **

**Like I said above, Kohaku and Cosmic are amazing and I highly recommend reading their stories  
**

**Please Review!  
**


	45. Movies and Coffins

**It's Jupie!**

**I'm so sorry for the delay! Being a music major means I have no life (literally...). But none the less, here's the chapter! I want to thank Kok for beta-ing and helping me with this chapter.  
**

**Now onto more exciting news...I HAVE FINALLY USED MY LIVEJOURNAL ACCOUNT! :D Link will be on my profile. Aaaand on top of that, I notived that _I Know, You Know_ doesn't have many reviews...please read and review?  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! See you at the bottom**

* * *

"So he told you he loved you?" Skye asked, a grin growing on her face.

"Yes!" Lola said, almost laughing.

Once again Skyler burst out into her trademark fit of ecstatic giggles, saved for occasions just like this one. "It's about time!"

"So what happened in the dome when Alister dragged me outside? I know you were spying on me. You love watching that sort of thing."

Skye pouted. "I _was _watching, but Raphael wouldn't let me stick around. Besides, we had to stop Valon and Joey from killing each other—stupid idiots," she said, looking annoyed as she dropped onto the couch.

Lola shook her head, rising to her feet. "Valon better be careful about provoking Joey too much. Well, _chica_, I'm off. Alister wants to borrow me for the evening—he's going to try and teach me how to duel better. I'll see you later!"

"Bye!" Skye called after the disappearing figure of her friend.

The front door closed and Skye instantly reached for a nearby blanket, cocooning herself into the blanket before reaching for the television remote. "Finally, some _more _quality time with Shawn Spencer_,_" she said contentedly, turning the television back on. She frowned when she realized that she was no longer on the place she had left off on in the episode; in fact, it was five episodes ahead of where she started.

As she began sorting through the episodes Raphael came downstairs, on his way to the kitchen for some water. Noticing Skye's troubled frown, he paused. "What's the matter?"

Skye did not answer.

"Skye?"

Still nothing.

"_Skyler,"_ he said sharply, and the girl jumped at the usage of her full name. In the same manner that Valon never called Raphael by his full name, Raphael rarely called Skye by her full name unless he wanted her to respond.

Sure enough, Skye shifted and looked around at him. "Oh, hey Raphael. Did you say something?"

"I was trying to figure out why you looked so troubled. Did something happen with Lola?"

"No. Actually, someone messed up my _Psych_-athon," she sighed, slumping. "I'm trying to remember where I left off."

"Ah. That's my fault. After you dashed out with Lola I sat down and watched a bit of it. I should have paused it," said Raphael, looking slightly guilty.

Skye instantly brightened, stretching her arms to catch his hand. "In that case all is forgiven. Come, sit."

"I was getting some water, though," Raphael began, but Skye tugged his arm and he allowed himself to be yanked onto the sofa. "Well, if you insist…"

Skye smiled and snuggled against his side. Raphael raised an eyebrow but settled, accommodating for Skye's body at his side. With a small smile, he wrapped one of his arms around her.

This would have been the perfect moment for a kiss, except at that moment the front door was kicked open and Valon skidded into the room. "'ey guys, guess wha' I found!"

Skye glared at him. "Your brain?" she guessed irritably.

"Nope, gave up lookin' f'r tha' years ago," he said brightly, only to pause when he realized what his response was. "'ey! I take back wha' I said." He gestured to the doorway. "Anyway, I found somethin' better!"

Taking this as her cue, Ember bounded into the room with her trademark grin firmly in place. She was a lot darker than they remembered, her skin a healthy tan.

"Ta-Da!"

"I've been wondering where you ran off to," said Raphael, though he was eying her warily (Skye largely suspected that Raphael had been enjoying time without Ember, as she tended to bring all sorts of chaos with her). "Where have you been?"

"I was at Hawaii," Ember sang brightly, twirling in place and doing some form of a hula. "I've got extended family over there and it was time for a reunion, so…but guess what, guess what, guess whaaat?"

Skye grinned. She had missed Ember's bright disposition. "What?"

"We found our new secret sanctuary," the two said at the same time, both looking visibly excited.

Raphael and Skye both exchanged glances. "Knowing you two, it's chock full of explosives."

Both of the younger people pouted. "Awwww, you ruined the surprise," Ember complained, but then she brightened and laughed. "But that's not the surprise."

Skye's eyebrow raised at that. "Then what is this grand surprise that you speak of?"

Valon reached into his coat and proudly displayed a handful of movie tickets. "Movie night, fellas!"

"Really?" Skye perked up at that. Raphael shifted, looking interested as well.

"Yup!" Ember cheered, snatching the tickets from Valon's hand. "Valon bought them before some duel he mentioned…something between Alister and Lola? Anyways, he bought them for a movie night!"

"Why six tickets, though?" asked Skye, looking curious.

"Well…I was gonna invite Serenity t' a movie night, y'know? Only problem is tha' Wheeler picked up on it 'n' insisted on goin'. Raph, please, you gotta come with—Wheeler is lookin' f'r an excuse t' eat me alive."

"If you would quit provoking him things would be better for you," replied Raphael evenly. He glanced over at Skye and said, "Well, what say you? Movie night?"

Skye smiled and nodded. "Movie night it is!" she said, untangling herself from the blankets and hurrying upstairs (tripping every few steps). "I'll be down in just a second!"

"Define second," muttered Valon, watching her go. He paused and looked over at Raphael. "'ey, where's Alister?"

"He's out with Lola, and I suspect he won't want to be bothered," replied Raphael, rising to his feet.

"Well at least tha's one bloke I don' need t' worry about, then," said Valon brightly. "Now c'mon, movie's gonna start soon 'n' we need t' get there on time!"

* * *

Twenty minutes later they arrived at the movie theater. Skye, Raphael, Ember, and Valon already had their tickets paid for, and a few minutes after they arrived Serenity and Joey both came into the theater. Joey looked surprised at the sight of Raphael and Skye, but at the same time he looked relieved; likely he was happy that Raphael would be there to tame Valon, should he end up being too much of a nuisance.

"'ello, Serenity!" called Valon, grinning at her when she came closer. "How're you, love?"

"Doing all right, Valon," said Serenity brightly, hugging him. Joey scowled but said nothing.

Deciding a bit of diplomacy was in order, Raphael cleared his throat and said, "It's nice to see you too, Joey."

Joey jumped at being addressed but relaxed. "Good to hear. Valon, I need to talk to you for a sec—d'you mind?"

Valon tilted his head curiously but nodded. "Okay…you're not gonna beat me up or anythin', are you?"

"Depends," said Joey evasively. He noticed Raphael frowning at him and said, "I'm not. Anyways, just come talk to me a second. It won't take long."

Valon shrugged but followed after Joey. "Go ahead 'n' get seats, fellas, we'll be along in a bit," he said, shooting them a thumbs up. "No worries!"

"Famous last words," muttered Ember as they filed into the theater.

The moment they were alone Joey turned to face him, his eyes narrowed. "Look, I know it's coming. You're eventually going to be datin' my sister and there's not a thing I can do about it. Ren likes you and I won't put myself between you two when she's really happy."

Valon blinked. "Er—"

"I'm not done. Personally, I don't have a problem with you," Joey said with a shrug and a laugh. "You're a nice enough guy and when you're not actively trying to make me mad we get along. I'm pretty cool with the idea of bein' friends."

Joey's face abruptly darkened and his eyes lit with cold fire. "But I will say this: if you break my baby sister's heart _I will break you in two_. Capeesh?"

"I wouldn't dream of it, Wheeler," said Valon seriously. "I don' like toyin' with a girl's feelin's, I wouldn' think about doin' anythin' like tha' with 'er."

Joey studied him for a moment and then grinned. "Perfect! I'll remember that if my sister ever comes to me in tears."

Valon repressed a groan.

* * *

"That was awesome!" Ember exclaimed as she jumped out of the theater. "The best movie ever!"

"Calm down you idiot," Skyler said, grabbing Ember's ear and yanking her down. "You're making a scene."

"You're just mad because you couldn't sit next to your 'love muffin'," she smirked.

Skye's face turned bright red and Raphael's turned a light shade of pink.

What no one noticed was the way Joey's body abruptly stiffened and his whole countenance darkened.

"What did you think of the movie, Joey?" Skye asked, walking up to the blond teenager.

"It was alright," he replied with a growl in his voice. His pace noticeably quickened and Skye frowned, trying to catch up to him.

"Joey, are you okay?" she asked, trying to catch up to Joey (who only walked faster). Even Serenity looked confused, uncertain as to what was causing her brother to act in this manner.

"I'm fine. Look, go home. I'm, er, going someplace. See you at home, Ren, and don't do anything stupid with the Aussie," he said curtly, stomping away from the group.

Valon exchanged glances with the confused group and then sighed. "Ahh, cripes, I don' know wha's gotten into 'im," he said, his hands in his pocket. "Tell you what, Serenity. You tag along back t' my 'ouse with Raph 'n' Skye 'n' I'll go see wha's buggin' your brother."

"You sure you're the best candidate for that?" Skyler questioned.

"O' course I am! Why wouldn' I be?"

"You two haven't _always_ been the closest of friends, you know," Raphael reminded him, glancing briefly at Serenity. He was not certain if Valon had told the girl anything about Doma, but if he hadn't yet, Raphael was certainly not going to bring it up.

"I know tha', Raph. But don' worry, I'll be all right!" replied Valon cheerfully, and before either of them could call him back Valon had hurried after Joey's rapidly disappearing figure.

Ember looked around at them and said solemnly, "Who wants to order a Valon-sized coffin?"

"Ember!"

"What? I'm only stating what you're all thinking!"

* * *

"Oi! Wheeler! 'old up, would you?"

Joey turned and glowered. "What do you want?"

"'ow about we start with an explanation 'n' go from there?" asked Valon cheerfully, though the smile did not quite reach his eyes. "Wha's buggin' you, Wheeler? You acted all weird 'round Skye once Ember said tha' comment about…oh no, don' tell me you're crushin' on Skye!"

Joey looked affronted. "No! That's not it at all! Well, I did. However, I realized way back when that Caden jerk showed up that Raphael already had dibs on her."

"So then wha's the problem?"

Joey did not say anything at first, scuffing his toe angrily in the dirt, and then he abruptly slumped and some of the fire left his eyes. He looked back up at Valon. "Have you heard anything from Mai?"

Valon blinked. "Wha'? Mai? No, I 'aven' 'eard a peep from 'er," he replied, frowning. "Is tha's wha's got you all angry?"

Now that Valon thought about it, however, he realized that Joey had been the only guy without a girlfriend, and as Ember was definitely not Joey's type he'd likely felt left out. "Did Ember r'mind you of Mai when she said tha'?"

"Yea…I mean, no, it wasn't like I was thinking Ember was Mai—"

"I knew wha' you meant, mate, no worries. Don' break your brain tryin' t' explain yourself," Valon replied with a grin. He sobered and said, "'ave you tried callin' 'er phone?"

Joey shot him a glare. "Obviously. Her number is the only thing she gave me after Battle City ended, so I don't have any other way of contacting her."

Valon's frown deepened. "Well…I mean, I still 'ave her number, 'n' I think she changed phones when she joined up with Dartz. I'll give it to you 'n' then you can see if she answers. I 'aven' called 'er since Doma ended, though, so I don' know if she changed 'er number or not."

Joey brightened. "You'd do that?"

Valon grinned again. "Well why not? 'sides, tha' number doesn' come f'r free—I want three dates with your sister, without you taggin' along."

The other teenager's face darkened. "Two."

"Three."

"Two."

"Three 'n' I 'ave 'er back by ten."

"…Nine forty five."

"Nine fifty five."

"Nine fifty."

"Done!" said Valon brightly, shaking his hand. "I'll get Mai's number 'n' then we part ways as unlikely friends."

He paused, then looked around with marked confusion. "Ehm, Wheeler? Where the 'eck are we?"

Joey looked around as well and said, "Don't worry, I know where we are. We'll be back with the others in no time at all."

"I'm gettin' a distinct 'famous last words' feelin' from you righ' now," muttered Valon under his breath as he followed after Joey.

* * *

**Well, there you go! The long awaited chapter! Leave it to Valon and Joey to get lost.  
**

**Please review! :D  
**


	46. Gumby and a Cue Ball

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! :D IT'S 2013! WOOO!**

**Sorry for the delay, went on a retreat to Orlando for a week called SEEK 2013: What Moves You. This was originally going to be one long chapter but I decided to sperate them. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! See you at the bottom**

* * *

"I told you so."

"I don't want to hear it right now."

"I friggin' _told you_ tha' we're lost—"

"I've only been to your house once, Valon, so of course I'm not going to know where it is straight away. Besides, we aren't lost—we're just taking an alternate route!"

"Tha's takin' us this long t' find our way back? Right, Wheeler, now pull the other one."

Joey turned to scowl at the other teenager. "Don't make me punch you, wise guy."

Valon scoffed. "Oh please. You've punched me b'fore 'n' it felt like you were ticklin' me."

"Funny, I was thinking the same about you," retorted the blond, frowning as he studied his surroundings. His features brightened and he pointed down a darkened alleyway. "Okay, it's this way," he announced, starting down the road. "Come on."

Valon threw up his hands. "Tha's it. We're gonna die."

"We aren't going to die!" Joey snapped. He sighed and said, "Look, I don't know where your house is, but Yugi does. I'm going to go there and get directions from him, okay?"

* * *

"Should we be worried that Valon and my brother haven't returned yet?" asked Serenity nervously from her position on the sofa.

Currently, the group occupied the basement, as Ember had cleared out the space of her former laboratory and had allowed them to turn the room into a recreation room. Serenity was sitting on the couch with Lola, who currently had her nose buried in a magazine. Alister and Skyler were in the middle of a game of pool, while Raphael was sitting an office chair near the table; he was being the referee, as Skye had asked him to be, but really he was taking this chance to catch up on reading.

"I wouldn't be," Skye said, from her perch against the wall, applying chalk on her cue stick. She was currently watching the redhead focusing on aiming the cue ball in the right direction. "Can you hurry up? It's been five minutes," she whined.

Alister ignored her, instead turning to Serenity. "Keep in mind that it's Joey and Valon we're talking about," he replied. "Aside from the fact that your brother's only been to this house once a couple years ago, Joey could have snapped and strangled Valon. I for one would have."

He took his turn, the cue ball striking a colored one, but he grimaced when it knocked one of Skye's striped balls into the pocket instead. Skye shot him a triumphant grin and moved to the cue ball to take her turn.

Serenity shot Alister a worried glance. "Joey wouldn't really do something like that. At least, I hope not…he's been a bit bothered that I've been seeing Valon lately, but—"

"He wouldn't do that, Serenity," Raphael said reassuringly, finally looking up from the book. "I don't know Joey very well, but he seems like the type to at least attempt to hold back."

Skyler tuned them out, leaning over the table to strike the cue ball. Her back was to the stairs and her whole world was focused on the striped ball that was sitting innocently on the table. She grinned. Oh poor little ball, it would never know what hit it—

"Oooh, Skye, who's winnin'?"

The sound of Valon's voice next to her ear startled Skyler and she let out an alarmed squeal, her cue stick smacking into the cue ball and causing it to go airborne. The white ball hurtled through the air and, much to Skyler's alarm, toward Raphael's face.

Serenity had seen where the ball was going as well and her voice was laced with alarm. "Raphael, watch out, the ball's—!"

Raphael closed the book over one of his fingers to bookmark his place before looking up, and seconds before the cue ball would have smashed him in the nose he caught it and then casually rolled it back onto the table.

Lola let out a low whistle, visibly impressed. "I expected those kind of reflexes from Alister, not you."

Raphael arched an eyebrow at her. "Living with Valon has its perks."

Skyler, on the other hand, whirled on her heel to glower at the Australian. "You idiot! You scared me!" she snapped, and if it had not been for Alister very hastily confiscating the cue stick the girl might have hit Valon with it. The redhead subtly passed the cue stick to Raphael. "I could have hit Raphael in the face with the cue ball!"

Valon grinned. "But you didn', now didja?"

"…Raphael. Give me the cue stick." Skyler's voice was a low growl.

Raphael rose to his feet. "Why?" he asked, making it a point to hold the stick out of Skye's reach.

"I'm going to beat Valon with it. I'm not sure when I'll stop," she replied, trying and failing to look calm.

"Yeah, about that. What's rule one of the house? And don't tell me you don't know it, I've had to remind Alister about that particular rule more than once," he added when Skye opened her mouth to protest.

"…No one is allowed to kill Valon, no matter what he does."

Raphael then turned his attention on Valon and Joey (who had just limped down the stairs). "Now, you mind explaining why you were gone for so long and why you both look like you've come out of a fight?" he asked.

The look he was giving both of them demanded an explanation and Valon, having long since learned what that look meant, spoke first.

"This Gumby 'ere got us lost," he replied, jerking a thumb to Joey. "Not only tha', but 'e got us lost in one o' the worst parts o' town. D'you know 'ow many gangs we went through b'fore we finally found Yugi's little shop?"

It was only then that Skyler noticed the bruises and dirt covering both of the boys. Serenity had already risen to her feet and was hovering anxiously between the two of them, uncertain as to who needed to be treated first.

Alister rolled his eyes and then caught Valon by the elbow, steering him to the sofa. "I'll go get the first aid kit. Serenity, can you take care of your brother?"

The next few minutes were spent taking care of the two teenagers. Joey was not as badly beaten up as Valon and the moment Serenity finished with him he leaned back into the sofa. "Great, Rich Boy is never going to let me hear the end of this," he said gruffly, grimacing at the bandages on his arm.

Skyler, who had started a new game of pool with Lola (Alister had been tending to Valon), blinked. "Why would my cousin care? You're not seeing him anytime soon."

Joey stared. "Are you kidding? Rich Boy's tournament starts tomorrow. I got an invite."

A grin began to stretch across Valon's features. "No kiddin'? I'd forgotten about tha'!" he said excitedly, wincing when a sudden movement jostled one of his injuries. "I got an invite too! Looks like I get t' 'ave tha' rematch, Wheeler!"

Skyler's face darkened. "Oh joy," she muttered, heading toward a back closet.

"Wha's wrong with you?" asked Valon, his smile faltering. "I woulda thought you'd be excited. Aren' you in this tourney?"

Skye stopped and spun around, glaring at Valon. "My cousin hosted two tournaments. The first one involved a psycho Egyptian sending people fell into comas, while the second attracted the attention of that Siegfried weirdo. That's not even counting _our_ incident. What do all these things have in common? Duel Monsters. I am _not_ setting one foot anywhere near this thing!"

"…Your point?"

"I think what she's saying is that there's a real chance of Murphy's Law coming into play," Raphael replied, setting his book down. "I'm not participating in this tournament myself, but Alister, Valon, you two be careful."

Skyler stared at the taller blond. "Wait, Kaiba sent you an invitation. You're staying out of it?"

Raphael nodded. "I don't duel in professional tournaments," he replied. "I don't like putting myself in the spotlight—I spent enough time there after the shipwreck, remember?"

"Aren't you the North American Duel Monsters champ?" asked Joey. "I remember that Rebecca kid mentioning it."

"I could have been if I really wanted to be," he said. "But I decided not to pursue it."

Skyler's whole face brightened. "Great, now I've got a sideline buddy!" she announced. She shot Valon a triumphant look and said, "So there. I'm not in this tournament and that's final."

Valon and Lola exchanged glances, both sending the same silent message: _We'll just see about that._

* * *

**Uh-oh. What do Lola and Valon have planned? Stay tuned to find out! **

**Please review! :D**


	47. White Lightning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Please review?**

* * *

"_No."_

"Aw c'mon Skye, you 'aven' even 'eard me out—"

"No."

"Please?"

"No. That's been my answer for the past hour, and it won't change."

"Raph—"

"She's her own person, Valon. I can't control her."

"Please? Pretty pretty please with tons of sugar and Raph-shaped sprinkles?"

There was a long pause.

"…As tempting as that is, Valon, my answer is _still_ going to be—"

"YES!"

The three of them jumped as Lola started bouncing around, her cell phone in hand; Serenity and Joey had gone home an hour ago, once Joey had been thoroughly seen to, and that left Lola, Skye, and the bikers in the house.

Alister raised an eyebrow and said, "You seem remarkably happy. What is it?"

"I just got a text from my family. I got a KaibaCorp letter in my mailbox and it's an invite to his tournament! I get to go with Alister!"

Skyler did not miss the slightly worried frown the red-haired biker gained, but wisely said nothing—it was still far too soon to bring up the most recent bump in the road between them and she suspected Alister would be keeping an especial eye on Lola.

Lola bounced in front of Skyler and grabbed her hands, still bouncing up and down on her heels. "You _have_ to participate, now that I'm in it! Pleeeease?"

Skyler scowled. "You're just as bad as Valon."

"So is that a yes?"

"No."

When Skye caught sight of the puppy dog look that Lola was currently giving her, Skyler growled and looked away. "_Fine. _I'll do it."

Skyler glanced at the taller blond man and asked, "That won't bother you, will it?"

"It's your choice, Skyler. I'm not changing my mind on the matter, but I'll still be watching from the sidelines," Raphael replied with a shrug. He stretched and headed for the stairs. "I suggest going to bed—tomorrow is going to be a long day."

* * *

The following morning found Lola, Valon, Alister, and Skye inside a small locker room, located in a stadium that had been rented by KaibaCorp; they'd had to sign in at a different entrance and as Raphael was not dueling he had gone separately from them.

"So 'ow you reckon Kaiba's gonna show up?" asked Valon, stifling a yawn.

"That depends. In Battle City Kaiba announced the tournament from a helicopter, followed by sending a blimp around that broadcasted the rules. In the Grand Prix he came into the stadium via jet pack. Knowing him, he'll pick the most dramatic entrance he can," Skye replied flatly. "We'll know for sure in about five minutes, when the opening ceremony starts."

"Hey! Skye!"

The trio jumped at the child's voice and Valon peered over the throng of people in the locker room. Spotting a familiar mop of black hair, the Australian lifted his hand and called out, "Over 'ere, mate!"

There was a pause and then Mokuba slipped through the crowd. His face lit up in relief and he said, "Thank goodness I found you! I've got to ask a favor from you and I know that you're probably going to say no—"

"What's happened, Mokuba?" asked Alister, frowning at the distressed look on his face.

The black-haired child shifted uncomfortably before glancing furtively around the room. He leaned in close, prompting the small group to lean forward as well. "Well," he began, "the tournament hit a small snag. One of the duelists just called in, they have mono and they had to back out."

"So what's the problem?" Lola replied. She pushed an errant part of her hair back over her shoulder. "I mean, you have plenty of people to take their place, don't you?"

"Yeah, but this tournament was invite only," Mokuba explained. "My brother didn't want any repeats from his other tournaments and checked the backgrounds of everyone invited. The favor I've gotta ask you involves Raphael. I was wondering if he was in the stands today—"

"Forget it."

"Tha's not gonna work, chum."

"He won't agree to it."

Alister's, Skye's, and Valon's replies were made almost simultaneously. At the surprised looks that Lola and Mokuba shot them Skye huffed and said, "He's already turned down the invitation, Mokuba. If he says no, he almost always means it."

"But Skye, we don't have anyone else and the tournament match-ups will be off. Kaiba Corporation has a reputation for running events smoothly, so if one person isn't there…"

Skye bit her lip. "How soon do you need to know Raphael's answer?"

"Before the opening ceremony—ten minutes, in other words. We have spare duel disks on hand," added Mokuba helpfully. "Please, guys, you've gotta help me out."

"What about Yugi and his friends?" asked Alister, tipping his head toward where he could see Joey and Yugi. "Surely someone they know could fill in the requirement better than Raphael."

"I already asked them. You guys are my last hope. _Please, _Skye?_"_ Mokuba begged. "He can even throw the first match if he doesn't want to compete, but we need him long enough to keep the match-ups even."

"I sincerely doubt he'll throw a match deliberately," muttered Alister under his breath.

Skye shifted uncomfortably in place before reaching for her cell phone. "I'll try. I won't guarantee Raphael deciding to join the tournament, though."

"You won't guarantee what?" a gruff and familiar voice asked, startling the duelists.

Skyler recovered first, a broad smile growing on her face. "Hey Raphael," she said, turning to face him.

"I thought you were already in the stands," Valon commented, visibly surprised. "Wha' brings you 'ere?"

"Skye forgot her phone," the older man replied, handing the shorter girl her phone. "Now what was it you can't guarantee?"

"Well…see, one of the duelists had to back out at the last second and now we have an uneven lineup," Mokuba explained. "Since the tournament is invite only, there's not a lot of people we can call to fill in the empty spot."

Raphael frowned and then shook his head. "I've got a pretty good idea of where this conversation is heading. I'm sorry, Mokuba, but I won't enter the tournament."

Skye gently rested a hand on the burly man's arm, catching his attention. "I know you aren't comfortable with being in the spotlight, but can't you—?"

"Not this time, Skyler," Raphael said gently. He bent down and gave her a quick kiss. "Good luck."

The blond left the room after that, leaving behind a disappointed Mokuba and two shocked girls; Alister and Valon both exchanged knowing looks but said nothing.

"_Chica_, I think that's the first time I've ever seen Raphael say no to something you asked," Lola said at last.

Alister shrugged. "Not surprised. Skye might be his girlfriend, but when Raphael says no he generally means no."

Mokuba's shoulders slumped. "I guess I'll go inform Seto about the opening in the roster. He's not going to be happy—"

"No you're not," retorted Skye, her face darkening. "Raphael is joining in this tournament."

Valon looked surprised. "But Skye, Alister already told ya tha' Raph doesn' change 'is mind. I don' agree with Alister on anythin', but this is one thing I do think 'e's right about."

"I know. But you all forget that Mokuba and Seto aren't the only Kaibas here. I can be just as stubborn as Seto when I have to be. I'll get Raphael to join—I didn't even want to duel in the first place, but if I'm doing it he's doing it too," Skye retorted, heading for the exit. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

"…I didn't like that look in her eyes…" Lola said, looking at the others. Alister nodded in agreement, though he refrained from speaking.

* * *

The duelists soon entered the arena, waiting for the pre-tournament ceremony to begin; two minutes before they'd had to enter the stadium Skye returned with Raphael following behind her. Mokuba ushered them out the doors and to the platform in the middle of the stadium. Once there, Mokuba beamed at them before climbing off the stage and disappearing from view.

Alister looked up at the blond with arched eyebrows. "How'd she get you to do this?" he asked.

Raphael did not look at him. "I'd rather not say," he replied evenly.

"So any ideas of what he's doing?" asked Lola, catching the attention of the duelists around her.

"I already told you, I don't know. My cousin is probably going to do something everyone will be talking about for months afterward—when he hosts events he makes them memorable," Skye replied. "It's partially why people want to sign up for a KaibaCorp event, since they have a greater chance of being remembered by participating in one of my cousin's tournaments."

Abruptly there was an ear-shattering roar from behind them all. Everyone on the platform jumped and whirled in place, trying to find the source of the roar; they were not the only ones, as Skye caught glimpses of the audience trying to see what had just roared.

It was Raphael who spotted it first, pointing to the opposite side of the stadium. "Up there," he said, and Skye followed the direction of his finger to the rim of the open-air stadium they were in. Her breath caught when she saw what the man had.

The Blue Eyes White Dragon was perched on the rim of the stadium, its muscles bunched as if it was readying to take flight. It roared again, its eyes not on the crowd below but on the other side of the stadium.

On a hunch, Skye turned around and spotted the identical White Dragon directly across from its sibling. "There's another one!" she cried, pointing.

Alister did not turn around. "And three makes a crowd," he announced, looking to the far right. The only place in the stadium where there wasn't a dragon was the side directly in front of the platform.

The three dragons roared simultaneously then, their scales gleaming in the sunlight; Seto's Solid Vision hologram system had been so perfected that Skye honestly believed she was looking at three real dragons, and she knew the others around her were thinking the same thing. Even Alister, who still only just barely tolerated Kaiba, was impressed.

It seemed, however that the dragons had a purpose in being at their posts—and Skye gasped as all three dragons launched themselves into the air, circling high above the stadium. By now, both the by-standers and the duelists were looking high overhead as the dragons weaved their way through the air above, executing several aerial stunts and flips through the air.

The dragons performed for only a few minutes before starting to descend in a deep dive directly over the platform, and Skye could see the lightning building in their jaws. She realized with a jolt what was about to happen, as did several of the other duelists, and out of instinct ducked as the dragons pulled out of the dive just before they would have hit the platform; she heard Joey yelp as he fell over and Lola shrieked as she barreled into Alister, as the dragons had very nearly hit the platform.

All three dragons let loose a White Lightning attack in the area directly in front of the platform, temporarily blinding those closest to the attack zone. In the chaos Skye barely noticed the dragons vanish, as she had to shield her eyes from the light—her cousin could have warned her about this.

She caught sight of a smaller metal platform rising through the fading light of the dragon's attacks and squinted. Lightning danced and crackled along the railings of this platform; Skye suspected it was an added effect from the White Lightning attacks.

Standing in the middle of this electrified platform was none other than Seto Kaiba, clad in a white suit; he looked perfectly at ease in the middle of the electricity crackling all around him. From behind him came one last triumphant roar and the Blue Eyes White Dragon reappeared behind him, its large wings opening and flaring out around the smaller platform.

Skye could not help but laugh at the dumbfounded expressions on her friend's faces. "I _told_ you he liked showy entrances," she said.


End file.
